


She Deserves Better

by CrazyGirl92



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Caroline Forbes Deserves Better!, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline is better than this, Damon Salvatore Bashing, Elena can be selfish, Eventual Badass Caroline Forbes, F/F, F/M, Fuck Elena bullshit, Klaroline baby, Multi, Mystic Falls is fucked up, Originals acts like family damn it!, Other, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why does everyone obsess over Elena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 170,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl92/pseuds/CrazyGirl92
Summary: Everyone Caroline has ever known is gone, her life has not gone the way she expected at all. What happens when she is attacked on the full moon? What happens if she finds herself back into her past. What will she do with this unexpected chance? How did it happen? Will she make the same choices? Were those even the right ones? Will Caroline wake up and realize just how much better she deserved. And just what will happen when she does?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes & Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes & Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 411
Kudos: 1028





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I have been rewatching the vampire diaries, after finally getting myself to watch the final of the Originals. And of course, I have mixed feelings about it, ultimately, I understand the major concepts of the stories and why. But what the fuck? Elena gets her happy ending with a man who basically raped her friend. She gets to kick his ass and verbally spar with him. But no one else does shit about what he has done. What happens to her gets sidelined and he turns into a love interest and a hero…. That just does not sit so well with me anymore now that I’m no longer a teen or even in my early 20s anymore. 
> 
> I always loved Caroline; I loved her journey. I was okay with her storylines but the twin baby drama…. At least the originals made sense to me. But then to get engaged to Ric for the baby’s sake? And the whole Stefan drama…. It just seemed more out of character than in character to me. Anyway, this was just an idea I had I decided to see what others might think of it.

Chapter 1

**December 2090 Mystic Falls**

It had been decades since she last stepped foot into this little town, where the past was constantly relived in pageants and traditions were everything to the people of this town. The petite blonde parked her little white Honda, a car chosen for its simplicity and ability to blend in almost anywhere even a town made to stay in the past. She parked the car with steady hands before allowing herself to take a big breath leaning back into her leather seat.

Caroline Forbes looked out her window only to let out a small breathy laugh at seeing bits of snow falling around her. It almost never snowed in Mystic Falls, being located in the part of Virginia where snow typically stayed further on the north. Caroline could remember begging her mom to take them up further north into Roanoke or other nearby cities where it would snow. Liz Forbes would shake her head with a smile and told her to go invite her friends. Elena and Bonnie would eagerly agree and all three would be wrangled into a single car with either Liz Forbes or Miranda Grayson being selected as the trio wrangler. Those memories remain some of her most precious. Outside the birth of her girls and her wedding day.

Stepping out of the car the blonde-haired vampire tilted her head back to feel the cold flakes on her skin. She let herself enjoy the moment of quiet before entering the cemetery. Her light footsteps leaving barely a mark on the ground. She quickly made her way through the grounds where she found the newly finished grave of Bonnie Sheila Bennett.

Caroline let out a soft sigh at the fresh tomb stone her hands grazing over engraving.

_Bonnie Sheila Bennett_

_February 5th, 1993- December 17th, 2090_

_Beloved Daughter and Friend_

A sob made its way out of her lips. Caroline could not understand why Bonnie would allow herself to wither away so soon. Bonnie fell in love with magic, it was a part of her in a way her friends could never truly understand. They got that, as a witch Bonnie was more connected to nature and it's needs than they would be able to comprehend. As a witch her powers would have been enough to sustain her much longer than a typical human lifespan. Bonnie Bennett could easily have lived over a century at least, given the power of her lineage.

So why did she allow herself to wither when she had the power to stay? Why did she not come to Caroline? The blonde could not believe that their relationship had withered so much that the witch didn't reach out.

_September 2018_

_"I can't stay here any longer, Care" Bonnie cried burying her head into the blonde's lap. Caroline's heart ached seeing the most powerful witch she knew melting down before her. Pale hands carefully ran themselves through Bonnie's dark strands._

_"Bonnie," Caroline called her name softly, allowing the witch to cry._

_"I had to make sure Elena was free, it took months ensuring there would be no more after math effects from raising hellfire on Mystic Falls. You and Alaric are finally on good terms, Elena is awake and making plans to go to med school. You're opening up a school" Bonnie explained taking in comfort from her friends welcoming arms even as the nasty voice hissed that she chose to marry Enzo's murderer._

_"There's a whole world full of art, music, genuine beauty perhaps it's time you go in search of that" The blonde chose her words carefully, as her fingers ran through dark locks. The irony of her words was not lost on her._

_Klaus would be ridiculously pleased at this knowledge. Caroline laughed at the thought, the man kept his promise. He has yet to return and she's heard nothing of him or the rest of his family since her visit to New Orleans._

_"Enzo wanted to show me the world" Bonnie's gaze turned into a soft smile looking off into a corner. Caroline felt a pang, could Bonnie still see him?_

_"Then you should go. Travel the world."_

_"Thank you, Caroline. I think it would do me some good to get some space."_

"What are you doing here vampire?" A voice ordered behind her. The ninety-eight-year-old vampire turned around at a human pace allowing a small smirk across her face.

"Can't a vamp mourn an old friend?"

"The Bennett witch was friends with a vampire?" The witch asked, brown eyes glancing at Caroline from head to toe.

"Once upon a time" The vampire replied, her gaze never leaving the head stone.

"She never mentioned a vampire friend" The witch carefully eyed the blonde vampire, clearly prepared for a fight.

"Do you remain in contact with all of your childhood friends?" The blonde snapped tired of the judgmental tone all witches seemed to have. They were not always the greatest of friends to the other, but one way or another they always came through when it mattered the most. It was a bond that legends were made of. At least that was what Caroline had thought.

_"This is Bonnie, please leave a message" Then came the familiar beep._

_Caroline let out a sigh as once again she went straight to voicemail. She had done exactly as Bonnie asked, allowing her space. She called maybe once every couple of weeks, at most a month would go by. Caroline tried desperately to give her friend space, but even Elena would hardly answer her calls._

_"Bonnie, it's me Caroline."_

_"Care I love you, I just can't not right now with the kids" Elena said over the phone before yelling at her daughter to not hit her brother._

_"Have you tried using that system I suggested?" Caroline rolled her eyes as a crash could be heard._

_"Not now Caroline."_

**XXX**

Shaking her head from the memories that have assaulted her since coming back. Caroline thought about the woman she was now. A woman who watched every single man she loved leave her for better or worse. Been used time and time again as a body warmer, bait and even a baby incubator. She never was the one, not really. Not that Caroline would blame anyone. The one who came the closest if she was honest…

Was Niklaus.

"Why are you here now vampire, your old friend is dead. Couldn't make time to see her on her death bed?"

Caroline shook her head, "Its complicated."

"Complicated enough to keep you away for decades?"

"It was her wish," Caroline whispered softly. Bonnie made it to her wedding, helped to save her girls. But Bonnie could not stay in Mystic Falls once Elena was awakened. The witch could hardly look at the blonde sometimes, Caroline respected the hurt she was going through. Bonnie had always tried to do the right thing. When the witch settled into Boston, she asked that Caroline give her space.

"I need to start over Care. I hope you can understand."

Try to understand she did. Be understanding was all Caroline ever died as her own husband did not find the time to tell her he was going to sacrifice himself for his brother and ex-girlfriend. Despite giving him a heavy bonus about time being limited not giving him enough time. Stefan had chosen his brother over her.

Honestly? Caroline knew it was not simply for Damon.

It was for Elena.

Stefan's entire existence since he stepped back into Mystic Falls was to ensure Elena could have her happily ever. Even with Stefan's own brother a man that raped Caroline when they first met. For what else could you call compelling her to stay and using her as a body warmer and blood bag? He made her want it. Yet Caroline remembers the fear, the dread of what this unknown man could do.

So, try to understand her friends she did. Caroline tried so hard, to understand why a vampire-turned human couple like Damon and Elena could stay in Mystic Falls, whose blood was full of the cure. Surely that would attract enemies? How Bonnie never seemed to be warned away, despite being supernatural herself. She created a whole school of supernaturals near Mystic Falls, just so they could learn control. She and Alaric ensured that both the towns people and the children were safe.

They had safety precautions, but it was Caroline that was singled out as the one people noticed.

_July 2031_

_Bonnie Bennett was packing her bags in her childhood bedroom. A contented sigh escaped her as Matt and few of his former officer friends helped Bonnie with the extra heavy lifting._

_"Promise, no magic Matt" Bonnie vowed as her old friend shook his head._

_"It's not you I'm worried about Bonnie. Its just magic tends to attract things I wish would stay far away from Mystic Falls."_

_"I know, after everything that's happened it's been nice to see things go back to normal" Bonnie sighed._

_"I'm worried about Caroline, Bon" Matt confessed as the two paused between moving boxes around. Bonnie looked over at her childhood friend and frowned, " We are only in our thirties, she can't possibly be at the point of notice yet."_

_"When standing next to her girls? People are oblivious to a lot Bonnie but when she is next to them. People tend to notice how much closer she looks to eighteen rather than thirty-nine. It's been so peaceful, how long until the next enemy comes with vampires around?"_

_Before she could respond, a flash of blonde hair stormed through the door._

_"Bonnie!" Caroline cried bringing her childhood friend into a tight embrace. So happy to see her friend, the blonde did not notice the half-heartedness of Bonnie's returned affection. Nor did she noticed Matt's concerned look turn into a smile when she released one friend for another._

_"Care" Bonnie offered a smile, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to stop by before I checked in on the boarding school. I sent you and Elena email reminders, but no one showed up at the airport. Did something happen?" Caroline's voice to the casual observer was her usual confident self. Bonnie was no casual observer; she could hear the pain behind the words. Bonnie's heart ached at seeing someone she loved in pain. Even if it was still painful to think about how her best friend's husband was the one to kill Enzo._

_"I'm sorry Care, I've just been so busy getting the house ready to rent out. It slipped my mind that you were coming in. Why didn't you ask Alaric to pick you up?"_

_"I needed a girl's night. We have not done that in years, how is Boston?"_

_Bonnie smiled, "The opposite of Mystic Falls in all the right ways."_

_Matt coughed awkwardly really hating how he is going to have to talk to Caroline about her age, "Care? You know I'm glad to see you. But can you make sure to keep your outings in town to a minimum? I'm afraid people are starting to talk."_

_Caroline narrowed her eyes at Matt, "It's Mystic Falls people are always talking."_

_"They don't normally talk about Headmistress Caroline Forbes and how she seems to have not aged a day. Good genetics will only get you so far, Care. What happens if someone figures out what you are? You have a school full of magically enhanced children on the outskirts of town."_

_"I knew there would be a day I couldn't come back for a while, I just didn't think it be so soon. Is it really that noticeable?" Caroline whispered._

_"Care, I'm just worried what could happen if you are found out. You have children in that school, and I have a town I need to make sure does not find out and get hurt if one of those students of yours feels endangered" Matt confessed as the blonde nodded silently understanding his reasoning and the reasons unsaid. The boy never truly gotten over the fact all his friends had become supernatural. Often putting their human friends at risk along with them. Matt was both worried for her and what her presence could do._

_"The Salvatore students rarely pop into town. But you and Alaric do go into town the people are bound to notice something eventually. It doesn't help that Alaric and Damon have been talking" Bonnie sighed._

_"What exactly has Damon been saying to the father of my children?" Caroline growled._

_"He's worried that the longer supernatural creatures stick around the more likely we will have a new big bad to worry about. Damon is a known jackass you know this, he's worried about Elena and their kids" Bonnie said delicately._

_"It has been rather quiet, especially after the girl's graduated. No more unexpected monsters at the school " Caroline admitted._

_"Alaric's said that enrollment is steady, and they rarely go into town. With Elena being human again with kids of her own. We owe it to her to keep her kids safe don't we? Even if it means we stay away" Bonnie continued._

_"I know" Caroline whispered, "I don't want to be the reason anyone gets hurt."_

_"I'm so sorry Caroline. I know this is your home."_

_"I better have a serious talk with Alaric" Caroline grimaced, this was one conversation she was not looking forward to having. The man struggled with projecting the young supernaturals and humans from each other. Alaric was more worried about the harm their students could do rather than the harm done to them._

The blonde was so deep into her memories it took the witch a small witchy headache to get her attention.

"OW! What was that for?"

The strange witch shrugged, "You seemed deep in thought. I did not want to risk you getting hungry when your mind was away."

"So, you gave me an aneurysm?" Caroline scowled. The vampire sighed softly turning towards the witch in question.

"We had a heavy past. I…. I brought painful memories looking the way I do. Bonnie couldn't look at me without reliving that pain" She whispered.

"Yet she came back here," The witch paused looking at the blonde, "and you left?"

Caroline laughed softly, "I had long been out of the picture by then."

First it was the phone calls that lessoned. Caroline kept herself busy helping the girls adjust to college. She even connected with Hope, the girl telling Caroline herself how awful it felt that Lizzie had given her Caroline's dress.

"My father picked that out for you!" Hope grimaced, "That is all kinds of gross."

It appears that the once almost all supernatural scooby doo gang turned into a human scooby doo gang. At first Caroline joined in on the small celebrations that Mystic Falls, staying out of sight as to not cause any confusion. Within the next year or two she noticed how rarely her friends had called. Alaric rolled his eyes when she discussed how the school was with him. He assured her that the school had survived her absence before and could do so again. Alaric also kindly reminded her that, her girls were grown, and her friends had kids of their own. Friendships grew apart.

She kept tabs on her friends, anyway, ensuring that if they needed her then Caroline would know. Caroline learned about the visits Elena made to Boston, and Bonnie to Mystic Falls. Neither made to visit her. On a rare occasion Caroline got Elena on the phone, she asked about the get togethers. Elena said they weren't not inviting her.

It was just hard for them to get out of town frequently, and how dangerous it could be if she was spotted in town to often. It was left unsaid how Elena was worried about being too close to supernatural beings. She feared that Damon would be attacked, and the cure sucked out of him, causing him to age rapidly. Elena however did admit that, they were trying to limit supernatural meetings.

_"Care you have to understand. Damon and I no longer have protection. We just need to limit our interaction with that world you know? Now tell me more about your travels, we still have not gone to London."_

Caroline thought she should have paid more attention to Katherine's decline before she begged Damon to take the cure. Elena did not take to kindly to that response.

" _Care you know how much I want a family. Why can't you be happy for us? We finally have a chance at a normal life."_

Did Elena just completely forget that anyone could drink from him and cause his rapid decline? She would never have a normal life constantly worried. Caroline simply smiled and ignored the stab that she would never be normal again. After all her friends were human, while she most decidedly was not. It was the start of a declining friendship. Friendships she had cherished but she tried to understand she did.

What hurt the most was Bonnie. Her sweet friend who had clearly given up her magic and moved back to Mystic Falls, without telling her. As the years passed, even when Bonnie answered her calls, the conversation stilted. Losing Enzo tore at Caroline. It hurt her that losing one friend cost her the other. Caroline didn't tell anyone, but she kept tabs on them, knew about the biggest celebrations even as they left her out of it.

"As much as that sucks for you, vamp or not. You can't stay here."

Caroline smiled, "Right… witchy burial traditions."

Before she left the witch called out, "Be careful out there. Full moon."

Caroline laughed thinking that all the Lockwood's were dead, and all the ones she knew were going to be on the lands of her school. The blonde leisurely made her way out of the cemetery, deciding that she did not want to return to the school just yet. Carefully she walked along the edges of the woods, still far away from the school but close enough she could get there if they needed anything.

Her mind drifted back to her past. How did her life end up like this? She worked so hard to be good. Yet her friends dropped her once their supernatural adventures were deemed over. The supposed loves of her life all leaving her. Well that was not necessarily true. So, lost in her thoughts she never noticed that the moon at risen and she should have been back to the campus by then.

Niklaus Mikaelson had consumed her thoughts. Niklaus the great evil, Caroline had laughed at that chapter. Ric had refused to take it out even when Hope had joined their school. Saying she needed to understand her father's darkness, and Caroline thought it was a load of bullshit. So, lost in her thoughts she never heard the growl until it was too late.

Caroline turned just in time to see golden eyes as it latched onto her neck biting her. She cried out feeling how quickly the bite took effect, closing her eyes she had one last thought.

_"Deep down. I always knew that you were not the villain in my story."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I have been rewatching the vampire diaries, after finally getting myself to watch the final of the Originals. And of course, I have mixed feelings about it, ultimately, I understand the major concepts of the stories and why. But what the fuck? Elena gets her happy ending with a man who basically raped her friend. 
> 
> I.E  
> \- When sex is involved there should be no intoxication of any kind. Compulsion makes the victim do exactly as someone says, no matter personal feelings.   
> \- Show clearly showed Caroline undressed multiple times around Damon, and scenes where he drank from her in states of undress that suggests he continued sleeping with her while she was under his compulsion actively.  
> -He continued to compel things out of her, drank from her even after initial compulsion  
> \- Based on the scenes its a abusive relationship, whether rape is included or not. It's abusive behavior on both scores. The vibe I got was that Damon at the time would be willing to sleep with a compelled woman, thats rape if done. 
> 
> She gets to kick his ass and verbally spar with him. But no one else does shit about what he has done. What happens to her gets sidelined and he turns into a love interest and a hero….
> 
> I always loved Caroline; I loved her journey. I was okay with her storylines but the twin baby drama…. At least the originals made sense to me. But then to get engaged to Ric for the baby's sake? And the whole Stefan drama…. It just seemed more out of character than in character to me. Anyway, this was just an idea I had I decided to see what others might think of it.
> 
> I like Damon's character, in my opinion they made him and kept him a problematic character with his redemption linked to a love interest far too long. I feel like the brotherly connection and redemption for them both came too late. It was too Elena involved for too long, at least in my measly opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows! This was just a thought nagging at me, begging me to write it out. I’m honored that so many of you found this to be worth a second chapter. A few notes on this story. I will not be purposefully bashing any of the Mystic Falls gang, except maybe Damon. But I will try to hold them all to account for their actions, even Caroline. Yes, they are young, and the young do stupid stupid things but that does not mean they are not to be held accountable. Read and Review!!! Let me know what you think. If you have any idea for the story, please feel free to share as it might bring out some inspiration for myself.

Chapter 2

This was her fourth werewolf bite? Caroline groaned as she came to. The vampire waking to the feeling of lips around her neck and shoulder. Blinking her eyes as if waking up from a deep sleep, well that was strange. Normally bites had some teeth to it. She had certainly felt teeth until she has passed out. Letting out a small groan the blonde tilted her head back. Her vision was blurry, but she could still make out the general area. Soon the fuzziness around her sight escaped her allowing Caroline to see that she was still indeed in the woods Then there was a sharp puncture.

"What just happened? Did you… Did you just bite me? Again?" Her voice was high as her hand raised itself touching her neck. What was the wolf still doing here? She had been bitten early in the night, looking up to the sky how much time had passed? Would the wolf really want to stick around just to bite her again?

"Care… I'm so sorry. He said I didn't have to do it. I didn't want to…"

It was Tyler.

But Tyler Lockwood was already dead, right? Her ex had been killed during Damon's siren-controlled brain episode multiple decades ago. Was someone messing with her memories? Caroline blinked again, but still Tyler remained across from her eyes wide in shock his hand coming up to touch his lips where blood dripped.

Caroline began to hyperventilate, what the fuck was happening to her?

"I'm so sorry Care" He whispered looking between her and his hand in shock. Caroline remembered this night, her 18th birthday. Drunkenly she remembered texting Tyler. She met up with the newly made hybrid where they made some small talk before their supernaturally increased hormones took over. Caroline groaned in remembrance she had known full well that he remained sired to Klaus, yet she had still trusted him to not do anything with her. Then he had bit her, at the originals subconscious demands.

Well this was fantastic. She had been bitten by a werewolf, after the original vampire who could cure her had already died. And his daughter, the only other person with the cure would not be able to get to her in time.

All before mentioning that Caroline was stuck in a visually excellent rendition of her past. Who the hell was doing this? Why would she be reliving this particularly nightmarish memory? Why this one? Caroline could think of worse memories to be forced to relive and thousands of more pleasant memories if the blonde had a choice.

Caroline sighed mentally exhausted as memories of how Stefan had kidnapped the hybrids remaining family members. Said family members currently locked into coffins at Klaus's pleasure. The man really could be a prick Caroline admitted to herself. Tyler biting her a result of the penis measuring feud of Stefan and Klaus. Something about being collateral damage? The blonde could feel the tree trunk behind her, the dirt and leaves under her fingernails as she grasped on something to hold onto. The memory should not matter

Tyler was dead. Niklaus was dead. Caroline was going to die if she could not snap herself out of this.

"Care?" He tried stepping closer only for the vampire to scoot herself closer to the tree. Caroline shook her head, the thought of Tyler's touch causing an uncomfortable itch against her skin. The blonde shrugged it off as a result from having just been bitten by her supposed boyfriend.

Again! This could not be real, it had to be a very vivid memory. This could not be real. Caroline had been in the woods, and now the blonde was still in the woods. Nothing out of the ordinary there, except the ghost of her dead boyfriend once again biting her.

No big deal.

"Care let me help you" The teenage hybrid cried his hands halting their progress toward the female vampire. God this illusion was getting old, and when did illusions feel this real?

Caroline blinked, "Tyler are really here? I'm hallucinating aren't I?"

Tyler laughed, "Of course I am here Care. Just let me help you!"

No witch could replicate the heat Tyler could emit from his skin. Oh god, Tyler was real. With one touch Tyler had given Caroline everything she needed to acknowledge what she had tried to deny for the past several minutes. This was so very real she could feel the pain of the wolf bite against her shoulder. She could feel his stare. She closed her blue eyes in pain at being forced to live through this once again Why?

More importantly how? This could not be real she had to be a prisoner.

"Get away from me!"

**XXX**

Caroline Forbe's room at eighteen was a combination of the elegance of growing up and institutional organization. Her room was a pale green. Said vampire moaned as she was gently placed into her bed under the comforter. As usual Elena and the Salvatore's were missing from the drama. Her thoughts were becoming hazy, the pain increasing as she felt the venom running through her veins.

Dying from werewolf bites really were becoming a habit for her wasn't?

"I'm sorry mommy" Caroline cried.

Was that her voice? She thought she felt herself being changed and rewrapped under the covers. Her mother's soothing voice telling her that everything would be okay. Caroline couldn't help but smile. The blonde truly missed her mother, she would have made a fantastic grandmother for the twins.

She could hear voices outside of the door. With her vampire hearing she should be able to tell, but the pain she felt was so immense. She could hardly remember anything. When she heard soft footsteps coming into her room. Blue eyes met her own blue and Caroline thought she would stop breathing.

"It's terribly unfair just how fucking pretty you are" Caroline mumbled to herself. She always did have a thing for the beautiful ones. He was beautiful and he was not hers Unaware that she has spoken aloud causing the hybrid to chuckle.

" _Are you going to kill me?_ " She whispered. Despite the venom pumping through her body, the blonde knew he was real. Niklaus Mikaelson, alive and in the flesh was back in her childhood bedroom after his sired hybrid attacked her.

Back to when he was Elena's monster and not the Klaus she had come to know, respect and admire. This was the Klaus of her nightmares. Caroline winced as a nasty voice in her head said was that not the appeal of him? A man capable of great evil yet was only ever kind and respectful towards the woman he claimed as his?

He was never the monster in her story, Caroline's mind lighting up with the familiarity of those words. Didn't she tell him that once? Only the weight of his attention brought her back to the present. The way his eyes examined her in such detail within seconds, how his breath seemed halt for a millisecond. Could it be?

Was this when Niklaus Mikaelson became attracted to her?

Caroline always thought it was a mind game to annoy Elena, to provide him amusement with her negative responses. His eyes looked down at her scanning her entire body but never staying in one place for long. Until his eyes landed once again on her eyes, his voice so soft, she had to strain to hear him.

_"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?"_

She wanted to say no, but her voice said _, "Yes."_

She could feel his eyes fall on her wound. A moan escaped her lips resulting in the corner of his lips to tug upwards. Caroline could think of less pleasant views, internally she cursed at how weak she felt. She had to know where she was, if she truly was in the past. Or if she was taken prisoner somewhere.

How the fuck did they make it so real if she was a prisoner? It made the most sense, but Caroline did not know any witch that could cause such realistic illusions. None. They even had the touchdown, was that possible?

She was wounded.

 _"Oh, that looks bad. My apologies your what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal"_ He spoke the truth, if Niklaus was anything it was brutally honest.

 _"I love birthdays_ " He spoke again once it became clear she was not going to respond.

 _"Yeah… aren't you like what a billion or something?"_ Caroline found herself repeating her old responses, her eyes savoring the look of amusement that passed over his face. She had forgotten what it was like to be near him.

" _You're going to have to change your perception of time when you became a vampire Caroline. Celebrate that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions, you're free._ "

" _No, I'm dying."_

_"I could let you die… if that's what you want."_

Caroline took a deep breath as he leaned down staring directly into her eyes, a small smirk on his face. _"You really believe that your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself. Once or twice over the century's truth be told. I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, art and music."_

Caroline felt her heart thump heavily in her chest as his eyes lowered as he looked over her entire body. Then to her hands where Tyler's bracelet still encircled her wrist. He smirked " _Genuine beauty and you can have all of it."_

He looked her straight in the eyes whispering, " _You can have a thousand more birthdays all you have to do is ask."_

 _"I. I don't want to die"_ She whispered eyes watering. Before she could comprehend what was happening. She felt a strong hand gripping her head lifting her up onto his lap where her head lay on his chest, his wrist near her mouth.

 _"There you go sweetheart have at it,_ " He whispered, her vampire hearing picking up on the slight gasp in his voice.

"Happy Birthday Caroline."

Niklaus stood to leave when Caroline's hand reached out to stop him. Caroline used her returning strength to sit up straight her hand wrapped around his wrist. She ignored the way his nostrils flared, fighting the instinct to shove her off.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

The younger blonde licked her lips suddenly feeling self-conscious with his intense gaze. Did he have this effect on her before? Shaking off the unwanted thoughts taking great care to use her strength Caroline looked into his eyes.

"Why did you save me? If you were after payback," Caroline paused "What exactly did my friends do?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "You expect me to believe you had no idea?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed standing up, so she was at her full height poking a manicured finger straight into his chest, "Excuse me, just because they are my friends does not mean I am privy to all of their stupid plans!"

"Tell me Caroline, what would you do if someone threatened your family?" Klaus murmured. Caroline snorted answering without a second thought, "I'd do whatever it took to annihilate the threat."

When he chuckled, Caroline felt her spine tingle at the surprisingly still pleasant sound. His hands came up to move a piece of her hair that fell into her face.

"Then you understand that my actions against you were nothing personal. Your friend, Stefan forced my hand."

"You picked the wrong friend to attack" Caroline muttered to herself.

Niklaus raised an eyebrow to which the blonde ground her teeth instinctively fighting her immediate reaction to defend her friends. She was the one who spoke of her insecurity, not thinking past her hurt when he could clearly hear her.

"I'm not a priority to the Salvatore's. If you wanted to get to them then you must at least make them think you are after Elena" Caroline explained.

"Did one of them not rescue you from being the vampire sacrifice for the ritual?" Niklaus asked curiously.

"In an effort to ensure Elena could be bought more time, plus I am Elena's friend it killed two birds with one stone."

"Then they are fools. Go to sleep birthday girl."

**XXX**

When she woke up there was a gift on her nightstand. Carefully taking the gift box into her hands, Caroline held her breath opening it. Klaus's infinity bracelet was as beautiful as in her memory. Putting the box down, the blonde vampire took a breath. Her memory has changed, it now includes her little chat with the blonde original. That definitely did not happen before. Caroline brought her hand up to her face and sobbed as the last skeptical part of her died. This was not hell; this definitely was not peace. Her memories would not change if she was a prisoner. Fuck she was actually in the past with no idea how she got there, who made it possible or what they wanted.

Caroline stood up taking the brush on her nightstand to rapidly brush out any tangles. Wiping her eyes, the blonde looked towards the unexpected gift. Grabbing the bracelet, Caroline slipped the diamonds onto her wrist removing Tyler's. Looking into the mirror, the baby vampire vowed to herself that she would find out what happened to her, and based on her changed memory perhaps she could take a different road this time around?

Her vampire hearing picked up her mother downstairs in the middle of making her morning cup of coffee. The teenager swooshed her way down the stairs, saying "Morning Mom!" before wrapping her startled mother into a hug.

"Caroline!" Liz laughed as the older woman hugged her daughter back, "What's gotten into you? Are you okay? I thought that Klaus helped…."

"He was able to cure the bite" Caroline reassured her mother, gently pushing her towards the table. Liz raised an eyebrow but did not say anything as she allowed her daughter to finish the morning coffee and handing it to her once it was done.

"What's this all about Caroline?" Liz asked taking a sip from the cup. Caroline grinned at her mother almost nothing got past the sheriff.

"I know I scared you last night, mom. I just wanted you to know how much I love you" Caroline said sincerely. Reaching out to grab her mother's hand in her own. Liz once she saw what her daughter was doing reached out her own.

"Oh baby. What happened?" Liz questioned knowing that something changed in her daughter. Only time would tell if it was a good or bad thing. Caroline beamed at her mother, rubbing her thumb over the woman's hand.

"I don't know exactly. But I want to tell you. I just need time to figure out what it is exactly. Can you give me time before the Spanish inquisition?"

"I think I can do that."

**XXX**

Why did witches have to have such creepy burial places? Bonnie and Damon were keeping Stefan busy trying to deal with Klaus and what he was hiding with the mysterious coffin. Luckily, she did not need them to tell her where the coffins were. If they knew that she knew, well Caroline would be lucky they would not repeatedly snap her neck until this mess was finished. Caroline stood before the old house where so many witches met violent deaths in the past. The blonde could vaguely recall Damon cursing that witches did not like it when vampires tread there. She knew that the witches only allowed Stefan and Damon near so that they could hide the coffins of the remaining Mikaelsons.

The Bennett witches certainly would not like what she was planning now. Caroline steadied herself, she was almost a century old. She had years of memories, even if some seemed to be covered in a fog when before she could remember everything with crystal clarity.

She would bet it had to do with whatever sent her back to the past. Before she could deal with that mystery, Caroline needed to ensure the feud between the Mikaelson's, and her friends had even less reason to happen. She couldn't stop what happened prior to her 18th birthday, but she could stop Stefan from making everything worse.

Boys, honestly.

The blonde let out an annoyed huff knowing that three of the oldest vampires in existence were in there along with the remains of their mother. The original witch. Caroline shivered remembering how coldly she acted towards her children once awakened. Carefully the baby vampire stepped into the house, releasing the breath she was holding once it became clear her daylight ring would remain intact.

Praying to Bonnie's ancestors to forgive her, as she walked further into the house. The dust tickled her nose, and the floors felt like they would cave in with any movement stronger than a soft step. Unknowingly the blonde stood in front of the four coffins. She knew from Bonnie that the one with Esther would be magically locked, thank god. But the question was how to find them?

"What are you doing here?"

The blonde vampire turned to see a dark-skinned woman looking at her curiously. "I'm here to deal with the coffins" She lied.

The witch shook her head, "You are lying. Why are you here?"

Caroline sighed, "I want to release the originals" Caroline hissed as her daylight ring stopped working. She hissed swooshing with her vampire speed to the shadows within the house.

"If I don't so many people will be hurt. Bonnie and Abby will be hurt!" Caroline belted out, hoping that the witches were listening.

"The originals are dangerous" The witch said.

"Emily, you are Emily, right? Can…. Can you tell there is something different about me?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"Your older than you should be" Emily noted, "You're far older than even your vampire years would allow."

"Yes! I… I don't know why but I was attacked by a wolf then I woke up here."

"The ancestors brought you here," Emily answered, "for what purpose, I cannot tell you."

" The ancestors? They did this to me?"

Emily nodded stiffly, "Everything we knew was in danger, we used the unstable magics of your time to send you back."

Caroline looked thoughtful before trying "Then trust me, Emily. If I thought this was not worth it, I would not dare release them.".

Caroline gasped as Emily's ghostly figure vanished into thin air. Caroline braced herself to use her vampire gifted speed out of the house. When her ring did not glitch out, Caroline took a look around. Before she could get another word out four coffins were laid out before her. Caroline shivered as Emily's voice echoed in the air.

"We do not know your purpose involving the originals only that they think it fits in with the purpose for which you were brought here. It's time that the Bennett line gets out of vampire affairs we pray that you are making a wise decision."

Breathing deeply for a few moments as she carefully stepped in front of a coffin. Lifting it up she let out another breath, Elijah. Elena told her that he was a man who took his word seriously, Caroline had only met him briefly at the ball. All interactions with the man were slim as their focus always seemed to be on her doppelganger friend. Caroline supposed he should be first, as the one most likely to listen to reason. Her hand reached down touching the dagger that kept him down. Her grip tightened around the weapon and she have it a tug.

The dagger in her hand felt surprisingly light for a weapon that could pass for a vampire-themed taser of sorts. Then she lifted up the remaining two coffins of Finn and Kol deciding which one she should awaken first. Kol's ashen face flittered through her mind as the blonde pulled out the dagger from the youngest Mikaelson. Then she quickly followed suit by pulling out the dagger in Finn's chest throwing each dagger to the far ends of the room.

Now what to do while she waited for four drama queens to wake up from slumber? Picking up the stray dagger's and placing them into her purse for safe keeping. Better to be safe than sorry, just in case Klaus decided to throw a temper tantrum after this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline arms cross her chest leaning against the wall, the bag she brought leaning against the wall beside her. She starred at the three originals waiting for them to wake up. How long does it take to wake up an original? Caroline peaked into her messenger bag, she had six bags of blood. That should be enough to get the edge off. At least she hoped. Not for the first time did the vampire question exactly what she was doing. Her friends would be furious if they knew what she had done. The blonde sighed checking her phone, she had been waiting for two hours for the ancient vampires to wake up.

"Here I thought Rebekah was the petty one," She muttered to herself, looking up towards the coffins only to pout when there was no snarky comeback in a male British accent courtesy of Kol. She vaguely recalled Kol being the most dramatic of the bunch, even accounting for some of Rebekah's rather annoying habits. Her hands twitched the only sign of her nerves it was beginning to hit her, what she had done.

She actually undaggered three of the original vampires, in direct violation to what her friend group was trying to do. The blonde shrugged her shoulders, it was too late to change course now. Besides Caroline Forbes was strong, she did not need her friends to approve of everything she did. She vowed to herself that this time would be different, even with the knowledge of some Bennett ancestor's mysterious witchy purpose for sending the vampire back.

She could change her path, no matter what the ancestor's wanted from her. Even if they have yet to tell her why they sent her back. Caroline groaned as she tried to reach into her memories searching for something helpful, a fog blocking what used to be crystal clear memories.

"What the fuck did they do to me?" Caroline asked herself.

"I'm sorry young one. For one who's lived so long not having clarity of memory must be difficult."

"Emily?" Caroling looked around to see Bonnie's ghostly ancestor standing before her. This time the specter looked at her with kinder eyes. It was Emily's eyes that Caroline thought truly showed the relation between the dead witch and her living descendent.

"Yes."

The blonde held back the internal growl at the long dead witch, irritation growing at the one word answers she believed might be the norm for witches when among vampires. Taking a breath, the blonde asked with gritted teeth "Why are my memories being messed with? Memories I once had are able to change and now I can't clearly recall almost anything."

"Even we cannot control how magic will react, the spell used on you was done in desperation. We knew a price would need to be paid" Emily explained calmly not a change in her demeanor. Completely at ease with the irritated vampire.

Not that this should shock Caroline, the witch was long dead what more could anyone do to her?

"You were the ones to bring me back, how could I fix anything if my memories were the price" Caroline whispered harshly, her eyes scanning the coffins. No sign of the vampires awakening.

"Don't worry Caroline. They won't hear our conversation. To answer your question part of it is simple. You cannot hold two lifetimes in your mind at once, not even with your superior vampire memory."

"That's why my memory changed?" Caroline asked recalling how the old memory had slowly been replaced by the newer version.

"Your old life is gone, Caroline. Think of it as a different path you could have taken, we've brought you back to give you a new one."

"But I still remember-"

Emily interrupted, " As you begin your new path, the memories will vanish. The haziness your experiencing is to allow your new memories to take the ones they have replaced. Time travel is big magic Caroline. It took a lot for us to bring you back, an undead supernatural. There had to be balance."

"Magic took my memories as the price. What was so important you had to send me in the first place if that was the price? " Caroline questioned

"It was the only way to ensure the balance of nature. That type of magic comes with a price, we cloaked your memories to protect them to ensure your purpose would not be in vain. Nature is satisfied."

"The fog protects them until a new memory can replace it. I can't lose what I don't have" Caroline spoke more to herself than to the ghost.

The Bennett ancestors had really sent her back. To prevent what exactly? Emily gave her an exasperated look when she asked.

"When I entered the house, you spoke of unstable magic. Does that mean magic was dying?"

"Your adventures of those of the Mikaelson's shook the foundations in which magic has rested. With the early death of Bonnie, the strongest of our descendants, the careful balance she helped maintain shattered."

"Your telling me my group of friends managed to shake a whole universe of magic, with protecting Elena? You talk of the Mikaelson's do you mean the birth of Hope or the death of the originals?" Caroline looked around at the three coffins suddenly she began to understand.

"Magic is to an extent sentient; it's power comes from the emotion of those with the ability to manifest it. When a change shakes the universe, nature and magic ensure balance is maintained. Your adventures, the amount of magic Bonnie extends and her willingness to die at such a young age despite her magic not to mention the deaths and births of several powerful beings…. The balance needs to retained." Emily said solemnly.

"How the hell am I supposed to keep the balance?" Caroline tried to keep the panic from her voice. She was supposed to stop her friends from the great lengths they went to help Elena? Stopping all their enemies that were centuries older than them?

"Do you honestly believe that everything you have been through was meant to happen? It was from the lack of balance. Magic trying to rectify itself only it unraveled" With that Emily's spirit vanished.

Caroline let out a breath she did not know she was holding. Emily left her with more questions than answers, at least now she knew why her memories were filled with a fog. A witch's way to protect her memories. But how was she going to protect the balance of nature? Blonde hair blew into her eyes, Caroline blew away.

Silas.

That had to be it. It was because of him that the other side fell down and Bonnie was deeply affected by its aftermath. Surely that was where magic's problems started? It certainly didn't help Bonnie. Nothing was truly the same after that.

Caroline paused; did she want to do the witch's bidding?

It was Caroline who spent the last fifty plus years with barely any contact from her supposed friends. She could respect them wanting a normal life, and they were naturally drifting apart. It was not like it was intentional other than Bonnie who truly needed space away from someone who reminded her of the past. She got that, she did.

They all had trauma.

Her friends however did have the inclination to forget about her. Frequently. Was she all that surprised when their supernatural adventures declined that so did her worth? Caroline had spent years fighting for them only for them to seem to tire of her.

What were they thinking then?

Elena covered it up with concerns over her husband, as real as they were, but it doesn't change the fact that Caroline had put herself in danger for her time and again, yet Elena can't be bothered to invite her for a lunch date when in town. Caroline closed her eyes so the tears would not come. The woman who shoved her aside for her new human life had been dead for over a decade. But was Caroline really that forgettable?

They were alive now though…. More importantly could she ignore what could happen if she ignored the Bennett witches warning?

Caroline winced upon looking down and saw her nails digging into her palms until they bled. Perhaps sitting her waiting for the originals to wake up was not her best idea. Sitting around never did her any good.

"Now, what do we have here?"

Blue eyes looked up to see a pair of mischievous brown starring at her from one of the coffins.

"Kol," She said breathless, the last she saw him was as a burned corpse at Elena and Jeremy's hands. Last she heard he had managed to come back and married to a New Orleans witch. Not that Caroline had kept her ears open for news of that family.

She would never admit it if she did.

Kol Mikaelson grinned at the baby vampire, his form gracefully hopping out of the coffin. Caroline internally scoffed, of course he would be good at it. What other family would possibly have so much practice? The original walked gracefully over, crossing his arms eyes traveling up and down.

"Gorgeous you know my name, but I can't recall yours."

"Kol, enough" Elijah's voice echoed from his own coffin. The interruption caused the younger Mikaelson to groan muttering about how his fun was always ruined. The blonde in the room chuckled softly causing the two males to turn towards the blonde. Kol offering her a playful wink.

Elijah walked over at her gently grabbing her hand and kissing the back of her hand, "Forgive my brother Miss, I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes" Caroline introduced herself smiling as Elijah let go of her hand then to Kol who had the nerve to lick the back of her hand. Earning an eye roll and an exaggerated wiping of her hand.

"Ah, you were on Miss. Gilbert's list of people not to harm," If Elijah caught the widening of her eyes at that particular piece of knowledge, he did not show it. The two turned to Kol who looked around at the house with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry, moving around coffins was a little much. I figured you would much rather be undaggered instead. Drink" Caroline ordered the last part with a toss of a blood bag.

At his disgruntled look she placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "It's that or starve. No humans around buddy."

When she passed one to Elijah who nodded at her gratefully, Caroline stuck her tongue out at Kol who was making a disgusted look on his face. Elijah looked over at the blonde carefully, this was one who Katerina had originally changed in part to offer up to his brother. In part to hurt the new doppelganger and in part to seem docile and willing to be of use.

Perhaps it was best that she was not used as a sacrifice after all, especially when it was this one profile who Elijah knew his brother took his time to look over. In fact, when Katerina had informed Klaus of who was her offering, Elijah almost missed the disappointed and angry look on his face.

Seems as if his brother has caught himself another infatuation. Elijah looked over the blonde once more as she dug into her bag for a second bag to give to Kol.

"Did Nikklaus send you?" He asked as she handed him a second bag, he took it offering her a small smile.

"Klaus? Oh no. In fact, I'm sure he is trying very hard to get you back from where Stefan hid you. Which is here…." Caroline rambled off spreading her arms wide to show off their temporary abode.

"Pray tell where is here exactly?" Came an unfamiliar voice, that Caroline automatically assumed to be Finn. The last vampire to be awakened. Finn if she could remember correctly would end up working with his mother, to end vampires. It made Caroline wonder if he hated it so much, why would he simply not take off his ring? Then again when you had a brother like Klaus… perhaps he was to afraid to do it?

He did keep him daggered for 900 years; the man barely got to live into his 100's before Klaus daggered him. Didn't he have a lady somewhere? Caroline thought she remembered Damon meeting her at some point.

"Mystic Falls, welcome back home," Caroline cheered, looking at the less than amused faces of the men before her only to shrug and mutter to herself about tough crowds. Finn had just finished his two blood bags after fighting with Kol who tried to swipe them.

"Hey! I'm still hungry!" The youngest Mikaelson cried, only to get pushed back as Finn muttered "I've been asleep for far longer than you."

That was when they heard the familiar sound of a vampire heading their way. Kol looked gleeful as if ready to fight. Caroline decided to assume that he was, flashed into his way.

"Hide, I'll close the coffins," She ordered as she quickly slammed the coffins shut. Hoping that whoever was coming was not listening in to closely to have been able to hear. The men looked startled for a moment before doing as she told them. The blonde had to assume it was just to see what she had planned.

Why else listen to a baby vamp? The group of four listened as Damon entered into the building, cursing Stefan. Caroline listened as he made his way with a coffin, she breathed a sigh in relief seeing that it was the locked one. Elijah gave her a curious look. The youngest vampire looked over holding a finger to her lips. As soon as she was sure Damon was gone, Caroline turned to the boys.

"Well, we better go get your coffins. I'm sure you would wish to surprise your brother no?"

"Just what are you to our brother, Miss Forbes," Elijah asked as they all stepped back into the house. Silence answered his question, as the blonde in question bit her lip trying to think of a way to explain.

"I'm nothing. However, how my friends handled the situation was all wrong. Stefan had no right to kidnap you from Klaus. I don't think he should be daggering family, "Caroline glared at Kol and Finn who both opened their mouths to spew their particular brand of family hatred. Only to be stopped by the bubbly blonde's glare, surprised by the fierceness she exhibited.

"It does not mean I think kidnapping family members who are especially vulnerable is right. I just want to help make it right" Caroline sighed. She could not explain her relationship to them, to Klaus she was just one of two possible vampire he had to break his curse. The survivor, a friend of Elena's. A tool to be used, collateral damage. Damage that he chose to save, in order to get a favor out of her mom of course, but still saved.

He didn't have to wax poetry at her, but he did. Caroline Forbes was not arrogant enough to says he knew what he was thinking, one day perhaps but not now. She did not know why he showed her mercy or how he began to in his words fancy her.

Honestly Caroline thought he fancied her just because she willing said she thought he would kill her. Ballsy for a dying vampire to say. Caroline missed the amused looks on the brother faces, who could clearly tell there was more to that story then she was letting on.

Elijah simply said, "I see. My family is in your debt Miss. Forbes."

"Caroline. Call me Caroline," The blonde blurted out earning a chuckle from Kol. "Miss Forbes makes me sound like an elementary school teacher."

"Well then Caroline, will you to joining us in surprising good old Nik?" Kol grinned, leaning in close.

Caroline stood her ground and looked right into his eyes, eyeing him up and down and said "I'm Miss, Mystic Falls. You think you can intimidate me? Not going to happen buddy." With that she turned around and walked out the door, Kol following her with a grin.

"I like her."

**XXX**

"My patience is running thin, Damon" Niklaus hissed towards the younger vampire.

The original hybrid felt his patience slipping away every second his family was not safely tucked away for their own good. When his one-time friend had kidnapped his daggered sibling's, it be an understatement to say that Niklaus Mikaelson was angry. At first he was almost amused at the stunt, but with Stefan's constant refusal to hand over his siblings, his good will was slowly coming to an abrupt end.

The only bright spot was officially meeting the one Katerina had killed in an attempt to offer everything Klaus ever wanted on a silver platter to earn her freedom.

Niklaus had just threatened the witch ancestors to unveil his coffins. Only for the ghostly form of a witch to appear. Telling them that they had made a deal with another already for the coffins. His companion turned pale, his fist tightening in anger.

"What did you do?" Klaus growled at Damon. The younger vampire raised his hands, eyes widening at the lack of coffins. Bloody witches could not hold their bloody end of the deal.

"Nothing! They were here!" Damon replied, his tone rising with each syllable. "Damn it! Emily! What did you do?"

The ghostly form appeared once again, "We are bound by laws just as you are. We simply have done what we have been told to do. Hybrid you will find your family, I imagine they are home once again" The witch looked at him meaningfully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damon groaned, wincing as his body was thrown into a wall. A hand tight around his neck. Damon's eyes met a fierce blue one step away from giving him a permanent death.

"You better hope one of friends can return my family to me safely before I find them myself. Or you will not like the outcome."

Damon landed on the ground with a large groan. Hand over his throat softly rubbing the skin to dim the ache. The dark-haired vampire rolled over onto his knees. Reaching into his pocket for the phone.

"Stefan, we have a major fucking problem."

**XXX**

"Elena? What's going on?" Caroline answered her cell on the first ring. The blonde vampire showing the awakened originals the home that Niklaus Mikaelson had built for them. Caroline sat on the front steps of what clearly was a newly redecorated mansion. Caroline would never have admitted it before, but Klaus did indeed know house décor.

When they first arrived, she had rushed into the house before the men of the Mikaelson family and found Rebekah. Finding her had been relatively easy, as Klaus had placed her in what was meant to be her future room.

The blonde had starred down at the original, thinking of how tempting it would be to leave her daggered. Sadly, she was no longer that petty. The blonde had proven to be faithful, willing to do the hard-dirty work and kept her word. Caroline could no more keep her daggered than she could have kept the woman's brothers under that same curse. With a groan and a quick, "I hope I do not regret this." Pulled the dagger out.

Now she was listening to Elena explain how Alaric had found her father in the hospital. Bill Forbes had been attacked. Caroline felt her heart get heavy in her chest, ignoring the looks the revived Michaelson's were giving her. Elijah looked especially concerned for her, Finn and Kol looked on in curiosity. She looked up to see Elijah nodding, and she offered a small smile in return.

"I'll be on my way. Thanks Elena."

Caroline paused at the doorway, "You will be okay here by yourselves? Niklaus has surely found out you are no longer at the witches house."

Elijah raised his hand with a small smile to stop the blondes rambling, "We will be fine. I will update my brothers on the years that they have missed. You go to your father. Family is everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Niklaus Mikaelson stormed into his home, hitting the door open so hard that it broke off falling to the side. Ignored by Niklaus in his haste entering his office the man began to tear into everything that was not bolted down. Upon hearing the return of his brother, Elijah leaned against the doorframe watching as his brother howled and tore the room apart. It was a pity that the room had to suffer under Niklaus's temper tantrum. Alas, rarely is ever controlled his temper. The elder allowed the younger to rage against the room allowing the coffee table to become a victim of his brothers' rampage. Once he had begun to attack his own paintings, Elijah decided to step in.

"Niklaus," Elijah called to his brother, smirking as the dirty blonde looked up from his rampage to see his elder brother. Niklaus could not believe his eyes, even as the worry consuming him left his system. He could feel the tension in the room, knowing that he deserved whatever violent act his sibling would inflict upon his person.

He did stab him in the heart. Niklaus checked over his brother ensuring that there was no lasting damage. Not that anyone could truly hurt his family. Being the first did have some perks. Yet his sibling's response was not something he could honestly look forward to. They were siblings after all.

"Nik, what are you throwing a tantrum about now?" Came the amused voice of Rebekah as she strutted across the room until she stood by Elijah at the doorway.

"Bekah you know how our dear brother works," Kol laughed as he bypassed his siblings and stood in front of the hybrid.

Niklaus eye's widened, "Kol."

The brunette grinned, "Hello brother," before punching Niklaus in the gut. Kneeing him shortly after enjoying the brutal gasp that his older brother made. The hybrid fell to his knees as his hands automatically went to cover his abdomen from further attack.

"Anyone else want a go?" Kol taunted, flopping himself onto the couch. His feet lifting up and laying on the remains of the coffee table. Finn stepped up and Klaus groaned looking up at his older brother, "Hello Finn."

"Brother," Finn whispered before stabbing him in the hand. Niklaus screamed as the knife pulled away.

"What a happy family reunion," Niklaus gasped sarcastically, his eyes more than a little mad eyeing his siblings.

"Oh, don't be sore brother. You did stab us in the heart. Some of us repeatedly" Rebekah laughed coming up and offering her hand. He eyed her hand warily before holding onto it. Rebekah's slender handheld tightly onto his just as her red heel stabbed him in the hand on the ground. Her remaining hand swung right into him. Klaus felt the dagger piece his stomach once again. She bent down and whispered, "Don't you dare do that again Nik. Brother or not I will find a way to end you."

"Understood sweet sister," He chuckled as she gave him a wide smile finally lifting him up. Standing by his side as he took his time to look over his siblings.

"And who do I have to thank? For the revival of my dear siblings?" Niklaus asked plans for revenge on the person who dared to interfere in his family's problems.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, brother" Elijah answered easily, eyeing as his brother's blue eyes widened a fraction before settling into his normal mischievous expression. Rebekah on his arm sighed, bemoaning now that she owed the damn girl something.

**XXX**

"Mom?" Caroline called pushing the hospital doors open, still mindful of her strength. Absentmindedly Caroline noted that it would be a good idea to increase her vervain intake, ensure her body was as immune to it as soon as possible.

"Care!" Elena called from her seat in the hospital hallway where she waited alongside the Sherriff.

"He's going to be fine, Sweetheart" Sherriff Forbes consoled her daughter, as the pair shared a tight hug.

"You must be Caroline."

Sherriff Forbes kissed Caroline on the forehead, "Caroline, I don't believe you officially met Dr. Meredith Fell. She's your father's doctor."

"Dr. Fell, thank you so much" Caroline reached out for the young doctor's hand. The blonde smiled at the older woman, despite knowing that the only way she saved her father was through the use of vampire blood. Dr. Fell quickly said her goodbyes saying that it was time for her shift to end, that she would check in on her father in the morning.

"Elena, where's Alaric?" Caroline asked recalling how Elena told her of how Alaric was there when her father was transported to the hospital.

"I think he is leaving with Dr. Fell" Elena pointed her head towards the couple who were talking.

"Are you okay with that?"

"He's right to move on. I'm just glad that Bonnie and I managed to make it back home so quick when Alaric called me" Elena hugged the blonde.

**XXX**

"Why would Miss. Forbes rescue you from her friends?" Niklaus murmured his brain running a mile a minute. The blonde certainly knew how to keep him intrigued, first admitting to himself that she was not in the loop of her friend's little misdeeds, now undaggering his siblings?

What was the little blonde up to?

"Surely you don't think her friends knew about it. Nik the girl was a nervous wreck upon our undaggering" Elijah responded, a warning tone in his voice. Niklaus let a small grin cross his face at the protective side of his brother surfacing. His brother the voice of reason.

"She came prepared with blood bags and explained herself well. Times may have changed but this girl knowing who we were still revived us of her own free will. It was refreshing" Niklaus looked up as his oldest brother spoke for the first time since their reunion. Elijah watched Niklaus warily it was the least he could do was control his brother's more reckless ideas before they could be used on the girl who freed them all.

"So, she did it out of her own free will" Niklaus mused to himself.

"She's a pretty one isn't she Nik?" Kol's grin only widened at the sight of Niklaus glowering at him. Caroline Forbes was important to him, how intriguing. What could she have done entice their bloodiest brother?

"Don't worry Nik, she's not really my type," Kol spoke with a cheeky grin as Finn slapped him upside the head.

"Don't antagonize our brother" Finn grunted, going back to look out the window. Niklaus looked over at his siblings once again and internally sighed at the impatient look Rebekah was giving him.

"Have something you need to get off your chest, Bekah?" He said in a long drawn out drawl. Rebekah's blue eyes pierced into his own and he sighed thinking that perhaps sisters were overrated after all.

"Brothers I have something I must confess about our past. Our mother's death," Niklaus paused "Mikael did not kill her."

Rebekah looked over at her brothers who all had turned to look between Nik and herself. Finn in particular look gutted, as he had been possibly the closest to their mother. Her death had affected him the worst, and only further causing his hatred of what they had become.

"Rebekah?" Elijah asked his question remained unspoken. The blonde opened her mouth then shut it before finding the best way to answer.

"Elena told me; he wrote it down in the caves. The real story," She looked over at her favorite brother. Niklaus had his head in his hands, "She left me no choice. She destroyed me!"

"And so, you destroyed her," Finn spoke with such anger, the other feared that he might go the way Aurora Martel went a thousand years go. Their eldest brother rushed forward until he standing before Niklaus. His state had always been the most unstable, his worth truly being defined by their parents. He was the perfect son. It pained Rebekah but the split between the siblings, between Finn and the rest. It was most definitely due to his belief of his duty to them rather than to his siblings.

"She cursed me brother, what was I supposed to do?" Niklaus roared standing up to meet his brother's challenge.

**XXX**

"Daddy?" Caroline whispered standing over the sleeping form of her father. As soon as visiting hours started the young blonde was right outside the hospital doors, not even her mother tried to get her to focus on school. She starred down at the man who gave her life. She could feel her dead heart thump heavily against her chest. His eyes were closed but he was breathing.

"Care?" Elena responded from the doorway standing alongside with Dr. Fell. The blonde turned to the two as her eyes began to water. The brunette pulled the blonde into a tight hug. The lifelong friends held onto each other.

"I didn't see him last night, Mom made me go home after she ensured that he would be okay," Caroline mumbled into Elena's shoulder.

"He will be fine even if he woke up threatening to have my license provoked" Dr. Fell smiled.

Caroline laughed softly, "He's spent his entire life hating vampires."

"So, he is not very happy that it was vampire blood that saved his life" Dr. Fell smiled, "It must be hard when the one thing you can't change about you is something that your parents hate."

The blonde gasped at the doctor, Elena holding onto the girl's wrists whispering that it would be okay. The female doctor smiled and leaned in closer, "I make it my business to know who all the vampires are. Don't worry I won't hurt you." Without another word the doctor nodded towards Elena before going on to finish her rounds.

"That was strange, but she did seem nice. If not a bit forward" Caroline held in a laugh looking at Elena. "It's sweet of you. Worrying about Alaric's love life."

"He's my family," Elena smiled rubbing Caroline's arm as the blonde leaned against her. Caroline took a moment to just breath. This was the Elena that was her friend, when she wasn't running from whatever supernatural bad guy wanted to hurt her. Or being the treat in a vampire brother sandwich. This was how Tyler Lockwood found them, sitting outside of Bill Forbes room, holding onto each other.

"Care!" Tyler called only to freeze upon seeing the veins of her vampirism began to descend. He paused lifting his hands.

"What did you do?" Caroline growled, releasing her hold of Elena to stand toe to toe with the baby hybrid.

"It was an accident. I told you he was helping me with breaking the Sire bond" Tyler argued weakly. His brown eyes begging for her to forgive him, eyes she once found so beautiful. She wanted to laugh at herself. Werewolf, Hybrid or Human and Tyler still managed to get into trouble, his anger issues only manifesting a strength he could not control. Tyler constantly either apologizing or placing the blame onto someone else. Was it a wonder they were doomed to fail?

"Why didn't you demand he stay farther away!" She cried out, cursing herself for the way she could feel her eyes water up.

"I did! But he was adamant that he needed to help me. Force me to change, its …." Tyler paused grabbing her hand in his.

"The way to break the sire bond," She whispered.

"Yes, to break it so I can safely be with you Care." Caroline wanted to laugh so badly. Her brain unhelpfully swarmed her with images of her life. Of all the men she had loved, and she knew that while Tyler meant every word. He loved her and would break the bond for her. She had stopped loving him a long time ago.

"Tyler…" She whispered. Her eyes met with Elena's who whispered good luck as she loudly said, "I'll give you guys some time."

Tyler's eyes did not leave hers, her hands wrapped under his own. Caroline licked her lips in concentration on how best to handle the situation. She did not want to hurt him; she could still remember his reaction to the knowledge that she had slept with Klaus of all people. Everyone but Stefan had reacted so negatively to that. Only Stefan had understood, that the connection was real. Deeper than even her relationships with the others. She was simply drawn to him.

Caroline had already helped him once; did that mean she was giving in? Going to just forgive all the bad he has committed, all the bad that he will do? Caroline shook her head, no, she would not. But you can love someone even when they do horrible things. It's how she loved Tyler despite him choosing revenger over her, of how insecure he made her with Hayley. She could remember how he defended the wolf and expected her to remain the loyal girlfriend despite all the insecurities she told him about.

He loved her, but it was not enough. The only question Caroline had was if Klaus would be enough? Would allowing him past her walls, or not fighting him on every turn be enough when her friends got angry? Called her traitor, question her sanity? The blonde vampire really did not know.

But she couldn't be with Tyler either.

"Tyler, I can't be with you."

He nodded, "I know Care, but I'm working on it. I promise you I will break it and we can be together."

"Tyler," She repeated louder tilting his head to look her in the eyes. "I'm not talking about until your sire bond is broken. I…. I'm breaking up with you."

His eyes flashed golden, "But Care…. I thought…"

Caroline smiled weakly, cupping his cheek meeting his forehead with her own. She let out a breath not realizing she was holding it in, "Tyler, I just don't think being together is a good idea for either of us. I mean one bite from you can kill me!"

"I would never!"

"Intentionally no, but Tyler can you really see a future with me. I'm just not ready for forever. I…I went through things becoming a vampire. I never told you all of it. I… I just think I need to be alone right now. Tyler, I love you, I do. But I need to be alone for me" Caroline spoke carefully at first, then the words just began to poor out. Everything that she had been through, how focused she was on her girls. She was always with someone then she was a mom. She was never truly just Caroline.

She did not want to hurt him, but the more she spoke the more of the truth she found. Caroline was fond of projects; her entire life was a project. But she never finished the most important one, herself.

**XXX**

Stefan and Damon Salvatore stood in front of the Mikaelson mansion, dressed in matching tuxedos. They have received an invitation from Klaus to put an end to their feud once and for all. The brothers shared a look before Stefan waved for his brother to ring the doorbell.

The Mahoney door, Damon noted that it looked absolutely brand new, opened revealing Rebekah with a frown on her face. Turning towards the house, Rebekah called out "Brother, your guests have arrived."

Giving them her full attention the blonde original crossed her arms as the weight of the frame held her up. "How is your backstabbing little doppelganger?"

Stefan held onto Damon stopping his brother from getting into a physical fight with the original.

"Damon, no."

"That's right Damon. Listen to the Rippah. Wouldn't want you losing to my sister, now would we?" Klaus's voice boomed, an easy grin on his face. The two Salvatore's walked in together, as the two originals led the way.

"Oh look, we have guests. Bekah be a dear and don't try to cradle rob them," Kol teased laughing as his sister's ice stare pierced at him. She made it so easy!

"Kol, do behave," Damon almost sighed in relief upon seeing the most noble original. Elijah stepped into the room just as he was finishing up with the cufflinks of his suit.

"You'll have to excuse our brother. He's been occupied for the last century" There was no mistaking the threat in Niklaus's voice. Rebekah and Kol rolled their eyes having heard this particular threat before. Niklaus really was rather predictable after a century or two.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Damon clapped his hands enthusiastically. Not caring whether anyone truly bought into it or not, the dark-haired vampire gripped his brother's arm hissing for him to be nice.

It was only when they reached the dining room table that they noticed the final original. Damon and Stefan looked at each other communicating with their eyes how exactly this changed their plans.

"I'd like for you to officially meet my brother's Finn, you met Kol already. And I assume you remember my other siblings? Rebekah and Elijah" Niklaus introduced, his grin wide as if he knew something that they did not.

Damon gritted his teeth at the thought of even more originals in this god forsaken town. Putting on his friendly face he turned to Rebekah, "You are looking as lovely as ever Rebekah."

The blonde original scoffed, "Save your breath." Much to the brothers' amusement of her brothers. Niklaus's grin widened considerably if it was even possible.

"Let's get onto business, shall we? I believe we wish to come to an accord" Elijah stated diplomatically as the group took their seats. Niklaus taking the head of the table respectively. Elijah taking the corner seat while Rebekah seated onto Niklaus right, Kol on his left with Damon and Stefan opposite of him. Leaving Finn sitting on the opposite corner next to Kol and Damon.

Stefan looked up and noticed a blonde woman standing by the bookcase behind Niklaus. The original noticed and offered him a leery grin, "Are you fond of blondes, Rippah? I could offer you a taste if you like."

It took Damon stepping on Stefan's foot under the table to get the vampire to answer. "No, thanks."

Kol chuckled taking a large sip out of his cup, as the other Mikaelsons ignored the obvious ribbing that was taking place. Dinner was finally served, Damon looked up to the servants which caused Elijah to chuckle softly. "Not to worry, they are being paid for their silence."

"Not compelled?" Damon snarked, earning a small smile from the most controlled of the siblings.

"Most certainly compelled, but also well compensated" Kol chortled only grinning when either of the Salvatore brothers looked his way.

"That's generous of you," Damon bit out glaring at his brother who had not once stopped looking from Klaus.

"Now what was this deal you wished to discuss with us?" Niklaus asked, sipping on his champagne with an easy grin.

**XXX**

_"How can you hate who I am so much?"_ Caroline cried, pushing herself away from her father. The blonde could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She would not cry again god was this what she would have to go through all over again? Reliving the most painful moments of her life? She felt her father's hands wrap themselves around her arms gently.

 _"No Honey, that's not it at all. I love you"_ Bill Forbes brought her into his chest as she cried. Caroline felt his hands hold onto her cheeks forcing her to look at him.

 _"You are strong, you're beautiful, you're good"_ Caroline felt more than heard the loud cry that escaped her, not again. She couldn't handle this again.

_"Even after everything that has happened to you. You are exactly who your mother and I hoped you would grow up to be."_

_"Then please don't leave me, daddy. Please don't leave me,"_ Caroline cried into his chest. Hating herself for forgetting that this happened today. How could she have forgotten today?

_"Shhh, Parents are not supposed to outlive their children, Caroline. It's okay. This is what it means… to be human."_

Caroline sobbed into his chest, only pulling away to pull her mother who she felt come within touch close to her. Today would now be seared into her memory. She almost laughed remembering how her father's words would echo in her head. As she held onto her parents, one for the last time. Caroline Forbes vowed to herself that this time she would not forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: There are certain scenes in the Vampire Diaries, that I didn’t really want to change, but were vital to write out. Hence, I try to remember to italize those, so you know those are not my words. I thought the loss of her parents were such vital turning points for Caroline, and the loss of Bill was truly a beautiful scene that I think impacted her. It’s also partly why she and Klaus always butted heads, because she was holding so tight to being human. She was so young when she met him, she couldn’t match her father’s words to Klaus. How two things can be completely true at the exact same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Caroline woke up the next morning, the blonde felt the memories of her father's death resettle into her head. She could feel the numbness of the loss and felt the shifting of her memories behind the curtain in her mind. The fog protecting them until she needed them, Caroline sighed turning around in her bed.

It was not fair, she couldn't even be allowed to really remember her old life until it was already changing, allowing her access to key bits of information to fulfill her purpose. Caroline questioned what would happen once her supposed purpose would be complete. Emily never told her how she would know, and it's not like she had access to the ancestors.

She didn't think Bonnie would belief her even if she asked. At least not yet anyway.

Caroline turned over onto her side eyeing the jewelry box that contained Klaus's birthday gift. The infinity bracelet mocking her as she held Tyler's bracelet in her hand. She did the right thing. Her memories of Tyler were crystal clear, for some odd reason those were never fogged. Most likely from not having anything to truly do with the power imbalance, if her relationship had a higher role in what happened Caroline was sure those memories would be under fog.

It's what made her so certain that in order to keep the balance, the biggest hurdle would be to ensure Silas never escaped allowing for the other side to remain intact. If the blonde could manage that, perhaps her witchy purpose would be complete? Then she could focus on problems like what to do with Niklaus Mikaelson. She groaned thinking about the last time she saw him, from before, the way his face filled with pain at the thought of leaving his daughter alone in the world.

His daughter. Hope, who after her father's death was wracked with guilt. Caroline knew that pain.

Fresh tears escaped her remembering that she had lost her father for the second time. Her hand came up to cover up the sound of her cries. She turned over so she did not have to look at the gift, closing her eyes focusing on the calming techniques her mother taught her. When it became clear her daughter had more than the average panic attacks. The reason for her need for control. Within a few minutes her breathing was back to normal. She didn't move for several minutes before her cell phone began to ding signaling a message.

_Get your little ass over here._

_Nik Knows._

_Rebekah_

The blonde blinked at the message searching her mind for when the hell did, she give her number to Rebekah Mikaelson. Blue eyes blinked a few times reading the message until the words began to click in her mind.

Klaus knew.

Caroline quickly sat up and checked her room to see if the hybrid had snuck into her room in the middle of the night. Breathing a sigh of relief, it seems like he was busy with family business at the moment. Then she wondered why Rebekah had messaged her. Her mind supplied that she had left without really talking to any of them. Bracing herself, she quickly found herself a pair of black leggings, a flowery blue top and her jean jacket with a pair of boots.

Looking over herself in the mirror, Caroline determined that the look would do. It did not say badass vampire, but it did say she took no bullshit without needing to use to much black or metal. Shaking off the rest of her grief, Caroline will not spend the day wallowing in her grief. Especially when a family of originals were running around Mystic Falls.

"Mom, I need to get out of the house! I love you!" She yelled before running out of the house, barely hearing her startled "Caroline!"

The forever teen turned her keys into the engine, looking up to find her mother leaning against the doorway in her uniform shaking her head. She mouthed 'I love you' pulling out of the Forbes driveway. Ignoring the heavy beating of her heart, she quickly made her way to the newly built Mikaelson mansion.

Driving up the road, Caroline fought her instincts to internally roll her eyes. Klaus Mikaelson had no subtlety in a single bone of his body. She quickly parked her car, before making her way to the large entrance doors. As she raised her hand to knock, the door opened to reveal Rebekah.

"Hello Caroline, what are you doing here?" The blonde original asked eyeing the younger vampire up and down. Caroline fought the instinctive shiver; it had been years since she had any interaction with the fellow blonde. She would not let her intimidate her not even a smidge.

"You told me to get over here" Caroline murmured feeling more absurd by the moment. As the reality of what she was doing sunk in. Niklaus knew she opened the coffins, if he or any of his siblings wanted to talk to her then they could have easily reached out.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the obvious second guessing the blonde before her was doing. She looked over her shoulder, knowing the only people who could hear her were her brothers.

"Not here, not now okay? How about we meet at the high school? Say in an hour?" Rebekah replied.

Caroline blinked perplexed at the slight change in attitude, the original sister was still bossy, definitely arrogant but she was not dismissing her out of hand. The baby vampire found herself nodding, "Okay, I can be there."

Rebekah beamed, "Great, bye then!" before slamming the door in her face.

**XXX**

"Who was at the door Rebekah?" Esther Mikaelson asked, smiling at her daughter as she made her way down the stairs. Her youngest sons were sitting on a pair of couches, while Finn was getting fitted for his tuxedo.

"Just a friend from school, I told her I'll meet with her later when things are less hectic" Rebekah shrugged it off, tapping her leg once in time with the tapping of her foot.

"That reminds me, Rebekah you will need to help us enroll Kol into the high school" Elijah piped up.

"Must I? High school seems terribly boring" Kol lazily denounced the idea while his sister rolled her eyes, "As if I want you there, brother."

"We must keep appearances, Kol. I believe it is the custom of the time to send children to school is it not?" Finn murmured. Esther turned to her eldest with a smile, "Yes we must all do our best to keep up appearances."

Niklaus didn't look up from his drawing but did drawl out "Yes let's keep up appearances for Rebekah's little boy toy what was his name again? Marty?"

"His name is Matt," Rebekah hissed, " and unlike you animals he is a gentleman despite being so young."

Kol cackled in glee, "Shall we call you a cougar, sister?"

Esther smiled tightly at her children patting Finn on the arm softly before warning her children to behave softly. The matriarch of the family quickly made her escape back up the stairs toward her room. Collectively they all gave a mental sigh of relief, knowing that they managed to ensure their mother had no concerns in regard to her children.

"Alright, unless anyone needs me. I am going to go see what this boring town has to offer" Kol whined loudly, looking up to the ceiling. When their mother did not reply and no sound of her heels clicking against the wood the youngest Mikaelson was the first to leave.

Over the next hour, each sibling found a way to escape the house. Upstairs under a cloud of privacy spells and a heavy ward the Mikaelson witch sat alone. The matriarch of the family sitting on her settee deeply entrenched into her family grimoire searching for loopholes to her spell.

She could afford no more mistakes.

**XXX**

When Caroline met them at the specific time, pulling up to the high school she tried to see if she could spot another car. There were a few mostly ones she knew belonged to some teacher or another. The blonde sat for a moment, bracing herself for what she was sure to be a rambunctious meeting. Ever since she woke up in the past, right at the exact moment she had been attacked years prior, Caroline almost wished she could not remember.

It would be so much easier, but no she does remember. Scheduling private meetings with the Mikaelson's after she undaggered most of them, away from their ridiculous mansion. Which she assumed was under siege by the original witch. If she could remember her timelines correctly. Who was she kidding? Seeing the witch at their family ball was definitely etched into her long-term memory. Vampire recall definitely helped with that, despite the one flaw that memories after long enough would ebb and flow together causing some confusion as to what happened when.

That ball however stood out. A knock on her driver's side window shook her out of her revelry. She turned to look towards the sound to find an amused Rebekah. Rolling her eyes, the baby vampire turned down her window.

"Are you planning on joining the party? Or did you plan to hide out in here like a child" Rebekah taunted with an easy smile. Caroline glowered at seeing how much the other blonde was enjoying this.

"I was just taking a moment. Geez I thought thousand-year-old vampires would have more patience," Caroline scoffed exiting the car closing the door with a slam.

The two blondes walked together, Rebekah leading the way to her siblings. As they got to the gym where Caroline assumed, they would be meeting. Why was it always the gym? Did one of them have a fetish for smell of sweat? Caroline closed her eyes holding back the urge to vomit at the thought. Rebekah looked over at the younger blonde before deciding she definitely did not want to know what the baby vampire was thinking.

"Ah here we are! Brothers, our guest has arrived" The sole female original called out, making her way over to stand by Kol.

Caroline visibly gulped at having the entire Mikaelson family looking at her. Having five sets of eyes on her was rather unnerving. She greeted them with a soft, "Hello?"

"Miss Forbes, a pleasure to see you again," Elijah greeted calmly giving stern looks to his siblings.

"Did I not tell you to call me Caroline?" Caroline smiled nodding her head towards Elijah. Kol bowed in greeting causing the blonde to laugh while Niklaus glowered at his youngest surviving brother. Finn nodded his head in greeting while Rebekah rolled her eyes at the brothers' antics.

Niklaus finally turned his attention to his favorite non-related to him blonde, "Sweetheart," the man purred.

Caroline's eyes narrowed into slits, "I don't believe I said you could call me that."

Niklaus grinned at her as she felt his eyes travel up and down her body. She would deny it to everyone in existence that she dressed in any way to impress the original. Caroline crossed her arms and demanded, "Well why are we here?"

"Our mother has hijacked the mansion," Kol drawled earning an elbow in the ribs from his sister. Niklaus eyes narrowed a bit when Caroline did not seem to react to this news. The blonde only sighed and muttered to herself.

"What was that love?" Niklaus had never been more grateful for his siblings to allow him to take the lead. At least with minimal fuss. He looked over her searching for any signs of deception. His observations of the group led him firmly to believe that this girl was extraordinarily loyal. He wouldn't put it past her to have saved his siblings to extract a favor from him.

He knew what Elijah said, that she had appeared nervous when they had woken up. She did not want them to be caught, all this truly meant was that she did it without their knowledge. Niklaus ignored the almost happy feeling in his chest when his brother told him that tid bit. It pleased him greatly that she would do this of her own free will, what he questioned was her reasoning.

Still it pleased him so greatly even knowing that it was most likely an ill-conceived attempt at helping her doppelganger friend did not lessen that feeling. He was so pleased that he would only scold her for messing with things she did not understand. His siblings would be shocked, if they knew about the lack of punishment. As it sure the hybrid rolled his eyes at the warning look Elijah gave him. Obviously feeling some obligation towards the vampire who released their family.

"I said it was my friends wasn't?" Caroline repeated, the slight flick of her fingers against her leg the only sign that she was not completely truthful.

"Of course, it was your bloody friends. A bunch of pathetic children playing at things they do not understand" Rebekah scoffed earning a glare from the only other female in the room.

"Excuse me, I often don't know what they are planning until after the fact! Stefan wanted the number of people to who limited in case- "

"They don't sound like very good friends, love" Niklaus purred stepping closer to Caroline so that she was forced to look up at him.

"Alright so your dead mother is back from the dead. According to Kol she has taken over the house. Why does that mean you must meet me here?" Caroline questioned refusing to let the hybrid know how much he was affecting her. Flashes of woods and a dark chuckle passed through her mind.

"I just wanted to ensure you were feeling well love after that wolf bite you suffered on your birthday no less. My siblings wanted to offer their thanks. Our mother can be a bit much, I thought you would appreciate the gesture" His eyes softly looked her face, both refusing to acknowledge the unspoken real reason.

"Now that is over, I have things I must attend to. If you excuse me, it was a pleasure Caroline" Finn's voice was so quiet that Caroline barely heard it. Her eyes locked in on the original that she knew the least. Caroline could see pain there; it was something that not even the originals could hide very well. They wore it like armor instead.

"Now that our boorish brother is gone, let the games begin!" Kol cried gleefully.

Caroline frowned, "Having no siblings myself, I can't really judge. But you all did leave him daggered for how long?"

"900 years," Niklaus shrugged.

"I don't know about you but that has to suck. Knowing your siblings left you daggered, because what an argument?" Caroline argued placing a finger into Klaus's chest. Much to his sibling's enjoyment, even as they frowned upon hearing are practical logic.

"Niklaus had his reasons," Rebekah defended.

Caroline turned to look the at the blonde, "I'm sure but that does not mean the methods were right. Niklaus perhaps you should oh I don't know actually talk to Finn? Any one of you should. Family is important."

"Caroline is right, we will have a much-needed family discussion. Right Niklaus?" Elijah starred at his younger brother until he waved it off. When Elijah moved on Caroline assumed that was the Mikaelson way of agreeing to something silently.

"We do need to discuss with you, aside from our thanks" Elijah glared at Rebekah who scoffed muttering to herself that she didn't thank her, "We don't fully trust our mother."

"Or Finn" Caroline surmised, slightly annoyed at the look of pride on Klaus's face or the slightly less than bored expressions on his siblings.

"Finn has always been close to our mother," Elijah explained. "He always been the least enthusiastic to what we have become." If Caroline thought that they never really gave him a chance, well she kept that thought to herself.

"Alright, then what am I here for?'

**XXX**

It was a few days later when she heard a familiar knock on her door. She had just checked her phone listening to Tyler's goodbye message, after her father's funeral. Caroline supposed that it could have been worse. He expressed his love and that he would show her that they could be together. He would give her the space she needed, but he was coming back for her.

She had a feeling that the fates were mocking her. That was when the knock was heard, opening the door Caroline could not find anyone near the vicinity. Finally, she looked down at her feet, where a large blue box with a gorgeous white ribbon tied into a bow awaited her.

Lowering her knees, she picked up the box, her heart pounding as she recalled how a ball would be occurring soon. Placing the box onto her bed, the girl mentally braced herself for what she would find. Inside was her dress, the gorgeous blue dress with bodice beading. It also reminded her of cinderella, her favorite fairytale.

Not that she would ever admit that to the cocky hybrid. It was then when Caroline found a letter with her full name written across it in beautiful handwriting. Inside was the official invitation to the Mikaelson family ball. On the back was a written note in familiar scrawl.

_Save me a dance, love._

_Fondly_

_Klaus_

**XXX**

Caroline was at the Mystic Grill sitting alongside Elena, as they waited for Bonnie to join them. The two friends sat together, Caroline hesitantly telling Elena about her own invitation. Elena smiled when as Caroline argued that it was a twisted cinderella fetish, knowing that it was her favorite.

"Careful Caroline. You never know when the doppelganger will betray you stabbing you in the back" Came Rebekah's taunting voice. The two girls looked up to find the original standing before them with a letter in her hand. Elena looked startled before starting to question the girl, saying that no harm was to come to herself.

Rebekah scoffed turning her attention to the blonde, "She is very self-absorbed, why do you protect her? Believe it or not Elena not everything has to do with you."

The two watched flabbergasted as the original went up to Matt, twisting her hair and putting her hand on his arm. They watched as they talked for a minute before she handed out a familiar envelope.

"What is she doing?" Elena asked her tone worried biting her lip. If Caroline were honest sometimes, she thought Elena actually missed when Matt was over the moon in love with her. The girl made such a fuss over it, but she always seems to get protective when one of her love interests moves on.

"Looks like she is inviting him to the ball," Caroline answered her eyes unable to look away, "Maybe she is trying to get a rise out of us?" Caroline felt the bile rise in her throat knowing that was only half the truth. Rebekah had grown to genuinely like Matt, he was definitely not love of her life material, but she had genuinely liked him.

She knew the look all too well. So, she did something that Caroline Forbes would never think she would do, "Matt is not in any danger. She would not hurt him."

The shocked look on both of the girls faces, obviously Rebekah had been listening in, almost made the interrogation that awaited her. Sighing she turned her entire focus back to her friend, "What? I just do not think we have anything to worry about especially regarding Matts safety from Rebekah."

"Yeah, "Elena said, "Except that someone got hold of the coffins and now the entire Mikaelson family is out and about."

Caroline snorts, "You should not have taken the coffins to begin with and Stefan hid it in an abandoned house where over 100 witches died. How obvious can you be?"

Caroline smiled weakly at her friend whose eyes suddenly narrowed being able to read Caroline well, "Care? How did you…."

"I also knew about you kissing Damon," Caroline did not deny it, but she was pretending that being the last to know did not actually fucking hurt.

"Care…" Elena's eyes were full of sadness, and guilt.

"Being last to know hurts doesn't? Elena I've been your friend for years, and I have always been on your side. Even when my jealousy turned bitchy. Yet I'm always last to know about everything! Yeah, I released the Mikaelson siblings, because it was the right thing to do. Perfect Stefan finally screwed up in a way that he could not fix. Klaus would have done anything for his family, and you went ahead and released a woman who cursed her own son."

Before Elena could actually speak, Caroline stood up and left giving Bonnie a small smile and wave on her way out. Bonnie came up from behind with a questioning look on her face.

"Caroline released the originals," Elena breathed out, reaching out to her friend who sat in the now empty seat next to her friend.

"She did what?"

"She did not think what Stefan did was right. Caroline has a point, but she helped Klaus!" Elena murmured as if trying to find the missing puzzle piece.

"We all knew that keeping him from those coffins was dangerous. I admit it was a good plan but also dangerous. You know Care, she would do nothing that would harm you. She loves you" Bonnie soothed, despite the worry that was building. Caroline would never betray her friends, so what did the Mikaelson's have on their friend?

"You are right Bonnie; Klaus must have threatened someone. She didn't even know our plan" Elena replied the feeling of guilt overwhelming. Once again, her actions had terrible consequences for her friends.

"It's okay, you will go to that ball. Go to the ball and find Esther to figure out what she wants," Bonnie spoke softly sharing a small smile with her friend who nodded her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I believe that Caroline would especially by the end of the series would give Niklaus hell over Finn. She cares deeply about him, admittedly or not, therefore will kick him when he is being a dumbass. She never spent much time with the originals outside of Klaus and Rebekah's cheer stint. I think if she had seen more of their dynamic, she totally would call him out on it. I wanted to keep her in character while expressing her maturity that is eluded to particularly in the Originals.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Caroline zoned into the mirror one hand carefully holding her curls in place, as her second hand took the clip and secured it into place. Slowly she lowered her arms watching as her hair moved slightly lower, not enough to ruin the effect the blonde had been going for. Pink lips spread into a wide smile as blonde curls were clipped with a glittered blue barrette into a side ponytail. Her make-up was set to light blue eyeshadow, her custom pink lip-gloss and just a bit of mascara. She looked perfect.

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

Caroline sighed answering with a "Hello, Elena."

_"Caroline! I'm so sorry that we kept it from you. I didn't even know until Bonnie told me. The less people knew the better. I just can't believe you released the originals."_

Caroline shook her head, "Elena I don't question the reasoning, it sucks but I get it. Elena, they took Klaus's entire family away then Bonnie proceeded to unleash HIS MOTHER. Other than the occasional threat to act if we do what has Klaus done?"

_"Klaus is a monster Caroline. Look at all he has done! Stefan was trying to protect us."_

"You, he was trying to protect you," Caroline retorted. "Elena, I'm not saying Klaus is not a psychopath. I am saying that he let Stefan go and was not after us until Stefan decided to mess with him. Aren't you tired of all this fighting?"

Caroline closed her eyes pleading that her friend would listen. The blonde lived through this war; this would only open the door for bigger monsters to attack us. It cost Bonnie the love of her life, Elena her humanity for a time, Damon his brother and his vampirism, Caroline her husband, Alaric is fiancée and other loves, Jeremy his life multiple times, and Matt the loss of security and his family. This stupid tug-a-war between her friends and the Originals had to end. Eventually the weariness this war has caused will cost the blonde her childhood friendships.

Caroline was so fucking done with loss.

"Of course, I am, Care. Now we have the whole family to deal with. Esther…. She wants to see me" Elena confided.

 _"Let me guess, The Salvatore's do not want you to go,_ " Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, they really don't. This could be our only chance to see what she wants."

 _"Be careful, Elena. We don't know anything about her,"_ Caroline urged, going over to her bed where Klaus's gift rested. The blonde was careful when opening the box up not to jostle the phone.

"I'll see you there, Care."

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

Blue eyes rolled as Stefan's name appeared on her phone. Upon leaving the grill Caroline realized just how stupid she was for telling Elena what she had done. The baby vampire was sure that Elena blurted out what Caroline had done. Mostly certainly played a part in Elena's apology just now. The brunette must have felt guilty, thinking she was somehow tricked into helping the Original family, maybe even consider her a traitor. Damon at least would view her with disdain before mocking her with an untoward comment. Just for tonight she would ignore it, because tonight she got to dance with Klaus.

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

Carefully she stepped into the dress, ensuring that the straps stayed on her shoulders. When her cell would not stop, she turned it off. Not tonight, she would not listen to Stefan questioning her decisions, or Bonnie's judgmental tone. All the while they assume that she was being used for someone else's gain. She would enjoy herself, allow herself to be courted by the Mikaelson if he in fact tried.

_"He is your first love; I intend to be your last. However long it takes."_

Caroline Forbes was done trying to be exactly what her friends wished she was. She listened to them make plans without her, ignoring her concerns, snapping her neck on occasion. Caroline watched as Elena agreed to be in coma to allow Bonnie to live her life even if it means never seeing Bonnie again. She also watched as Elena painstakingly had to choose between two brothers, one who was her friends' rapist. Watched as Elena forgave Damon, forcing her to be near the man, but never defending her friend or offering her much of a chance to not be near the man.

She also endured their teasing about Klaus, how infatuated he seemed to be with her. Allowed herself to be used as bait for the Mikaelson, despite knowing he could kill her. That the only reason she was not dead was because he was fond of her, even enjoyed when she fought him. Caroline endured the teasing, being pushed toward him and the shocked faces when she had indeed finally slept with him. The Salvatore brothers being the only ones who even if they disliked Klaus were not truly surprised.

If Damon had a redeeming quality outside of loving Elena, it was not judging making bad choices. Caroline looked at herself in the mirror with a smile. She looked beautiful, and she was done pushing someone away out of fear. If her friends did not approve, then perhaps she'll show them just how little she approves of their choices. Saying goodnight to her mother, the baby vampire made her way to the Mikaelson family mansion.

**XXX**

Niklaus Mikaelson stood with a drink in his head talking to some of his mother's guests. Playing the part of good son, watching out of the corner of his eye as his siblings did the same. He was half listening to his guest, the townies were dreadfully boring, when he saw her.

She walked in as a vision in blue, her hair turned up into a sort of side ponytail. She truly was sight to behold, one he had no intention of letting out of his. The ancient vampire turned his gaze toward the blue vision, quickly making his excuses to the unremarkable guest. Niklaus subconsciously licked his lips, he knew that dress would look absolutely divine on her.

 _"Good Evening_ " He greeted his eyes taking her in as if he could not get enough. Instead of the expected scoff and eye roll combination he half expected, he saw her smile. Not wishing to take such a gift for granted, Niklaus stepped closer.

"Klaus," Caroline smiled extending her hand to him, the hybrid quickly grasped it into his own. Kissing her covered hand on its back with a small smirk.

"Care to take a walk with me, love?" He asked offering her his arm. Much to his shock the blonde did not scoff and walk away but rather locked her arm with his. Allowing him to lead them around the room. Knowing that his mother would be rather cross if he missed the opening dance. He was not willing to test her, not with a baby vampire so close. This was one vampire he was far to intrigued by to allow her to fall into his mother's clutches.

Caroline and Klaus opened their mouths to speak only to notice the other. Together they laughed, looking the other way as a blush rose on Caroline's cheek and a wide smile appeared on Niklaus's. Neither was aware of the eyes that watched them. Some were curious, others shocked, one calculating.

"Thank you for inviting me," Caroline laughed out at last as they found themselves in front of a snowflake painting.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can to for the one who released my siblings from Stefan's rather angry clutches," The last part whispered into her ear, the man enjoying the way she seemed to still at his closeness.

"As confusing as I find it that you'd want them daggered, I figured you would dislike them being held captive more," Caroline teased keeping her voice at a whisper. It was rather hypnotic how Niklaus's eyes danced with amusement, he was all boyish charm with none of the naivete. He practically invented the term dangerous. Truth be told he was probably the original "bad boy" much to her amusement.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours," Klaus whispered, as he closed the distance between them. Standing by her side one hand pressed against her back.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how you probably were the reason the term 'bad boy' was invented," Caroline rambled going on how amusing the thought was. The ancient vampire laughed out loud, rewarding her with a dimpled smile.

**XXX**

Esther Mikaelson watched as the abominations that were her children mingled amongst the masses. Her oldest remaining child, Finn remained close at hand forever her understanding sweet son. He was the only one of his siblings who understood just how imbalanced the world became with their creation.

Nature turned against them, and they became beasts to their most basic urges. Her eyes found her most troublesome child, Niklaus. Her beloved son was talking with a young blonde woman. However, it was the way her son belted out at something that the young woman said that shocked her. Niklaus has always been a sweet child, as a human he was kind, generous and as cocky as his brothers. Yet there was a gentleness in him that did not translate to his siblings.

She thought their humanity had been lost long ago, yet this wisp of a thing managed to do in minutes what Esther was so sure he had lost long ago. He seemed carefree interacting with that woman, in a way she had not seen since he was a young child before her husband truly began his reign of tough love. Their time was not made for loving relations, not if they wanted their bloodline to continue.

They had already lost Freya. She knew that Mikael could not survive a third loss after Henrik. Their desperation turned their once beloved children into monsters, yet Esther stood watching as a part of her middle child seem to return. Turning her attention away from her bastard child, Esther turned to Elijah and nodded once for him begin the opening dance.

With a flourish Elijah had quickly gained the attention of their guests. She watched as all her children came to stand with her on the staircase. Elijah standing at the front with all his siblings staggered along the staircase with her at the end, looking down at the residents of Mystic Falls. Ah there was the doppelganger, recognizing the familiar face of Tatia. Esther idly wondered if this girl enjoyed toying with men as her ancestor once had.

Spying two vampires standing close to her, Esther knew she was not far off the mark. Her eyes found a pair of blue eyes staring at her with determination and anger. It was the girl that was with Niklaus before their opening announcement. The matriarch watched as the generation's doppelganger kept looking between herself and the blonde. Worry clearly set in the doppelganger's eyes.

That could be useful.

 _"Welcome. Thank you for joining us"_ Elijah paused. _"You know whenever our mother brings our family together like this, its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So, if all of you can please find themselves a partner and join us in the ballroom."_

" _Shall we sweetheart?"_ Klaus asked offering Caroline his arm walking up to her before another could. The smile she gave him was blinding, "We shall."

 _"I'm glad that you came"_ His voice was surprisingly soft, large hands coming to grip her waist, her hand on his shoulder. His other hand gripping her spare as the hold on her waist tightened as she was pulled closer before allowing her to step back into the line across from him.

"Perhaps I'm tired of hiding my curiosity," Caroline smirked at his eye wide stare, both raising their hands as the dance required. Carefully she followed his lead allowing a small smile to spread across her face at the realization that they both indeed knew the steps.

"What curiosities are those, love?" His question came out of nowhere. Caroline looked him in the eye as she allowed herself a few steps to think up of her answer.

"What would make the original hybrid consider saving a baby vampire who was supposed to be his sacrifice."

They switched sides, Caroline tried to ignore the memory of his touch, another rare memory that she was allowed to keep in full clarity. As they danced, Caroline felt like ghosts of her past were at her heels teasing her with slips of memory. She could remember but because they were tied to memories locked into the fog, she knew what they were, but only small gaps would sneak past her witch induced fog. When they escaped it was as if she was touched by fire, but otherwise they remained under wraps.

Why were her memories of Klaus both full of clarity but under the witches' fog? The blonde shook her head, she needed to find a way to contact the ancestors.

"Perhaps it's the same reason a baby vampire would risk the wrath of her friends to save the family of someone who has attacked her friends in the past."

Caroline risked looking into his eyes as they shared a heated gaze.

" _You look ravishing in that dress,"_ He spoke after a few moments of silence Caroline could see the complete sincerity in them looking into his eyes.

 _"Well, I didn't have time to shop,"_ She didn't even mind the how his dimpled grin only widened. He spun her around with ease that spoke of his experience. The couple remained silently for a few more steps, following the others along with ease.

 _"You're quite the dancer,"_ He complimented, Caroline could feel his grip despite knowing he was handling her with an uncommon amount of fragility.

 _"Well I've had training. I'm Miss Mystic Falls._ " The blonde replied almost intensity of his gaze caused a fire to stir in her stomach. She did her best to ignore his constant gaze.

_"I know."_

**XXX**

After the opening waltz Caroline had to get away from Niklaus Mikaelson. His gaze reminded her of fire, waiting to consume whatever stroke his curiosity. And Caroline Forbes most definitely stroked his. Soon enough she found herself in front of a pair of horses. Smiling softly the vampire carefully stood in front of the animals, waiting for the instinctive fear to strike. It took moments before they seemed to understand that she meant them no harm and began to act as if she was not there outside of the occasional rub against her extended hand.

_"You like horses?"_

Caroline internally rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away from the horse. She slowly turned to face a smiling Niklaus Mikaelson, making his way over to her. He certainly looked the part of a predator, all dimples and an easy grin with eyes that spoke of a brilliant mind. Caroline felt her throat tighten at the site. All her plans of coming to the ball enjoying a dance and keeping it simple blew away from her.

She remembered this conversation, of how hurt he looked as she threw hate into his face. All over a boy who would choose to avenge all the wrongs committed against himself than be with the girl he claimed to love. There was more even the Caroline of back then understood that. She also knew that if she kept allowing him to leave and come back, she would be waiting forever.

She wanted to be a priority. Deserved to be one. Not a second or third even a fourth thought that entered her beloveds mind. Caroline had to give him the ultimatum, if only to save herself the heartbreak that could come sooner or later, when he stopped coming altogether. Something else keeping him away.

 _"Klaus, why did you invite me here?"_ Caroline found herself asking. While she didn't necessarily want to repeat this conversation. There was something forcing her to keep to the meaning.

Was fate messing with her? Allowing her to do some things only to force her to repeat conversations she would rather avoid? Is that what brought her here in the first place? Is so then what exactly did Fate want from a baby vampire, who was the least remarkable of her friends?

Klaus only smiled; Caroline refused to admit how satisfying that the man seemed to smile whenever he was around her.

_"I fancy you is that so hard to believe?"_

_"Yes."_ Caroline found herself saying honestly. She knew what his response would be, yet her question would remain the same. What was it about a random blonde vampire that could catch his attention? No matter what happened in his world, he was always there for her. The sole exception was a few months before her wedding. Then he had appeared again, she was so relieved that she never bothered asking what happened. If he wanted to tell her then he would have.

He never did.

_"Why? Your beautiful, your strong, full of light. I enjoy you."_

Caroline felt the smile grow on her face match the one reflected on his. Stepping closer, she took great pleasure in seeing his adams apple move. She took note, saving that observation for later. Two pairs of blue eyes starred into each other's.

" _Well don't"_ Caroline breathed softly as her eyes dipped towards his lips. His hand came up to cup her cheek. Causing her to look back into his eyes.

"My apologies where is your boyfriend?"

Caroline held her head up high, "I came alone."

 _"So, your unspoken for_ " He couldn't have said it without any more joy. She practically could hear his brain began to think. She found herself grateful for breaking up with Tyler and encouraging him to leave Mystic Falls. Knowing that with their group of friends, he would be forced to obey Klaus.

Klaus stepped back from her, so quickly that Caroline had to blink a few times before she understood what happened. Truth be told, she was not even the least bit upset. She looked over to the man who now was looking at the horses with genuine interest and she sensed a bit of sadness.

 _"You know horses are the opposite of people. They are loyal. My father hunted me for 1000 years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its nick with a sword,_ " Klaus confided, his eyes turning towards her. He wanted to see her reaction, everything about her intrigued him.

"Your father was a dick," She retorted much to his amusement. His laughter even spooked the horses, causing the two vampires to step farther away for the majestic beasts to calm down.

"My family tends to be more complicated than yours, love."

"We all have complicated Klaus. I allowed my dad to die the way he chose. It was the least I could give him, a choice. It was the hardest thing I've had to do. Perhaps you should try giving others more choices," Caroline paused to turn to him.

_"To answer your question. Yes, I like horses, but I also like people and they actually like me. So, I will be inside."_

**XXX**

Caroline looked up to find Rebekah making her way across the room.

"Rebekah," She greeted with a smile.

"Caroline. You look lovely this evening" The younger almost laughed at the clear effort it took for the compliment to leave her lips.

"I don't expect you to like me. I barely like you. Maybe that's because I see our similarities and that freaks me out. I don't know but I do know you do not like me. So please stop with the fake compliments. I only ask that you keep Matt out of whatever evil plan your planning against Elena." Caroline rambled, holding up her hand when the older blonde opened her mouth to speak.

Spotting Kol making his way over Caroline smiled at him, "Hello Kol, now that you are here maybe I will not have to repeat this. If you are at all grateful for undaggering you, I ask that you leave Matt out of any plans against Elena," The baby vampire raised her eyebrow when Kol sniggered.

"I wouldn't be laughing Kol, as bored as you are, I mean it. Elena has two vampires protecting her at all times, I doubt Rebekah would do anything physical to Elena. Simply due to Klaus's hybrid situation. Matt however only really has me, please do not hurt him."

Caroline walked away leaving two original vampires starring after her. The female sibling sighed, "If she had come a little bit later, she would have heard me ask you to leave Matt alone. That I changed my mind."

"Aww, did the football player get under your skin?" Kol raised his eyebrows suggestively causing his sister to slap him on the arm.

"Enough Kol. I mean it, you better listen to Caroline. Leave that boy alone," Warned Rebekah before she stomped off in a huff. Kol quickly spotted the baby vampire once again who had been found by his brother, Niklaus.

The youngest Mikaelson grinned, deciding that he could take his time messing with his older brother. The baby vampire was proving herself to be very interesting, a person that Kol did not want to immediately kill.

Who knows perhaps she could help him get the stick out of his two older brother's asses as well? A tap of glass alerted him that it was time for the evening feast. Quickly he made his way back to the staircase his mother was holding her court around.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a class. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like ot thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

As he was about to sip on his drink, he saw the baby vampire quickly put her hands over his brothers drink. Scanning the room, he noticed that both Elijah and Rebekah had noticed the odd action as well. Spotting a waiter, he placed his glass onto the waiter's plate, giving an inhumanly paced nod to his siblings. Niklaus raised his eyebrow to the girl who remained close lipped. His brother's gaze turned down.

Ah sneaky little thing.

"Elijah are you not going to take a sip?" The doppelganger asked.

**XXX**

_"So, what did you want to show me,"_ Caroline asked once they reached a large portrait of a snowflake.

_"One of my passions."_

Caroline looked up to really study the painting retorting, _"Impressive I take to the curators at the louvre are not on vervain?"_

Klaus shrugged, his eyes never leaving her form. Watching her as she studied his work, _"Well that's their mistake."_

Caroline looked down and pointed asking, _"What about these where did you steal this from?"_

He found himself smiling. Flirtatiously he added, _"Well that's a long story rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."_

The blonde looked down smiling as she carefully held his drawings, " _Wait a second did you do these?"_

 _"Yeah um actually one of my landscapes is hanging in the La Hermitage not that anyone would notice."_ Caroline rolls her eyes causing a small grin to appear on the hybrids face.

 _"Have you been?"_ He asks.

She answers honestly, " _I've never really been anywhere."_

He replied earnestly, " _I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome, Paris, Tokyo?"_

The two stares at each other, laughing unexpectedly.

" _You can get anything you want with a snap of your fingers,"_ Caroline murmured, " _Why does everything need to be controlled by you? The need for hybrids…."_

Klaus hissed, " _Don't. Those are things you don't understand. And controlling? That is a big accusation their love."_

Caroline shakes her head before starring into his eyes straight on, _"I get it. Your father did not love you and you assume no one else will either. And that's why you compel people, or you sire them, or you try to buy them off. That's not how it works you don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them!"_

**XXX**

Caroline tried to leave, only she was stopped by Elijah who asked for an audience. Internally sighing knowing that her behavior earlier was bound to spark questions. So, she was guided upstairs away from the rest of the guests, luckily neither Elena nor her bodyguards seemed to notice. She spotted Klaus waiting next to a door. Upon spotting her he opened up a door allowing Caroline to enter first then Elijah.

The first thing Caroline noticed that the desk that stood in the center of the room was covered back in drawings. Soon the door opened again causing the blonde to turn and find herself facing the Original family, with the sole exception of Finn.

"Mind telling us why it was so important that we did not take a sip of that champagne?" Klaus asked, arms crossed their argument still on his mind evident by the angry glint in his eyes. Caroline gave the family a weak smile.

"It's a story that is hard to belief," She started, only to look towards Rebekah who laughed openly.

"Darling, we've been around a long time. Unbelievable tales are kind of our specialty" Rebekah explained, pointing to her siblings then herself.

The youngest vampire nodded, "I guess the best place to start would be the beginning."

Niklaus chuckled, "I prefer the end usually." Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus's attempt at humor.

"Outside of Klaus's failed attempt at being humorous. I ask that no one interrupt me until I finish. Can I speak freely?' Caroline pointed towards the door.

Elijah nodded, "Don't worry Miss. Forbes, the room was spelled by a witch of Niklaus's."

At her questioning look, the blonde held up his hands "She owed me a favor, love. No compulsion or threats necessary."

Caroline began to tell her tall tale, of how the Bennett witches used the unstable magic from December 2090 to send to the present. How she was informed due to her being a vampire, and thus having magic in her system such a feat was possible.

"Magic always has a price" Kol spoke quietly, raising his hand in defense. "I'm not doubting her words, but I would like to know what price this piece of magic cost."

"As a vampire I am supposed to have memory with perfect recall, and I did until the witches sent me back. As being that is almost indestructible, and capable of withstanding the journey back in time, magic tried to take my memories. The Bennett ancestors found a loophole in hiding memories I believe they see as linked to what needs to change under a magical fog."

"Sort of like amnesia" Rebekah spoke out, "magic cannot take something if you do not have it."

"Exactly what I thought" Caroline smiled at Rebekah who beamed back hesitantly unused to the other girl being anything but snarky even if Rebekah usually snarked first. Her shoulders lowering a small piece of her defenses lowering against the blonde. Rebekah saw the way Niklaus looked at the girl, and how she looked back at him. The female Mikaelson knew that one day her brother would have this girl in this bed, she just doubted he understood that the look in his eye spoke of a long-lasting affection rather than his usual fleeting afflictions.

The girl did revive her without asking for a single favor and had yet to prove herself a traitor to her siblings. In fact, she seemed keen on proving herself to them, now sharing this highly unusual story. Caroline Forbes was not a very good actress on the best of days, more often than not her feeling were written across her face.

Rebekah was willing to give the Forbes girl a chance, especially considering it would make getting closer to Matt easier if she had a friend of his on her side. It also never hurt that she could potentially put her annoying brother in a food mood.

"Then if your memories are in this fog how will you change what the witches wish for you to change?" Elijah asked.

"They placed her memories under a fog with a trigger, as events come up so will the memories allowing Caroline access when needed but until then protecting the memories from magic" Kol explained, looking at the girl with curious eyes.

"Certain memories were left to me; I don't know why magic has not taken them, but they are not under the fog either."

Caroline cemented the claim by telling them of Rebekah and Kol's original plan for Matt this night. She also warned them that their mother was indeed plotting against them. What she did not tell them of just yet was what she knew of their futures, the knowledge not under the fog. The elder brothers looked toward their younger siblings.

"I couldn't go through with it," Rebekah admitted, Caroline even vows that this was the case in her original timeline as well. She tells them about Kol's actions, and Damon's. Of how Elena was summoned by Esther to give them a drop of doppelganger blood.

"So, you lived this life before," Kol mutters, being the first to speak after Caroline finishes her tale.

"You believe me," Caroline exclaimed to herself, shaking her head. She almost believed that they could never believe her.

"Kol and Rebekah have admitted to a plot which you knew of, and we did not. As unbelievable as it is, your tales of our mothers plot does not surprise me" Elijah vowed. His brow was furrowed the sole indication that he was deep in thought.

"It's not so farfetched an idea that our mother does not forgive me and is trying to kill us" Klaus growls. Caroline stepped closer to the seething blonde; Elijah made to stop her only for Rebekah to stay his hand. Niklaus looked down once he felt Caroline's hand upon his own.

"I am sorry," She whispered. Quietly the remaining Mikaelson's left the room to give the two of them some resemblance of privacy. The original hybrid gently took her hand and placed it on his arm, the younger vampire allowing him to lead her downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The morning after the ball found the Mikaelson siblings encircled around each other in the woods behind Mystic Falls. The siblings stood in a circle Niklaus had his arms crossed. Rebekah was standing next to on his left while Elijah stood on his right. Kol standing between Elijah and Rebekah. It was still early hours yet, and their mother and sibling had already left for the day.

"Tell me Lijah, how exactly are we going to stop mother dearest?" Niklaus asked, his gaze turning to each of his siblings in turn.

"I believe the best plan is for me to talk with Miss. Gilbert. At the ball she seemed uncertain of her course of action. She is also perhaps the one person her group would sacrifice anything for," Elijah explained. The siblings nodded, as Rebekah sighed in annoyance.

"The little girl is the love of both Salvatore brothers. They would do anything for her. Caroline would as well," The female Mikaelson agrees.

"Then we use the doppelganger to get what we need, our mothers power supply cut off. The Bennett line needs to be disrupted" Kol's voice was light, anyone outside of his family would think he had no skin in this game.

"No one harms the girl," Niklaus agrees thinking over his conversation with Caroline the night before. He found for the first time in a very long time that he did not want to risk ruining whatever was happening with the young blonde vampire, "Elijah you will meet with Elena, find out what she knows."

"Of course, brother," Elijah soon flashed out of their sight. Leaving the three remaining siblings.

"What about Finn?" Rebekah finally asked. Her hand pulled itself into a fist, anger pulsing though her at the thought of their brother plotting to kill them all.

"Finn's always sided with our mother. It's unlikely that we will get him to see reason. He thinks we are abominations" Kol scoffed dismissing his eldest brother as a lost cause.

"He's our brother," Rebekah insisted. Even if only Niklaus and Elijah made the pact with her, it included all of her siblings. Always and Forever.

"Bekah, he is part of the plot against us. What would you have us do?" Niklaus argued, pulling his hand to his nose as if trying to rub away a headache.

"Perhaps try Caroline's suggestion? God do not tell her I said that. The high school queen bitch would never let me hear the end of it," Rebekah groaned, not even flinching at her favorite brother's growl at the terminology she used, or her youngest's dark chuckle.

Kol threw his head back unable to contain his laughter, "Oh Bexs, do you really think Finn would even listen to us if we tried?"

Rebekah crossed her arms, "At least I don't give up on family."

**XXX**

She didn't know how she ended up here, honestly. The blonde baby vampire was walking around the backwoods of Mystic Falls, knowing that somewhere Esther and Finn were plotting the destruction of their family. The blonde did not understand why she had a sudden need to spy on the elder Mikaelson's. Truly, as much as her feelings for Klaus had evolved, dealing with his family was rather exhausting.

Talk about family issues.

She did not think that she would find them before Elena and Bonnie called her for her vampire hearing, or to be the distraction to Niklaus. Caroline rolled her eyes, like she would agree to be their distraction in an attempt to deal with Kol. As if that plan did not fail to epic proportions. The sole reason that the blonde was alive being that Niklaus believed that she had not known the specifics or what was happening.

Hence why the baby vampire was hiding against the tree just in vampire hearing range of the house Stefan had hid the coffins. Where Esther was creating a magical circle, Finn her ever loyal servant. She waited until Esther walked back into the house, walking into the sightline of Finn. The vampire watched as a wave of recognition hit him, she gave him a little wave before motioning for him to follow.

Luckily Caroline did not have to wait long for her to hear the soft echo of his footsteps behind her. She turned around and smiled, "Hi Finn!"

"Miss. Forbes," He greeted politely, "Is there anything I can do for you? Your friends have been most helpful to my mother and I."

"I wanted to ask you not to try and kill your siblings," Caroline paused, "I know you know that by killing an original you will kill every vampire in their sire line. Your mother is trying to get rid of the vampire race."

She had to hand it to him, at least Finn did not try to hide. "Yes."

"You are okay with that? With killing, Sage, I believe her name is," Caroline thought for a moment, vaguely recalling the sire line fiasco that was her senior year.

Finn blinked, "Sage?"

"Sage is still alive; we can protect her. But you can't do that if your busy trying to kill your siblings" Caroline gently pushed. Hoping that that particular tragedy could be avoided, if he knew that she was out there earlier. Keeping her friends from actually killing him would be a different story.

She still had to try, the image of Klaus staring at Kol's burned corpse was enough for her. She could not stand by and allow another war to erupt, especially when this family rarely actually did anything to her friends. After the curse broke, creating some hybrids Klaus remained reactionary, even turning Tyler was a result of being lied to. Klaus would deny it, but he was actually very honorable. Not that Caroline felt he could handle such an emission, less she be forced to endure that dimpled smile for a century and constant mocking.

"I…I promised her," Finn sighed, "I've never gone back on my word."

"I know you love your siblings, I'm sorry that they are so shitty at sharing their feelings" Caroline laughed, inwardly cheering at the slight smile on the eldest Mikaelson's face.

"What was it like? Being daggered for so long?" Caroline asked, eyes widening hands immediately going to cover her mouth. "I'm so…"

"Don't," Finn stopped her immediately, "Don't apologize. No one's asked me that. I doubt Nik has asked anyone what that was like."

"He does like to keep that bad boy image of his," Caroline shrugged, earning a shake of his head.

"You've just met my brother," He began only for Caroline to stop him in his tracks.

"You weren't there. I happen to be a magically transported through time vampire. I managed to get your siblings to believe me. Now I have no clue how to get you to other than telling you that this plan will not work."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "First time around I played blonde distraction for Klaus, but he figured out he and his siblings were linked. This time around when you were looked away, I ensured your siblings did not drink the champagne with Elena's blood."

His eyes widened, "So that is why the linking spell…"

Caroline nodded, "Now I have no clue what Esther's plan B was but if you have not noticed Niklaus is rather good at surviving."

Finn looked at her for a moment, "At first it's not much different than sleeping. I was daggered for longest amount of time, uninterrupted. When my siblings were around, I could hear them. I knew they were out there, that they left me in that darkness."

Caroline stepped closer and wrapped her hands around his fist slipping her fingers to ensure that he did not cause himself to bleed. Knowing that he would heal made no difference, she thought he would appreciate not having to shed unnecessary blood.

"That sounds horrible," Caroline didn't respond for a while but when she did the blonde was happy to see that the tiniest smile in the world was on the Mikaelson's face.

"Thank you, Miss. Forbes. You've given me a lot to think about."

Caroline had long learned from his siblings that this would be the best she would be able to get. Nodding she stepped back giving him the space he no doubt desired. It was not until she was almost completely out of hearing range did, she hear him.

"Sage's alive?"

She called out, "She's rather tough one. But I'm sure you will find her soon!"

If only she could recall who in her group met Sage first.

**XXX**

"Hello?" Caroline answered twirling her hair on her finger, waiting for Alaric to answer.

 _"Thank god Caroline, we need you to distract Klaus,_ " Alaric said in a rush.

"Distract Klaus? How am I supposed to do that?" Caroline feigned stupidity, not yet angry at her little rag tag group of friends.

_"I don't know but we need your help. Elijah has Elena captive with Rebekah. They are threatening her unless we help them stop Esther."_

"I'll be there. Is…is Elena okay?" Caroline asked, biting her lip knowing that the blonde original could potentially harm her friend.

_"Elijah luckily put a leash on his sister, but we do have a deadline."_

"Ric, I'm on my way. Try not to get yourself killed until then."

Caroline quickly made her way to change, ensuring her hair was down and particularly curly as she wrapped the black jacket around herself. Now how was she going to ensure that they did not try to dagger Kol? If she recalled correctly, the youngest Mikaelson was with his brother. The brothers set on causing a bit of mischief. By the time she entered the Mystic Grill, she made eye contact with Alaric who was on the phone.

If she made sure to swing her hips from side to side slightly more when she felt eyes on her, no one could say. She stopped right in front of the two brothers, a smile on her face as arms cross her chest. Blue eyes lit up when they met her playful gaze.

 _"Hello love,"_ Niklaus grinned, _"You look ravishing."_

"Join us!" Kol invited, grinning at the snake eye his brother shot him. Clearly, he wanted to be the one to invite the pretty blonde. The youngest Mikaelson's eyes widened slightly as the blonde in question stalked up to the bar leaning into Niklaus. Two pairs of blue eyes stared right into each other; Caroline smiled as she pulled away with his drink.

"I don't think so" She laughed placing the glass against her lips taking a drink.

Niklaus chuckled in amusement as she drank it all before slamming it down on the bar, gently enough not to break the glass. "My love you are full of surprises" He chortled, eyes lighting up watching her.

"I don't think you know the half of it. Kol do me a favor and secure me a spot on the microphone?" She pointed to the stage with a smile. The two brothers shared a look, Niklaus nodded subtly.

"Sure, love anything for you," Kol winked laughing as the blond threw a few pieces of peanuts from the small cup on the counter at him. He simply took to walking backwards catching the peanuts in the air with a wink. The blondes shook their heads at his antics.

"What do I owe for this lovely encounter, Sweetheart?" Klaus murmured into her ear as the vampire quickly took Kol's spot. Both vampires kept an eye at the looks Alaric was throwing at them. Dr. Fell was by the pool table and Kol kept giving her sideline looks.

"I'd advise your brother to give Dr. Fell some room," Caroline motioned towards Kol who was walking towards the founder. Niklaus sighed muttering about never being able to take him anywhere.

Caroline grinned at him, "Can I ask you a question?"

Klaus turned to look at her taking her hand in his and kisses the back of it softly. "You can ask but I can't promise to answer."

"You're over a thousand years old. Yet you seem to be fascinated in me, I want to know why?"

"It be impossible not to notice you, Caroline," The intensity was just too much for the baby vampire. Caroline felt her heart thud in her chest as his gaze turned from curious to shocked to an intensity that he only seemed to have for her.

She laughed nervously, "That's not answering my question."

Niklaus sighed, "You don't believe me when I saw your full of light, and that I enjoy you. What more do you want?"

The hybrid allowed a smile to spread across his face at the way Caroline kept glancing at him. She had yet to respond, but he could be patient. They remained at the impasse until whatever was going on in her mind seemed to settle. She scooted closer to him and Klaus turned more fully to her attentions. She leaned in close, her eyes looking up and down from his eyes to his lips.

Niklaus having enough brought his hand to cup her cheek, "Tell me what you need, Sweetheart."

Her eyes flashed almost playfully. He allowed her to move away from him, listening as she says, _"I'm still mad at you."_

_"Love, we had a little tiff, what can I do to acquit myself?"_

Caroline tapped her glass, by then which had been refilled completely ignoring him.

 _"Come on love, get to know me! I dare you,"_ He grinned as she turned her beautiful gaze back towards him. The dark-blonde original smiled encouragingly as Caroline opened her mouth to respond, only to glare as his brother flashed quickly back towards them. Kol looked almost bashful as he looked towards his brother, urgency in his tone.

"Hate to break this flirtation, but Elijah called. It's time."

**XXX**

Niklaus was ever so grateful that Caroline did not try to go with them. The two originals leaving the establishment without much fan fair. Stepping out of the woods to find both his wayward brothers and his mother. Elijah, ever loyal, took his place besides him.

"My sons," Esther greeted, as Finn stood in front of her.

"Finn, my wayward brother and my psychotic bitch of a mother" Niklaus called out, his usual cockiness on full display.

"If you've come to beg for your lives. It's too late" Esther spoke softly, as if she was comforting them.

Kol scoffed only holding back due to barrier in place against the circle. Finn looked between his siblings and his mother; Elijah noticed.

"Have something to ask brother?"

"Sage is she alive?"

Niklaus scoffed, "That red-haired peasant? Yes, as far as I'm aware. No one in this family harmed her."

Niklaus ignored the twinge in his heart at the elated look on his eldest sibling's face. He could not understand Finn's obsession with that woman, but if even after all this time his brother cared for her. Perhaps this could be used to their family's advantage, after all their mother was the only remaining obstacle in their way. If having Sage around was the price to pay…. Well it was worth a thought.

"Yes, yes. Your precious fire maiden in safe. Can we move on to the fun part?" Kol spat eyeing his mother hatefully.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Esther called, raising her hand out towards favorite son. Finn walked past the barrier, "Mother, the linking spell failed. It's over."

Elijah clasped Finn on his shoulder, the oldest Mikaelson shrugged him off. Niklaus clapped his hands together, new possibilities already entering his mind. The siblings stood together against their mother, who for the first time seemed to have nothing to say.

"I always have a plan, Finn. We can rid the world of what should never have occurred."

"What you created mother," Kol corrected.

They watched unable to enter the circle, even Finn who once he tried to step back into the circle was forced back. Esther looked at each of her sons, a tear escaping her eyes.

"Then so be it," She whispered before she began to chant. The fires erupted higher only for Esther to cry out asking for the Bennett ancestors to not leave her. Assist her in what needs to be done. The brothers held up a hand against the flames. The bright light blinding even to their superior sight. She gave out a final cry before she disappeared.

Klaus stepped into the circle. He spun around, focusing all his senses in trying to see where she could have possibly gone. The Mikaelson brothers remained silent until Niklaus roared, "Where is she?"

"Peace brother, we will find her," Elijah soothed placing a hand on his younger brothers' arm. The two shared a look. Until their mother was found, the Mikaelson's would not have peace.

It was only when they got home that they found Rebekah waiting for them. She held her phone in her hand, "Brothers."

"Sister, are you really so bored already that you began videotaping yourself? Kol teased flopping down next to the blonde.

"No, you giant tosser! Nik take a look at the wall behind Elena" Rebekah handed over her phone to the one brother she knew who would take their survival seriously.

"The cave where the natives tell the story of our family. Look right there it's a picture of them worshiping at a white oak tree."

"We burned those to the ground, sister."

"Look at the native calendar next to it. The date is set three hundred years after we went back to the old world."

**XXX**

Caroline was getting ready for bed waiting on news after she left the Mystic Grill. She was about to give up when her phone rang with an unrecognizable number on it.

"Hello?" Caroline greeted casually, a wary under tone only the most observant would hear.

_"Sweetheart."_

"Niklaus" Caroline sighed in relief, quickly saving the number to her phone, she would set his number to a specific ringtone later.

" _I wanted to let you know that Finn switched to our side. The plan worked out in the end, but I must warn you that in order to do it we had to make sure your friend's mother…"_

"Abby" Caroline answered, "Her name is Abby."

_"I wanted to let you know that Abby had to be turned. The Salvatore's did it under our orders."_

That was when she heard her call waiting, "That's probably them. Thank you Nik for your honesty" she said before hanging up with a soft click.

Caroline quickly answered her other line, "Bonnie?"

 _"Care, I..I need you"_ Bonnie sobbed.

"I'm on my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you! Thank you! I cannot tell you how much all of your support means to me. I have the general outline for the story planned out, I can't tell you much more without ruining the surprises. But we will have a mature Caroline finding herself, some awesome bonding moments and perhaps some canon thrown in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Mikaelson siblings quietly entered the mansion, only to conjugate around the foyer. The town clock had just struck midnight when the door opened. Rebekah being the first to arrive from her little babysitting mission, arms crossed until she noticed that Finn was with their brothers. The boys filed in quickly after her, not even giving her a few minutes peace. When she tried to speak, she was held back. Finn shook his head, signaling that now was not the time to talk.

So, they stood around in silence as Niklaus paced against the floor, muttering to himself. Elijah leaning against a wall, looked on at his brother, entirely at ease. Kol tapped his foot before also using the wall to hold his weight.

"Nik," Kol called out, not blinking as his brother's eyes flashed gold when he looked up towards him.

"She's vanished. We could not find a trace of her!" Niklaus growled, running a hand through his short hair.

"She'll come back, but I cannot say what her plan will be" Finn spoke softly to his siblings. His gaze settling on his half-brother, "Niklaus."

His younger brother continued to pace against the room. Why had he not taken the time to question Caroline? She could have known something that would be helpful! She was from eighty years into the bloody future. Surely even with the witchy interference she must have some memory that would help.

"Nik!" Finn yelled out, grabbing his younger brother's arm, forcing the hybrid to look into his brother's eyes. The two Mikaelson's stared at each other until the blonde finally pulled away from his brother.

"Finn," Niklaus growled.

"Brother, I think it's time that we talked."

"You betrayed me! You plotted against us with our mother. Sage being alive is the only reason you are still even here," Niklaus laughed hysterically.

"You put me into a coffin for 900 years, all for turning Sage!" Finn argued back, the two brothers pushing against each other. The rest of their siblings circled around them, waiting to step in if necessary.

The two arguing siblings began to circle around each other, neither taking their eyes off the other.

"You killed our mother," Finn spat as nine hundred years of Mikaelson family drama, hissed out of his mouth.

"She was ashamed of me, the sole reminder of her little tryst against Mikael's bigotry" Niklaus's tone turned towards cruelty. Finn could see the war within his brother, saw the little boy desperately seeking the approval of a man who would never give it. He saw the self-hatred of a young man whose cruelty found out that his entire existence shouldn't have been possible. The love and hate he held for their mother; whose lies were the catalyst for all of their pain.

"You could have done anything else! You butchered her" Finn rushed towards his brother, the two entering into a gridlock, as their hands pressed against the other's shoulders. Their siblings surrounding the cage match.

"She butchered me! She took away a part of me, brother," Niklaus hissed, pushing Finn away. His brother did not stay down, getting up and rushing back, grabbing him by the waist, slamming them into the wall.

"That wall was just painted!" Rebekah cried out, far more upset with the decorating being ruined than her brothers fighting, after a thousand years, some violence between family members was to be expected.

"Do you think they will dismember each other?" Kol asked eagerly, clapping his hands. His eyes followed the quick flashes of his brothers' tumbling against the walls with excitement. Elijah bent his head as his dominant hand came up and squeezed his nose. In an attempt to slow the headache, his family was causing. After a moment, Elijah walked towards the wrestling pair and pulled them apart.

"Are you done?" Elijah's aggravated voice asked.

**XXX**

_"I'm sorry Caroline. I have to work the overnight shift. Call me when you get home?"_

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I understand thank you for letting me help out Bonnie and her mom covering with the school for Friday."

They quickly said their goodbyes as the teen hung up her phone. It had occurred to her that as she passed the welcome sign to Mystic Falls, that she would once again be going home to a lonely house. Caroline knew her mom was busy with the murders, she understood it on a logical level. Yet it did not stop her from feeling hurt at how her work always came first.

At least she knew where she learned it from.

After the whole thing with Bonnie and Abby, the blonde definitely did not want to be alone. She was feeling on edge, she needed to be soothed and comforted. When Caroline finally parked her car, it was only as the vampire pulled the keys away from the engine that she realized where she ended up.

The Mikaelson Family Manor.

She looked up to the large building deciding that if she was smart that the blonde would reignite the engine and turn back. Klaus was not a soothing presence, but at the moment, neither were Bonnie or Elena. Having just spent the weekend helping Bonnie and her mom, the blonde knew they needed some time apart. Matt would just be awkward; he would try, but how can you understand something so disconnected from who you are? She always knew Matt would pull away from the supernatural one day; he was human. He deserved a happy, human life. She would not drag him further into the hole if she could help it.

Taking a grounding breath, the blonde decided that if her body managed to bring her here on autopilot, then here is exactly where she should be. The blonde nervously bites her lip as she slowly made her way towards the door. She stopped running from Klaus, she knew that she was attracted to him. Making the decision and actually acting on it in any meaningful capacity seemed to be Caroline's issue.

She knocked.

It would be rude to just enter, despite knowing that Klaus would not mind that did not mean his siblings would feel the same.

She was about to knock for a second time when the door was opened by a red-haired woman. The woman's eyes lit up, leaning against the doorframe, "You must be the infamous Caroline Forbes."

"Ah, you must be Sage," Caroline smiled, trying to ignore the ping of recognition from hearing about her death.

"I really must thank you. Apparently, you managed to somewhat tame the elitist bastards," The pair of vampires shared a laugh. Just as Niklaus could be heard yelling about bitchy peasants who don't know their place.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Caroline hesitated at the door, the last thing she wanted was to walk into the middle of a legendary Mikaelson family feud. The red-haired vampire scoffed, motioning for the baby vampire to follow.

"Evening Sweetheart," Niklaus greeted, his gaze on her was soft. She could feel the fire in her belly grow with the constant intensity of his gaze. Sage waved goodbye before going off, Caroline assumed to find Finn.

She raised her eyebrows at the hybrid who could only shrug, "If Sage keeps him from trying to kill the rest of us, then perhaps I was to…." Niklaus paused, raising an eyebrow of his own. Knowing that the blonde no doubt had a few words to add of her own.

"Judgmental? Hasty, should I go on" Caroline retorted a teasing tone entering her voice. His arm was raised for her to take, Caroline took the stairs to meet him quickly encircling her arm through his.

"Now love, what do I owe for this visit," He frowned as his observation of the blonde worried him. The vampire looked tired, the clothes on her back clearly had been worn for a couple days. He waited until they entered his room to push her against the door, cupping her face with one hand.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" He growled lowly. Vowing that anyone who caused the usually vivacious blonde to be so down would suffer much. He kept her upright against the door, his arm coming around to hold her at her waist. His remaining hand coming up and stroked her cheek.

"I'm tired, Klaus. I was helping Abby and Bonnie with Abby's transition. Abby did not take it well. Then Elena needed help because Ric is going mentally insane due to the Gilbert ring, and Bonnie's mom was turned into a vampire in order to save Elena". Caroline found once she started, the words kept coming. She rambled on and on about how whenever Elena was endangered, the rest of them would swoop in. The problem was when it came to saving Elena, someone else always had to pay the price.

"I love her still, Klaus. She was my best friend for all these years then when she finally got to have a normal life, I was a reminder of the supernatural. I was still a vampire and therefore a risk to her happy life. I don't blame her, but it still hurt. I become a vampire because of my connection to her! Katherine killed me because she knew you enjoyed poetry and hoped that you would use me in breaking your curse," Caroline continued on as the man lifted her up so that she was laying her head against his shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around her waist and under her knees.

Klaus didn't say anything; he just allowed her to talk to get it all out. As she ranted Niklaus gently placed her on his bed. When Caroline talked, oh the flood gates opened, she could not stop. She told him how he flirted with her, antagonize her, make her question how she saw the world. She would be used to distract him, as Elena and the Salvatore's tried to find a way to kill him. Fearing that he would always try to use her to make hybrids, despite the fact he was leaving them alone.

She whispered how first Finn was killed; that was how they figured out by killing an original would destroy their entire sire line. She talked about them trying to find out who sired their vampire line. She even laughed when she told him how the Salvatore's reacted to finding out that it was the big bad wolf himself who was responsible. Klaus stayed silent as the girl, no woman before him, broke down. Her words were no more than a whisper, but every vampire in the house could hear it perfectly.

"Guess some of the fog is clearing up?" He murmured against her hair.

"Memories regarding your family seem to be the clearest" She confessed continuing what she knew. The blonde was so intent on the words spoken that she did not hear the hiss from Rebekah and Sage as she skated around the subject of her relationship with Damon. Nor did she hear glass break when she mentioned Kol's untimely death. She missed Rebekah's laughter at Katherine being forced to turn into a human nor her sob at the deaths of her brothers. So, intent on ensuring that his siblings did not interrupt her much needed purge, Niklaus almost missed the part about Hope.

His hand froze his stroke, "A daughter?"

Caroline hiccupped, tears now freely flowing. "She will be beautiful. She is so strong, full of light. Your family will be so proud of her. So much that you sacrifice yourself to the hollow for her."

She didn't realize how much she was comforted by his touch until he broke away. He turned his back on her. His next question did not surprise her.

"Who?"

"Her mother's a werewolf named Hayley Marshall. She is currently helping Tyler break his sire bond. She will also be the cause of you murdering twelve of your hybrids," Caroline replied honestly. He would be furious if she tried to hide the truth from him. She put a hand on his arm when he growled at the information.

"It was nature's loophole," Caroline laughed softly, looking up into his eyes when he turned back to her eyes blazing. "Kind of like how the Gemini coven decided to place their unborn twins into my womb, they needed a safe space to grow. Even if it was the womb of the dead."

"They did what?" Klaus hissed. Caroline quickly placed herself into his path, wrapping her arms around his waist subconsciously.

"The twins birth mother was dying, so they placed the twins in the nearest womb. Mine happened to be it. I would have appreciated being asked, but you know witches."

The two vampires shared a weak laugh, the rest of the house eerily quiet. Klaus assumed they were finally given actual space. Kol and Finn were most likely in a rage. He'd have to deal with them later, hopefully, between Sage and Rebekah, no massacres would occur. His focus was on the baby vampire before him.

"That's a lot to take in love," He whispered.

"How do you think I feel? I lived it. I didn't even get to collect on your promise" Her blue eyes looked up at his.

"What promise was this?"

Caroline gulped, wetting her lips as his eyes kept hers entranced, "you promised you would be my last love, no matter how long it takes."

Neither one of them moved, blue eyes met blue while his hand came up and rubbed her bottom lip softly. Could he possibly have made that promise? Then the unbelievable happened, her mind's gate opened to him.

"You can look if you want," Came Caroline's voice in his own mind. Niklaus felt himself gulp at the implication. As an original vampire he was capable of entering any mind he chose, which was seldom as he preferred other methods of getting what he wanted. Entering one's mind was intimate to say the least.

However,…

Niklaus was never a man that needed to be told twice. He dug deep into her mind gently at first for she had earned that respect with her actions. Niklaus could not help but be in awe at the complexity that was her dreamscape, and yet he saw everything. All the stories she had shared about his family, were open to him. In her mind there were no holes where magic could interfere with her memory, her mind was an open book. Niklaus found her absolutely refreshing. He stepped in further and saw everything that she spoke up, he even felt the echoes of her strongest emotions.

She hid nothing from him, every door was open.

Her strongest emotions were about him, and from her memories, they were most definitely reciprocated. He saw the way he looked at her, how without fail except for one time when she went to New Orleans he had always managed to be there for her. He saw how she deflated near her supposed friends, how they almost seemed to forget she existed so often always needing Bonnie or focusing on how to help Elena. Niklaus watched as he continued to pay her attention long past when his curiosities customarily ended. He carefully pulled out of her mind; she was absolutely breathtaking.

He was right she was made of light, there was not even a bit of darkness in her soul. She may be surrounded in it on occasion, but her heart was entirely made out of light. So entranced with her beauty, Niklaus barely noticed when he locked eyes with her. Slowly he came back to himself focusing on every detail he could see on her face. He smirked a little when she absentmindedly licked her lips.

He lowered his head slightly to see what she would do. Niklaus hummed softly when she came the rest of the way. Their lips connected softly at first, a grin escaped him. She smiled up at him before pulling him into another, Niklaus wrapped his arms firmly around her bottom. Lifting her up effortlessly so that she lay on his lap pulling her back to his lips.

It was when she pulled away far enough to look him directly in the eye that she fell out of his lap onto the mattress. Their eyes connected, and she let out a laugh. Niklaus climbed on top of her, caging her to him. She surprised him by pulling him by his belt closer and wrapping her legs around him. Her lips soon found their place beside his once again. Lips stayed connected, bottoms got nipped, and breathy moans escaped.

Soft feminine hands began to wander, larger ones brought to her hips, keeping the soft figure close. Caroline kissed him softly, gently pushing against him; Niklaus laughed, kissing down her neck as he rolled them over, allowing her the freedom of being on top. His hands keeping a possessive grip on her hips.

"Better than tree bark love?" He teased, his fingers tracing the top of her jeans. Mentally calculating how long it will take him to get her consent to toss them. She let out a breathy laugh kissing his neck as her hands traveled up and down his chest.

"I knew you'd spot that," She rolled her eyes, earning a nip at her neck. Caroline let out a squeak, automatically pushing her hips against his. Both of them moaned at the contact.

"If you wanted that to stay private, might have tried a bit harder, sweetheart," Klaus hissed as one his hands crawled up her sides, earning him a soft sigh as she pressed into him, leaving no room between.

"I told you I'm done hiding my curiosity" He smirked up at her, easily overpowering her as she was once again placed on her back. Her hands raised and held by one of his.

"A curiosity, am I?" He breathed into her ear, kissing up and down her neck. Caroline fought against the moan that escaped her lips. Her body lifted to reach his. His remaining hand removed her shirt with a single tug. The shreds of it flew across the room.

Moaning, she pouted, "I liked that shirt, Klaus."

"I'll buy you a thousand ones just like it," Klaus vowed, taking her lips against his. Caroline moaned into his bruising kiss, raising her leg to wrap around his waist. Klaus slowly kissed his way down her collarbone, across her shoulders, and took his time sliding her bra off her shoulders. Caroline whined as he nipped the tops of her breasts, her arms still retrained by his hand.

"Klaus," She moaned.

"Nik, love. Call me Niklaus" He breathed, finally having enough of teasing her. He unclasped her bra, allowing it to find a home among the ruins of her shirt. His mouth quickly attached itself to one of her breasts.

Caroline pressed herself closer to him, allowing her arms to keep the hybrid against her. Her breathing soon turned to gasps as his tongue found a new target. She breathed out his name repeatedly, each syllable urging him on. When his head popped up from his nest against her, Caroline kissed him. She brought her tongue to his demanding his full attention.

He gave it, thrusting his own down her throat as his hand grabbed the back of her head. Her blonde curls twisting against his fingers. They rolled together fighting for dominance. She pulling his hand from her hair and put both his hands onto the front of her jeans.

"You sure, love?" He asked kissing down her neck, Caroline's eyes kept fluttering closed much to his amusement.

"Yes, Niklaus, it's a yes" The blonde consented kissing him in confirmation. She missed the delighted grin that stretched across his face. His fangs elongated as his hands made quick work of her jeans. Her hands already pressing his jeans down.

As his shirt was torn from his body, Niklaus raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the panting blonde. The female shrugged, "You destroyed mine. Now we are even."

Niklaus grinned attacking her lips again, causing a gasp to erupt from her beautiful lips. His hands ripped apart her panties, the blonde didn't say anything but the nip against his bottom lip alerted him that she was not going to let that go. Klaus pressed himself between her legs, his fingers gently encouraging their spread. His tongue sucked on her neck, nibbling at it careful not to bite leaving the blonde under him a panting mess.

His hand slipped between her legs carefully prodding her entrance, feeling it slick with heat pleased him greatly. He nipped at her neck, whispering in her ear "Already so wet for me love? We haven't even begun yet."

"Nik," Caroline whined pressing her nails into his back, piercing his skin. The man hissed in pleasure as he pushed his cock into her entrance his hands cupping her ass. The couple moaned in pleasure at the contact, the female pressed her fingernails deeper into the wounds she caused. Niklaus growled eyes flashing as he pulled away slightly, only to slam into her. He held her body close to his, feeling as she clenched his cock with every thrust.

"Fuck, Nik" She hissed burying her head into his neck. Pride filled him hearing her soft pleases, as she met each thrust with one of her own. He kissed her neck, eyes flashing gold.

"Say that again love and I'll have to taste you" He promised bringing her into another fierce kiss.

"Bite me," She moaned.

His thrusts halted, as he starred at her. Blue eyes widening by the second, watching as her chest heaved up and down, her own blue eyes looking up at him full of trust. She leaned up kissing him softly, "Your blood is the cure, I think you can handle a little rough play."

He chuckled into her neck, thrusting deeply into her causing Caroline to throw her head back in pleasure. He felt his fangs emerge starring into her pale neck. Matching his next thrust with his bite. Caroline screamed in pleasure, as his thrusts became frenzied with her juices covering his cock. He growled into her neck, feeling her blood entire his system, as he unloaded inside of her warm heat.

Their bodies stilled, his hands cupping her neck softly. He starred down at her, eyes holding a softness that she had not yet seen. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her so she was against his chest. Her head snug into his neck, he gently pressed her lips to his neck.

"Drink love,"

**XXX**

Sage rolled her eyes spotting the three Mikaelson siblings sitting at a table in a bar that was known as the Mystic Grill. The red-haired vampire stalked up to the three originals, only Finn looking up at her approach.

"Sage," Finn smiled holding out a chair for her. She smiled flirtatiously at him accepting his seat, as he quickly went to find a fourth.

Sage looked over to find her love's two siblings who were glaring at a familiar dark-haired vampire. Sage smirked remembering how Rebekah made Damon think that Finn had gone with their mother. It really was easy, even easier than it was to get Rebekah to sleep with Damon.

"Still sore Rebekah?" Sage teased. The blonde rolled her eyes scoffing at the idea of her being upset over Damon of all vampires.

"No, I'm pissed at him for all the other reasons," The blonde sister hissed glaring as the dark-haired vampire. The redhead sighed; she had enjoyed her time with the dark-haired vampire. Their only issue was that he would use the white oak stake to kill all of the original vampires.

"Damon was the one Caroline spoke of clearly. He was the vampire that had compelled her to obey him then proceeded to rape her," Rebekah seethed eyes flashing, "Of all the despicable things, he did that! The Mikaelson's have never forced themselves on a woman."

Sage eyes darken recalling how she taught Damon about seduction, of how fun being a vampire could be. Could he have taken a different meaning? "You know it was him? She never did say a name"

Kol scoffed, "Let's see the only vampires in this town are us and the Salvatore's. Rebekah has had the pleasure of messing with Stefan, Bekah?"

The female Mikaelson shrugged, "Twenties, before the daggering."

"Right, well Bekah here says that Stefan even during his ripper binges never raped a woman. That and he was dating the doppelganger at the time."

"Leaving the elder Salvatore," Rebekah growled.

The redheaded vampire felt her hand turn into a fist. She loved being a vampire, but even she had some rules. She would compel her pray into compliance, telling them not to scream. She'd even give them a little pleasure, but only if they made a move on their own. Sexual pleasure was distinctly of a human's own choice, that was a rule she was taught by the Mikaelson's. As awful as they were, the elitist pricks, they never abused someone in that way. They never had to, plenty of humans were willing to bed any of the siblings. Sage kept quiet listening as the two siblings hissed together, clearly Caroline's story had left a mark.

Was it because of their brother's fondness for the girl? Or the crime she was used for? Either way Sage owed the girl a debt, for undaggering Finn.

"What's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Okay that was my first smut attempt in a while. Hope it was enjoyable. As always read and review! I received many great reviews, some pretty good questions to so here I am going to answer a few
> 
> Is Caroline stronger because she is older? Vampire age determines a lot about their strength, problem is she went back in time. So, she has all the lessons she has learned but not the benefit of her body actually aging. This will play a part later on in the story….hint hint.
> 
> Why did not of the Mikaelson's give her an interrogation over the future or not belief her? One they far too old to seriously doubt anything. Secondly, they are more worried about the whole Esther thing. The whole Caroline knows the future issue will come into play more as the story progresses. But it will not be the focus of my story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: So what do you think? I know much of this is still similar to cannon, but here is where we start to diverge from it.
> 
> Reviewers Questions:
> 
> Will Klaus sleep with Hayley? Honestly? I'm doubting I will allow that to pass. Mostly because sleeping with woman you do not like just because the woman do you like is angry or dislikes you… is well dumb. Yes Niklaus you were a major dumbass.
> 
> What happens with Hope and the Twins? The Twins belong to Alaric and Jo, so you will have to see about that. As for Hope, well as we know her, she will not exist. Because Hayley will not be sleeping with Klaus. Will Caroline and Klaus have a baby? Continue reading to find out.
> 
> Also Caroline is a fucking vampire, she technically cannot have children as of VTD lore. Hayley had a child as a werewolf, and Klaus can father children because he was one. Therefore as it stands, Caroline cannot have children with Klaus, because she is a vampire.
> 
> I do not like magically appearing vamp babies unless it makes true sense in the lore. Hope made sense because werewolf genetics and sperm being longer-lasting, so therefore a small chance of it happening. I can give you that, especially due to the powers of a wolf meaning sperm possibly very potent even after 1,000 years and add in magical backlash from being cursed for that long. Blood sharing is intimate but it does not lead to magical vampire baby…. That is not canon…. That's fanon possibly but not canon.
> 
> So, will there be a Mikaelson baby? Guess you'll have to keep reading, because nature does have loopholes. Also depends on my mood.

Chapter 9

Caroline was pressed against Klaus's chest when the early sun rays hit her eyes through the curtains. She moaned managing to snuggle back into the vampire's embrace much to the elder's amusement. His hands rubbed her naked back soothingly.

"Good Morning," Caroline whispered, tilting her head in order to better view his face. A soft hand tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Sweetheart," He greeted, the female mentally cursed when he smiled showing off his dimples. He was a psychotic mass murderer, but he was also the hottest man she had slept with. "A few days ago, when your mother and Finn…. Did you find all the white oak?" She started.

"Rebekah burned it, love" Klaus kissed her forehead.

"Did she get the sign?" Caroline yawned burrowing herself into his side. When he did not reply right away, the blonde looked up, "She didn't did she?"

Caroline sighed, "Elena is at the Salvatore house right now I imagine. It would be advisable if someone goes there before they manage to create weapons out of the sign. That they no doubt have by now."

"You didn't think that be something to mention?' Klaus growled at her, dialing a number on his phone. "Rebekah love, where are you? Caroline has given me some interesting information."

The young blonde crossed her arms, "I was sent back in time with witches messing with my memories to ensure that I did what they asked! Excuse me if I thought a bunch of paranoid originals would ensure they collected all of the wood that could kill them! If this was where one of you died, I would have told you sooner."

Niklaus rolled his eyes as he continued to give orders to his sister, "Bekah, The Salvatore's have a white oak sign. Grab it. Destroy it" Klaus was seething at the idea that Caroline's group of misfits could actually kill an original.

"Is this when?" Niklaus's eyes flashed in anger as Caroline confirmed it with a nod. Only to infuriate the hybrid more, causing him to get off the bed angrily grabbing at clothes. She could see the revengeful thoughts running through his head.

"Nik, Nik!" The blonde grabbed his hand forcing her to look at him. She did not flinch upon seeing the anger directed at her. She was not afraid; his anger was not truly directed at her.

"If Rebekah cannot find the stakes or the sign. Every single one of you needs to be careful. Where is Finn?"

"Finn?" Klaus called, walking out the room. Caroline cursed quickly putting on one Niklaus's shirts that reached her thighs and she quickly found her jeans. She thanks the gods that they were not ruined from last nights activities. As soon as the pants reached her ass she was walking out after the manic original.

"Niklaus! What is wrong with you brother?" Finn bellowed coming out of a room with Sage looking thoroughly disheveled. When Caroline met her eyes, the redhead winked at the younger vampire causing her to turn red in embarrassment.

"I wanted to ensure that neither of you were planning on leaving the safety of our home for the time being. As Caroline has just informed me of your pending demise, if we do not finish collecting the white oak" Klaus and Finn turned to look towards the blonde.

Caroline held her hands up, "Eighty years of memory I need to shift through including the parts that are under a witch lock and key. Need I remind you the only bits I was ever told related to me distracting Niklaus."

Sage rolled her eyes, "Don't let them bother you. They are all prickly in the morning. I'm surprised to see either of you, you seemed awfully busy last night. If you were playing distraction last night you did it perfectly" The vampire winked saucily.

Caroline blushed, fighting the urge to hide behind her hands. Instead she held her head high and shrugged, "Nik decided ordering his siblings around was more urgent."

Sage laughed pulling the younger vampire into a hug, "Oh, I think I'm going to like you!"

Niklaus groaned while Finn shook his head smiling fondly at Sage who winked at him. Caroline wrapped an arm around the fellow female's waist, "Well as fun as all this has been. I must get back, especially if I am going to keep them from knowing how you know about the stakes."

Niklaus crossed his arms, "You think you can just walk in and out of this house on a whim?"

Caroline smiled, "Nik, haven't I proven that I am on your side?"

Niklaus pulled her in close, "That is not the issue love."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Well then enlighten me, love."

Sage cackled, and in the background Kol could be heard laughing. Finn shook his head grabbing his loves hand, and pulled her towards the door, "We will be outside, to give you some privacy." He stressed the word, looking up stairs and Kol could be heard muttering about party poopers.

Klaus chuckled, "Now that we are alone, Sweetheart. The issue is that you have the habit of playing sacrificial lamb to your friends. Don't even try to deny it, I saw your memories love. I'd rather not have you working to save my family only to find yourself in some other trouble. That your so -called friends will find themselves in."

Caroline sighed," If I admit your right, not that I am" She quickly qualified pointing a finger at him, "I know what the future brings, but I can't help but still love them, Nik."

Niklaus touched her forehead with his, "Love, they abandon you the moment they stop wishing for a supernatural adventure."

"Don't Nik, just don't."

"I'm placing trust in you, Caroline. Don't let me down" He whispered in her ear before walking away, not looking back. The baby vampire felt her heart grow heavy in her chest as she turned her head back to look at him.

The paranoid hybrid just said that he was trusting her. She couldn't breathe and she ran out of the house.

**XXX**

"Yes Nik, I understand. Nik! Oh, bloody hell Nik if you do not stop demanding their intestines in a bottle, I'll ensure that all you get is a toe!" Rebekah yelled into the phone as she finally landed in front of her destination.

At least he moved on from threatening to pull livers out of his enemies, now that was a threat that was dreadfully boring. Rebekah much preferred being able to toy with her victims a whole lot longer. She let a wicked smile grace her lips thinking about the plan Nik would put in place for the Salvatore brothers.

Well Damon.

The blonde shrugged, walking up gravel to the house looking on it with distaste. She decided then and there that the Salvatore's were hopeless, and she prayed to god that there were no more of their genetics running around. Rebekah slammed the door to the Salvatore boarding house open. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, as her vampire hearing located the vermin within nanoseconds.

She snorted hearing the sounds of machinery. The female original tutted at how boring all of this would be. Nik owed her a weeks' vacation of shopping in Paris, during Fashion Week. It would be the sole reason she would forgive being given such a mundane task. Speaking of annoying domineering brothers…

Rebekah ignored her cell, as it continued on mute. She could practically feel the hybrid seething across the city. The blonde did not want to give the Salvatore's any chance of beating her, for a second time. She was still rather cross that Damon thought that she could truly be fooled, or that Sage almost crossed her family. If Finn was not nauseatingly obsessed with that woman….

She quickly made her way up the stairs, where the pesky noise was coming from. A smirk spread across her face not unlike the one that often was found on Niklaus's. Her vampire speed made it easy to find her way to the door. Barging into the room she cried, "Oh Damon you shouldn't have," giving the brothers only seconds to look up from their tasks. Rebekah offered no apologies before flashing behind each Salvatore brother and snapping their necks.

Alaric stepped away from the Wickery Bridge sign. Rebekah saw that it was already split into pieces, mercifully they had yet to make any into weapons that they would need to be. Allowing her vampire visage to appear, she hissed at Alaric as she gathered the pieces into a black sports bag she found on the floor.

Strapping the bag onto her shoulder, the blonde looked over at the human and smirked.

"When they wake up, tell them nice try."

**XXX**

Caroline in an attempt to get her mind off the heaviness that was Niklaus's trust on her chest, the blonde decided to join her friends in their planning session. This would allow her to see exactly what they wanted to do, then hopefully talk them out of it. Now walking alongside Elena, the blonde tried not to roll her eyes at the questioning glances the brunette kept shooting at her. The blonde knew her friend had a thousand questions, some she was just not ready to answer yet.

"Caroline…. are you into Klaus?" Elena's question came out of nowhere.

Instinctively she wanted to bury it, deep down where not a single one of her childhood friends could reach it. Where shitty Damon would not mock her, while Elena stood back thinking that it was just what Damon did. Stefan being much of the same mindset, so used to Damon's attitude that he did not bother to think that perhaps a friend deserved to be protected from it. Especially not right then, when Niklaus had just walked into her mind at her invitation and actually spoke of placing trust in her.

The devil was trying to manipulate her into being careful damn it. He looked into her memories, knowing exactly what their relationship was like. Most of it was unspoken and if anything was voiced it was heavy declarations or hints at what they could barely bring up the guts to say.

So, the fact that told her that she had earned his trust, even if she knew that for him it was quick. She had only known him a few weeks at this point, but it was Klaus and he had always managed to get under her skin in ways that no one else ever could. And Caroline knew that the hybrid most definitely knew this from looking into her memories.

Should she be mad at he was using the memories to his advantage? Probably.

Logically Caroline knew that she should, it was devious and manipulative. Using what he knew like that, but the blonde had done the same things to him, whenever she wanted something from him. Usually against his better judgement, but he would do as she asked even if he made it seem like it was for a bargain.

She always got the better deal.

Elena stopped in front of Caroline, looking into the blonde's eyes earnestly. What the girl was hoping to find, Caroline could not say. But could she lie? Caroline could still feel him on every inch of her body. His hands roaming up and down her legs, cupping her bottom to bring her closer to him, the feel of his teeth on her neck. Could she deny him? Did she want to?

"Yes"

Elena's openly confused face caused Caroline minimal amounts of joy. Multiple emotions flowed through the doppelganger's eyes such as shock, betrayal, confusion, anger, sadness, love and finally understanding.

"Care…" Caroline hated that sound, the sound Elena made when she was trying to be sympathetic, but really thought she was making a huge mistake. At least Elena had openly shown concern when Damon was compelling her. This was making Caroline seem like a wounded animal on the verge of making a run for it. Now all Caroline felt coming from her was pity. Elena did not believe that Klaus was capable of loving anyone.

Caroline wanted to point out that she felt compassion for Elijah and Rebekah. Two originals who while more openly expressed their humanity, could be even harsher than Klaus in their ridicule. Klaus simply let anger win out before it could be built up, unlike his siblings whose grudges once given were hard pressed to change.

"Elena!" Stefan's voice could be heard through the trees. Elena quickly whispered that they would talk later, just as Damon, Stefan and Alaric pushed through the trees. Matt following slowly after them.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Abby has just left her. Let's leave her out of this until she is needed alright?" Caroline defended, eying Elena who avoided her gaze. Caroline internally scoffed at the brunette, perhaps she should have thought about that before she decided to meet an original in the woods alone.

Not that she could speak, being the same vampire that openly had sex with a certain hybrid in this very forest.

"Blondie, we need her" Damon moaned, rubbing his neck. His icy eyes kept glancing at Stefan and Alaric who both whitened considerably once it was clear Bonnie was not coming.

"Why? What happened?" Elena asked, the girl looked up worryingly at Stefan then turned her gaze toward Damon. Both wilted at the thought of disappointing the brunette.

Neither of the trio spoke as they all made eye contact with each other. Stefan looked to Damon who only thrusted his hands into his leather jacket petulantly. Alaric sighed, giving Stefan a helpless look.

"Rebekah found out about the Wickery Bridge sign, she managed to sneak up on us" Stefan answered warily keeping his eyes on Damon. Almost as if he was waiting for his older brother to fly off the handle.

"Meaning, we have no way to kill any of the originals," Alaric further explained. Matt looked almost relieved at hearing that; Caroline knew it was because he had a bit of a soft spot for Rebekah. He ultimately would do anything for his friends, it was her favorite quality about him. It also meant he was in the crossfire of Damon's blood thirsty revenge fantasy against Klaus for hurting Elena.

"What do we do then?" Matt asked.

"Has anyone thought of, I don't know? Try to make peace with originals?" Caroline's tone was snarky she knew. She was just so bloody tired of the constant fighting; in the end it all came down to Elena. That's when Caroline had an idea. She had to get Elena to force Damon and Stefan into agreeing to stop attacking her family.

"Blondie are you mad? Klaus attacked Elena! He needs her blood to make his hybrids. He will never leave her alone!"

"He hasn't attacked us once, since the night Tyler was turned. Everything he has done has been reactionary since then" Caroline argued, eyeing Elena out of the corner of her eye. Her main focus remained on Damon, fixating an evil glare his way, despite his complete dismissal of her. Elena was a different story. Elena looked thoughtful.

"Barbie, Klaus is evil. He may be obsessed with you for some reason, but he is evil. No sorry little blonde ass if going to get him to turn his ways" Damon hissed, shrugging off his brothers pleads to calm down.

"Damon, perhaps Caroline is right" Elena argues offering the blonde a small smile. Caroline returns it with a small one of her own.

"Elena, he wants your blood. There will not be a deal without that" Damon growls at her grabbing her by the shoulders. Elena stares Damon in the eye not saying a word. Damon growls pushing himself away from her.

"Elena, you can't be serious" Damon paced brushing off Stefan as he continued to attempt to calm him down.

'I'm very serious Damon, it's worth a shot."

The older Salvatore looked towards his brother, best friend and the quarterback to find them all looking at him.

"You got to be kidding me, really? You are all considering it?"

**XXX**

Bonnie stood in Caroline's bedroom wearing a beautiful 1920's flapper dress in black, while Caroline's was in white. The trio getting ready for the school dance together, they were just waiting for Elena in the bathroom.

"Okay, repeat this for me one more time" Bonnie requested as Elena came out of the bathroom in her own flapper dress.

"As demanded," Caroline huffed, "I sent a request to Klaus about a possible treaty between the two groups. Damon's order's something about Klaus being obsessed with me?"

Elena snorted, "We never did get to finish our talk about that."

Bonnie's eyebrows were raised, "What talk?"

"Just how Caroline admitted that she was interested in Niklaus Mikaelson."

"ELENA!" Caroline screeched, momentarily feeling the eighteens her body was.

Bonnie turned to Caroline her expression stern, "Klaus? You are attracted to Klaus Mikaelson?"

Caroline glared at her two friends, arms coming to her sides. "Now just wait a moment. I'm not the one who was dating my bestie's younger brother, nor have I been bouncing between Salvatore's. I ended things with Tyler the moment it became clear to me that we wouldn't work. I am not interested in a boy who can't wait to kiss his dead girlfriend and I am also not the girl who can't fucking make up her mind."

Bonnie looked thoroughly chastised while Elena looked furious. But Caroline refused to stop there, "No Elena. It's about time someone told you this, but I have stood by as you made goo-goo eyes at Damon even when you told him you hated him. I saw you fall for him, defend him despite knowing what he did to me. Did you forget? It was last year! He might be your wild bad boy, but to me he is the abusive monster I have to endure for your sake."

Silence ensued as Elena's mouth opened and closed much like a goldfish. Bonnie looked somewhere between awed and horrified. Elena's eyes were filling up with tears, but Caroline had no more time. She shook her head, "I don't want to fight you guys. I know where I stand, your my best friends even when I think your taste in men suck-"

Her friends laughed at that, "I'm not asking that you like him, but I am asking that you trust me. For once you don't think I'm dumb Caroline. I accept your asshole love interest."

The doorbell rang. Caroline's eyes lit up, automatically turning to go get the door. She didn't even pay attention to her two girlfriends who followed her. Bonnie and Elena watched as Caroline Forbes opened the door to Klaus Mikaelson.

They watched as he gave her a large dimpled smile, a small waist level bow and a corsage to match her dress. Bonnie grabbed onto Elena's hand as they watched Klaus kiss their friend on the forehead.

"Ready to go love?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Music could be heard blasting from the small town's high school gym. Stefan and Damon Salvatore stood before Mystic Falls High when Bonnie and Elena caught up to them. The brother's eyes lit up when they spotted Elena. The brunette offered them both a small smile, Bonnie rolling her eyes secretly thinking that Elena really needed to make up her bloody mind already.

The tension between the brother's truly was growing ridiculous. Damon's eyes rose a smidge when he finally noticed someone missing from their little party, "Where's Blondie? Weren't you girls going to get ready together?"

Bonnie shared a look with Elena after a moment the brunette shook her head. Bonnie smiled at the Salvatore's a tight one but a smile, "Don't worry about it. Are we going in or what?"

Two very dumbfounded vampires followed the female duo. The older one shrugged it off assuming it was some teenage drama. The school gym covered in dangling silver stars, lunch tables covered in cloth filled to the brim with all assortments of junk food and punch. The students were all coupled up, dancing to the upbeat songs of the decade. Damon was in hell as giggling teens pressed passed him towards the dance floor. Stefan gave one glance to his brother and chuckled, "What did you expect?"

Damon grimaced, "Exactly what I got. Bad food, horny teenagers and tacky decorations."

A dark chuckle from their right caught their attention. Where Klaus stood in a white tuxedo arm wrapped around a not so amused Caroline. The girl in question did not seem bothered by the placement of the hybrids arm, Stefan had to stop himself from gapping as the pair seemed to lean into each other. The blonde glared at Damon with a fierceness that amused most who knew her. Stefan raised an eyebrow at the blonde slowly backing away as if to let the girl attack his elder brother, while Damon looked positively delighted at the turn of events. "I would not let my sister hear you say that, she was in charge of this dance."

Caroline snorted, "I'm surprised that she kept to the school's budget. Nik, she didn't ask you for money?"

Klaus smiled down at the blonde, much to the shock of the Salvatore's. "You didn't have to hand over the reins love, I'm sure the two of you could have duked it out."

Caroline shook her head, wrapping an arm around Klaus's waist leaning into his chest turned to stare to the two brothers. Klaus noticing her actions chuckled again, "I was so happy for the invitation, it allowed me to take this one on a date."

Damon gave a wink towards the blonde as his typical smirk grew, "Blondie traded one bad boy hybrid for another? Why am I not surprised?"

Klaus's eyes narrowed taking one step forward, causing the brothers to tense up as the hybrid hissed, "You don't talk to her. Ever again do you hear me? The only reason your heart is not torn out of its chest is because she once again chose to be the better person."

What he did not say was that Rebekah, Kol and Sage came to him after his night with Caroline. Asking for confirmation of their suspicions. The original, not truly shocked at the lack of privacy given to Caroline, who had been fighting his basic urges since viewing her memories barely contained his rage. His reaction only confirming what they knew had left them in a dilemma. They owed Caroline a debt, one that has not yet been redeemed solely for undaggering them. Then proceeding to continue to help them as they dealt with Esther. Rebekah and Sage were seething at the mouth, while Kol shrugged and said even he was raised better than that. It was decided that this was Caroline's call. Niklaus only suggesting to take the blondes lead for the time being to avoid angering his bedmate. The answering smirks proving that they all saw through his feminist argument. Without having been into her mind they couldn't see what Klaus saw, a girl on the verge. He would just have to wait until Damon attacked the Original family directly.

Or Caroline tired of defending the undefendable piece of shit.

Niklaus could wait he was a patient man after all. One of these days Damon would go once again a step too far, then Niklaus would have all the freedom to do as he liked with the vampire. Without earning the ire of the pretty blonde at his side.

"Now my brother Elijah is just over there" Niklaus points to a corner where the chaperones usually stayed. "Why don't you go get reacquainted with my brother. I believe I owe Caroline a dance."

Klaus gracefully pulled Caroline away onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play. He grinned down at her as she gave him one of her looks. "What have I done this time love?"

Caroline shook her head, "You are just do determined to kill him, aren't you?" Klaus's gaze turned from warm to intense as he pulled in close whispering in her ear. "After what I saw love, I assure you no one is going to get away with hurting you."

Klaus shook his head after seeing the blonde frown, "No Sweetheart, you cannot ask that of me." Caroline sighed as he twirled her around the dance floor. If Niklaus Mikaelson could be described as anything it would be protective, possessive and vengeful. Traits so amplified Caroline shuddered to think about what he went through as a human to cause such an amplification as a vampire. Instead of saying anything Caroline just leaned against him, following along to the melody.

**XXX**

Elijah watched from his corner as his brother Niklaus danced with the blonde vampire. A small smile graced his lips as his eyes slid from the couple to his sister Rebekah pulling the human boy, Matt he believed it was, along to the dance floor. Even his youngest Kol was flirting a group of human girls.

"Does he do that often?"

The most noble of the Mikaelson's raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the youngest Salvatore who couldn't stop starring at his brother and Caroline. Elijah kept his face neutral, as the two looked onto the dancing couple.

"You'll have to be more specific Stefan," Elijah murmured allowing some steal to enter his voice. The vampire contemplated how much killing the younger vampire would cost his brother. Niklaus would be cross for a time, the unknown would be how Caroline would react.

The short time he had known the girl had proven herself on his family's side. The sole exception being that she fought for her friends, even when admitting how poorly she was treated. It was for the blonde's sake alone, that the family would do their best to come to a truce. Niklaus already voicing that if it went south, they would do what they had to. They had higher priorities such as finding their wandering murderous mother.

"You'll find that my brother does not do things lightly. He's had multiple lovers over the years" Elijah nonchantely informed.

"Does he care for Caroline?" Stefan asked as Damon scoffed muttering how Klaus does not have a heart.

"I believe in his own way, Niklaus does. But you should not worry Stefan, you're here to discuss a deal with my family are you not?"

Damon clapped his hands, "Yes let's get to business!" just as Rebekah and Kol had walked toward their little group.

"Well then you won't mind if we leave the horny teenager's and go somewhere quieter?" Kol grinned, upon seeing the two Salvatore's uneasiness he assured, "Niklaus will be along shortly. Finn and Sage will monitor the dance from a safe distance."

When the two vampires looked at him disbelieving the youngest Mikaelson shrugged, "It was dear Caroline's idea. She knew you wouldn't want to leave poor Elena undefended, and we may need her witch friend to ensure the peace no?"

"Kol" Caroline called his name, arms crossed as she walked over with Niklaus. The hybrid had a large grin on his face, paired with Caroline's frown they obviously heard.

"Hello Caroline, spying, are we?" Kol retorted.

Caroline laughed, much to Stefan's shock and Damon's disgust. Damon snarled, "You are betraying your friends for some action? Really wish I could say I was shocked Blondie."

Rebekah's hand was around his throat pushed into the wall, hissing at him before anyone could blink. Elijah was calmly encouraging the chaperones around them that there was nothing to see, while Kol strutted up to the pinned Damon.

"That was not a wise move, Damon. You see Caroline here unlike you has earned our respect. In fact, we've heard some interesting stories about you compelling little girls to sleep with you after you've snacked on them," Kol taunted.

Rebekah's hand squeezed so tight that the vampire stopped being able to breath properly. Elena and Bonnie finally seemed to notice something was going on, when Elena's dates did not return and joined the fray.

"Damon!" Elena cried trying to walk up to him, only to be held back by Finn.

"Apologies Miss. Gilbert. But this is family business" Finn said regretfully well almost, as Sage appeared on Bonnie's other side.

"Hear that Damon? Your little girlfriend's here to save the day. I wonder what would happen if let's say Nik did to Elena what happened to Caroline?' The blonde laughed as the vampire began to struggle against her.

Kol chuckled, "Look sister, I think we've upset him."

"Now siblings, I think it's best if we take this somewhere else," Klaus's voice left no room for argument. The female Mikaelson sighed, pulling her hand away from the younger vampire's throat, tossing a "you are no fun. Nik" to her brother who chuckled watching as his sister took Caroline by the hand and dragged her out of the gym.

Finn, Elijah and Niklaus took up the rear while Sage and Kol rounded up the witch, doppelganger and Salvatore's towards the door. Finn shook his head muttering to his brothers; how unruly their sister could be.

Elijah laughed softly, "Be thankful we talked her out of bringing her sword collection."

Finn's eyes widened at that knowledge while Niklaus shrugged only saying that he could hardly deny her every whim. The swords seemed to be a good comprise at the time. Elijah hid a chortle behind his hand, as Finn's face paled considerably.

"Don't be so worried, brother" Niklaus barked out a laugh, causing Caroline to look back at them only for Rebekah to tuts and force her attention back on the original sister.

"Our sister has a sword collection Niklaus. A sword collection I imagine she has used on her brothers on occasion" Finn murmured watching as Kol flinch slightly glaring back at them.

Sage cackled, "Rebekah now you will have to share that story," earning a coy smile from the original sister as Kol argues loudly in favor of not rehashing that particular story.

It was only when Rebekah and Caroline stopped at a classroom far away enough from the rest of the students did the girls unlock the classroom. Niklaus flopped down immediately on the teacher's chair pulling up his legs to rest on top of the desk. Caroline walked past him only to be grabbed and placed on his lap. Her glare was only returned with a dimpled grin and a tightening grip around her waist.

"Bloody hell Caroline, just humor my brother" Rebekah complained, rolling her eyes at the man's antics. Non-Mikaelson's noticed a distinct lack of bite in the originals tone. Usually the two blondes could not converse without massive amounts of bloodshed and theatrics. Caroline shook her head leaning into the hybrid, with ease only one who shared intimacy could achieve.

Elena kept looking between Damon and Caroline, clearly still uneasy with their earlier conversation. Bonnie looked between Niklaus and Caroline her eyes deflating slightly coming to a conclusion she clearly was not okay with. Damon opened his mouth, but his eyes met with the number of ancient vampires that all aligned the side of the room Klaus and Caroline were at, thought better of it and changed his mind.

"Shall we begin" Klaus clapped his hands from where they lay across Caroline's waist.

"Yes, let's" Elijah seconded.

"How about this you agree to stop using Elena for your hybrids and maybe we won't kill you," Damon snarked, only to be glared at by everyone else in the room.

"I'm rather partial to the idea of killing you myself," Klaus threatened, allowing his eyes to glow a threatening yellow.

"Nik," Caroline warned turning so she could look him in the eye.

"Love," He replied raising an elegant eyebrow at her. The blonde sighed, "At least pretend like you're going to take this seriously."

"But I am love!"

**XXX**

They spent the entire dance arguing back and forth. Conditions ranged from being free to kill Damon with no repercussions and Elena agreeing to give Klaus blood, enough a few times a month under Dr. Fells supervision. The only thing they agreed upon was that Elena would not be killed, however everything else was still being argued about.

Caroline finally had enough when the door busted open for them to see Alaric Saltzman looking over at them worse for wear.

"Ric?' Damon questioned, "Are you actually you or the dark evil murderer version of you?"

Alaric coughed, "It's me. I don't know for how long though. It's Esther, she and the other me are planning something."

The original family turned to Caroline who paled, "Shit."

Niklaus rubbed her arms, "Love, what do you know?"

Elena looked up, "You know something about this Care?"

Caroline shook her head, "So much has happened, I completely forgot that Alaric used the Gilbert ring too much, and Esther was basically mind controlling him. She plans on using him as a single human lifetime super vampire hunter. Tied to a single human life."

Elijah sighed, "Let me guess, Elena?"

Caroline looked guiltily over at Elena and nodded, "Super blood."

Damon looked enraged, "How the fuck did you know all this Caroline? What the fuck we could have done something!"

Caroline growled pushing herself off of the hybrids lap and didn't stop until she was in front of the older vampire, "Because Damon would you have believed me? You fucking think I am nothing!"

"You're the blonde distraction for Klaus! You aren't good for much else" Damon shrugged, only to regret his choice of words when Kol had come up behind him and reached into his chest.

"Kol!" His family chastised over the vampire's groaning.

"Kol, I'm fine" Caroline reassured, looking over to Klaus to ensure he also behaved. The blonde hybrid looked like he was enjoying the entire situation.

Caroline crossed her arms and looked over at Damon once more, "Behave Damon or I'll send Sage after you next."

The vampire in question nodded groaning in pain as Kol pulled out of his chest wiping the vampire's blood on Damon's clothing. Kol shrugged, "Why should I get messy?"

Rebekah looked over at the history teacher, "So now that we know what mother is planning, how do we stop it?"

Stefan looked over at Caroline curiously before she snapped, "Don't look at me. I forgot this entire mess! Last time it took…."

"Care, how do you know all this?" Stefan asked, stepping closer to her looking into her eyes.

"Care?"

"Enough" Klaus barked placing himself between the Salvatore and Caroline. He knew what he saw from her mind. He saw how she did not have all the answers, she did not know how she got here. Caroline had trusted him with that information, knowing his tendency to use things to his advantage, and gave all of hers away.

He wasn't going to disappoint her this time around. Even if it meant keeping her from her so called friends.

"He knows?' Elena's voice betrayed her emotions. Caroline could hear the shock and distaste in her tone. That she would trust Klaus of all people over those she has known since childhood.

"Let little Caroline have her secrets. We can agree to work together to solve this issue for the time being yes?" Rebekah stepped up, looking each person in the eye before moving on.

"Good."

**XXX**

Bonnie decided that the best thing she could do was call on her ancestors to see what they could offer. Kol's eyes lit up at being able to see magic being completed again. Caroline vaguely recalled Niklaus telling her how of all his siblings only Kol inherited an innate ability to perform magic. She met his eyes nodding towards the magic mouthing encouraging words. Kol seemed shocked but grinned at her. Elijah who noticed the interaction and smirked. Perhaps the little blonde would be good for more than just Niklaus's temper.

"The only thing that they will tell me is to stay out of it" Bonnie sighed, "Caroline, my grams said that things happen for a reason."

Caroline gasped, "Bonnie…"

The dark-skinned witch smiled a teary smile, "We'll talk later yeah?"

Caroline nodded fiercely, "Yeah."

Damon groaned, "As touching as this is. What the hell are we going to do? Ric can only stay away so long!"

"Not long at all" A dark chuckle echoed through the room. The vampires turned to see Alaric with Elena tightly held in his grasp.

"Ric!" Damon slowly tried to walk towards him. The possessed vampire hunter held a knife in his hands. Alaric pressed it into Elena's throat as he walked back towards the classroom door. Niklaus growled in rage, as he spotted a white oak stake. Rebekah's eyes widened, and that's when the hunter grinned.

"See we managed to make one before you arrived, I just hid it before anyone realized it was missing" The hunter chuckled, "Now no one will follow me. Bonnie perform a barrier spell for insurance."

When the witch tried to deny his order, Elena screamed as he pressed the knife into her hand.

"Next time it will be her stomach or heart" Alaric threatened. Caroline seethed, they outnumbered him, they could easily get to Elena but either she would be hurt or one of them would be. If they got to Elena, then he would stab one of them and get away. She doubted Esther had not already started the transformation on Alaric. They were just waiting on her blood.

Seeing Caroline shake her head, the original family took a physical step back. The vampire hunter bowed his head mockingly.

"Fine, one barrier spell" Bonnie agreed. The witch looked toward Caroline who nodded subtly, began to chant a known barrier spell. Several minutes passed the only sound coming from Bonnie, as Alaric ensured no one else tried anything.

"It's done," Bonnie hissed.

**XXX**

As soon as the hunter left with Elena in tow, Bonnie was quick to relinquish the spell. Only she found that Esther was fighting her, obviously trying to buy more time for Alaric to reach her. As soon as the barrier spell was down once again, Caroline shouted out to go to where Esther was killed.

The vampires in the room quickly dispersed while Caroline sat with Bonnie who was trying to catch her breath. The two friends stared at each other for several minutes until the witch said, "Klaus huh?"

Caroline blushed, "Maybe."

Bonnie shook her head, "Caroline."

"It's just…he's always been there for me. You don't know this yet, not for a long time. But whenever I've needed him, he's been there. The only exception was when I did not know he had needed help before I did" Caroline defended wrapping arms around herself as she began to stand up.

Bonnie was quick to match and gently grabbed for her hands, "Care. Its okay. I know."

Caroline blinked, "You know?"

"The ancestors, they helped to bring you back here to this time," Bonnie confessed, "They worked in conjunction with others. They won't name who. But according to them the worlds balance was in tatters. "

"I think I need to sit down" Caroline began to panic, her hands automatically searching for a seat. Bonnie immediately helped her to a desk kneeling in front of her as she practiced breathing. After a minute of copying Bonnie's breathing pattern Caroline began to focus.

"Okay. So according to the Bennett ancestors they and other supernaturally dead people sent me back to the past?" Caroline recounted to Bonnie. The witch nodded, "As I said, the balance was in tatters, they would not tell me what caused it."

Caroline had a pretty good idea, "What else did the ancestors say?" she redirected instead.

"They wouldn't tell me much, only that the only way to fix the problem was with you. It's what they showed me that is really bothering me" Bonnie looked at her, "I'm so sorry, Care. I…. "The witch started to sniffle as the blonde pulled her into a hug. Closing her eyes, the baby vampire hugged the witch tightly.

"They made me watch snippets. I couldn't tell you exactly what was happening but I saw Damon compel you, Rebekah and you getting along believe it or not, I saw every time we used Klaus's feelings for you against him," Bonnie whispered into her neck, hugging Caroline tighter. Blue eyes watered as she didn't say anything just hugged her friend tighter. After a while the two girls pulled apart.

Bonnie wiping her eyes mustered a weak smile, "I should have been a better friend to you."

"You are my best friend."

"I didn't do more to save you from Damon," Bonnie whispered to herself, "Then when you turned into a vampire…. Care you didn't deserve that."

"Bonnie, you didn't deserve what's happening to you either," Caroline grabbed her hand rubbing it softly.

"They showed me so much pain, Care. They focused on you, reshowing me what happened to you then even bits of what will happen…how I pull away after everything…" Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"You were in pain Bonnie. You lost someone extremely important to you by someone extremely important to me… "The vampire broke off in a whisper, "I don't think you could forgive me for still loving him."

"That's a horrible excuse. Elena is falling head over heels for Damon, no matter how much she tries to deny it, and He's done horrible things. Yet I didn't see any of us yell at her because she slept with him" Disgust took over Bonnies face.

Caroline laughed softly, their hands still connected, "Well…."

Bonnie snorted through the tears, "Of course you did."

Caroline shrugged, "At the time I thought Stefan was her big epic love. In some ways I know I was right, but Stefan loves them both more than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you all so much! I'm in awe at how popular this fic is. I wanted to explain this ending scene a bit. I always thought that while Bonnie and Caroline had their problems, they always had each other's backs. The problem that occurs is that Elena overshadows everything, and I think the whole Enzo thing really hurts them. I don't think Bonnie would easily be able to overcome it, hence leaving Caroline alone.
> 
> However, I do think that Bonnie is someone who would realize what she's done if she is shown it. I think her relationship with Caroline is redeemable. Hence, I decided to have some acknowledgment of how Caroline came to the past and Bonnie being let in on the secret via her witchy connections. Let me know what you guys think! Anything, in particular, you guys want to see happen or think would be cool if it does?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Caroline cursed as she shut the door to her childhood home. No one could find Alaric, by the time the others had got there Esther was dead and Alaric were gone but Elena was passed out on the ground. No bodies have shown up in the past few days, Caroline knew that there was no way they would get lucky. Definitely not lucky enough to have Alaric come to his senses in time to not finish the transition.

Caroline had yet to find the time to talk to her female friends since the dance. Every phone call remained unanswered; Bonnie at least had the decency to text informing the baby vampire of her need to recharge. Sherriff Forbes called that morning, telling her that some things had come up at a council meeting last night.

The baby vampire disliked the idea of the original family leaving town so soon, she had yet to graduate high school! She knew however that they would do anything to survive, and with their family creating a super family, with a single weapon that could kill them.

Most likely indestructible if they followed the plan last time….

Niklaus informed her that Finn and Sage had already left town until this was finished. Caroline understood, as the original who was stuck in a coffin for the longest, he was essentially the weakest. Caroline understood, she just hoped that perhaps she changed enough that the sibling divide can start to heal. As much as Niklaus's temper will let it.

"Thank you, love. It's because of what you shared, we have a chance to protect my siblings," Niklaus told her gratefully over the phone.

"Nik, are you sure you want them gone right now?" Caroline asked, as leaned against the wall of her bedroom.

"No, but I'm more worried about that gang of friends of yours being able to defeat Finn because he has yet to adjust." Klaus growled in frustration.

"It's Elena, they fear you will never stop going after her. It's wrong and how we handled it was horrible, it does not excuse what happened." Caroline attempted to rationalize her previous actions.

"Yet here you are saving the big bad wolf" Niklaus countered, "Seems to me that someone had a change of heart."

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I never liked how my friends handled it. I understood it as necessary to save my friend. It does not mean I thought someone dying as a good thing, I felt for you. I couldn't let the same history repeat that's all" Caroline retorted huffing as the clear amusement on the other end of the line.

"Says the baby vampire who slept with the enemy," He chuckled.

Caroline was never more grateful he could not see her over the phone, she smiled "You are not my enemy, Klaus."

"Then stick to Nik, not Klaus" He ordered, "If I'm no longer the big bad wolf of your story what am I, love?"

Caroline didn't answer as she walked out of the house determined to distract him until she got to his house, "Caroline?"

"Niklaus," She managed to say before she let out a scream as the group of humans who surrounded her house knocked her out.

"CAROLINE?"

XXX

Kol felt Niklaus's rage before the hybrid came storming out of his studio. He and his siblings were packing a few bags, leaving Mystic Falls for a time. Niklaus would not say exactly why he needed them gone, but whatever it was Kol knew it was connected to sweet Caroline. Upon hearing his brothers rage. The youngest Mikaelson could say it was almost magical, the way Niklaus's anger was so palatable that everyone in a thousand miles could feel it. However, Kol was not a dumb vampire and knew when not antagonize his older brother.

The youngest turned to the oldest in room, Elijah having just returned from ensuring that Finn and Sage were out of town. Sent on a mission to see some of Niklaus's witches to see about anything they could do about Esther's plan.

"Niklaus," Elijah's voice calm and reassuring, "What on earth is the matter?'

"That bloody history teacher turned them in!" Niklaus roared punching the nearest wall. The two remaining brothers shared an alarmed look.

"Who Nik?" It was Kol who dared to speak to the enraged hybrid.

"They have Caroline. Most likely they have Rebekah too" Niklaus growled, "Rebekah never returned, and Caroline was on the phone with me when…." He growled punching the wall again. That was when the phone rang, Kol was the one to grab the phone out of hybrids hands pressing fingers to his lips.

"Hello, Stefan. Do you happen to know what the hell your history teacher just did?"

"Oh, you don't say. Say Stefan did the lovely Sherriff tell you where they would take the girls?"

Kol slammed the phone shut with a grin, "Looks like Niklaus gets to go play hero."

And the punch into the wall after he informed his brother of Caroline and Rebekah's whereabouts was indeed worth it.

XXX

When Elena woke up with a groan, every bone in her body felt weary. Opening her eyes, the lights blinded her. As she waited the few minutes for her eyes to adjust, she noticed Alaric pacing on the outside of what looked like to be a cell?

"Alaric?' She called out. It took all of her might not to flinch at the dark smile that crossed his face upon noticing that she was indeed awake.

"Finally, you were our last holdout."

"Hold out?" Elena looked around. Alaric chuckled moving out of the way so she could see who was opposite of her.

"Caroline!"

The blonde smiled weakly, "Ello Elena."

"Yes, let's all greet poor Elena" Came Rebekah's snarky greeting.

"Rebekah," Elena sighed, "You are here too?"

"No, I'm a figment of your unoriginal imagination," Caroline laughed out loud earning a proud smile off of Rebekah while Elena looked over at her betrayed.

"Shut up, all of you. I will be back, try not kill each other, will you? You three really are excellent leverage."

The blonde original snorted, "Well I guess that answers that question." When the other two looked over at her blankly she sighed in exasperation.

"Hello? Why would he need us as leverage when from last I recall it was Evil One over there who snuck the damn dagger away before Elena's lover boys could see it."

"The real Alaric found it," Caroline breathed out. The oldest of the hostages nodded in approval, as Elena sat back in her prison.

"I'm here to ensure that Alaric can't be killed," Elena realized, causing the original to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Elena now that you've discovered your part, please do shut up."

"Rebekah" Caroline remanded.

XXX

Niklaus stood against the car alongside his brothers Elijah and Kol waiting for the hero gang to finally show their faces. Kol tapped his foot impatiently, the only tell that Elijah gave off was the occasional look towards his watch. They were on the outer edge of Young Ranch, where Liz Forbes said was the last place the council agreed to meet in case of a vampire problem.

A short while later the Salvatore's flashed over from their car, with the young Bennett which following soon after alongside the Gilbert boy.

"Ah the calivery has finally arrived!" Kol fawned waving his hand in front of his face, a remarkably likeness to the teenage girls of the day. His brothers far used to his antics ignored him, while Bonnie held in a laugh. The boy shook his head but managed not to laugh while the vampires looked disturbed.

"Alright what is this master plan, oh Big Bad Wolf" Damon said mockingly, much to the chagrin of his brother. Who appeared to be ready to snap his brothers neck just to be able to get through the meeting in peace?

"It's fairly simple. I'm sure even you can follow along," Elijah informed, his gaze turned toward the Salvatore's. Stefan stiffened considerably at what he assumed to be Elijah's less than impressed facial expression.

"I wouldn't give them too much credit, brother" Kol laughed crossing his legs leaning back against the car.

"Alaric has Rebekah, "Bonnie nodded towards the originals "and both Elena and Caroline. What we need to do is find the loophole to the spell. Nothing is ever truly immortal."

Damon's eyes narrowed as all three of the originals looked back and forth between each other. He stepped forth despite his brother's warning. "Hey, what do you three know?"

It was impressive how the three seemed to stand tall in unison, representing a united front. One that Damon knew did come not easily to that family. Deciding to temporary let that nugget of information for the time being instead he suggested that the groups split up.

Elijah looked towards the Bennett witch, "I believe I have a job for you." Elijah thought that Ayanna would be proud of how steely her descendants' eyes were when she turned her attention to the original known for his suits.

"What did you have in mind?"

"The spell that was used to put down our father all those years ago. The one your mother performed"

XXX

The rest of the group split up the grounds in order to search the large grounds easier. Kol and Niklaus went one way while Stefan and Damon went the other. Jeremy stood in front of Bonnie crossing his arms, "I can't let her go alone."

Elijah nodded solemnly, "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Jeremy," Bonnie tried to reason with him, only for the elder Salvatore to brush off the feisty witch.

"Bonnie, that spell is dangerous. What if something happens to you?" He hissed.

"He may come along. Perhaps having him will provide you more incentive." Elijah murmured. The two humans quickly agreed to follow along the path towards the Young farmhouse.

"This spell do you believe it can work on Alaric?" Jeremy asked Bonnie quietly.

"It better, after all now that he has taken action against Caroline. I doubt my brother will allow him to live."

"Didn't Esther change the spell? He can't be killed" Jeremy disagreed, his gut telling him that there was something he failed to pay attention to that night. The original looked over at the young Gilbert boy and felt pity.

"Miss. Forbes has a rather complicated relationship with my brother, Niklaus. As now your friend has not only taken our sister but Caroline as well; I'm afraid that my brother will stop at nothing to see him pay."

"Hence why you need me to use the spell" Bonnie realized, her mouth opening to a wide 'O' shape as the pieces began to fit.

Jeremy who had been observing Bonnie carefully exclaimed, "You know how to kill Alaric don't you?"

"Our mother has a certain gift for poetry, I'm afraid. She used Elena's blood to bind the spell creating a link between her creation and Elena."

"You can't kill Elena! Niklaus needs her for his hybrids, doesn't he?" Jeremy didn't think it was wise to yell at a being that could kill him. But all logic went out the window realizing once again that Klaus was out to kill his sister. Bonnie remained silent as the words of her ancestors began to make a little more sense.

A world where the balance was ripped apart, hanging by a single thread. The last time the balance had shifted so much was at the creation of the vampire species. Of course, the balance being tipped off would relate back to the original family. She had not yet been able to talk with Caroline about her admitting the attraction between her and Klaus.

Bonne understood that Caroline had somehow caught the vampire's attention. She didn't think that a potential relation between them would affect the world so much. But if her suspicions were right, Caroline only fought so hard because their friends.

The realization that Caroline's feelings toward her childhood friends kept her from something so powerful shocked Bonnie to her core. Could it be true? Bonnie didn't need to ancestor's swiping memory after memory of Caroline's future at her to see the truth.

Caroline denied herself love for them, and they abandoned her.

"I doubt very much that the future of hybrids concerns my brother so much now" Elijah seemed amused by the assertion.

"Does he love her?" Bonnie asked, she needed to know. If she was going to help them do what she thought, they would do. She had to know.

"What are you talking about Bonnie? Who loves who? We are talking about Klaus killing Elena!" Jeremy asked confusion laced his face as the young woman in front of him seemed to jump into a different conversation.

"I can't speak of my brother's feeling toward Miss. Forbes, excuse me Caroline. What I can say is this. We've lived a long time, Miss. Bennett. People do not do things without a price, yet Caroline undaggered Niklaus's siblings even after he sent a hybrid to bite her and attacked her friends on at least two different occasions. Imagine our surprise when Niklaus can't seem to even muster up anger that she interrupted his own plans for our family. Didn't even attempt to put us back in our own coffins" Elijah told pausing along the trail to look Bonnie in the eye.

"We were surprised she went against Stefan like that too" Bonnie agreed. Jeremy kept looking between the two of them. Elijah saw the moment the boy understood what was not being said, as his pupils enlarged so much the vampire would have thought they busted from the inside.

"Niklaus is not the only member of my family whose respect and regard for the girl has grown. She has proven herself a worthy ally. The fact she confided in Niklaus, allowed him into her mindscape and he didn't turn to his basic instincts at what he found was a miracle."

"You know?" Bonnie whispered, forcing herself not to look away but towards the original. Knowing that he would be able to hear her even as she kept her voice low.

"Admittedly my family and I were in the house, we heard everything she said. It does not take a genius to figure out what Damon did to her from the little she actually spoke about her life" Elijah stated firmly, but Bonnie noticed the tense shoulders and fingers fidgeting into fists.

"We may be monsters to the likes of you Miss. Bennett, but I assure you we do not condone such tactics" Elijah said vehemently. Bonnie couldn't bring herself to say anything, her feelings of guilt towards her own actions against her friend.

Elijah stopped suddenly turning towards the young girl, "Niklaus knows what Damon did, he is simply buying his time. Damon will be held accountable for his actions. Yours, however, will be left up to Caroline. It's hard to erase a lifetime of taught prejudice, Miss. Bennett. Yet Caroline seems rather fond of you still, even of Elena. I only hope it stays that way for her sake."

Bonnie didn't follow right away as he began to move back towards their destination. She could only blink in surprise. The Klaus that she knew of, while capable of planning for over a thousand years, often acted rashly. His temper could easily be his undoing, but here was his brother saying that, much like with his curse, the hybrid was biding his time.

Bonnie almost felt sorry for Damon. Almost. The witch closed her eyes praying to her ancestors that what she was about to let happen was for the best.

The question was would Elena ever forgive her?

XXX

Kol and Niklaus were the first to find them, looking down at the line of what used to be stables, turned into cages clearly capable of holding a vampire. The two vampires walked down when Rebekah spotted them, the blonde eyed the exists hoping that the hunter was nowhere to be found.

Niklaus spotted Rebekah, "Hello, Little Sister."

"Hello, brother" She snarked back, just as Caroline opened her eyes noticing Niklaus.

"Nik," She whispered scooting closer to the bars to try and get a better look.

The hybrid grinned, "Miss me, Sweetheart?"

Kol leaned against Elena's cage smirking at her, "Look here Nik, we got ourselves the doppelganger. All our prizes in one place."

Elena spit at him. Kol grinned clapping his hands giddily, "Spitfire! I love it."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, "Kol leave the doppelganger alone."

"Yeah Kol was it? Leave Elena alone" Came a voice from outside of the barn. There with his arms crossed stood Alaric Saltzman, with a stake in his head.

"Looking for me?" He taunted. Niklaus gripped Caroline's cage, eyes never leaving the stake.

"You see, I knew you'd come for someone. Perhaps for your dear sister, or the doppelganger. They just collected Caroline. But now I see that she is the prize your after…. How interesting."

"Ric" Stefan called out, Damon coming up right behind him. Lovely the good doer Calvary has arrived, Kol snorted. The vampire turned vampire hunter turned towards the Salvatore, his back to a cage. Allowing him to freely look at all of his enemies at once.

Niklaus shrugged, so the man was not a total dunce. Alaric tsked tapping the white oak stake against his leg, "I wonder who should I kill first? I can't kill an original with this but perhaps Caroline?"

Stefan shook his head, "Alaric don't"

"Then where is that white oak stake, my other half hid away?" As Alaric was focused on Stefan, giving no mind the soft footsteps of Elijah coming up from behind. Stefan looked concerned but did not voice his opinion when Elijah shushed him with a quick motion.

There really was something to be said about age, as Alaric ordered Stefan to bring him the white oak stake. Firmly believing that Alaric had informed the Salvatore brothers before his dark side took over It was during this interrogation the hunter reached a hand to his chest, feeling the slow of his heart that the others attacked. Elijah having spotted a guard before entering the barn, snapped his neck and grabbed the mans keys.

Niklaus easily caught the keys when they were tossed to him as Kol snuck up behind the hunter and snapped his neck. Between the witch's spell and a snapped neck, the man would be down for some time. Stefan looked over to see Niklaus freeing Rebekah and Caroline, ushering them out of the barn quickly. Damon raced towards Elena grabbing her hands through the cage. The hybrid then tossed the keys to his brother who unlocked Elena's cage. As the girl began to exist the gate, she was stopped by the youngest original.

"Sorry, love nothing personal. But we need you to verify something for us."

Elena looked over at the original warily, eyes pleading to Stefan and Damon to help her get away from him. Niklaus however held Stefan back as Kol asked the question, "Did our brilliant mother, link Alaric's vampiric life to your pitiful human one?"

Elena nodded softly, looking over at Stefan in confusion. Damon hissed pulling the girl into his arms. The youngest Salvatore looked between the two originals, unease only growing. As he tugged against Niklaus's hold, he found that the hybrid would not let him go. Kol shook his head in pity, "Love, I am sorry. Truly this is not personal."

"What are you—" Elena didn't get to finish as Kol had snapped the neck of Damon. Elena could only watch in horror as the vampire dropped to the ground. Kol wrapped his arm around her neck biting into his palm forcing the girl to drink his blood. Elena fought against his hold, eyes widening as the realization of what he was about to do. Kol pressed the wound into her mouth, until he was sure that blood had gotten into her system.

He released some pressure off of her, only allowing her enough room to turn around. Stefan was being held back by Niklaus rushed forward only to be caught against the hybrid's chest. The younger Salvatore was growling yelling at Kol not to do it. Kol grinned spying his blood on her lips, "I'm really sorry love, but its either you or us."

Kol's grip on her arm loosened as the vampire flashed behind her. His hands gripped her head between them as he twisted her head into an awkward angle before dropping her onto the ground.

"It's done."

XXX

By the time the group managed to get towards the cars where Rebekah, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie were waiting for them, Elena was in transition. Her heartbeat was picking back up albeit at a snail's pace. Damon who had finally woken up held the girl in his arms, refusing to allow even Stefan near the girl.

Bonnie and Caroline shared a look before running up to vampire. At first Damon wouldn't let them near her, but Bonnie's soft pleading softened him. Caroline looked over at Elena a gasp escaping as she heard the low heartbeat.

"What have you done?" Caroline cursed. She turned her gaze to the original family who were busy talking in hushed tones. The body of Alaric at their feet, gray and truly dead.

Kol looked the blonde in the eye, "It was nothing personal, love. Young Bonnie said it herself, nothing is ever truly immortal."

Caroline wanted to yell at him, she wanted to run up to the originals and rage at them. How dare they make that decision for Elena? She wanted to push Niklaus against the car and scream. He saw her memories, and he did this! Looking down at Elena, knowing that Kol made sure to give Elena blood…. It was kindness, for a thousand-year-old vampire it was.

Damon had begun to yell at the original, the only thing keeping him in place was the girl in his arms. Caroline noticing the man's grip tighten around Elena's arms, whispered for him to let go. The vampire was so busy hissing hatred at the youngest Mikaelson that he hardly noticed Elena being slipped into her friends' arms, soon being released in the care of her brother.

It was then that almost reluctantly that Elijah quickly snapped the Damon's neck, once then twice for good measure. Bonnie glared at him, "Was that really necessary?"

"Once was for Caroline," Elijah shrugged, offering the witch his arm only for the girl to refuse it. Bonnie looked over at the passed-out Damon's body before sighing in resignation.

The Mikaelson's didn't know Elena, how much Katherine had scared her. They didn't know how much her situation with the Salvatore's freaked her out, even if she did nothing to fix the damn problem. Caroline knew that Elena hoped that by staying human then perhaps she would never really have to choose. The brunette only chose when she was a vampire, because now she had no reason to not choose a Salvatore. Elena never wanted to be a vampire, and all but forced a man who while at first did not want to be a vampire grew to love it, to choose to take the cure.

Because Elena was more important to him than vampirism. The blonde looked towards the passed-out Salvatore brother. She hated that man, she often wished him dead over the years especially upon seeing his ridiculously happy life with Elena from afar. What makes a man love one woman so fully and completely then treat all others like trash?

Looking up Caroline found her eyes locked with Klaus's. His eyes smoldered, leaving no room for misunderstanding. That she would be coming home with them, Caroline inwardly gulped wondering just how this next conversation was going to play out. As everyone quietly started to pack up into different cars, Bonnie shared a hug with the blonde vampire.

"I'll keep you updated okay. Tell you when she wakes up."

Of only Bonnie knew all the trouble that Kol has wrought upon them.

XXX

The moment they arrived at the Mikaelson manner, Niklaus grabbed Caroline by the wrist dragging her into his studio. Throwing her non to gently into the room, he closed the door trusting that his siblings would give them the privacy he craved.

"I'm not a kind man, Caroline" He started to speak watching her look over the room. He let out an exasperated smile as she finds a painting of her. He walks up to her grabbing her softly by her hips pulling her to him. He heard her let out a small breath before relaxing into him.

"No, you are most definitely not."

"I won't apologize for what happened today."

Caroline turned around, her eyes glaring bullets into his, "I never asked."

Eyes lowered to his lips, always so fucking bright red. Caroline looked up to see his typical smirk on his face. Her hand raised to touch his cheek, "What are we doing?" Caroline whispered more to herself than expecting him to answer.

"Hands up, love" Klaus ordered his eyes daring her to disobey him in this moment as he walked her back into a wall. The vampire slowly raised her arms resting them against the studio walls. Watched as the man stood back and observed her, as one would a painting on display.

"Do not allow your hands to move, am I clear?"

His hands slowly unbuttoned her shirt allowing for the royal blue of her bra to peak through. She felt his eyes devour the sight, could feel her own breath hitch as his fingers caressed her skin. The blood had yet to dry so her stomach was painted red, Caroline watched as his eyes turned yellow. His hands trailed down to her jeans slowly pulling them down helping her stand as he tugged them off her legs one at a time.

"I'm not a kind man," Klaus repeated, his hands running up her legs. "I do terrible things. Can you handle such a man caring only about you?"

A hand placed itself between her thighs, Caroline opened herself up whimpering as Klaus took his time. He caressed every single inch of her legs, up to her inner thigh before grabbing onto her panties only to rip them in his enthusiasm. Caroline couldn't even voice her irritation before Klaus was between her thighs his nose pressed against her.

"Can you, love?"

She gasped, feeling the tip of his tongue against her. Her head flew back against the wall when he gave his first lick, his hands crawling up her thighs until she was sitting on his shoulders. The first moans escaped when his tongue entered her folds, slowly at first but meticulous in his exploration. Only after his tongue licked every part, he could reach did he thrust his tongue into her, setting a tempo that burned. Caroline moaned as her hands grabbed at the walls, unwilling to risk that he would stop when her hands connected to tug on his hair.

Caroline settled for calling out his name in breathy moans. Niklaus could feel her walls closing in around him, the vibrations as her hips subconsciously lifted to meet him. He practically preened at her responses. Caroline's moans filtered through his ears as he successfully ate her out, unable to get enough of the sweet taste of Caroline on his tongue. It took just a nip then he felt her cum all over him. The hybrid purred licking up all of her juices, making sure to nip her clit one final time before kissing his way down to her thighs.

His kissed wrapped around her thigh, up to her stomach. Where his hands rubbed and caressed her soothingly. Caroline whimpered, breathing coming in pants now as he met her eyes, kissing up her body until he reached her breasts. His hands cupped her bottom, pressing his erection against her warm center but not yet entering.

"Do you understand, love?" He whispered placing an enticing kiss under her breast. The female groaned as the touch was paired with a teasing thrust pressing her further into the wall.

"What was that, love?" He teased nuzzling between the valley of her breasts pulling a nipple into his mouth.

"YYes" The vampire moaned, as the man began to kiss way up her neck. One hand left its place along her bum, his lower body keeping her in place. The now free roaming hand squeezed her breast earning a loud gasp allowing Niklaus to pull her into a feverous kiss.

Their tongues fought for dominance; his kiss was as brutal as the man himself. Caroline shuddered underneath him, nipping at his lower lip. He growled playfully as he twisted her tit. Caroline moaned into his mouth having enough, pulling away to whisper in his ear.

"Yours," She gasped eyes rolling back into her head as his mouth quickly found the spot on her neck that left her a pile of jelly.

"Hmm? What was that?" He purred

"I'm yours," She panted earning herself a rather dazzling smile as his hand came down between her legs. His fingers quickly found the opening of her folds, curling his fingers deep inside her.

"That's right love," He kissed up her neck, Caroline could feel his fangs press against her skin. She lifted her hips against his hand, as his fingers started to assault her senses. Her walls were tightening against his fingers, he groaned in pleasure feeling the way her walls closed in on him. His fangs elongated against her neck, his tongue licking the spot he planned to take before this was over.

Ah, there it was. Niklaus grinned saucily as Caroline let out a high pitch moan as his fingers hit it. Every thrust of his fingers he matched with a nibble on her neck and thrust of his pelvis. He wanted her consumed by him. It took him a thousand years to find someone who fascinated him so, every pant, gasp and moan was delightful.

And she fought him every step of the way. She didn't fight him in the way her memories informed him. She openly accepted his advances, his curiosity, but she spoke her mind to him in way so few survived. So, who could blame him that when Caroline opened her mouth to let out a keen sound, as his fingers curled up just so inside of her, his fangs descended on her neck? Her vital signs quickened; he could feel her heart pound as her blood flooded his system. It was only when he bites down at the exact moment his fingers finally hit her most sensitive spot did, she cum for the second time. He could feel his fingers soak up her scent as his mouth filled with her blood.

He licked her wound clean, his fingers continued their assault as a slower, more languished pace. Caroline turned her head as he pulled her into a slow, fluid kiss. She didn't flinch when she tasted herself on his lips, in fact she delighted him when she licked his lips as a stray dropped descended.

He kissed her once more chuckling, "You need to drink, Sweetheart."

The blonde wrapped her arms around the hybrid, pulling him into small kisses. She peppered them alone his face, her hands roaming his chest, much to his pride. Allowing him to pick her up by her bottom, hands squeezing her ass every so often. She kissed down his neck as his arms kept her into his already growing erection. Niklaus kicked down his door, laying her gently onto his bed. His body hovering over her own, dwarfed in size alone.

Blue eyes met the ocean blue of the other. Klaus captured her attention with a slow kiss causing her to let out a small noise in protest.

"I'm not going to lose you, Caroline. That is not an option. In either timeline do you understand me," Niklaus forced her to remain eye contact.

"Yes," She whispered as the words left unsaid was felt between them. She had eighty years to come to these conclusions. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Caroline head was pressed against his neck. Fangs pierced skin.

Talking could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Okay, so that took a turn I did not expect. The end results. Can't honestly complain. Pretty sure Niklaus likes what I let him do in my little world….


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Everyone, thank you so much for your continued support. Majority of you have been nothing but supportive, sweet and point out things that I find helpful. I would like to remind some of my readers that, this is a fanfiction. And this will ultimately is a different universe.
> 
> My perspective on scenes will not always match yours. If you do not like it then please don't punish yourself to read this work.
> 
> I received a guest review that, had some really good critical points. Most of which I will take as we all have a difference of opinion. Thank you to the reviewer because Liz slipped my mind, mostly due to planning errors. I will ensure to fix that in the future. However other points, lead me to repeat if you do not like the premise of this story then why waste breath on the story?

Chapter 12

_"Caroline, I don't know what to do!"_

Life continued on for those living on in Mystic Falls, her mother Liz Forbes finally had her deputies under control. The Mayor was back to running the town, not much different than her late husband. It's been a week since the Young Farm Massacre. The only major difference in town was that there was one more vampire in town, Elena Gilbert who fed at the last moment.

"Elena, calm down" Caroline soothed. Immediately regretting picking up the phone while in the mansion of the oldest vampires in the world. Knowing that every vampire could hear their conversation. The baby vampire decided not to bother pretending to request privacy. They wouldn't give it to her. Elijah would, but the others? Hell no.

" _Stefan and Damon just keep arguing about how I should feed. It's just too much. I can't stand to see them fighting about this."_

Caroline used a large amount of her personal willpower not to say the first thing that came to mind. It boggled her mind the way Elena's brain worked. On one hand she never wanted to become a vampire. For one very real reason, Caroline was too much of a good friend to lay on her friend's feet just yet. The other, the girl was suddenly all pumped and ready to live, most likely to do the heightened emotions, from memory the blonde knew would soon come crumbling down.

 _"Elena, what do you want to do?"_ The older vampire asked, rolling her eyes. Niklaus was by her side on the couch a sketch pad on his lap, raising an eyebrow at her clearly irritated answer. Elijah walked into the room brows burrowed at something in his grasp. She saw a newspaper in his hands, snatched it from his light grip. She shot him a warning shot, looking over the paper.

The blonde crumpled a newspaper throwing it into the trash. The gas explosion at the Young farm was all anyone could talk about. Everything was going to change soon. The gang would hear the rumors of the cure, and they would be hunting down for it. The circumstances of Elena's transformation may have changed, but her opinion on vampirism certainly had not. Elijah quirked an eyebrow at her, causing Caroline to hold back a frustrated growl. These damn Mikaelson's and their perfect fucking facial expressions!

_"I don't know. I never really considered it, I always assumed I would stay human."_

Knowing her friend as well as she did, Caroline held her tongue. Its annoyed Caroline that Niklaus had been right about her. Caroline enjoyed being a vampire. Turning had opened her eyes to so many things, making her abrupt trip to the past even more vital. Deep down Caroline knew that Elena would never be able to accept being a vampire fully. She would feed, go on with her life but a part of her would grief for her human one.

As well she should.

What worried Caroline was how Elena's sorrow will once again drag the group into chaos. She questioned herself if she would stay in town while they hunted for the cure? Caroline shuddered thinking about what was unleashed thanks to Elena's need to be satisfied in every single way. She couldn't accept being a vampire, when it would mean needing to choose.

 _"_ Elena, it's okay to not be happy that you were changed. I can't condone what Kol did, but I am happy you're alive" Her blue eyes glared over as the originals in the room. The two had turned to a conversation with each other. Klaus shrugged his shoulders to her, as if to tell her it stop whining.

" _Care, I'm trying I really am. Seeing you at the decades dance with him after everything that's happened…"_ Elena's voice echoed through the phone.

Before Caroline had wished Elena had just take responsibility for her actions; from begging Stefan to safe Matt or choosing to kiss Damon. Look inside of herself to find out what she really wanted. Instead her friends decided that Elena could not be held accountable for her actions. That her actions were not at all her fault. Now the vampire found herself almost wishing for the sire bond. At least then she would know how Elena would act, how to help.

Knowing now that a sire bond is created out of existing emotions, while following the sire's demands was a consequence it was ultimately derived from a deep routed emotion towards them. By transitioning they amplify the emotion, creating control over the newly transitioned vampire by their sire. It made Caroline think that it was almost like a baby vampire's gift towards their sire, ultimate loyalty.

"I guess having a best friend whose dating an original has some perks. Like an original deciding that killing me was not an option" Elena muttered to herself

Niklaus turned around to grin at her, the cheeky bastard clearly enjoying the conversation. " _That is definitely a plus_ " Caroline slowly replied

Did Elena or the Salvatore's bother to remember Tyler? Caroline thought bitterly that they didn't bother. Damon began to feel guilty thinking Elena bound to him not of her own free will, not bothering to remember anything Tyler had said. Instead of trying to fix the bond, Elena would leap at a chance for the cure.

Perfect way to solve all her problems, right?

"I guess" Elena laughed weakly, "What do you think I should do next?"

Elena could not do the hard work to fix herself, she had to have people do the work for her. And the boys didn't think that perhaps Elena needed to work through her issues. They had to go with the most dangerous plan imaginable. Caroline shook her head from her negative thoughts. She needed to focus on Elena, ensure that she saw the positives of being a vampire, of the eternity of passion if she could potentially pick a brother…

_"I'm sorry Elena. I truly am but if you need to decide on a lifestyle and tell them."_

**XXX**

Rebekah frowned at the red dress she had pressed against her body. Her room was a mess, three sets of clothing piles alone the floor. After the massacre that was the Young Farm, Nik was more determined than ever to find things for his siblings to do outside of Mystic Falls. The floor length mirror against a wall allowed her to see it for all its glory, even the pesky younger vampire in her doorway.

"Nik isn't here, Caroline" Rebekah called out flinging the dress onto the donate pile.

The younger vampire leaned against the doorway, "I know, I'm actually here for you."

The original sister paused her perusal of the designer closet to take a closer look at the baby vampire. The two stared at each other for several moments before Rebekah said, "What for?"

Caroline looked sheepish holding out a bottle of wine, "Well I took this from Klaus's storage, and I recalled that we got a bad start and Elena's attempt at bonding left you daggered. I wanted to invite you to a sleepover."

Rebekah crossed her arms glaring at the reminder of that disastrous dance, "Yes, stabbed me in the back that Doppelganger friend of yours. She is the worst of them yet. What sleepover?"

Caroline ignored that dig at her childhood best friend, instead pulled herself away from the doorframe to look over her fellow blondes' closet. She spotted a pink skintight dress, grabbing it she threw it on top of the donate pile "Toss. Elena, Bonnie and I are having one tonight, after everything that's happening, we need a night of fun. I want to invite you."

"Hey! I liked that," Rebekah squawked in mock outrage, eyeing the teenager.

Caroline shrugged, "Sorry, Nik should never have let you have that. The color is just a tad off, and the tightness does not work for your figure. You are a tight jean, with just a bit of flow in your top girl. Dresses can be tight, but that dress made you look like you were trying to appear in some kink porno."

Rebekah's gaze soured at the dress, "Perhaps you are right."

Caroline smirked, "I know, I am."

Rebekah rolled her eyes grabbing a few more options looking at them via her floor length mirror. Only to turn to Caroline with a tilt of her head. It was a surreal experience for Caroline, having the original seeking out her opinion. The original had yet to respond to her invite, Caroline was not surprised. Together they were able to tackle her closet shrinking the clothes from about to combust to a manageable assortment of clothes the vampire actually liked.

Somewhere along the way Caroline opened up the bottle of wine, pouring a generous amount into two glasses. The teenage pageant queen sat herself on a red settee, Rebekah had across from her closet. She pointed to the stacks of shoes still in their boxes. Rebekah protested declaring that shoes were a priority. When the organization queen would not budge, Rebekah grudgingly began to sort them.

"You are Satan incarnate" She hissed.

"Here I thought that was reserved for Katherine," Caroline mused. Rebekah cracked a smile shaking her head, "No the family calls Katerina what was it? She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

Caroline spit out her wine, laughing so hard, "Like Voldemort?"

"Who the hell is Voldemort?"

**XXX**

After leaving the manor Caroline received a text from Stefan saying that Tyler had come to the boarding house wounded. The blonde felt a surge of guilt as flashes of Tyler sacrificing himself for the town, and for how he stood up in front of a whole crowd to distract a vampire hunter. Tyler was a good man, Caroline knew that.

He just grew to need revenge far more than he needed her.

She managed to make it to the boarding house in record time, walking through the door the moment Stefan finished pulling out the last of the bullets. "What happened?" She demanded, despite remembering vividly how Tyler was shot in front of his mother last time, she wondered how it happened this time.

"This guy came to my mom's house. He was being a dick, so I tried to get him to leave. Turns out his glove had vervain. The guy didn't waste any time once he found a vampire' Tyler explained, eyes softening at seeing Caroline standing over him.

"Tyler" She whispered.

"Caroline, it's good to see you" He quipped, before turning his attention back to the Salvatore holding a bullet that was lodged into his chest. His brows furrowed examining the bullet.

"Well?" Caroline pressed, her hands slowly making their way to her hips. The two boys swallowed their amused smiles at seeing Caroline being her usual bossy self.

"These were specifically designed, see this? It's got to be like a calling called. Possibly a spell" Stefan explained to the two.

"Perfect, a new vampire hunter" Caroline sighed.

**XXX**

Caroline was drained after the funeral, with Tyler's mother needing to help lead the entire thing she decided to go with Tyler. Provide a strong united front, having never seen a Mikaelson attend a funeral, Caroline was very hesitant to ask. The funeral had been a total disaster, leaving Caroline to wish to never be at one again until her own mother's. Grief seemed to be a persistent friend in this town, especially true after today.

Caroline fell into step with her friends, who gave her soft smiles. Just as in the time before, Caroline lit a lantern for her father, silently adding many more to her list. She waited patiently as everyone said their piece, even watched as Damon stalked off. Unable to cope with the grief of Alaric.

Elena looked like she wanted to protest when Caroline told the boys that they had a girl's night for the rest of the evening. Bonnie shook her head, "We need to do this, Elena."

Within minutes Bonnie was opening the door to allow Elena and Caroline inside. Both girls carried their bags and pillows and blanket all the way up to Bonnie's bedroom. Caroline laid her stuff out gently in her typical neat and organized manner much to the girl's amusement.

"We haven't done this in ages!" Elena laughed plopping onto the bed with a thud. The girl's laughter slowly subsided. The blonde however spotted how much Elena kept looking over at her. Caroline sighed exasperatedly, "Elena do you have something to say?"

"Are you really dating Klaus?" Elena asked, so quickly that if it was not for her vampire hearing the blonde would not have caught it.

Caroline had a thoughtful look on her face, "I mean it's not like we've put a label on it. Maybe it's a vampire thing? I would consider us together, yeah."

"What does he consider you?" Bonnie asked.

"His, I guess? Sort of asshole move but I am not denying he is an asshole."

Elena shook her head, "I don't see it. After all he has done…"

Caroline stared Elena down, "Is this going to be a problem? Need I remind you how many times have you kissed Damon while claiming you still love Stefan? A man who slept with me while I was under compulsion. He abused me, Elena. The only human he cared about was you. In that regard Klaus and Damon are not much different, the major difference is that Klaus has never crossed that line."

"How do you know Care? His siblings? They would lie to protect him. Or just not care" Bonnie questioned, putting a hand on her knee. Caroline looked into Bonnie's eyes and knew that she just really wanted to understand. She saw the beginnings of reluctant acceptance, and sorrow. Caroline felt her throat close a bit, thinking of what the ancestors could have possibly showed her of the future.

"Elena, answer me this. Even knowing everyone Damon has done to others, that he will do terrible things to protect you. What do you feel around him?"

The newborn vampire was quiet for moment, Caroline thankfully knew that because Kol sired her that there was no chance for her answer to be confused with a need to please Damon. When the brunette finally answered, "With Damon I feel safe, wanted and that I'm the only person on this earth that matters. It's frightening sometimes."

"That's with a vampire who's like what one-hundred and sixty? Perhaps you can imagine a world where a thousand-year-old vampire with so much more history feel that way about you" Caroline pleaded internally that this would work.

"He killed Jenna," Elena muttered, "He's killed how many just to get what he wants? And you want to go playhouse with him?"

Bonnie and Caroline chuckled at the thought of Caroline of all people playing house. Hostile organization take over, yes. But house? That was always more Elena's thing. Caroline's heart felt like a dagger had them stabbed there; Bonnie looked over at the blonde worryingly.

"And the Salvatore's haven't?"

"It was different. Katherine…"

Caroline bursts out laughing, "You blaming the murder sprees on Katherine? Elena, while she was off living her life, Damon was dabbling between helping his brother and tormenting him. He was not exactly sticking to the vampire veggie plate during all of this. He is a human drinker. Stefan has an honest to god control problem, he's not known as the Ripper for nothing."

"I know that, but that's hardly something he can control, and Katherine forced them to turn so she could keep playing her games."

"Both Damon and Stefan have thousands of kills under their belt. Stefan because his bloodlust controls him into freaking binges that he constantly falls off of. Damon simply because he never cared or knew it would torment Stefan. Hardly angelic."

Elena stood up her vampire eyes flashing, Caroline followed calmly, "Yes, get angry. But Katherine was not there to edge them on. They made their choices all on their own."

"So did Klaus."

"Klaus also doesn't hide behind an addiction. He enjoys being a vampire, accepts it all. He enjoys who he is. While he will do bad things, they are always for a reason. He is calculated, measured, rarely does his loss of temper trample on any of his calculations. More importantly, he has always been there for me."

Elena looked hurt by the last remark, "How can you say that? You've known him what a few months? How has he been there for you when we have not?"

Bonnie stepped in between the two vampires holding her hands up, "Enough girls."

Elena shook her head, "I want to hear her answer, Bonnie."

The witch shook her head, "It's complicated, Elena. I was only shown because the ancestors- "

Elena's gasp interrupted her gaze fixated between her two friends, "What do the ancestors have to do with this?"

Caroline looked between Bonnie and Elena. The later was eagerly waiting for answers while their witch friend looked worried. Caroline could not blame her; the ancestors have proven to be fierce adversaries punishing the witch for the dark magic she's been looking into. The fact Bonnie still did dark magic after showing her bits of the future, the Bennett ancestors were angry at the clear dismissal of their warnings.

Bonnie looked at Caroline, "It's up to you."

The vampire crossed her arms, "According to Bonnie, some very powerful beings on the other side transported me back here, from the year 2090 after I got attacked by a werewolf."

Shocked Elena stuttered, "Time travel?"

Caroline kept going trying to get Elena to understand, "I woke up here when Tyler bite me. That's beside the point. Stefan had crossed a line, because he was angry and trying to protect you. It's always about protecting you. I love you Elena but every time we protect you someone else has to pay. I thought perhaps by stepping in…."

Elena shook her head, "What? Rebekah and I would be besties? Caroline you know the future! How fucked up was the future they created?"

"Actually, the worst evil was not the Mikaelson's. Klaus manages to save us multiple times despite how many times one of us has tried to hurt him or his family" Caroline defended.

"Elena," Bonnie hissed, "Perhaps now is not the best time on the Mikaelson hate train?"

"Elena, Klaus has always been there for me. I know I can trust him. Can't you trust me?" Caroline asked in a whisper. The girl was silent for a moment, "Of course, I trust you Care. I just can't trust an original."

Caroline sighed offering the girl a small smile, "I can live with that. For now."

Bonnie smiled, "Alright is the hard stuff over? Can we get to the fun stuff now?"

Before either of the vampires could respond there was a knock on the door. Two of the three looked confused before heading down, while Caroline grinned softly. Bonnie opened up the door to reveal Rebekah Mikaelson. The original stood in front of Bonnie Bennett's house with a bottle of wine and a good four sleep over bags. The witch looked over at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

Caroline shrugged, "Did I forget to mention I invited Rebekah?"

Bonnie sighed, her eyes as if to say you-so-owe-me, before demurely asking, "Welcome. Would you care to come in?"

Rebekah's smile looked more smug than pleasant as she murmured "Don't mind if I do."

Elena pursed her lips, the baby vampires dislike of the original stemming from not only the blonde's attitude but how easily it was for the blonde to torment her. The original handed the wine to the witch, grabbing Caroline.

"You really must tell me more about this Lord Voldemort character."

Bonne and Elena held in a giggle as they begrudgingly picked up Rebekah's stuff dropping it off in Bonnies room. The girls had just finished dropping off the vampire's things when the two blondes returned with glasses of wine. Elena looked between Rebekah and Caroline as the two seemed to share the beginnings of an easy comradery.

Bonnie touched Elena with her shoulder raising her cup, "You okay with this?"

Elena shook her head, "It's for Caroline. I trust her even if I do not comprehend her trust in Klaus."

XXX

"Nik, I need you to do something for me," Caroline asked the next afternoon. Stefan had dragged Elena off on a mission to get her out of all the negative emotions she had been overcome by since her transformation. Bonnie was busy talking with Professor Shane, who despite everything Caroline remembers him doing could not bring herself to hate.

Silas had used him.

Klaus was laying on his bed, opening up his arm as she crawled into his bed laying her head on his chest. Ever since he had gotten her back from the Young farm, there was a comforting sense of rightness when she was with him. Caroline thought she must have been crazy, feeling comforted by the fact this man was clearly possessive of her. It was not the sweet whispers or smooth declarations of love. Niklaus offered nothing of what she had thought she always wanted.

Yet she was more content than she ever remembered being.

"What favor would you ask of me, Sweetheart?" Niklaus asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The two of them being alone in the giant mansion for once. Elijah had left the city to look after some business or another, while Rebekah and Kol were off doing god knows what around Mystic Falls. He had yet to talk them into leaving, he was sure to find something big enough to tempt them past the borders of this forsaken town.

"Soon, Damon is going to get himself into trouble and he will inform you about the vampire hunter in town. He's one the Five, Klaus."

The dark blonde vampire sat up, his hands automatically gripping her shoulders. "Repeat that, Sweetheart?"

"The vampire hunter in town, is one of the Five. Was this at all in the memories you looked through?"

Niklaus growled, "Many memories, love. Sadly my little trip into your mind did not give me more information on the cure than I already knew previously."

Caroline's shoulders sagged, "I need you to not tell either Salvatore brother about the Five or the cure."

His gripped tightened against her shoulders, "Explain."

"The cure is in the hands of a Traveler witch named Silas, he along with Bonnie and Elena's ancestors were the ones involved with creating the Immortality spell."

"The one mother used to turn us into vampires, how interesting" Niklaus breathed out, bringing Caroline in closer and kissing her forehead.

Caroline closed her eyes, "I need you to not tell them. Silas should not be released."

"You don't want the cure," Niklaus surmised.

Caroline laughed, "Neither do you. It's not the dream cure Stefan wants for Elena. Everything that happens because of it…. Nik I can't go through that again."

The way Klaus kept eye contact with her caused the familiar tingle in her stomach as she waited for his response what he said instead was, "I've had a busy couple of days myself, sweetheart. I've set a few hybrids on to protect Tyler. I found a little werewolf girl at his house, a Hayley."

His mouth was on hers before she could form a thought. Moaning she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt her subconscious inferiority complex roaring its ugly head dim as the vampire continued his assault on her lips. Klaus wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close as he rolled Caroline onto her back.

His free hand roamed up and down her side, her lips beginning to bruise at his rough treatment. Niklaus kissed her as if nothing else in the world mattered. This dangerous vampire moved his lips down her neck, allowing her moans to escape.

Caroline let out a small breath as Niklaus brought her into another kiss, "Love, you have nothing to worry about. Hayley is not my type. I much prefer feisty blondes who have a knack for taming nasty hybrids" he nipped at her bottom lip.

She laughed, "Tamed? I doubt it."

She didn't even mind his answering laughter. She maneuvered herself so that once again she was laying on his chest, hands pressed into his chest. His own hands firmly holding onto her ass, squeezing a side every so often. It took several minutes for the hybrid's laughter to calm down. It was only then that he answered her earlier request.

"I thought to find the cure just so I could have it in safe keeping," Caroline felt a kiss further down her neck, "If you say by finding it will unleash this Silas…. It would please you if he was not released correct?"

Caroline let out a sly smile pulling him into a kiss, "Very."

Niklaus let out an exaggerated sigh as if he truly had to think on it, "Very well for you, I will ensure no one else hears of the Five or their cure from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you so much everybody! This chapter was a hard one to write, mostly because I had so much, I wanted to touch on. I wanted to give Elena and Caroline more time to butt heads with her defending herself. Elena is still dealing with her transition, and her mistrust of the original family. I feel that with a deeper relationship, Klaus would put the search of the cure on hold, as he would only want it to hold it over people's heads.
> 
> I mean he did leave Katherine alone just because Caroline said she would admit she had the hots for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Warning the first part of this chapter will reference in minimal detail to rape and abuse I mentioned in chapter one. This is a warning for those who feel they will be triggered. You may skip to the three X mark I use to separate scenes.

Chapter 13

The next morning Liz Forbes was at home for once, not having to take the overnight or be on call. Mystic Falls was quiet at the moment. Leaving the sheriff with a break. The elder Forbes woman smiled when she saw her daughter walk downstairs in a pair of old pajama bottoms and tank top half hazardly making her way to the kitchen.

"Late night, Caroline?" She greeted softly.

The younger blonde's back straightened her neck turning to see her mother sporting a cup of coffee, surprisingly not in her uniform. Caroline took a moment to really look at her mother, a soft warm feeling entering her.

"Mom, your still here" Caroline mumbled to herself taking the few steps from where she was to reach down and hug her mother. Liz wrapped her arms around the younger blonde securely. The two women remained wrapped in each other's arms for several for minute before the Sheriff pulled away.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. Are you okay? I feel like I've known where you been but haven't really gotten to see you" Liz questioned looking her daughter in the eye. Caroline winced as a feeling of guilt crept up into her heart. Caroline hadn't really thought much about what being back truly meant until now. She woke up to being bitten by a lovestruck werewolf, who she had long since grieved and gotten over, to dealing with Salvatore-Elena drama that was her teenage existence.

Having to relive the death of her father really just made Caroline laser like focus on things she could deal with. Like a hybrid who had a major soft spot for perky blondes, Bonnie's battles with vampires and her magic, Elena's love life that centered around Caroline's dead ex-future husband and the man who abused her then turned weird enemy because they fucking cared about the same people.

Like Liz.

Her mother who was looking at her with such worry. Caroline broke tears falling on her cheeks.

"Oh Honey," Liz whispered pulling her daughter into another hug. Caroline laid her head onto her mother's shoulders, "What happened baby?"

Caroline's hand started to fiddle with Klaus's bracelet, "Mom, actually there is a lot we haven't told you. I'd like to tell you, but you have to promise me not to freak out okay?"

This did nothing to ease Liz's concern, it only amplified. The sheriff breathed deeply before giving her daughter a nod.

"Okay, I promise not to speak until you have finished. Is that alright?" Liz promised keeping eye contact with her daughter.

"I need you to know that I love you, mom. When the Salvatore's first got to town, before I was, I was so jealous of Elena. Typical teenage, Caroline. I wanted to be seen, chosen first but being me when all I ever felt was second fiddle. When Stefan had rejected me, I picked the first stupid asshole who winked at me."

Liz leaned forward and held onto her hand, "You can tell me Caroline."

Caroline took a deep breath, giving her mother a watery smile, "It was Damon."

Caroline felt her mother's grip tighten around her hand. Liz's breath was shaky as she asked, "I don't understand, what was it that he did?"

"I flirted with him then he took me back home, here. At first, I wanted it you know. Handsome man who was interested. But then it changed he stopped to compel me into silence before feeding on me… The worst part was he continued to have sex with me despite being under compulsion. I could feel what I wanted to feel, but I couldn't react. I was out of my own body, yet I was in it. My reactions were not my own… he didn't stop Mom. This continued for a while, he would feed on me, biting me all over my body. He would compel me to forget and never tell anyone. I asked him to let me go…to stop…" Caroline stopped abruptly, looking towards her mother.

Liz Forbes looked angry; tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled her daughters hand into her chest.

"Now you listen here Caroline, none of that was your fault. None of it. Damon is no longer welcome in this home. I'll stake him myself" Liz kissed her forehead as Caroline cried into her shoulder.

Caroline sniffed, "As much as I would love to see that, Damon Salvatore means nothing to me."

"I'll kill him anyway" Liz growls causing Caroline to smile weakly. The vampire watched as her mother wiped the tears from her eyes, hands clasped together. The dark heavy feeling that had lived in the dark recesses of her mind started to lift. Her mother not only believed her, but she did not try to fight for Damon. Caroline knew her mother's love, but she always feared that her own past as a trouble child and her friendship with Damon would cause a split of her mother's loyalties.

She really should have known better.

"There's still more…"

XXX

Bonnie stepped through the threshold of the Forbes household holding her grimoire. The two friends hugged each other tightly before the witch moved on to hug Liz.

"Did you know? About what Damon did to Caroline" Liz asked.

"Mom!" Caroline looked mortified.

Bonnie looked taken aback by the question as a thoughtful look graced her features, "Damon is always around Stefan and Elena. I knew that something happened with Damon, before I knew he was a vampire. I did not know the extent other than Caroline refused to press charges. Then the ancestors decided to show me some ugly truths."

Liz sighed, "Charges wouldn't stick. Damon no doubt would have compelled everyone to get out of it."

Bonnie held Caroline's hand, "It doesn't help that it seems once Damon helped Elena that all his crimes seemed to go away."

Liz frowned, "Elena knew?"

Caroline shrugged, "To be fair I am unsure of how much Elena actually knew like Bonnie. All I knew was that I wanted to be there for her. She's lost so many people, but she cared for the Salvatore's. She saw something in Damon, despite knowing at the very least he was abusive. I vowed to hate him for all eternity after I remembered everything once I transitioned. Even got to shock him when I turned totally beat his ass. At the time I thought it was enough…until well until I realized that I was allowing myself to be bait."

Bonnie shook her head, "Elena does love you Caroline, but she does…."

"Get herself into trouble where everyone else ends up having to pay the price? Bonnie, I've had years to come to terms with my dynamic with Elena. I come second the only difference is I've stopped letting her friendship decide everything I do in life."

Liz ushered the two into the living room, "Like dating a thousand-year-old vampire?"

Caroline laughed, "He's technology older than that. But mom I told you, Klaus has always been there for me. He always will."

The two blondes shared a smile, "Why do you think I allowed him into this house on your birthday?" Sheriff Forbes turned to Bonnie, "Can to revoke Damon's invitation?"

The witch looked down at her grimoire, "I've miss used magic lately, I'm not sure if they would let me… but for Caroline? I'll try. Anyone else you want to add to this?"

XXX

"Hello Bonnie, what's going on?" Caroline answered with a chirp. Surprisingly the ancestors had given Bonnie their blessing to perform the spell over the Forbes household. Bonnie confided in Caroline that the ancestors were still incredibly angry with her, citing that dabbling in the darker magics is what has gotten them into trouble in the past. Caroline was standing in front of Lockwood Mansion where Tyler, his hybrid bodyguards and Hayley were staying. True to his word, Caroline had yet to hear Stefan or Damon muttering about a possible cure. Only downside was that Connor, the vampire hunter, still kidnapped Matt and Jeremy causing Elena to turn into a murderous rampage killing the hunter.

"Have you seen Elena?"

"Um. No? Why what is going on?" Caroline asked, fairly sure she in fact did know what was going on.

"Professor Shane informed us that when a vampire kills one of the Five the vampire gets barraged with visions until they kill themselves" Bonnie sighed, "Can't we ever get a break?"

"Then we should probably stop killing supernatural creatures before we have all the information?" Caroline retorted.

"Care, how the hell do we get into these messes?"

"Bonnie, the only thing I can say is maybe we should move," Caroline smiled as Bonnie's laughter could be heard over the phone. Knowing that there was no realistic way for her to stop her friends from discovering the map to the cure. It was a relief that they knew that killing Kol would kill Elena, creating a safety net for the original. Walking into the mansion to find Hayley lounging on one of Carol Lockwood's finest couches. The blonde rolled her eyes, the bitchy mayor called her a floosy, yet Hayley is allowed all over the damn house.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked, brown eyes looking her up and down making Caroline feel as if she was being dismissed. Apart of her that was still very much insecure Caroline wanted to tear the bitch apart. She was stopped from replying by Tyler's entrance.

"Care?" He asked confusion written all across his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were back in town. I wanted to see how everything was, I heard you were given bodyguards" Caroline shared a smile with Tyler. The baby hybrid whose arms were crossed in an attempt to look tough looked thoroughly amused at the exasperation in his ex's voice.

"Ahem," Hayley's voice screamed annoyance, as the brunette sat up with her arms crossed looking between the two of them.

"Hayley this is Caroline. Caroline this is Hayley, she is a werewolf who helped me break the sire bond" Tyler introduced. The blonde placed a beaming smile on her face, pretending that she had no experiences with the little wolf. She raised her hand out to take Hayley's who shook it reluctantly. The looks the two wolfs shared had Caroline wondering just how much had Nik let them win? They clearly were not good at hiding things, and she knew her group of friends were no better.

"Listen, I don't want to interrupt whatever this is," Caroline tried not to make a face but finding Tyler's disapproving stare maybe she should have tried harder. "Bonnie just told me that when Elena killed the vampire hunter that she was cursed."

Tyler looked concerned, while Hayley looked over at Tyler her face that normally looked like she smelled something bad morphed into what appeared to be concern. Not that Caroline could tell, the last time she interacted with the werewolf was when her neck was snapped. Bitch.

"Is Elena okay?" Tyler asked just as his hybrid bodyguards walked into the room with a grinning Niklaus.

"Ah, Sweetheart. I see you've met Tyler's little girlfriend" Niklaus greeted walking up to the blonde, a possessive look on his face as he tilted her head towards his kissing her softly. Hayley looked amused, her lips pressing together to hide her amusement while Tyler roared. He stood up his hands breaking the coffee table.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You break up with me to be with him?" Tyler roared.

Niklaus had a huge smile on his face placing his arm around Caroline who pulling it off of him with a glare. His grin only widened, "No hard feelings, mate? Best man won. I understand there was an awkward break-up…"

Hayley placed herself in front of Tyler telling him to calm down. Caroline took a couple steps away from the original, her eyes telling him he would be hearing about this later, the bastard only grinned. "Elena is hallucinating. We are still looking for a way to stop it" Caroline turned to Tyler.

Niklaus placed a hand on her shoulder, "Love, don't you worry. I've just come back from speaking with the Salvatore's. I've put her under lock and key until the visions can be dealt with."

It took all of her might not to scream out loud. The way Niklaus met her eye, however, Caroline could be rest assured he did not give them any more information. The blonde did not know whether she wanted to tear out the hybrids heart or maybe his liver? She was so infuriated that he locked up one of her best friends, again!

"I'd advise you lot to stay low. We have a potential vampire hunter in town. I'd rather not risk one of my hybrids," with that Niklaus kissed Caroline on the forehead smirking over at a seething Tyler. Once he left, Tyler turned to Caroline expectantly. The blonde sighed motioning for them to sit down.

"He is not telling me everything" Caroline said more to herself than the company she was keeping. Then it hit her, Professor Shane must have told them about the way to cure Elena. Why hadn't Bonnie mentioned it?

Wait…Damon was involved. Meaning she was probably trying to figure out a way not to use Jeremy as a Guinea pig for this experiment. Letting out a groan the blonde stood to get up.

"Just tell the hybrids to be careful okay. I'll leave you both to whatever. Tyler I'll be in and out for the pageant" Caroline said reminded at the end. The blonde could only hope the two decided not to get into Niklaus's way. They were unsireing as many hybrids as they could. The vampire just did not know how she could stop them, outside of killing them.

She may hate Hayley; doesn't mean she wants her dead.

XXX

Caroline found Stefan walking around in the woods, blood on his lips. Caroline leaned against the trees watching as he furiously attacked a deer. She could smell Elena's scent all over him. She waited for him to finish and turn towards her.

"You know it's not a good idea to sneak up on a guy when hunting?"

"I haven't been around as much, I thought I should check in on you."

Stefan sighed, "That was probably a good idea. Damon's been keeping me from going off the band wagon…again. But we are not exactly in the best place right now."

Caroline nodded, remembering a similar conversation she had with the man before her. She couldn't fix the brother problem, especially because it was Damon. She simply tried not to murder the man most days. So, she did the next best thing, "Damon's been acting like your sober sponsor."

Stefan laughed as he took the towel the blonde offered him. "I can do that, you know. Feel free to call me whenever you want to kill someone. Whenever you need. I'll be there" Caroline offered.

Stefan smiled at her, "Thanks."

The two sat on a fallen tree for several minutes. They starred out into the woods that surrounded Mystic Falls. It took Caroline several tries before she said, "Damon raped me."

Stefan turned his gaze at her remaining silent, as she spoke. "He fed on me, which I assume you had already guessed. What I don't think you've managed to guess is what when he compelled me, it meant I could no longer consent. Compulsion it doesn't just make you do what someone else wants verbatim…"

"It locks you away, where you can see but can't really control much" Stefan finished for her.

"Yeah."

Stefan didn't say anything for a while, "I'm sorry Care. I don't think I ever really thought about it, how you experienced it. I knew he fed on you, but I didn't think…"

"He'd use his bed warmer as a blood bag. Or that by compelling me to not freak out would make me want to say no, but being unable to do much to fight back? I asked him to let me go, but he wouldn't. At the time… it was hurt you because hurting a friend of Elena's…"

"Would hurt me by extension" Stefan finished with an angry growl. His head bowed towards his hands.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty, Stefan. Your brother's actions will always be his own. Vampires I think get like that, where they only truly care about their own needs, I don't even mind having been fed on. I was food, what I really minded was he continued the sexual parts while I was under compulsion. I couldn't say no, he made me not want to but inside I cried out for it to stop. How is that not assault"

"I knew my brother was a monster, I just did not believe it would go that far. Why do you stick around? You've stayed even when you and Damon are always nitpicking at each other" Stefan asked.

"Elena, I loved Elena. Now though? Now I'm starting to think it be better if I lived my own life. I can still care but I don't think I can stay so close to the drama. Especially when…" Caroline dropped off.

Stefan turned toward her, "When what?"

"It's not my place to say."

"May I ask a question?" He asked.

"Might not answer" She teased hitting his shoulder with hers.

Stefan laughed, "That's more than fair. You've changed… you seem to know things that you shouldn't. Why is that?"

"Simple answer? Ancestor's witchy ways."

"That's not an answer" He laughed.

"It's an answer, just not a very good one. They sent me back to this point in time, from the year 2090. I've lived this all before."

XXX

Rebekah was lounging on Caroline's bed throwing one of her throw pillows into the air. The owner of the room was next to her. Caroline's head tucked into the elder's shoulder.

"So, you told them" Rebekah's attempt at subtly was laughable. The baby vampire stretched out her hand to catch the pillow before the other girl could catch it again.

"I always thought that somehow they knew what happened to me. They knew about the bruises and the feeding, but they did not jump to the next" Caroline tried not to sound bitter. No matter how many years have passed for her, this topic always managed to feel brand new.

"People come across differently. Damon happens to very much like Nik in that aspect kind to Elena but a monster to you. Showing you a slight kindness out of his feelings for Elena. The major difference is not a single one of my brothers would ever touch a girl without explicit consent. Once they compel, they do not touch the girl" Rebekah spat, "Far too many lines get blurred in compulsion."

"I think I want to leave," Caroline said suddenly.

The older vampire smiled pulling herself onto her stomach in order to better give Caroline her attention. "Where would you go?"

Caroline laughed, "I don't know? Paris, maybe? Nik has a list of places he wants to take me."

Rebekah hummed softly, "Graduation? You may have the original memory but this if the first time for your mother."

"I planned on staying until graduation. I couldn't not allow my mom to see my graduate."

Especially when she knew just how much time she had left with her mother. Caroline made the decision not to inform her mother of the cancer, but she did tell her mother that she got sick and would die that way. Caroline wanted her mother to live her natural human life the way she wished.

"That's good. I'd hate to finally get a high school graduation only for my brother not to show up due to his girlfriend dragging him across the world" Rebekah teased, her tone displaying a tad bit of worry.

"No matter where we were, Nik would show up for you" Caroline grabbed her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: This is a pretty heavy chapter. I struggled deciding what to do. I do not want to make her friends evil, but I am trying to display their blindness when it came to their focus over Elena rather than other's safety. I do believe the Salvatore's focus on Elena was clearly the driving force, but the entire gang was almost always Elena focused. Yes, she had a hard life, but her best friends were losing loved ones, grieving while trying to save her life. Elena cared but pretty quickly she was back to focusing on her love triangle or trying to stay human.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you everyone for your support! It's been lovely, as always keep leaving the love, even critique me. Makes me double think and work harder. A few things to note …
> 
> 1\. Caroline and Tyler did break up, this is not canon. Therefore, Hayley and Tyler did not cheat. Tyler being mad is just typical alpha dog behavior I imagine him having. Clearly not a huge Tyler fan. Pretty neutral on him actually, he had lots of growth but the whole revenge drama went too far.
> 
> 2\. If a few of you are disappointed in Bonnie, I understand. It was a hard chapter to write and striking a balance was difficult. Abuse happens but it's not all clear cut and dry. We have this ideal way to handle the situation, but in my limited experiences with hard situations we almost never act the way we hope we would. Bonnie here is trying to be there for a friend while dealing with shit on her own.
> 
> 3\. Caroline's personality is inspired more from her part in TO than VD. She is older, more mature. She won't do the exact same things, like butting into everyone's business. Well she attempts.

Chapter 14

"TYLER!"

Tyler Lockwood cringed as his mother's cries reached his ears. Hayley who was lying beside him only a sheet covering her modesty chuckled.

"Better go, Mama's boy" Hayley laughed as the hybrid shoved a large shirt her way in retaliation. She watched as he pulled up a pair of jeans buttoning them quickly before grabbing a random shirt.

Another bout of laughter could reach his ears all the down the stairs.

"Mom?" Tyler called out ignoring the laughter of the female werewolf upstairs in his bed. He had met Hayley in the mountains searching for werewolves that could help him with his sire bond. Still hurting from the break-up with Caroline, the baby hybrid immediately saw a female that would cause Caroline insecurity. Hayley was beautiful in ways that Caroline was not, secure in her identity as a werewolf. It was refreshing not constantly being in a fight. Tyler didn't like to compare the two in his mind as Caroline was kind, compassionate even in her anger and pushed him to be better. She expected it. While Hayley has only ever accepted him for who he was now, pushing him to break the sire bond because he wanted to.

Tyler couldn't stop thinking that there was something the brunette was not telling him.

"Tyler there you are!" Carol Lockwood exclaimed, rushing toward him even as she pulled her sole remaining family member into her arms.

"Mom, what's up?" He asked with a grin kissing her forehead as they pulled apart.

"It's terrible, Tyler. The band that we hired to play for after the pageant canceled on us last minute! Now I know your with Hayley now" Carol did not even attempt to hide her intense dislike of the girl, "But could it be even the tiniest bit possible you talk to your little friends about playing for the pageant? Especially Caroline" His mother pleaded.

"Mom… you're not serious" Tyler panicked, images flashing of his freshman year of high school. Matt and he wanted to learn to play instruments, of course where Matt when soon followed Elena and with her Bonnie and Caroline. Tyler could admit it was a fun summer, but did he really want to open up potential wounds?

His mother kept looking at him with desperate eyes and Tyler knew that he would do anything for his mother. Even if it meant begging his ex-girlfriend to play in a damn band with him for a night. Caroline loved the spotlight so she would probably be the easiest.

"Fine, I'll ask. I can't promise anything" He gave his mom a look, but she just ignored his attempt at tampering her elation. She cried out his name in joy throwing her arms around him thanking him profusely.

**XXX**

"Sponsor reporting for duty," Caroline reported seriously into the phone causing the vampire on the other end of the phone to chuckle. The blonde placed the cell phone between her shoulder and ear beginning to unpack the box, making her way around the tables. She continued to speak with Stefan about his break-up with Elena and finding out about the drawings on his back as being a clue to the cure.

Caroline bit back the guilt for not warning him that this might happen. Elena's transition is what prompted the girl's revaluation of her life, Caroline always assumed the sire bond and the desire to please her sir was what made Elena break up with Stefan the way she did. Eventually the blonde came to terms that it would have occurred eventually, as Elena's feelings became more pronounced. It's why she chose not to warn him.

"Stefan, listen to me this is not a road you want to go down," She warned. Mentally she rolled her eyes as Stefan began his usual speech about Elena not being meant to be a vampire. Caroline counted to ten in her head, as she resisted the urge to flash over to him and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Men were idiots.

"Stefan you know how being a vampire can change people, she has just turned. She is still trying to figure out what all this means for her. Her feelings have expanded, it doesn't mean she won't return to you one day" Caroline sighed before agreeing that she would answer if he needed to call her.

Knowing that while the likelihood was slim, Caroline felt that given enough time they would have found their way back to each other. Even if it meant breaking Caroline's heart, but if she were honest to herself the blonde did always assume she would eventually find her way to Klaus at some point. A few hundred years into the future, possibly. Caroline wondered that what that said about her?

"I have to say, gold on a blonde looks ravishing" A feminine voice catcalled out, followed by a very British sounding chuckle. Looking up the blonde gasped as she found the entire Mikaelson family standing before her.

"Darling, miss me?" Sage joked pulling the blonde into a hug.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you and Finn were off vacationing around the world. Elijah weren't you on a business trip?" Caroline's questions came out in high speed and running together, much to the amusement of Kol.

"Rebekah called them. Saying something about a united front against…what was it now Bekah?" Kol teased his sister who had slapped him.

"I thought Caroline could use more girl power, after all she runs every committee in Mystic Falls" The original sister called her eyes winking at the younger blonde who had blushed.

"You really didn't.." Caroline was cut off by an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Don't worry love, they will be safe while they are in town. Then I will ensure they all go off until Stefan's little obsession is over" Niklaus reasoned.

"Yes, because knowing about a vampire cure and not wanting to have his girlfriend back will be easy" Caroline muttered to herself.

"Hey. No frowns this is a fancy pageant is it not" Sage cried from her place besides Finn.

"It's the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I won last year so I am in charge this year. Announcing and all that" Caroline trailed off trying not to sound proud but by the smirks she was receiving clearly was failing.

"About that… Care? My mom asked us for a favor" Tyler came up from behind only to stop when he realized that she was surrounded by the Original family.

Caroline's face twisted in confusion, "Tyler? What's going on? Is your mom okay? Oh god did the waiter's drop something. I swear to god—"

Tyler raised his hands, "No. Nothing like that. But the band they hired? Bailed on us last minute. Apparently my mom wants us to get the band back for tonight."

"Oh"

"Oh? Is that all you can say? I want to hear more about this so-called band" Kol giggled creepily causing a few guests walking back to give them a wider berth.

"Care?" Tyler asked again, "It's not for me. I swear this is all my mom."

"I know Tyler. But if everyone's on board sure why not" Caroline agreed. Tyler's shoulders relaxed.

"Great! I'll let the volunteers know to set things up. Think about what you want to do yeah? You will be the one they are all looking at" Tyler said before walking away before he had to interact with any more of the original family. He did not want to face the wrath of both his mother and Caroline.

"Now sweet Caroline, what is this about a band?" Kol asked.

**XXX**

The blonde vampire stood upon the staircase where the contestants would be walking down with their escorts. She could not find blasted Jeremy Gilbert, catching Matt's eyes she quickly motioned for the fellow blonde over to her.

"Where is Jeremy?" She hissed.

"I don't know. He should have been here by now" Matt defended himself before looking worried.

"What?" Caroline asked, placing hands across her chest. She leveled her best glare at her friend who looked even more concerned.

"Hey, have any of you seen Jere?" Elena came up asking tentatively.

"Matt was just going to spill the beans" Caroline said her tone leaving no wiggle room.

"Matt?" Elena asked concern clearly overwhelming her tone.

"It's just that he's been having nightmares… about killing vampires" By the tone of his voice, the clear regret Caroline knew exactly what he was avoiding.

"You mean Elena" Caroline stated earning a what the hell look from Matt, a scoff from the intruding Damon Salvatore who turned towards Elena telling her not to worry.

Caroline never felt so smug when Elena did not look like she believed him for a minute.

**XXX**

Niklaus quickly pulled the fiery blonde away from the idiotic masses soon after she snapped at Elena over dumping Stefan because of her confused feelings. He pulled her by the wrist as she was going to snap at the poor bartender leading her away from the party walking along the property.

Not once did he interrupt as she ranted to him, one of the few who did know her story in its entirety. The hybrid allowed her to let out all her ire over the fact someone who she considered, a sister, was still moving towards a man that infuriated her.

"I want to scream! Damon is so gahhhh!" Caroline stomped, acting very much the eighteen years she portrayed to the world.

"Yet here you are, in fact with the big bad wolf of the supernatural world's nightmares" He remarked, loving the way her eyes darkened as she glared up at him. The hybrid led her to bench to sit down.

"I know that means I can't judge. You've hurt her and I adore you" Caroline pointedly ignored the grin that appeared on his face, "She is falling for Damon and he hurt me. Doesn't change that I hate him so much."

His hand covered hers, "It's okay to despise him love, I know I do for what he did to you. I do know however, is that as much as I think you are far too good for this town that you are incredibly loyal to your friends. Even when they do not deserve it."

Caroline sighed, "I want her to be happy, I do! Does it have to be with him?"

Niklaus laughed, "I'm sure they say the same when thinking about you and I." The blonde frowned wondering when this man got to be mature.

"When did you get to be so mature?" She asked. Niklaus leaned over his gaze never leaving hers as he pulled her into a kiss. They shared a few soft kisses, ending with her forehead pressed against his.

"I'd hardly call myself mature. In fact, I wanted to show you something I managed to get my hands on" He pulled out a paper, " Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification committee…" Niklaus laughed as he continued to read off the paper.

She squeaked, "My Miss Mystic Falls Application! I always wondered how you got your hands on that!"

The current Miss. Mystic tried to reach out for the paper just as the hybrid stepped back. "Love I'm really enjoying the use of when here, very confident. We obviously found a shortage in words ending in spire" Niklaus laughed holding up the paper even higher as she jumped for it.

Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah watched from a distance as the blonde vampire starred at their brother before the two shared a laugh.

"Nik should not look that happy, its creepy" Kol complained, wincing as Rebekah once again slapped him in the arm. The two siblings glared at each other as the blonde retorted, "I think it's nice, maybe he will be too busy to control our every movement."

"Kol, Rebekah remember we are at a party" Finn scolded as both siblings stuck their tongues out at him. Finn looked over at Elijah, perhaps the brother who has not been in a coffin for the past 900 years should be the one to do the scolding.

**XXX**

After the pageant had officially concluded the guests were invited to take seats and stand around the dance floor. Elijah managed to get his family a table right next to the stage, once he found Carol Lockwood. She smiled a tight smile but agreed anything for Caroline. She made some quick adjustments and the Original family had the best seats in the house. The table next to them held Hayley with Mrs. Lockwood looking like she had swallowed a lemon at seeing the hybrid walking on stage with the blonde vampire.

Rebekah brightened considerably when Matt walked onto the stage finding his place at the back of the stage holding onto a guitar, while Tyler was beside him on the drums. Elena and Bonnie quickly maneuvered themselves around Caroline each by their own instruments. Caroline looked over with concern at Elena who waved it off mouthing that she would explain later. Then Caroline stood front and center starring out at the crowd.

Professionally speaking into the mic, Caroline smiled at the crowd. "Hello Everyone. As you can see there have been some changes to the entertainment. I would like to thank you all for coming and if you will stand with me as our lovely contestants take to the dance floor. I hope you all enjoy."

_Can you see me?_   
_'Cause I'm right here_   
_Can you listen?_   
_'Cause I've been trying to make you notice_   
_What it would mean to me_   
_To feel like somebody_   
_We've been on our way to nowhere_   
_Tryin' so hard to get there_

Niklaus's stare never wavered from Caroline, he met her eyes the moment she started singing softly. Her eyes widened considerably as a smile played across her lips. He watched her body begin sway as the tempo the Lockwood and Donovan boys played out.

_And I say, oh_   
_We're gonna let it show_   
_We're gonna just let go of everything_   
_Holding back our dreams_   
_And try to make it come alive_   
_Come on let it shine so they can see_   
_We were meant to be_   
_Somebody (somebody)_   
_Somebody, yeah (somebody)_   
_Somehow_   
_Someday_   
_Someway_   
_Somebody_

He grinned watching her spin on the stage pulling the doppelganger and witch closer to her. The three singing into the mic, laughing wide. Caroline threw a wink his way causing Kol to laugh into his knees. His siblings cheered her on. He watched as she sashayed toward the blonde-haired boy, saw as he laughed before she came up behind him waving at Rebekah who blushed.

_I'm so tired_   
_Of being invisible_   
_But I feel it, yeah_   
_Like a fire below the surface_   
_Trying to set me free_   
_Burnin' inside of me_   
_'Cause we're standing on the edge now_   
_It's a long way down_

_But I say_

Caroline slowly walked back to the center stage smiling as she sang to the crowd. Many of her generation had gotten up and her dancing out on the dance floor. The young April having been guided by the Gilbert boy.

_Oh, we're gonna let it show_   
_We're gonna just let go of everything_   
_Holding back our dreams_   
_And try to make it come alive_   
_Come on let it shine so they can see_   
_We were meant to be_   
_Somebody (somebody)_   
_Somebody, yeah (somebody)_   
_Somehow_   
_Someday_   
_Someway_   
_Somebody_

Niklaus watched as girl pulling her little witch friend into a hug on stage, both singing along into the mic that the blonde pulled up towards the witch. Kol let out a laugh leaning into it, his brothers decided not to mention the slight tap of his foot.

_We will walk out of this darkness_   
_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_   
_Oh oh oh oh oh and when we fall we fall together_   
_Till we get back up and we will rise as one, oh, oh ,oh_

His little temptress caught his eye again. Rolling her eyes back as she sang the first line causing Elijah to hide a laugh into his fist. The hybrid was into far good of a mood to threaten his brother with the removal of his liver.

_Oh, we're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_   
_Holding back our dreams_   
_And try to make it come alive_   
_Come on let it shine so they can see_   
_We were meant to be_

"She is rather good isn't she?" Finn mentioned with a small grin watching Sage pull Rebekah into a reluctant dance. The two managing to gain a few admirers. Kol let out a cat call as Caroline was spun around by the Doppelganger. Niklaus glared at his brother who grinned before shrugging it off.

_Somebody (somebody)_   
_Somebody, yeah (somebody)_   
_Somehow_   
_Someday_   
_Someway_   
_Somebody_   
_Somebody_   
_Ooh ohh oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Lyrics are Somebody by Lemonade Mouth. After a few heavier chapter's I thought a light one was in order! What do you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Trigger warning for the story after the first half of the chapter. If discussions of sexual assault disturb you, then I would skip the chapter after the last section marked by three X's. Fifth section.
> 
> A reviewer pointed out Klaus's trust seemed to move along to quickly, I admit this was a struggle. The reason I did not place so much stress on his anti-trust skills in regards to Caroline is that canon wise she was the one of the gang he liked and wanted to trust. He admired her, and with being able to enter into her own mindscape I believe such intimacy will build upon that trust. I did address it in subtle way, but I am addressing it every time Caroline chooses to work with Klaus and his family. It's her actions that allow him to trust her. I thought I should address this just in case others wanted a bit of an explanation for the couple's reactions to each other. Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep them coming!
> 
> Someone asked a good question about Caroline and vervain. I just haven't added that part in yet, but I am planning to work in more parts of making Caroline a bit stronger and building up vervain will be added to that. Thanks for the question!

Chapter 15

The morning after the pageant her bedroom window was open allowing sunlight into the room hitting the sleeping figures in the bed. A small feminine groan could be heard as pale arms brought a pillow over her head refusing to get up for the day. It was only when a muscular arm began to pull her closer brought the blonde back into the world of the living. Blonde hair stuck out in all directions peaked out from beneath the pillow revealing a single blue eye looking straight into a naked chest when the sound of a masculine chuckle finally broke the spell.

"Good Morning, love" Came a deep chuckle, the arm wrapped around her pulling her closer forcing the pillow to the wayside.

"No one should be this chipper in the morning" The blonde grumbled, feeling Niklaus roll them over so that he was resting his weight on his forearms. A smile spread across her face as she felt his body against hers. She brought an arm between their chests and poked his nose with her forefinger. He took that finger and sucked the tip looking at her with darkening eyes.

"How can you still be this insatiable?" She laughed as images flashed through her mind last night. They had arrived at her childhood home for some extra privacy as her mother was once again on the night shift.

"Has it occurred in that little blonde head of yours that it's the girl I am with?" Her bright smile was his reward, he brought her fingertips to his mouth pressing them against his lips.

"I've been thinking" Caroline panted as the vampire in her bed began his attack on her body. His mouth latching onto her neck, kissing slowly down to her shoulders following a path down between her breasts.

Caroline moaned silently, hearing his affirmative reply that he was indeed listening. Internally she cursed his ability to attack her senses as thoroughly engrossed as he was and still be able to listen to her.

"I want to leave Mystic Falls after graduation" She managed before his lips latched onto a nipple. A groan escaped her lips as the vampire above her paused in his ministrations to look up at her.

"Go on, Sweetheart" He muttered against her skin, changing to a very light pepper of kisses on her skin. His blue eyes trailed hers causing the now familiar stirring in the lower abdomen.

"I want to stay for graduation. Mom deserves that at least" She shuddered as Niklaus hummed in reply licking his way down her stomach.

"London? Paris? Tokyo?" He asked placing a kiss in her collarbone with each suggestion. The man had climbed up during her speech somehow managing to wrap her into his arms. Unbidden her memory pulled up a certain voice recording he had left her talking about one his favorite cities in the world. It must have showed on her face because her favorite grin appeared as he asked what was on her mind.

"How about New Orleans?"

**XXX**

Stefan walked up to the boarding house, the talk he had with Caroline still ringing through his head. He still couldn't believe that little Caroline had actually lived all of this before. She refused to tell him anything, saying that he had a right to live his life without knowing what would happen. She did promise that with the big things, she would try her best to forewarn him on. She admitted that the longer she was here the fuzzier the dates and times were getting. Her brain making room for the new memories she was making.

His front door opened to reveal Elena wearing a scarf as Damon held onto the door. The younger Salvatore felt his heart clench at seeing the brunette. The three of them stood awkward at the door for a minute.

"We need to talk," Stefan told Damon.

Damon let his brother in, "Alright what's with the serious face?"

"When Caroline became a vampire, all of your compulsion wore off what did she tell you?" Stefan asked .

Damon groaned tugging on his hair, "I don't know. Oh, wait I know! She yelled at me about using her as a blood bag and playing rough. Why? What is blondie spewing now?"

"Damon, do you know what it's like to be compelled? As a human I mean" Stefan clarified.

"What are you getting at Stefan? Caroline beat me to a bloody pulp at the carnival, I saved her from being a sacrifice to Klaus I think we are even" His brother shrugged it off. The blonde-haired menace was always in a knot about something. Up until recently that is Damon chuckled it seemed that Caroline did in fact have a type.

"Damon answer the question" Stefan pushed, trying to keep his frustrations with his older brother down. His brother who loved so deeply as a human and turned so cold over the years as a vampire. He hated what he was bringing up, couldn't stand what his brother had done. But if Damon was going to move forward, to become a better man- If that was at all possible. His brother would need to face this.

"Not really no….Katherine was so long ago. What's the big deal I compel them to be quiet, we have some fun and move on?"

"Damon what did you tell Caroline during the compulsion exactly?" Stefan watched as his brother picked himself up and ran to the bourbon pouring himself a rather generous glass. He saw his brother's mind as he flipped through his emotions. Damon drank the glass in one gulp.

"I told her I liked her better quiet, then I told her not to scream. After I told her not to tell anyone what I was before I had my fill of her blood. I spilled all my plans…. Even the one to kill her before compelling her to bring me to the founders day party" Damon sighed slamming his glass onto the table.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Damn it, Stefan!" Damon yelled, "What is with the interrogation?"

"Damon," Stefan spoke calmly. He reached out grabbed the man's hand before he could reach for another glass. Stefan watched as Damon's eyes glazed over, recalling the memories with Caroline a year ago. The older Salvatore was barraged with images over his vampire life, of Caroline asking him to let her go. How he just wanted to kill her, then she was a vampire and Elena had defended her.

His brother did not react watching Damon work through his memories, "I brought her back to her home, slept with her. Very willing participant. Then I used her as a vampire would use a human, as a blood bag."

"After you compelled her?'

"Why the play by play brother? Starting to have a thing for blondes? I hate to tell you, but Klaus doesn't seem the type to share. Blondie's been stuck to his hip since that little wolf nip from Tyler."

"Damon" Stefan growled.

"Yes, I fucked her after. I fucked her while I was feeding from her, makes the blood pump harder" Damon growled back. Stefan watched as he paced up and down the room whatever his hands reached thrown across the room.

"You never thought it through did you? What sleeping with someone while they were being compelled could mean? Damon, Katherine had me compelled while she lived with us" Stefan spoke after several minutes as his brother ran out of things to throw.

"Katherine was a manipulative bitch, who wanted to play games. I'm a fucking vampire Stefan, we drink, and we fuck to our content. We are all about pleasure" Damon roared, even the thought that he was in any way like Katherine repulsed him. Katherine pretended to be something she was not; Damon wore it with pride.

He was not a nice guy, did not bother to pretend to be home.

"Has she been telling this story to everybody?"

"I don't know but Damon you compelled her to do things against her will. Even if you never touched her sexually again after you began to compel her you still not only used her but tormented her just to get back at me," Stefan tried to reason but he saw the rage overcoming any part of reason inside his brother.

Damon scoffed feeling the urge to drink again, "She's a small-town girl, Stefan. One who was desperate. Caroline was a perfect opportunity for a vampire. "

Stefan sighed as his brother flashed out of the house. He just knew that this would not end well. Picking his cell pressing a familiar phone number, he heard it ring as he raced after his brother.

"Hey Bonnie?"

**XXX**

"Stefan?" Bonnie asked answering the phone quickly.

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were standing around in the hall before classes were set to start. In typical Mystic Falls fashion both of the witch's friends were at odds. Rebekah was standing close by talking with April Young, something that was setting Elena on edge.

"It's Rebekah, Caroline! Can you honestly say that its safe for April to be around her?" Elena hissed.

"Rebekah likes April" Caroline defended, her gaze softening seeing Elena genuinely worried for her friend. "I realize that Rebekah and you have had your differences, but Rebekah is hardly the Mikaelson sibling you need to worry about around April. They are friends okay?"

When Bonnie answered the phone both vampires turned their attention to their friend, their dispute on hold. The witch held a single finger to her lips so she can focus on what Stefan was saying.

"Damon just left. What happened? You have got to be kidding me" Bonnie groaned, her eyes meeting with Caroline's. Damon being on the loose in a rampage was not a good thing for the humans of Mystic Falls.

"I don't understand. What could have they fought about that would make Damon act like this?" Elena pressed her lips together. Concern for the older Salvatore being her most urgent emotion, they weren't fighting over her again were they? Elena certainly hoped not.

Caroline took one look at Elena and just knew that the brunette would always forgive Damon. As long as Damon's intentions were to protect Stefan or Elena than the collateral damage was acceptable. The blonde knew that Stefan must have gone, and confronted Damon urged to do so from their conversation yesterday.

The question was what was Damon going to do?

**XXX**

Niklaus was in his studio all of his focus on the canvas in front of him. Each stroke purposeful, his eyes scanning the blank space calculating exactly what needed to be where for the image to appear as he wanted it. This was exactly the way his brother, Elijah found him a few hours after the hybrid returned home.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted softly closing the door with a soft click.

"Brother," Klaus returned his eyes never leaving the canvas. The brothers stood in silence. The hybrid focusing on his work as his brother looked around with an inquisitive gaze.

"You've returned in a rather how should I say? Merry mood" Elijah commented, as his brother changed brushed switching to a soft pink color dabbing it in small strokes against the canvas. Niklaus hummed pleasantly as his hands continued their work. Elijah watched as the image of Caroline slowly began to evolve from nothing.

"She wants to go to New Orleans, brother" Niklaus finally spoke. Elijah's eyes widened knowing just as well as his brother what that particular city meant to their family. It had been the last place they had lived as a family, for any length of time in peace. What he knew of the girl, Caroline had known his family from before, in her original timeline. The young woman did not seem to be the type of say things that she did not believe or mean. Caroline had to have known what she was doing when she spoke those words.

She planned to stay. Stay with his brother whose temper got the best of him the majority of the time. His brother whose selfish desires had sent this family spiraling time after time. Elijah was not a blind man, he was observant. His brother was taken with this girl, it was more than his usual curiosity.

Dare Elijah even think it? Niklaus loved this woman. And it was for his brother's happiness, the wellbeing of his family healing after all these years. Slowly their bonds were being stored, for the wellbeing of this girl he must ensure his brother did nothing to tempt fate.

"And about the Gilbert boy? Jeremy Gilbert, he has activated his hunter gene has he not? He has access to that mythical cure that Rebekah was so invested in" Elijah prompted.

Niklaus placed his paintbrushes down turning towards his brother. The two brothers stared at each other before the younger spoke.

"Elijah, the cure is being guarded by an immortal witch named Silas. Apparently this powerful witch will be awakened when that gang gets the cure. Caroline asked me not to be the one to inform them. I had nothing to do with the gang finding out about the cure."

"Now that they know?"

"I have what I want brother. What do I care that these imbeciles try to get themselves killed? Even Caroline wants nothing to do with it."

Elijah sighed, "She still cares for them. Do you think she will take it well if we did nothing?"

"No one has come asking for my guidance, brother. Caroline will understand whatever I decide to do, she does not want them to go after the cure. "

"That does not mean they won't go after it anyway."

**XXX**

There had been no sign of Damon all day and all calls to Stefan had went straight to voicemail. The blonde baby vampire assumed that this meant, the brothers were together. Stefan most likely trying to talk Damon down out of an anger induced rampage, while Stefan dealt with his feelings of guilt and wanting his brother to be happy. After school Caroline had enough of Elena's constant worried expression on her phone, she hitched a ride with Rebekah back to the mansion.

Elijah was sitting at the grand piano playing a soft but haunting tune. Rebekah rolled her eyes before stalking off somewhere. Caroline could not hear anyone else in the mansion at the moment. The second eldest Mikaelson brother was lost in thought when the young vampire walked up to him.

"Hello Caroline," Elijah greeted softly as he continued to play out the melody only to slow down before the girl stopped him

"It's beautiful, please continue" Caroline whispered, earning a smile from the more aloof original. Before Caroline even recognized what she was doing, the teen had begun humming along softly to the music. Unbeknownst to the pair Kol was standing by the door watching. When he heard the girl singing, the youngest Mikaelson caught the eyes of his returning sister who quickly flashed upstairs only to return with a video recorder.

It was only an hour or so later when Niklaus had returned home to a giggling Rebekah sitting back on the couch with Elijah watching as Caroline chased Kol around the living room. When his questioning gaze met Elijah's, the hybrid was told of Kol's recording he was now teasing Caroline with.

"Give it back Kol! We never said you could record us!" Caroline screeched jumping onto the back of a cackling Kol. The original vampire threw the copy toward Niklaus who caught it easily.

"Sweetheart you are most welcome to jump me, but that won't get you what you wish" Niklaus smirked, " I think we this could be the start of a lovely little family tradition no? Kol I wish to see this video."

Damon stormed into the Mikaelson family home where he found the entire family plus Caroline sitting in the living room where a large screen had been procured, the blonde laying against the hybrid's chest. The group turned to stare at Damon upon his hasty entrance forgetting the tape. His brother had just stepped into the room, "Damon! Wait!"

Caroline met Damon's eyes to see anger there, "You calling me a rapist blondie? You came onto me remember. So, what if I fed on you! I'm a vampire Caroline it's what we do" the male raged.

Multiple sets of eyes turned to the blonde, as Niklaus whispered into her ear if she wanted him to take care of it. The baby vampire shook her head standing up and began to walk towards the darker haired vampire. Damon hardly noticed when Caroline came up on the screen as her voice began to sing.

_You know_   
_The fire is running low_   
_Can you feel the flame her fading glow_

_You know_   
_We are slowing down_   
_I can hear your footsteps drowning up_

"I can't believe you" Caroline muttered softly at first as her own voice echoed her haunting melody from earlier. Her eyes felt like steel as they floated up to meet Damon in the eye. Her firsts enclosed at her sides. The soundtrack that Elijah and Caroline had made was playing softly in the background.

"Tell me Care, were you hurt so bad you had to make up lies?" Damon yelled at her, his brother stopping in front hissing at him the calm down.

_We're burning down_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're the ashes on the ground_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're falling underground_

"I didn't make up anything. You have vampiric memory look" Caroline dared him. Stefan tried to step as the footsteps of both Elena and Bonnie walked in calling for Caroline and Stefan. They stopped in their tracks seeing the standoff between the two vampires. Stefan turned his attention towards the two newcomers, opening his mouth only to shut it again as Damon's voice sounded again.

_You are_   
_You singing now a song_   
_But you heard it somewhere else I know_

_We are_   
_We're trying to belong_   
_Pick up the pieces left of us_

"I saved your ungrateful ass. My blood saved you then it saved you again when that bitch killed you!"

"Think back Damon, back to when I was annoying little Caroline. When I was so jealous of Elena that the moment you even looked my way for a second, I jumped." Caroline paused for dramatic effect. Knowing every single person in the room was hanging on every word she said.

"Yeah so? Not my fault you were so damn needy" Damon rolled his eyes.

" Shut up Damon. I think you need a reminder of the ass whopping you received. What did I tell you? Oh yes how I remembered that you called me names, left bruises on my arms. You took me to my own home then proceeded to feed on me. Do you remember the rest?"

Damon's hands were in a fist, his eyes looked up to find everyone was staring at him. No one was moving to defend him. Klaus looked practically gleeful while Kol licked his lips as if he was about to be served desert.

_We're burning down_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're the ashes on the ground_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're falling underground_

_If you can see me running up to you_

"I can't say you weren't particularly memorable" He snarked. Caroline stood taller crossing her arms and stepped in front of him to the point they almost touched. She looked into his eyes and said, "Do you remember biting me?"

Damon gulped nodding, she continued "Then you must remember my scream and how you compelled me not to scream or tell anyone anything you told me. What you seem to forget is that a compelled human is a zombie, they are puppets compared to their usual selves. Every moment with you I was compelled, I couldn't have consented if I wanted to"

"I was a vampire Caroline! I needed to feed" Damon couldn't believe this he turned to look at Sage. The redhead snarled at him, then he looked down and noticed the only thing keeping an original from entering the fray was that redhead's hold on her man.

_You know_   
_I've been running in circles around you_   
_If you could tell me I was back in time_   
_You know_   
_I've been running in circles for you_

"Yes, compelling me not to scream then feeding. What survival need has to be satisfied by bedding a woman who has to do anything you say when compelled? I was trapped without knowing why I was letting you do those things. I couldn't control my own actions. I COULD NOT CONSENT" Caroline screamed tears falling.

_We're burning up_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're the ashes on the ground_   
_We're burning up_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're falling underground_

_The lie has fallen from the stars_   
_Now your sinking through the night_   
_Out of sight we're falling underground_   
_Pick up the pieces left of us_

_If you can see me running up to you_

Caroline didn't bother to wipe the tears from her face, "Say it Damon."

"You were easy pickings alright Blondie? Easy prey. I knew you'd be a good lay for a night then poof you would be dead. But I decided to keep you around to torture Stefan…"

"You didn't bother to think about how I'd experience it did you? How I could feel what you told me to feel, but I couldn't do anything. How badly I wanted you to stop, when I asked you to let me go…but you didn't. Compulsion took my consent away Damon. I understand the needs of a vampire… it doesn't include rape. Then after all that you were going to kill me."

_We know ..._   
_I've been running in circles around you_

_If you could tell me I was back in time_   
_You know ..._   
_I've been running in circles for you_

"I was no better than a drunk girl in a bar. Only you were going to use me until you killed me. I spent years ignoring what happened, until I woke up right back in the thick of things."

Tears were running down Caroline's cheeks, Damon's eyes were widening in understanding just what occurred between them last year. What Stefan could only ignite in anger; Caroline seemed to be able make it hit him. He could still his stomach drop, his eyes reached over to Elena's whose eyes were full of tears. Her hand covering her sobs.

"You wanted to make Stefan suffer, so you planned to kill one of Elena's friends. But then they stopped you and I had that accident and who you thought was Elena begged you to save me. Then I was turned with all of my memories…You still can't face it can you?" Caroline was not done with him yet.

She looked him in the eye, " The Mikaelson's may have done many unforgivable things over the years yet they've admitted to it all. That's what makes them better men."

_We're burning up_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're the ashes on the ground_   
_We're burning up_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're falling underground_

_We're burning up_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're the ashes on the ground_   
_We're burning up_   
_We're burning down_   
_We're falling underground_

_You know ..._   
_The fire is running low  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I've never written anything like this before. I am no expert; I did my best to remain true and put critical eyes on what Caroline did go through in canon as well as adding more details for the context of this story. I don't hate Damon, but I do think the darker aspects of a vampire's nature gets tossed aside and the whole eat-erase mentally in my opinion is very problematic. This concludes most of the major heavy trigger warnings for the story. Caroline's now dealt with him head on and we will be seeing Caroline move forward.
> 
> Please if you have been sexually assaulted and need to talk to someone, please go to someone. If a therapist is not an option and you can't talk to anyone else please consider the national hotline.
> 
> National Sexual Assault Hotline Call 1-800-656-4673
> 
> Song is Circles (Based on Ludovico Einaudi) by Greta Svabo bech and Ludovico


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hello my lovely readers! I just wanted to let you know I looked over my chapters and found that I wanted to add some more detail to a few of the chapters. I encourage you to go back and check out the changes! Chapters 1-10 were edited and fixed for continuity errors. The rest of the chapters are as normal as of 5/25/20

Chapter 16

After that disaster's confrontation Caroline raced towards her home not even bothering to look behind her. Actively blocking out any extra sounds the youngest Forbes quickly made her way back to her childhood home. With her vampire speed started packing throwing as many clothes as possible into the girly pink suitcase she had bought a few years ago. The blonde shook her head at what her younger self was thinking. The vampire couldn't believe it, she had confronted Damon. It all felt surreal to her, even in the backdrop of things happening around Mystic Falls. Everything centering around the Salvatore's and their love of Elena.

Except Katherine would have found out about Elena even without Stefan returning to Mystic Falls. The woman kept very good tabs on the things she believed belonged to her, leading the vampire straight to Elena's existence. Yet she had known Isobel, the doppelganger's mother. Caroline never did find out exactly how Katherine knew about Elena's existence whether from Isobel or from her tabs on Stefan. Not that how she and her friends got dragged into the supernatural drama. Especially now that the brothers knew about Jeremy's invisible ink being an actual map, that led to this mystical cure for vampirism it was only a matter of time before the hunt would seriously begin.

She had hoped to prevent it, but she should have known. Professor Shane had conducted one massacre, if she remembers correctly Tyler almost has all the hybrids bond with Niklaus severed. She cursed herself for her foolishness, with the hybrids unsired she would have to stop her boyfriend from killing them all in an all-consuming rage.

She said it like it was so easy.

If she was going to stop him then Caroline shuddered she would have to tell him about Silas, in detail. Caroline dreaded that conversation so much that the blonde did not pay attention to her surroundings so lost in thought she did not hear him enter.

"Caroline."

Hearing her name, the blonde turned to see Niklaus, Rebekah and Sage in her room. The redhead vampire strolling into the room eyeing the suitcase with mirth.

"You really do like pink" Sage mused lifting up a pink bra only for Rebekah to laugh as Caroline snatched it away.

"Sage, Bekah why don't you pack up a few of Caroline's things. Bekah don't even think about it" Niklaus warned as he saw the playful light enter his sister's eyes. The woman pouted petulantly as her brother grabbed his favorite blonde-haired beauty pulling the girl out the door.

"Nik!" Caroline gasped looking back towards the two ancient vampires going through her underwear drawer. Not good, those girls will never let her hear the end of it.

"Clearly you were packing. We have much to discuss and you need to pack. I solved the problem" Klaus shrugged as she finally managed to pull her hand away from his grasp.

"By allowing your sister full access to my underwear?" Caroline hissed stomping her foot. Carefully tearing her eyes away from the man in front of her, the blonde finally noticed he managed to get them into the woods within seconds. Caroline mused that vampire speed did have some benefits, as she was sure neither wanted his siblings and any paramours to overhear this conversation.

"Afraid of what they will find, sweetheart?" Klaus chuckled leaning against a tree.

"Oh no I believe that is more your fear than mine" Caroline tossed back sticking her tongue out childishly. She had an appropriate number of sexy lingerie thank you very much, and a decent amount that actually covered. Her mom was a sheriff its hardly as if she currently had her own income stream.

"Caroline, sweetheart pray tell why that would be my fear?" His blue eyes were lit up in amusement, a playful grin on his face as he continued his intense stare.

"Rebekah has your credit card."

Klaus laughed so hard his head was thrown against the tree, shaking his head the hybrid admitted, "Rebekah has been known to place a dent in our financial coffers."

The reprieve of the conversation ended as Niklaus breath caught up, "Love, I came to check up on you. You performed beautifully well against the Salvatore."

Caroline took a step closer, Niklaus taking the rest cupping her cheek with his hand. The vampire leaned into his touch closing her eyes softly, "Damon does not bother me. Not anymore, I said what I should have told him ages ago. But there are some things I kept from you."

She felt him become still, the instinctive anger of his flaring between his nostrils. His ability to hold in such instinct astounded her, it made so many of his rasher tendencies shocking. Niklaus was capable of plotting to undo a curse for a thousand years, yet he was also the man that slaughtered an entire family because Katherine got away. She held onto the hand cupping her cheek, "It was not meant to hurt you. I told you that I was done fighting what is between the two of us. I kept it because I had hoped it would become irreverent."

"It's no longer irrelevant then" Niklaus breathed out tersely. She could see his mind working at lightning speed in his eyes. Caroline watched as multiple plans sprang up in his eyes, before he turned his attention back to the blonde.

He was waiting for her answer, she realized. God she loved this man Caroline thought to herself. She deeply loved a man who would dagger his siblings to keep them safe, just because they angered him. A man capable of doing great harm to everybody, even his own blood. Except for her. Niklaus seemed unable to truly hurt her, become enraged and act out rashly most defiantly.

But hurt her in any most definite way? No. He's come close, particularly the times she was bitten by him came to mind. Never could he allow her to die. Caroline felt like suffocating and finally being able to breathe all at once.

"I love you" She breathed out before she could even think about what she was saying.

His lips were attached to hers in a bruising kiss with her back pressed against the bark of a tree before her mind processed what she had done. Kissing him back fiercely, Caroline was able to feel all of him being pressed against her. It didn't even bother her that she had said it first or that he could not say it back. Caroline brought his face into her hands holding him as close as she was able to with all their clothes on.

The moment his lips touched her neck the blonde was brought back to reality. She needed to focus! She groaned softly as his kisses turned into soft pressure as he peppered her neck.

"Nik" She groaned, "That was not what I meant to talk to you about." The man stilled against her his attack on her senses finally being put on pause. Allowing the blonde to refocus her mind on what Niklaus needed to know. She waited until Niklaus was safely a couple steps away from her. His gaze raking over her body, leaving a wave of intense heat in its wake.

"Love" He growled, "I'd hurry if I were you." Caroline felt the heat of his gaze, gulped knowing just how much he was holding back.

"You know about Silas…." Caroline began. Niklaus nodded, "The traveler witch who managed to create the immortality spell, the damned cure is in his grave and you wish that he not be released."

Caroline smiled Klaus did listen to her at least. "What I failed to mention was that while he did obtain immortality, it came at a cost. He was in a love triangle between Bonnie's ancestor and Elena's" Caroline shot a pointed look at Klaus who had opened his mouth no doubt to say something sarcastic. "Don't Nik. I know."

"As I was saying" Caroline continued shooting a don't-you-dare- look towards Klaus who was grinning at the blonde. He adored the fiery way she tried to manage him; it was very amusing so amusing that he allowed it frequently.

"Bonnie's ancestor, Qetsiyah was pissed when she realized Silas was going to betray her for Elena's ancestor, Amara if I remember her name correctly." Caroline paused waiting to see how Niklaus was reacting so far, she could not tell what he was thinking his face was impassive. Caroline kept an eye on his facial expressions trying to gleam some access to his thoughts. Understanding a Mikaelson's thought process was dangerous, Caroline knew because then one would have to stop them from enacting their worst impulses.

Just look at the relationship between Elijah and Niklaus. Caroline wasn't stupid. There was no way she could control Klaus, but she hoped she could offer him something more alluring than his siblings. At least enough to head her caution.

"When she found out the witch cursed the two. Turning Amara immortal but locking her away before tricking Silas into believing that Amara was dead. Qetsiyah created the other side knowing that if Silas ever managed to actually die that he would be trapped on the other side. Originally when he is released Silas tortures all of us, most especially you."

"Does Silas hurt you?" Klaus asked.

"He tortured me once after taking the form of you, my mom and Matt. Then again to make me cut myself repeatedly" Caroline admits, knowing that if he wanted the hybrid could easily rip the information out of her in multiple ways.

Niklaus cut off their separation pushing her back into the tree, cupping her cheek forcing the girl to look up at him. His other arm wrapped around her waist bending so that his mouth was by her ear, "You thought this witch was me?"

Caroline smiled looking him in the eye, "For a moment, but you would never stab me in the chest. You prefer to bite me in rage. Admittedly he tormented you with my image as well."

"Interesting how we can be used to torture each other, sweetheart" Niklaus murmured against her lips. This immortal, Silas, Niklaus could see the raw concern in Caroline's eyes.

"Stefan's his doppelganger. Silas scared me Klaus he was hard to kill. And he is only the beginning… I wanted to stay for graduation but I'm not sure I can stay" Caroline admitted to him.

"Then we will talk with your mother, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go" Niklaus kissed her lips hungrily causing the girl to moan.

He reluctantly broke the kiss with a small hiss, "Anything else we need to discuss love?"

Caroline's brain was fogging up with the pressure of his lips on hers, her brain tingled that she needed to say something. Klaus's kisses became more insistent as the fog rolled on, fuck it she wanted him now. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling the vampire closure as his whispered thank bloody god before her lips were bruised by the strength of his kiss.

**XXX**

Caroline was pressed against Niklaus's chest nuzzling into his neck his hand brushing through her hair. Her ear could hear the beat of his heart perfectly, the entire forest around them was quiet. She rather wished they could stay that way, even if it meant she would forever be having forest sex hair. Caroline looked up at the man she was with, the blonde thought he was worth it.

In her post coitus haze, the blonde mentally groaned realizing rather belated her she forgot to mention the key piece of information she needed to give him outside of Silas's torturing tendencies as a reason not to release him.

"Niklaus, on a scale of one to ten. Ten being you would dagger me and place me in a coffin if I was Rebekah. How would you react right now if I said I did have one more thing you needed to know" She looked over at the dark-blonde as he lazily continued to brush her hair with his fingers. "You have this habit of being distracted easily" He kissed her head, giving her a rather wolfish predatory grin. Caroline rolled her eyes the bastard was too pleased with himself than at the lack of pertinent information.

"Tyler is unsiring your hybrids" Best to get it out before he managed to distract her…again.

The hand in her hair stilled, she felt his grip tighten as she was forced up to meet his gaze. The pressure against her head felt more like a love tap, Caroline momentarily distracted by the amount of restraint this man had. She vaguely recalled in another lifetime the bruising Tyler would leave on her body, while she had enjoyed it at the time especially as the bruises left easily. Niklaus's clear display of restraint was incredibly desirable.

"Repeat that for me, Sweetheart" Klaus purred, his second hand coming to cup her cheek his thumb rubbing against her cheek.

"Look" She invited him in. Niklaus toughed his forehead to hers as he quickly entered her mindscape. Caroline greeted him in with warmth and affection, her mind taking the shape of a library with multiple dark golden doors. The blonde unlocked all of them, deciding that if she was going to be brave enough to openly love the beast. The only secrets she would want to keep were plans that involved surprising him later.

She brought him to the door where she felt the memories he needed lay. Niklaus surprised her by taking her hand in his, "Come with me?"

Caroline's smile was blinding, "Always."

Together the vampires pushed open the door enveloping themselves into a light as a memory was brought forth. They stood together as a memory Caroline recognized from her life before, as Tyler was explaining to her how her father was going to help her break the sire bond. Niklaus watched as the wolf tortured himself to be rid of the bond. He watched as the stupid boy left Caroline to go off to the mountains. Niklaus watched as the other version of him flirted with Caroline. Then he watched as the blasted Tyler came back spouting the importance of unsiring the hybrids. Out of the corner of her eye Caroline saw Niklaus clenching and unclenching his fists.

They watched as memory version of Caroline met Hayley with uncertain look in her eye. How Tyler used Hayley to distract Niklaus. Even watched as one of his hybrids attack the blonde. Niklaus growled as Elena put herself in between Caroline and the hybrids. Watched as Tyler got them to bend to his will, every single one of them unsired.

"I…" Caroline started only to be stopped by Niklaus.

"You were different, I'm glad I seemed to have won you over despite the flaws you found so frightening."

"I think I was more frightened by how much I was drawn to you. You were a proper terrifying villain to Elena and the rest, but I always saw the good in you. How you could be so bad when I saw so much good" Caroline stopped when she noticed that he was smiling.

"What?" She laughed.

"You're a fascinating creature Caroline."

They shared a smile, "Do you want to see anything else?" Caroline offered. The blonde knew she made the right choice as the whites in his eyes expanded in shock. Niklaus could not believe that this blonde creature, who so fascinated him, who had stopped fighting the striking connection between them was offering him free access to her mind. Not that he had truly needed it but for it to be offered freely and up front.

"Tyler has taken my hybrids from me" Niklaus hissed as what he learned finally synced in as they left her mindscape. Caroline placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"You still have your family, all of them. Nik, your parents are both finally dead. If you kill the hybrids it will only bring Silas one step closure to being set free."

"The hybrids were meant as protection Caroline" Klaus roared pacing along the forest floor. Caroline flashed before him stopping in front of him so that she was once again pressed against a tree. Niklaus towered over her, his breathing heavy in anger but it was his eyes at spoke volumes to the blonde. His blue eyes spoke of fear, not for himself but rather for his family, for her.

"If you don't murder your hybrids for this betrayal. Especially all together in one spot then they cannot use the power of the massacre to help release Silas" Caroline begged.

"Expression" Niklaus growled.

"You know of it?"

Niklaus rolled his eyes, "Kol spoke of a cult of witches he knew once. Devout cult that worshiped Silas. Despite being locked away it seems his reach is far."

"We need to get Kol to Bonnie" Caroline insisted.

**XXX**

Bonnie answered with the first ring, _"_ Caroline?"

_"Bonnie! I know I left in a hurry but where are you right now?"_

_"_ Care, I'm at home. I just couldn't be around the Salvatore's at the moment. Elena appeared to be going to explode at Damon. Where do you want me to meet you?" Bonnie answered lifting herself off her bed searching for her shoes. The Bennett witch quickly found the pair she had tossed aside the moment she got home in a hurry. Her brain all a flutter from seeing Caroline putting Damon into his place.

" _Mikaelson mansion."_

She had seen Caroline be snippy towards the man, passive aggressive but never so forthright. Bonnie was happy that her friend was able to say all the things that she had kept hidden the past year first from compulsion then because she put Elena's needs before her own. Bonnie had done much the same. Elena needs before her own, hell even before Caroline. Bonnie winced at that particular thought the bubble blonde had been consumed with shallow things for so long, Bonnie had thought they lost the Caroline they had befriended to the drama of boys and teenage hormones.

Then she had 'dated' Damon and Elena was with Stefan. Bonnie was overcome with her growing powers. A Bennett witch, everyone talked as if it truly meant something. As far as Bonnie saw it meant pain, with a mix of pleasure. There was pleasure in feeling so connected to the earth, the innocent way she used to make feathers float in the air. Mostly it seemed to cause pain. The one thing she could count of was being able to help her friends.

Elena, mostly.

All she managed to do for Caroline was force a ring on her that the girl hated. For Damon she had been forced to help the tomb, had to fight off Katherine and her own cousin. Now her ancestors have found the use of her magic, the way she had been using it far to dangerous. First she had mixed with death in an effort to help her friends, then again at the farm. She had not managed to have to do much, but the spell to stop Alaric's heart…. She went a touch to far according to the ancestors.

They refused to let the past repeat itself.

Bonnie groaned wishing that they would be more forthcoming with the information. Really what was the point of sending Caroline to the past and giving Bonnie warning if they refused to give them all the information? A tingle went through her body, the witch let out of a sigh as the feeling soon disappeared.

Balance.

It was the exact opposite of what Professor Shane was teaching her. The lessons had been fun, the allure to that type of magic was strong. Her ancestors warned caution, they had yet to allow her Grams to speak with her even when she begged them for answers. Bonnie decided to leave the dark thoughts alone for now. They had sent Caroline for a reason, they even allowed Bonnie to respell the Forbes house.

A thought had struck her before she had a chance to rethink her decision she rang a number she didn't even realize she had.

"Rebekah? Does your family happen to have any spare rings that can be spelled for a daylight ring? Caroline, Rebekah! It's for Caroline."

This time the tingling lasted longer; Bonnie prayed that they would allow her the use of her magic for this at least.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Apparently I forgot Kol is older than Rebekah. So forgive if you mind any more mentions of him being the youngest, I’m pretty sure I caught them all.

Chapter 17

Bonnie had raced towards the Mikaelson mansion, in the middle of the night for the second time that day. The Bennett witch pulled up into the long driveway, her heart pumping in trepidation at what on earth could have happened to cause Caroline’s insistence on meeting here. Bonnie couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath looking up towards the residence. With its meticulous white paint, clear windows that showed more empty rooms than the witch could imagine.

Her phone buzzed.

_Nik and C arrived just after we hung up. Your secret is safe. I’ll come to you with the options later unless you want C to pick it out._

_-R_

Bonnie let out a laugh who ever thought that she would be plotting with Rebekah of all people. She knew that the two blondes had bonded, over what exactly Bonnie could only guess. But if having Rebekah on Caroline’s side allowed her to surprise her friend, then she could give the original another shot. If Damon was constantly getting chances after abusing Caroline, killing multiple people and threatening everyone in an even greater amount then the lonely original sister deserved a chance.

Bonne quickly typed her reply that Caroline should be the one to choose or get Klaus’s opinion. Something told Bonnie that whatever Klaus picked Caroline would love even if she would gripe that he chose it. The Bennett witch stepped into the foyer of the grand mansion she noticed that the entire family had gathered. Just as they were hours ago, subconsciously Bonnie was grateful that her father was off on a trip. She did not have to sneak past him to leave for a second time that evening. By the serious looks on more than one Mikaelson this could take a while.

“Bonnie!” Caroline brought the girl into a bear hug. That was when a loud groan could be heard, Caroline turned toward the original family. Bonnie kept her gaze on Caroline, the blonde’s eyes narrowed. So, her friend did not know…

“Which one of you?” Caroline asked her voice full of resignation. Bonnie held back a smile watching as her childhood friend already figured it out. She had a pretty good idea of exactly who was groaning in pain in their basement.

Kol whistled innocently, only grinned when Caroline shot him a dirty look.

**XXX**

_Niklaus had just vamped out following after Caroline, not before meeting his siblings’ eyes giving them a slight nod of the head. Silence enveloped the group before Elena seemed to finally shake herself out of her stupor. The brunette gripped her remaining best friends hand whispering, “Bonnie, please.”_

_The young witch immediately grabbed onto Elena’s hand, as Damon opened his mouth only to be shot down by the scathing look Stefan gave him. Bonnie proceeded to drag Elena by her wrist towards the door._

_“Let’s go Elena. We can talk more with Caroline later, right now she is in safe hands” It was then that Bonnie looked up only to meet Kol’s gaze. The former witch gave her a nod to which Bonnie responded in kind, if there was one thing she could trust was that Mikaelson’s protect their own. For better or worse Caroline was considered one of them now._

_Bonnie could no longer bring herself to think that was a bad thing. Just as the two teens had almost reached the door, Damon managed to collect his voice once again calling out to the doppelganger._

_“Elena wait-“ He was stopped short when the object of his affection turned on her heel eyes alight as she starred at the man whose bed she was in just that morning._

_“Damon I swear to god if you say another word” Elena hissed a ragged breath shaking her head as if she could shake herself out of this particular nightmare. Turns out having your best friend explain exactly what the man you have a crush on did to you in such gruesome detail as the brunette did only seemed to point out the harsh truths the blonde had been spewing lately._

_“I don’t want to see you Damon. I knew that your history with Caroline was not pretty, that you used her horribly but I never thought-“ She broke off tears in her brown eyes. Damon’s eyes filled with pain reaching out a hand for her only to be stopped by Rebekah who snarled at him._

_The blonde original flashing to stand between Damon and Elena, her hand touching the man’s chest. “Give me another reason to pull your heart out,” Rebekah purred running her manicured nailed against his chest as the fabric of his shirt ripped._

_“Damon, just stay away from me” Elena whispered as Bonnie tugged her out the door. Before the lovestruck Salvatore could even attempt to get closer. The vampire was descended upon by the remaining members of the Mikaelson family._

_“Sage, Rebekah perhaps you can go check on our brother and Caroline? Make sure Niklaus has not lost his temper” Elijah’s words were no suggestion. The two women looked ready to complain when he sent both a chilling look. Sage turned towards her love only for him to nod subtly at her. Sage rolled her eyes as she left the circle stepping towards the door waiting for Rebekah._

_“Don’t worry ladies, I’ll save you some fun” Kol chirped as he placed a hand on Damon’s shoulder. Finn and Elijah coming on either side of their brother effectively leaving the older Salvatore cornered. Rebekah let out a small pout, pressing her nails into Damon’s chest causing him to bleed. The groan he gurgled out caused the blonde to smile retracting her manicured nails from his chest following the other female out of the door._

_“A little help here lil brother?” Damon hissed seeing his younger brother had yet to leave._

_“I’d advise that you leave Stefan” Elijah spoke softly as he carefully pulled up his sleeves. Stefan looked between the original and his brother._

_“Do be an idiot Stefan, I would love a reason to break in my new bat” Kol grinned waving a metal bat, he must have kept hidden because Stefan had no idea where the vampire could have gotten it from. Damon looked all around as resignation began to set in, there would be no getting out of this for him._

_“Now Mr. Salvatore, I believe you’re in needed of some reeducation” Elijah murmured softly, his eyes flashing with a rare showing of blood lust. Damon rarely felt fear but surrounded by originals, he certainly felt fear now._

**XXX**

Caroline turned towards Klaus her arms folding across her chest. Her boyfriend only returned her gaze, with a raised eyebrow. His amused grin did not falter as her eyes turned harsh, “You.”

“You’ll have to give me a little more to go on, love.”

“Don’t be obtuse” Caroline growled, “You told your siblings to lock Damon up! He is in your bloody dungeon.”

“Technically he is in the win cellar,” Kol quipped earning a head whack from Finn. The youngest brother whined, “Finn!”

Klaus’s hand reached out to touch her hip, her body reacted on instinct her mouth opening with a soft nearly silent gasp. Everything faded away until the only thing Caroline was able to make out in any detail was Klaus. His sibling’s banter was pushed to the side even Bonnie’s wary stance beside her fell to the wayside. The younger vampire sighed, “Just tell me that you are not planning to kill him?”

Klaus chuckled, “Of course not love, but look at Rebekah and Kol they do love a good torture. And they happen to adore it when they have an actual reason,” the man pointed towards his siblings who waved at the blonde with blood thirsty grins.

Bonnie shook her head, “I never thought I would be condoning torture. Even if its Damon.”

Kol took a friendly swing with his bat, “Just you wait another few decades around this family and you’ll be participating in Damon’s.”

Rebekah shrugged, “Think of it as a Mikaelson bonding experience.”

Elijah pinched his nose, “Our family does have its charms. Even if its family torture.”

Sage laughed from her seat on Finn’s lap. The oldest Mikaelson had yet to say anything rather content to watch his siblings take control of this particular conversation. Finn casually checked his nails, flicking specks of blood off.

“Only a Mikaelson would call that charm.”

Rebekah turned her attention towards the redhead her lips pursing, “Say’s the peasant who trapped my brother by his balls.”

Sage hisses playfully at the blonde, the two glaring at each other just as Klaus called for them both to behave. Caroline sent her eyes to the back of her head, was she sure she wanted to be near this many Mikaelson’s for any length of time?

“As fun as this is. Care? Why did you ask for me to come back here?” Bonnie interrupted the bickering women. Caroline and Bonnie shared an amused look as the two crossed their arms and pouted. Caroline learned one thing Sage was just as capable as Rebekah in being a drama queen.

Caroline doubted they would appreciate anyone pointing that out. As the queen of organization, the blonde easily took the reins, much to everyone’s amusement. They watched as Caroline easily took over from Klaus ordering them all to stop bickering to Caroline kindly but with a tone that left no room for argument that everyone should indeed have a seat.

“Bonnie it’s about Professor Shane” Caroline started only for Bonnie to interrupt.

“Shane? Caroline he’s been helping me with my magic” Bonnie argued only to turn towards the hybrid who was shaking his head.

“Yes Klaus?” Bonnie tilted her head, so her shoulders were pressed back, and her head was slightly up to look him directly in the eye. Kol smirked at the witch’s ability to be intimidating, not very but for an average human she would be rather discombobulating.

“He’s teaching you expression, love” Kol shook his head.

“I didn’t realize your name was Klaus? It’s powerful magic and I don’t have to rely on the ancestors” Bonnie’s frustrations could be heard in her tone. Caroline was sympathetic as the blonde understood that being a witch had become such a major part of who her friend was. It did not help that Elena seemed to constantly need witchy intervention.

“Sweetheart, Expression is black magic. In order to use it a witch must use the energy from dark acts. Like the death of your town council for example” Kol informed looking the witch straight in the eye. Bonnie’s eyes stretched out as far as they physically could, her mouth formed a “o” shape. Kol uncharacteristically reached out for her hand holding it in his larger one.

“Expression needs sacrifice to work, Bonnie. The magic you used the one from your mother. It was considered grey. The ancestors knew she was trying to protect you and Elena. But it took everything in her to do, of course her magic needed to recharge. If she tried that with expression it would have not drained her so, but at a cost” Caroline spoke softly keeping a careful eye on the witch.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Bonnie asked. Her eyes turned toward Caroline dark and angry, “You knew I was spending time with him.”

“I’m so sorry Bonnie” Her friend said in earnest, “when you spoke with the ancestors-“

“You thought that they would warn Bonnie instead of doing the typical witchy vague wording game?” Kol retorted with a snort. Bonnie rolled her eyes smiling softly at Caroline taking the hand that had not been captured by Kol into Caroline’s.

“You’ve been pretty quiet about what happened in your past. Why are you warning me about the expression now? Caroline I’m trying to understand why you’ve been keeping this from us.”

Caroline’s expression turned guilty, “ When I got sent back, the witches placed all my memories they believed invaluable to their purpose under a fog, for protection. As events occur more of my knowledge is gifted back to me. Shane is being, the best way I can describe it as possessed by Silas. Silas, you do know about Silas right?” Caroline checked trying to think about how Bonnie originally found out.

Bonnie nods, “Yes Shane told me about Silas along with the cure. Silas… he’s trying to get Shane to release him isn’t he?”

“I’m sorry, Bon. I have been trying to figure out the best way to keep Silas from being brought back and I thought no one would believe me, honestly would you if the ancestors had not intervened?” She whispered.

Bonnie shook her head knowing that Caroline’s story was hard to believe without proof even with her knowledge of the supernatural, “So this Silas, I take it that he is one of the bad guys since you want to stop him so badly. How is he released? From what Professor Shane has told me he was powerful. In order to trap him would require a releasing spell at least as strong if not stronger.”

“He needs an expression triangle admittedly this is in part to undo the other side and to help release him, and for Jeremy to complete his mark for the spell and a Bennett witch” Caroline recites from memory, making Bonnie smile a crack.

“Let me guess a Bennett witch trapped Silas ass onto a deserted island with the damned cure” Bonnie said spitefully, a part of her tired of the dangers her lineage caused her. It always had to be a Bennett witch didn’t.

“Bingo. She was upset that Silas wanted to be with Amara that she created the other side just to keep them separated. Talk about a love triangle. Bonnie ” Caroline said weakly. Sage let out a deep sigh, standing up from her spot in Finn’s lap gaining the attention of the rest. The red-haired vampire knelt in front of the witch looking over at Kol who had finally let go of the witch’s hand.

“Little witch it seems like you have one of two options” Sage said thoughtfully. Caroline’s eyes narrowed, “Sage…”

Flaming hair flipped on its side as Sage shot Caroline a trust me look making the blonde back down. “Little witch to me it appears you have two options if you wish to make sure you can’t be used to help Silas break his spell. Option 1 become a vampire or option 2 store your magic into an amulet or another magical container. Better make it multiple.”

Caroline shook her head, “Her magic can regenerate, Sage.”

Kol looked thoughtful “constantly splurging her magic into objects will take time to heal. She won’t be able to use what will be needed. While she is still a witch and can use expression weakening her powers for a time will make even her expression less potent.”

“Or let us turn you into a vampire” said Klaus who shrugged off the glared with an easy grin. “It’s a permanent solution to your friend being used as a weapon constantly.”

“She is a witch brother” Kol hissed, “you don’t know what losing that part of you feels like.”

Klaus growled at his brother, “How quickly you forget whose wolf side was cursed dormant for a thousand years.”

“Always with the curse! Get over it” Kol yelled standing up to glare at Klaus at his full height. The two siblings standing so close they could be embracing.

“Enough” Elijah demanded, his voice vibrating across the room forcing his argumentative siblings into silence.

“It will be Miss. Bennett’s decision” Elijah nodded towards the witch who was being held by Caroline. The young vampire whispering to her friend, calming the girl down.

“Care, you have the most experience with Silas. I want your opinion” Bonnie asked her friend. The two friends shared a sincere smile, the blonde took a breath collecting her thoughts as both options weighed on her.

“Silas will never stop trying to engineer his own release. His entire desire is to reunite with his lost love. Qetsiyah did not actually kill rather turned immortal. He believes that in order to be reunited then he must die but before the other side must be destroyed releasing everyone trapped there” Caroline informed, no one speaking as the blonde talked herself through her own thoughts.

“Becoming a vampire would only cause Silas to torture you for eternity. I have no idea how much power he has trapped, I would not want to risk that for you. Now trapping your magic while does pose some risks, could buy us time. As long as the triangle is not complete” Caroline finished.

“You said the murder of the town council was one, what were the other two massacres?” Finn finally spoke, turned his attention towards the blonde vampire he assumed he would be welcoming into the family, officially in the coming centuries.

“The town council at the Young farm is one, the second is supposed to be” Caroline paused meaningfully to stare at Klaus. The man rolled his eyes when his siblings audibly groaned knowing that he was the cause for the second massacre.

“Caroline has already pleaded for their pathetic lives” Klaus grumbled, still feeling the small irritation that the blonde vampire could get him to do practically anything she asked. The werewolves were planning a revolt against him and Caroline asks him not to retaliate. His fingers clenched as the urge to murder ripples through him while Caroline urged him to be cautious.

“Let them go and they will not try to kill you, I’ll make sure of it” Caroline insisted, “The expression triangle cannot be completed, Klaus.”

“What’s the third one?” Kol asked interrupting before his brother could retort and fling any hope of getting a single thing done today.

“I kill a coven a witches who were trying to stop Bonnie from killing them. Bonnie was being controlled by the black magic!” Caroline defended the witch.

“Love, do I have to ask you not to murder a coven of snarky witches?” A smile spread across Klaus’s face.

Kol, Sage and Rebekah were giggling to themselves. Elijah and Finn both were looking on in amusement but said nothing. Bonnie looked at Caroline with a shocked look.

“You were being mind-controlled because of your use of expression by Silas. I would do anything to save my friends!” Caroline told the witch, temper flaring. The witch held up her hands, “Love you too Care.”

“Well, sweetheart? Am I?” Klaus teased, reaching out to touch a strand of blonde hair.

“As long as Bonnie is not being mind-controlled by a love obsessed immortal then I won’t commit mass murder” Caroline snapped.

The giggling trio burst into laughter, Kol rolling onto his back in laughter. He ended up on Bonnie’s lap much to the girl’s irritation, shoving him off only to earn a wink from said original. Rebekah’s laughter subsided looking between her brothers and Caroline who kept returning her gaze towards Bonnie.

“Alright. Nik will you just promise no murdering people now that Caroline has?” His sister prodded, “ then the girls and I can start our sleepover.”

Sage and Caroline raised an eyebrow towards her simultaneously. The blonde shrugged, “We are already here it be a wasted opportunity. Do you really want Bonnie driving home?”

Caroline looked toward Bonnie who shrugged, “Well the last one was not so terrible.”

Rebekah clapped, “Perfect.”

**XXX**

  
With the meeting coming to a conclusion the menfolk soon left, Klaus and Finn softly saying goodbye to their particular partners.

“Try not to let Rebekah steal all the good liquor, love. Elijah tends to love his wine” Klaus smirked at his brother who stead vastly ignored the jab.

Caroline snorted, “Vampires and their booze.”

“I know right?” Bonnie shook her head leading the rest of the girls slowly up the stairs as Rebekah resumed the role of leader for this slumber party. Once she heard Rebekah ordering the two girls on how to rearrange the room, Caroline focused her attention on Elijah. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, the vampire figured now would be the best time for her request. Elijah had been gone the most from Mystic Falls since Katherine’s latest disappearance. According to Elena the two had rekindled their relationship. Leaving Elijah to be the best person to ask on a way of contacting the wayward doppelganger.

Caroline would not be surprised that he would know how to get in contact with the most dangerous of doppelgangers. The blonde shivered gaining the attention of the most contained original. She could not quit believe that she was going to ask Katherine for help. Aside from the fact she was not a horrible roommate, the woman was known for self-preservation at all cost. Caroline happened to have a lot of information on Katherine, and the only key to what she would really want.

That’s if the doppelganger would take it.

“Elijah”

The man gave a her a small smirk, “Caroline.”

Caroline licked her lips, carefully considering her words “Elijah I know that you had cared for Katherine, once at least.”

Elijah’s lips quirked, “That’s not a secret.”

“But how well known is it that you’ve kept in contact with her? That you now have a direct line. I assume” Caroline turned her attention to a painting on the wall, her eyes sneaking a peak at the original.

“What would Caroline Forbes have need for such information?” Elijah’s voice got closer until he was standing beside her.

Caroline faced him, bravely looking him in the eye when she spoke honestly, “I don’t like Katherine, but you do. She was not a half bad roommate and she is a powerful woman to have on our side. I want to recruit her, that’s if I can talk Klaus into leaving her alone.”

Elijah chuckled softly, “I do believe that if there was any hope that Katherine would be free from Niklaus it would have to come from you.”

“I can’t promise anything but if you love her I think that’s something worth fighting for” Caroline squeezed his hand comfortably before she walked right back up the stairs where Bonnie had just come down.

“Care, please I swear those two are going to kill each other. I’m not cleaning up ancient vampire corpses if those two murder each other” Bonnie pleaded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"No little witch the sleeping bags should be laid open. We will use the comforters as our blankets. Honestly I can't believe I ever slept in one of those!" Rebekah ordered around. Caroline held her hand to her lips holding back laughter at the sight.

Rebekah's bedroom had been transformed; her large luxurious bed had mysteriously disappeared. Caroline could hear both Kol and Finn bickering in the background of where the hell they would put their sister's bed. Elijah and Niklaus chuckling, the blonde assumed being no help whatsoever.

"You dragged your brothers into this?" Caroline asked her fellow blonde as she and Bonnie walked back into the room. Sage cackled from her spot on the floor rearranging the sleeping bags at the blonde's order with a glare.

"Remember Bekah I can still kick your ass" Sage warned a hiss when Rebekah opened her mouth to correct the redhead.

"Bonnie how about you and I show these girls how it's done? You know for being so old you both suck at this bonding activity" Caroline teased as Bonnie shook her head taking the sleeping bag from Sage. The vampire allowed the witch to take the offending fabric with a scoff. As the two younger women took over, the elder began to bicker even if it held less of a deadly edge than it used to.

"We never bonded" Rebekah snapped pouting as Caroline insisted she move so the younger could have room to help Bonnie.

"You seemed to bond over Damon's torture just fine" Bonnie quipped, unease still in her eyes. Caroline smiled at the witch encouragingly, knowing how difficult it was for the girl to open up to people they had been fighting against for months.

"That falls under family business. And clearly even after 900 years Finn refused to get rid of her. I assume it's time to try and get along" Rebekah pursed her lips as if she smelled something foul.

Sage smirked at her, "Your just upset that your big brother has more fun with me."

"Finn is the only brother with absolutely zero taste" Rebekah said despondently flinging herself onto the pillows Caroline had thrown onto the floor, Bonnie repeating her actions on the other side. The blonde winked at the witch as Caroline began to scold the original for ruining her symmetry.

"Does she have something else going on?" Sage whispered to Bonnie kneeling next to the girl as the two blondes began to bicker.

Bonnie shook her head, "As much as we joke Caroline just really likes things a certain way."

"Ah, our little Neurotic blonde then" Sage sighed shaking her head, "I thought Finn having one paranoid control freak brother was bad enough. Now said brother found himself a mate."

Rebekah laughed while Caroline glowered at them crossing her arms, "I don't go murdering people!"

Bonnie snorts, "Did you not just admit to murdering twelve witches?"

"Saving you! I haven't done that and will not unless you go and mess with Professor Shane some more!"

The group fell silent as Bonnie began to wring her hands in her lap. Caroline's eyes widened, "Bonnie! I'm so-"

The witch shook her head, "No we need to talk about it."

**XXX**

Niklaus Mikaelson walked down with his brothers into the basement where Damon could be heard groaning in the background. Finn's face remained passive as did Elijah's, but his youngest brother looked like Christmas had indeed come early.

"Can I?" Kol asked eyeing the metal bat he had left down by Damon's cage.

The hybrid looked thoughtful for a moment his blue eyes lightening up, "I'm feeling rather gracious today brother. Why don't you do the honors?"

Before Niklaus could potentially take it back the youngest Mikaelson quickly grabbed his bat, as Elijah lazily flicked the keys to the gate at him.

"Kol do try not to get blood on your shirt. We are not animals."

Kol shot Elijah a dirty look, swinging his bat against the cage causing their guest to wince at the loud clanking sound.

"Good Evening, Damon."

**XXX**

A loud groan could be heard throughout the house. Caroline and Bonnie looked up at the sound, the blonde immediately turning to the two other vampires.

"What are they doing?"

Sage looked towards Rebekah who groaned, "It's our girl's night. We do not even acknowledge my brothers this evening! Does it really matter what they are doing?"

Bonnie and Caroline answered simultaneously, "Yes."

Sage smirked at the original sister who scowled back, "Since we cannot hear more than a groan. I assume they are in the dungeon."

"Why is dungeon the least weird thing I have heard all day?" Bonnie muttered to herself earning amused shakes of the head from the rest of the girls.

"Why are they entering the dungeon, Bekah?" Caroline continued to question her hands reaching out to Bonnie who immediately picked up the hand and the blondes other placing them on the witch's head.

Almost immediately the blonde maneuvered herself, so the vampire was able to focus on braiding the witch's hair while focusing Rebekah with a piercing stare. Bonnie for her part following all curt orders from the blonde, as the two older vampires looked perplexed at the exchange.

"She likes to do things with her hands when stressed. Klaus in the dungeon where Damon is puts stress on Caroline" Bonnie explained seeing that neither girl had any experience with understanding a friend so well they knew what trigger to pull to help the other focus.

"They want to know how much about the cure the Salvatore's know. No offense Bonnie, but we doubt they would have told you everything" Rebekah confessed after a few minutes of Caroline tugging on Bonnie's hair with her blue eyes sending daggers at the original. How the blonde could not hurt her friend while clearly focusing on Rebekah, was impressive not that the original would ever tell the blonde that.

"No offense taken."

"Offense taken" Caroline snipped pulling her hands away leaving Bonnie's long hair into a French braid.

"Care" Bonnie warned.

The blonde sighed, "Fine. So, the male Mikaelson's are getting dirt on the Salvatore's about their progress towards the cure, we have one massacre completed which means we need to ensure the hybrids safety."

"Klaus already said he would not murder them" Sage said helpfully.

Caroline sighed, "Somehow I doubt it is going to be that easy. Bonnie have you thought anymore about your options?"

'Shane won't leave me alone not now. I'm the only Bennett witch left, and the only descendent of the witch left that he knows of. I refuse to let any of my cousins be dragged into this."

"Then you need to decide" Rebekah stated.

It took Bonnie a moment before answering. When she answered it was soft with an underlying steel of determination "I… I will pour my power out, so we can keep it safe especially if we need it. Shane won't know the difference."

**XXX**

"ARGH" Damon groaned fighting against the vervain laced chains. The Mikaelson men surrounding him, the youngest grinning as he playfully touched the bat to the man's stomach for another strike.

"Are you feeling chatty now Damon?" Kol asked, forcing Damon to look him in the eye as he failed to pay any real attention to Elijah who had walked behind the pair.

"Fuck you," Damon spit. He screamed as his back arched as Elijah had stabbed him with knife in stomach.

"You want to talk about fucking? I'm sure my brother has some very choice words for you. As we all do" Elijah purred twisting the knife.

"As much as I would love to focus on your actions against Caroline, we have some other questions that need answered. Damon you will pay for your actions, first with your cooperation," Niklaus hissed stepping so close that the original was almost touching Damon.

"First question, better answer honestly. My brother's do love a good torture. How long has it been?" Niklaus asked his brothers.

"I haven't had a good torture since my stint as a torturer in the 16th century. They really started to frown on it once the revolutions started" Kol sighed, "I'm telling you the whole Enlightenment movement was more trouble than it was worth."

"Now Damon, your first question. What do you know about the Five?"

When the vampire did not answer, Niklaus gave a soft shake of his head bowing his head towards his younger brother. Kol's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he swung the bat into the vampire's stomach. A loud crack could be heard when the object met its target.

"Shall we try that again?" Kol asked, "What do you know about the Five, Salvatore?"

"Gahh, the Five were some ancient vampire hunter who would unlock a portion of the map to a supposed cure with every vampire they killed. We killed the last one but found a second. Stefan wants the cure for Elena, thinks that the girl cannot handle being a vampire" Damon spat out, blood pouring from his lip.

Elijah pressed his knife into Damon's back, allowing the vampire to feel the sharp blade near his stomach. "Who is this second hunter?"

"Jeremy. What the fuck could you want with it? It's probably fake" Damon hissed, glaring at the vampires in front of him, as the vervain against his wrist burned his skin every time he moved.

"That is none of your concern, Damon. Now what else did little old Professor Shane tell you?" Niklaus asked smirking when Elijah's knife was pushed into the vampires back when he did not answer quickly enough.

"There's a weapon that we need. It would read out a spell the one that Shane needs" Damon spat blood into the hybrids face.

"Why does the professor need this weapon? What is it?" Elijah questioned softly sharing a grim look with his brothers.

Damon hisses in pain, "The shady bastard said it holds the spell to release Silas to be free with his dead lover, alright?"

Kol pressed the top of his bat against the vampire's chest, "And the weapon?" They needed to make sure that they were not missing any new weapons that they had.

"It's a sword."

"Now about Caroline…" Niklaus purred, "We need to have a chat about how to properly handle a woman. Clearly your father never taught you."

**XXX**

A loud piercing scream could be heard all the way from the dungeons below. Caroline sighed pausing from painting Rebekah's toes as Bonnie did Sage's.

"Do they have to torture him now?" Caroline let out a small whine causing Rebekah to smirk at her.

"You picked the wrong family to join if you dislike torture."

Sage giggled earning a glare from Bonnie who hissed not to move, "Our illustrious female original is right. Torture is kind of a Mikaelson family thing, the siblings do love to bond over torture."

"Distract me or else I am barging in on there and I'm half afraid of what I am going to walk in on" Caroline said quickly as another scream could be heard.

"Do you still have the fog covering your memories? " Sage mentioned quietly, as Bonnie had gifted her the nail polish.

"I was questioning that myself. Sometimes it feels as if you have no memory block but then there are holes in the story you truly cannot remember enough to fill" Rebekah warily looked over at the blonde who had gone quiet.

"Emily…"

"Bennett? Emily Bennett my ancestor?' Bonnie asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a grin, "Yes that Emily"

"Bitch" Bonnie muttered causing the group to laugh, Caroline nodding her head.

"When I was at the hotspot, where she and the other 100 witches died where Stefan was keeping Rebekah and Niklaus's siblings. That was where she told me it was the Bennett ancestors who pulled me back, to help fix the balance."

Sage shook her head, "You're a vampire you don't use magic."

"But it was my friends that kept putting the balance at risk. First there was Finn's death then Kol's and the whole cure situation. I think that's what they wanted me to stop before the situation gets dire and if anything goes wrong its hopefully well within the realm of magic to mend the issue" Caroline swiped her hand in front of her face trying to appear nonchalant, even as the others could tell she was rattled.

Rebekah reached over to grab Caroline's hand and squeezed it. Caroline smiled at the blonde knowing how uncharacteristic it was for the girl to truly reach out to those outside of her blood relations.

"They warned me about my role in the group, that the path I was going down was dangerous" Bonnie sighed, " I didn't understand it until they showed me a bit of our future."

When the others did not interrupt the witch continued, "I think that you're on the right track Caroline. If you say that Silas is as bad you say he is then we cannot let him loose. It will cause damage that we cannot repair."

Rebekah and Sage raised handed the girls classes of wine, when Bonnie raised an eyebrow in judgement Sage snorted.

"Oh, like you have never had alcohol."

Rebekah sighed, "Witches can't help but judge. I don't understand Kol's obsession."

**XXX**

Stefan found Elena sitting on her front porch with her hands buried into her hands. She did not flinch when he came up the steps sitting down next to her. They shared a companionable silence, the younger Salvatore allowing her time.

"How did I not see it? I knew he drank from her why didn't I ask?" Elena sobbed the words out bringing a shaking hand to her mouth, despite her brother already at their house by the lake far from the drama of Mystic Falls, but without a high possibility of crossing paths with a vampire.

"I thought I saw the darkest parts of my brother, Elena. I never thought of it in the way Caroline described" Stefan spoke softly, refraining from touching the brunette doing his upmost best to respect her decision.

"I think I'm falling in love with him, Stefan. How can I love someone who did that to my friend?" Elena whispered.

Stefan closed his eyes, shutting down the tug on his heart. Right now, he needed to check on Elena not wallow in his own heartbreak. Elena looked over at him, her brown eyes filled with tears and regret.

"Stefan, I am sorry" She whispered into his shoulder wrapping her arms around him, as Stefan gently pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"I only want you to be happy Elena."

"I can't… I can't see him Stefan. Where is he?"

Stefan grimaced causing Elena to become wary as she lifted herself up. Pulling herself back so she could look him in the eye.

"Stefan?"

"The Mikaelson's have him. They won't kill him, Elena. As hard as it is to admit but Klaus cares for Caroline, we might not understand it, but this is his way of protecting her" Stefan raised his hands forcing Elena to sit back and listen.

"How long do you think it will be before they do kill him, Stefan. I hate what he did, but I don't want him to die" Elena hissed, "What are we going to do?"

Stefan let out a exasperated sigh running his hands through his hair, " We need Caroline."

Elena looked green, "Do we have to involve Care? We can't ask that of her."

"Do you have a secret in with the originals that I don't know about? Then we need Caroline."

"What about making a deal? I can offer a safe amount of my blood, by the month for Damon's release. We can put him on house arrest, just a promise not to kill him unless provoked. If we get Elijah to agree he will ensure his siblings keep the promise."

**XXX**

"Lijah, I was wondering when you would call" Katherine purred into her phone, snapping her fingers together as the compelled salesperson went to gather her reject pile. The curly haired brunette quickly scanned the amount of clothes in the remaining pile settled comfortable on the settee in the changing room.

"Hate to disappoint but I'm not Elijah" Caroline's voice came through on the other end. Brown eyes narrowed the number was specifically linked to Elijah's phone. How did her little sacrifice get her hands on an originals phone?

"Honey, you have about ten seconds to inform me how on earth you got a hold of Elijah's phone. If you and your friends managed to somehow get past him, well one I would run and two why would you call me?"

"Oh, this is something you will want to be in Mystic Falls for. I can even promise safe passage from the angry doggy hybrid you've spent 500 years running from. You'd also get to see Elijah while you are at it, said vampire allowed me to use his phone" Caroline answered, using her ability to speak quickly to good use.

"Elijah allowed you to use his phone" Katherine repeated as the saleswoman returned with a little red dress, the vampire rolled her eyes and flicked away the dress. The saleswoman scampered in fear trying to find something else that could please the vampire.

" You know how it is with the Mikaelson's just need to undagger them and they are usually willing to listen. That and Klaus does have a thing for me" Caroline shrugged; hearing Katherine laugh at the other end.

"Yes, Klaus always did have a thing for blondes" The brunette mused to herself. The brunette froze when she heard the phone exchange hands, being able to hear Caroline's muffled "You could have just asked."

"Katerina" Elijah's voice caused goosebumps to crawl over Katherine's skin.

"Caroline?" Katherine asked warily, not knowing the blonde well enough to know if she spoke the truth about Elijah. She firmly believed that Klaus developed a thing for the blonde, it would be typical of him. The man always liked to do things the opposite of how she planned, but if she spoke true perhaps it was a good thing Klaus did not use Caroline in the ritual.

"Is occupied by Rebekah and Kol. They needed her opinion on something I did not want to worry you unnecessarily."

"You gave her your phone."

"Caroline….is family and she asked for you. I thought you would not appreciate if I just gave your number away" Elijah's words soothed the paranoid edges of Katherine. That sounded just like him, especially if he was calling Caroline family.

"Little Blondie is family now?" Katherine teased, "Did your little brother find love? I never took Caroline as the masochist type."

"Katerina play nice" Elijah warned, " I can only do so much to protect you Katerina. Stopping my brother from hurting you if something happens to Caroline? That is something I do believe is beyond my reach."

Katherine Pierce held her breath, "Niklaus always wants to kill me Elijah, nothing new."

"Katherine" Elijah growled softly.

"Tell the baby vampire I'm on my way. This had better be good."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Haley Marshall cursed silently as Professor Shane's office door opened. Lifting her gaze, the werewolf met the man's amused smile. Shane leaned against his doorway arms crossed, watching as the younger female crossed her own tilting her hip to the side in an attempt to appear calm and collected.

"You know it is illegal to break and enter" Shane greeted calmly.

"Professor, you're back early" Haley mused eyeing him carefully walking away from the desk. Leaving a large enough space between them in case he tried to attack her. Haley doubted that a mere human, with no real magic of his own could physically harm her, it would look bad if she were caught near him when he was severely injured.

"I assume you were looking for this" He held up a flash drive holding it out of her reach when the supernatural stepped closer.

"Not so fast, it is encrypted. You won't be able to open it without me."

"You bastard" Haley hissed raising her hand at him, when he met her eyes unflinchingly she growled lowering her hand. She still needed him to find out what clues she could about her family.

"Do you have the twelve hybrids?" Shane asked.

"The last one has just finished. There was a bit of a power struggle now that they are no longer sired to the big bad wolf" Haley shrugged thinking back to how quickly she managed to get Tyler to man up and become the alpha the group needed.

"Good."

"Now you have to get the hybrids to be killed at once. I need you to get Klaus to murder them. He is the only one strong enough to take on all the hybrids."

Haley fought down the snarl that was dying to be let out at the thought of murdering werewolves.

"It has to be done Hayley; don't you finally want those answers? About who your parents were?"

"Were?" Haley asked clenching the drive in her hand barely keeping herself from breaking the piece of plastic.

"I guess you deserve a reward for all of your hard work" Shane sighed, "They died years ago but inside that drive is all the information I was able to get on them."

"Why should I help you? They are dead" Hayley pushed him into the door her eyes flashing yellow.

"Because Silas can bring them back from the dead. If your loyal."

**XXX**

The last thing Caroline expected was to be ambushed by a reluctant Stefan Salvatore following the heels of an earnest Elena after school. After managing to help Rebekah bond with both Sage and Bonnie at their impromptu sleepover and finding time the next morning to get Elijah's help in contacting Katherine all the blonde vampire wanted to do was have an easy day. Surprisingly enough she found it pretty easy to avoid Elena, as Bonnie said that she would try to keep the two separated for the time being.

Rebekah finally managed to get Kol to step foot in the high school, stating that she was not going to keep compelling the staff that he was ill. The youngest male Mikaelson stomped onto the public school grounds with a pout that immediately caused the crowd of teenager females to swoon at the sight of him.

"Care" Elena waved offering her a weak smile. Caroline let out a small sigh as she smiled back at her friend seeing the unease of the brunette.

"Elena."

"Care can we talk?"

Caroline paused looking over her shoulder to see the two Mikaelson siblings walking towards her. Rebekah's eyes narrowed at the brunette whose stance turned stiff at the sight of the original sister.

"Please, Care" Elena pleaded.

"Everything alright ladies?" Kol asked placing his arm around Caroline's shoulder much to her annoyance. He shot her an easy grin pulling her into a one-armed hug. The baby vampire rolled her eyes as Rebekah shook her head crossing her arms as she ignored Elena.

"Elena and I were just heading to the Mystic Grill" Caroline replied, unwrapping Kol's arm giving him her signature glare.

"Need company?" The former witch asked his gaze turned concerned noticing the tense posture of the doppelganger. Out of the corner of his eye, Kol spotted his sister pull her phone from her back pocket. No doubt allowing their siblings to listen in.

"I'm fine. Please remind Nik that all of you are expected over at my house for dinner tonight" Caroline grounded out stepping away from the originals and gently grabbed Elena by the arm. The younger vampire looked relieved that her friend was willing to talk.

The startled look on Elena's face was worth spending the entire car trip home hearing Bekah grumble about having to do homework when they had a dinner to get ready for. Kol rolled his eyes. How scary could this Sherriff possibly be?

**XXX**

Black stiletto's hit the concrete with confident clicks as the 500 year old vampire walked outside the Norfolk airport. The vampire sniffed in distaste at the vomit inducing amount of Christmas decorations, she had just escaped. The December air did nothing to bother her, but she was glad that snow had yet to descend in the area, as minimal a nuisance it was. Katherine Pierce did not wear snow boots, ever.

"Miss Pierce?" A voice came from a waiting limo, the driver holding onto a sign with her name in familiar script.

"Elijah Mikaelson sent you?" The brunette asked, preparing to turn and run if the little blonde managed to trick the noble vampire into getting her here for his brother's sick revenge plans. Caroline would pay dearly; Katherine would make sure of it.

"Yes, Miss. A man by that name hired us to take you to a Mystic Falls. It's a bit of a drive I'm afraid."

"It's no problem," Katherine licked her lips seductively watching as the man looked down but otherwise remain unmoved. She quickly spotted a wedding ring on his finger, feeling generous the brunette smiled taking the man's offered hand and shaking it.

"Here let me grab your bags, Miss" The driver quickly bent down to gather her luggage. When the man did not once stare to long, Katherine made the decision that this man would live. As the man placed her baggage into the trunk before opening the passenger door for her, the brunette thought to herself that Elijah should be grateful.

She was rather hungry, "Sir, I'm afraid we will need to make a stop on the way. I forgot to pack something rather important, I'll need to make a stop before we get there."

The man flashed her a smile out of the rearview mirror. Katherine groaned low enough that the human could not hear, Elijah owed her the man was delicious. She could tell that he would have been a fun ride, and she was behaving herself! Katherine did not use any of her charms to their full effect, now she was going out of her way to find a different blood source.

She deserved a medal.

That was when her phone rang, looking down at the screen a playful smirk spread across her face.

"Hello Darling, it's lovely to hear you checking in on me" Katherine purred into the phone.

**XXX**

"You really should stop starring. It's rude."

Kol laughed delighted at the spark of irritation he saw in the Bennett witch's eyes as she sat concentrating on the ring in front of her. When Kol found out that she would be using their humble abode to practice her magic, creating a new daylight ring for Caroline, well the former witch simply could not help himself.

Being around magic after losing his ability to access it was a balm to his wounded pride. Seeing the witch focus all her energies on the ring, a Mikaelson family ring he noted with a smirk clearly produced by Rebekah and eventually approved by Klaus, was mesmerizing.

"It's not my fault you light up when you play with magic darling."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You do know it is never going to happen."

Kol shrugged, "Witches are so easy to rile up. Can you blame me for seeking out amusement where I can?"

"I would like to finish Kol" Bonnie hissed before turning back to the job at hand. The witch closed her eyes focusing all of her energies into the ring. Kol leaned back eyes gleaming as Bonnie's hair began to flare up slightly a sign of her powers activating. With clear intent the girl began to chant softly, her volume increasing as the wind around her picked up.

Kol grinned watching the telltale signs of magic at work. When Bonnie finished chanting a few minutes later, she gently picked up the ring.

"Kol, test this out."

Kol's face twisted up in a grimace as he looked at the delicate ring, "No thanks love, I have my own."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes; she used her hands to help her stand up walking straight to where Kol was lounging. He looked up at the pretty little witch and raised an eyebrow mockingly. Her eyes lifted slightly behind Kol towards the door.

"Elijah, care to lend a hand? Your brother seems to think interrupting me when I am performing magic means he can get out of testing out Caroline's present" Bonnie gave Kol a smirk of her own as his eyes widened considerably when she called his brother's name.

"With pleasure Miss. Bennett" Elijah's voice was smooth and cordial as he placed a firm hand on Kol keeping him from escaping. Kol looked between the two trying to decide just how badly he wanted to play the annoying younger brother.

"Alright, give me the bloody ring."

**XXX**

Matt had already started his shift by the time the trio walked into the Mystic Grill. The trio were quick to offer a friendly wave towards the blonde, who nodded his head towards them. Elena and Caroline claimed a booth away from the afternoon crowd, as Matt came up to take their drink orders.

"Lemonade please, Matt" Caroline offered him her best smile. The quarterback smiled back at her before turning towards Elena.

"For you Elena?"

"Strawberry Lemonade" Elena requested softly. When Matt finally turned to the remaining Salvatore, the vampire shook his head. The male blonde shrugged before walking off to get their drinks.

The moment Matt's back was turned the blonde vampire turned to her opponents speaking in a stern tone, " If this is about yesterday, I'm not going to apologize."

Elena shook her head vehemently, "No! You had every right to deal with Damon as you wish. I just wanted to know…" the brunette paused trying to find her words.

"We want to know how Damon is doing" Stefan finished for her earning a small reproachful look from Elena whom he ignored. He could understand the fact that she was falling for his brother, it was something he had seen coming the moment he realized that Damon had more than an infatuation with the girl.

When Matt came back with their drinks, the girls took theirs with small thanks towards the blonde. He told them to let him know if they needed anything else before returning to his other guests at the bar. Caroline let out a shallow breath once the blonde left turning her stare back to the others.

"I haven't seen him. I do know that the Mikaelson's have decided to keep him in their wine cellar" Caroline winced at how calivier that sounded.

"Wine cellar?" Both vampires replied looking at her with shock.

"It's now a dungeon?" Caroline teetered off not knowing exactly what to say. It was not like she placed the vampire into the wine cellar turned dungeon.

"Is he okay?" Elena asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Honestly? I do not care," ignoring Elena's disapproving gasp the blonde continued. "He abused me Elena. He can rot in hell for all I care, but apparently my boyfriend and his family do care."

"So, you won't help us?" Elena asked reaching out to touch the blonde on her hand. Caroline pulled her hand out of the brunette's reach reproaching her with just a look.

"Elena, I got Nik to promise not to murder him. That is as far as my influence will work on this matter."

"But…" Before Elena could get another word out Stefan grabbed her shoulder.

"Enough Elena. Caroline's said her piece. How about we actually listen to her?"

Caroline smiled in thanks at Stefan. Taking a sip of her lemonade watching as Elena drank hers in one large gulp to keep herself from saying more. The blonde held back a sigh hating to see her friend torn. Caroline felt a bit betrayed honestly for all of her shock and anger towards Damon it bothered her still how hard Elena was trying to fight for him.

"I understand why Stefan would fight for him; family is family. Why are you fighting for him Elena?" Caroline's sudden question shocked the doppelganger. The brunette frowned fiddling with the glass in front of her.

"Ever since I turned I've felt that things have been different. Damon's actually been helpful and kind during my transition. He doesn't expect me to be like I was. I don't want to lose someone whose made me feel that it's okay I've become a vampire" Elena whispered.

"We've made you feel like you weren't who you were supposed to be?" Caroline asked kindly despite knowing that a part of Elena will always crave to be human.

While she disagreed with Stefan's insistence that Elena needed the cure, even Caroline could admit she was wrong in thinking that so much of Elena's feelings were due to a superficial bond. She struggled knowing that Elena was suffering in her early days as a vampire, knowing that as a breed they felt too much. Caroline helped them find the cure at first thinking that if Elena or anyone else wanted it then they should be allowed that choice.

Elena smiled softly, "Being a vampire is nothing how I thought it would be. I mean if the cure exists I think we should find it. People should have a choice."

In the end it was all about choice wasn't? Neither of the girls were given a choice in transitioning but Caroline understood how the transition helped her get over what she could not accept of herself as a human. She took her control freak tendencies in stride knowing that it was a trait that helped her friends more often than not as opposed to doing it for validation. She did it because she was good at it, enjoying being helpful rather than the praise she would receive. It took her a lot longer to understand herself when it came to love.

Now her friend was going through this transition trying to find her new normal, while the man who loved her seemed unable to accept the new reality. Of course, it stung, and Elena took comfort in Damon, the problem as Caroline saw it was that neither of the three would fucking talk to each other.

Then again neither did the Mikaelson's.

"Elena do you want the cure?" Caroline finally asked.

**XXX**

Elijah felt the vibration in his jacket pocket, signaling a message from the drive about Katerina's arrival. Ignoring the buzzing of the phone for now, the noble original checked his watch as one by one his siblings walked down to meet him. First down as Finn accompanied by Sage, the red haired beauty wearing a rather conservative green dress that reached her knees with a large slit on one side.

"Sage are you sure that is appropriate?" Finn looked down, his brother identifying the nervous tick in his jaw. His eldest brother rarely showed emotion, a trait most of his siblings have mastered over the years. Rebekah being the sole sibling to show her emotions the most.

Sage rolled her eyes, "Finn darling, first let's remind ourselves that your paranoid brother kept you in a coffin for nine hundred years. Do you think you really should be commenting on fashion?"

Elijah coughed subtly hiding a smile as his older brother opened his mouth to comment before realizing just how much danger he was in before closing his lips shut. Sage beamed at him leaning in close to her lover, patting him on the chest.

"Good Sweetheart secondly don't ever try to tell me what to wear or I will dagger you for decade" Sage whispered kissing him on the cheek before walking off to Elijah's other side. That is when Rebekah made her grand entrance in a red dress that Elijah thought hugged her curves far too closely. Wisely Elijah kept his mouth shut and clapped his brother sharply on the shoulder to keep him from repeating the same mistake.

"Sage you better not sit close to me, I don't want us to look like a giant Christmas tree" Rebekah kissed the woman on both cheeks.

"Rebekah you would have to be merry to be considered a Christmas tree. You are awfully dull" Sage ripped back with a smile. The two women shared a smile as Kol flew down using the railing only to make Rebekah squeak as he pushed her out of the way in his landing.

"Ladies let's keep the cattiness to a minimum this evening?" Elijah asked just as Niklaus finally came to stand next to his siblings.

"Yes, we have a Sherriff to impress" Niklaus muttered quietly to himself sticking a ring box into his pocket. The wide grins on both Rebekah and Kol's faces worried Elijah until Rebekah clapped her hands.

"I can't wait for Caroline to see the daylight ring!"

**XXX**

The Mikaelson family arrived at the Forbes residence right at half past eight that evening. They did not even have to knock before Caroline opened the door with her hands on her hips.

Niklaus gave her a mischievous smile, "Well love how did I do?" he asked sweeping his hands across to each member of his family. The blonde tilted her head acting as if she was scrutinizing each and every one of them to the bone. Which knowing Caroline is exactly what she was doing, Rebekah mused.

Caroline crossed her arms giving him a soft smile, "You're perfect. All of you. You've all already been invited in correct? Come in please."

As a group the Mikaelson's entered the Forbes family residence respectfully. Liz Forbes having heard the commotion walked up behind her daughter, "I see our guests have arrived."

"Lovely to see you again Sherriff Forbes" Niklaus greeted kindly shaking the woman's hand. Knowing from her demeanor and Caroline's own stories that the woman would not take kindly to a kiss on the hand settled for a solid handshake. Liz smiled at him nodding her head softly in a way that reminded Niklaus of her daughter.

"Sheriff Forbes, my name is Elijah Mikaelson" Elijah greeted shaking her hand as well.

"Yes, you are one of Niklaus's older brothers correct?" Liz nodded her head at the noble original. She had seen him around town but had very little contact with any of the original family outside of what her daughter had shared.

"Allow me to introduce you," Elijah pointed towards each member as he announces their names. "This is our older brother Finn and his fiancée, Sage. Our younger brother Kol followed by our younger sister Rebekah."

Liz eyes lit up in recognition, "Rebekah you go to school with Caroline and her friends. The blonde blushed softly at being recognized, "I take not all the stories have been pleasant."

Liz laughed, "I believe Caroline called you a conceited arrogant bitch obsessed with taking her's."

Rebekah's lips twitched, "Not completely untrue. Caroline is so easy to rile up."

Caroline huffed, "If you two are done bonding over making fun of me, dinner is ready" the youngest Forbes turned on her feel sashaying into the dinning room. Niklaus chuckled following along after her calling out to his sister, "Rebekah love you promised to be nice."

Liz shook her head, "Caroline can take care of herself."

Niklaus grinned, "I know. That's what I like about her."

Conversation flowed throughout dinner, with Liz Forbes asking about each of the siblings. Caroline couldn't help but feel relief that her mother did not single out Niklaus in her interrogation. If Elizabeth Forbes taught her daughter anything it was that there were various ways to get the information you want out of a suspect. Caroline had to hide her smile behind taking a sip of her glass when Liz Forbes found the opening she was looking for.

"How long do you plan to stay in town? I assume at least until the end of the school year with both Kol and Rebekah being in Caroline's year."

Both Finn and Elijah turned towards their brother, who playfully plopped a piece of steak into his mouth chewing as he thoughtfully considered his answer. "Caroline and I have discussed visiting an old family haunt of mine, once she graduates. But until then yes we will be staying in town. Rebekah has spoken of wishing for a normal teenage experience."

Rebekah snorted, "As if that matters to you."

Niklaus glared at his sister, "Of course your feelings matter. It just so happens to be safe for you to do so now that Mikael is dead."

"Now is that appropriate dinner talk?" Kol interjected keeping his tone light and teasing but his eyes went straight to Caroline and her mother.

"Don't worry about us Kol. Caroline and I often spat in public" Liz forced a smile at the vampire causing him to balk. His eyes narrowed slightly between the two Forbes women, seeing the similarities. He was beginning to see how Caroline turned out the way she did, the girl had a strong maternal figure unlike the Mikaelson siblings.

"Fighting is definitely our specialty" Finn acknowledged as Niklaus shot him a grin. Sage shook her head, "This family has such parental issues."

Rebekah's nose twitched as if it smelled something bad, "We don't have parental issues."

"Bexs is right, we had daddy issues" Kol shot Liz a wink. The elder Forbes woman had to hold up her hand to her mouth, so she did not spill food over her plate.

"I can assure you Sherriff, we are perfectly of sound mind" Niklaus replied tersely shooting his family members with promises of a dagger and coffin combo for the next century at least.

"Niklaus your family is practically the poster children for parental issues. In fact, I would not be surprised if you invented the term! I bet you met Freud and completely messed with his head" Caroline growled at him, "No silently threatening your family."

Niklaus grinned, "Actually that was Kol."

"Freud was obsessed with me. What did happen to the old chap again?" Kol joined in merrily as the group erupted into soft laughter.

**XXX**

After the dinner when the Mikaelson's returned to their large mansion they walked single file onto the couches.

"Such a tiny house" Rebekah said mournfully, "How can someone live like that comfortably?"

"Most people Rebekah. You did well hiding your distaste for how small it was" Elijah congratulated her.

Rebekah pouted, "It's not like I didn't know she was not rich. She will not be used to our tastes, Nik. Are you sure you want to take her to New Orleans? Our history there was rather…"

"Excessive" Kol offered jumping behind the couch as Niklaus moved towards him. The two brothers actively moving around the others, Niklaus in chase of Kol who was rather adept at keeping just out of his brothers reach.

As the hybrid paced across the front of the couch, Kol hid behind it using Rebekah, Sage and Finn as shields. Niklaus growled, "It's not like we tried to hide our tastes. Kol enough I'm not going to dagger you."

"You have your dagger face on!"

"That's my pissed off face" The monotone in Niklaus's voice had the rest of his siblings trying to hide their smiles.

"I didn't realize there was a difference" Came Caroline's teasing voice from the doorway. Kol's expression turned gleeful as he raced across the room grabbing the blonde by her shoulders and casually held onto her, forcing her to stay in front of him.

"What did you do?" The blonde asked Kol amused not taking her eyes away from the hybrid whose grin sent pleasurable sensations down her body.

"Caroline" Finn greeted her warmly as Sage got off the couch and wrapped the younger vampire into a hug.

"Escaped your house already?" Rebekah teased from her place on the couch catching the pillow Elijah sent her way.

The baby vampire shrugged, looping her arm around Sage as the two dragging Kol who had yet to let Caroline go with them. Kol only let go when it became clear that the blonde was heading over to her rather protective lover, the moment he had let go the blonde was settled into the hybrids lap. Arms wrapped around his neck looking out at his siblings as if she had been doing that for years.

"I wanted to come and see what exactly you lot have been planning."

"Love, who says we have been planning?" Niklaus murmured in her ear playing with the curls in her hair.

She raised a blonde eyebrow at him, "Nik, I know you."

Finn cracked a smile while Sage cackled, "She has you there."

The hybrid sighed, "I was thinking about how lucrative it would be to take a visit to Italy."

"Italy?" The woman in his lap questioned.

"It's where the member of the five, who almost got us all killed because Rebekah liked his hair" Finn quipped. There was a pause as everyone turned to stare at Finn, "I can make jokes you know."

"I have known you over a thousand years, No I did not" Kol looked at his eldest brother with newfound respect.

"I will have you know we were in love, planning to get married!" Rebekah hissed as Niklaus growled, "He was plotting to kill us Rebekah."

Caroline held out her hand, "Okay I'm assuming this man is dead. What is in Italy that would be connected to the five?"

"The sword" The Mikaelson siblings answered in unison.

"The sword that has the spell to release Silas" Caroline felt her heart began to speed up, Niklaus sensing her mild panic worked to soothe her.

"We are just discussing if it would be best to bring it here, that way we have it and dear old Professor Shane cannot get his hands on it."

"Caroline, my brother is a lot of things, but a fool is not one of them. The risk of leaving the sword alone is high that if this Silas could get Shane to do his bidding what is to stop him from using someone else?" Elijah continued.

Kol snorted, "Nothing. Silas is not a power we want to mess with. He had entire covens worshiping him from his little grave, even now he has power. I imagine this Professor Shane is also under his thrall."

"Would it not be best to leave him alone? He's been trying to get free for how long now?" Sage questioned.

"Love, I'd agree with you but I'm afraid that eventually this Silas would eventually get free" Finn frowned.

"Stefan is his doppelganger" Caroline sighed, "He uses it against my friends and me. The doppelgangers were created because of the magic used needing to find a balance for the immortal lovers."

"So, if he got loose then We could never know if it is Stefan we were being hunted by or Silas" Niklaus mused.

"Oh, you would know" Kol chuckled darkly, "You are forgetting brother, that I spent years with that coven. I think we should leave this alone."

"Will Stefan?" Rebekah argued, "that boy is obsessed with finding a cure for Elena."

"Now that Elena knows about the cure, she won't let it go. She might not truly know if she wants it for herself but it's too tempting not to have it. She would want it as a security measure against well you or even Katherine who does tend to come around the Salvatore's a lot."

"And where Elena goes" Rebekah sighed.

"So, do they" Caroline finished.

Kol groaned knowing exactly where this was going, a ball of tightly wound anxiety dropped in his stomach. He remembered what Caroline said about his death.

"Caroline?" He called.

"Yes, Kol?"

"I die from this search don't I."

"Jeremy and Elena kill you when they recall that killing an original would also kill their entire line allowing for Jeremy to finish his tattoo. You also were attacking them to stop them from the threat of awakening Silas" Caroline answered rising from her seat on Niklaus lap and sits at Kol's feet.

When he bowed his head growling at the thought of his death, Caroline grabbed his hand making him look at her. His eyes flashed black as his veins popped out, but the blonde refused to blink. "I won't let you die."

"None of us will, brother" Niklaus placed his hand on his youngest surviving brother's shoulders.

"Of course not," Rebekah snarled, "I'll kill the Gilbert boy myself."

"We are family always and forever, brother" Elijah said coming up beside Niklaus placing his hand on their brother's other shoulder. Caroline looked up to find each Mikaelson sibling placing a hand somewhere on Kol.

"I was never a part of that" Kol growled, "It was always Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah. The precious trio always and forever."

Rebekah looked hurt, "You've always been a part of that. I was thinking of all of us."

Finn snorted, "Sometimes you don't act like it."

"Maybe it's time you all change that" Caroline piped up causing the siblings to look at her, even Kol who had stopped trying to shake off his siblings or growling at his supposed fate.

"You can work to fix whatever parts of your family bond are weakened, stand strong and united. That is your job" Caroline fixed her stare towards Niklaus, " Mine is to plan and ensure what came to pass does not."

"Let's say I agree to this whole shit show, even the family bonding" Kol eyed his siblings wearily, "where do we begin that won't bring Silas barging into our door."

"Finn, Sage are you willing to go to Italy?" Elijah asked turning to his older brother. Finn looked over to Sage who nodded allowing Finn to answer, "We will go and collect the sword."

Niklaus nodded, "Good, Kol you should work with the Bennett witch, teach her anything you think she should know about Silas. Make sure she is prepared for anything. Sweetheart you said she was placed under his control once correct?"

Caroline grimaced, " Yeah he used her to get the last massacre to happen, I ended up completing the massacre trying to save Bonnie's life while she was under his influence."

Kol whistled, "Then we will need to make sure she can fight against the power of expression. If he was teaching it to her then it will make it harder for her to resist."

Niklaus lowered his hand allowing Caroline to grab onto him to pull herself up. "Then it's settled Finn and Sage you are to leave tomorrow."

Sage's eyes widened, "But I haven't even gotten my turn at Damon!"

"Fine, Sage if you really need to have your turn go at it!" Niklaus waved her off hearing the familiar swish of vampire speed before the groans could be heard from the pits of the dungeon.

Leaning against Niklaus's chest wrapping her arms around his waist Caroline snuggled into his warmth, "This family's tendency towards torture really should worry me a lot more."

Kol laughed, "You are just as vindictive as us."

Caroline shrugged not bothering to deny it. She did tell them that she murdered twelve witches to save her own friend. Did she really have any right to tell them off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Can I just say I really love imagining these interactions. Omg Kol just cracks me up and Finn made a joke! A JOKE!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Caroline woke up to Niklaus covering her from head to toe, using his forearms to hold his weight. She lay between his knees his lips attached to her pulse point on her neck. Moaning softly at the sensation the man above her caused, the baby vampire basked in his attention for a little while longer. His smirk let her know he did in fact know she had woken up, his lips slowly moving their way down. Gasps escaped her lips as her sensitive skin was attacked ruthlessly by his lips, trailing a path between her lips down to her stomach.

“Nik” Caroline gasps softly her hands grabbing the sheets beneath her with the subconscious rise of her hips to meet him.

“Good Morning indeed, love” He smirked up at her kissing down her leg as one hand cupped her fingers grazing along the side of her panties. Those were still on? Caroline blinked in realization. Her answering mewls to the way his fingers slipped inside, seeking her sweet spot at a leisurely pace.

Caroline sighed in contentment, mewls coming out of her mouth whenever his fingers struck out on their own causing a delicious friction inside of her. Niklaus’s mouth was laying kisses all over her knees, up her thighs and on her stomach. Occasionally he would remove his fingers switching sides, allowing her to feel her own juices on her skin. The fact that this could be seen as a show of ownership didn’t bother Caroline, let him lay claim to her if he wished.

Just as long as he didn’t stop touching her, the woman moaned louder as his leisurely pace began to pick up the pace. She opened her eyes to meet his when he hissed for her to open them.

“Beautiful” Nik whispered bringing his remaining hand to the outside of her arm using it as leverage to lean up and leave her with a bruising kiss. Her lips immediately attached themselves to his wrapping her hands around his head, her nails pressing into his short locks. He growled in response, his fingers picking up their pace having found their desired location.

Caroline panted as she kissed Niklaus repeatedly, biting his lip occasionally as the remaining hand kept his weight off her. His mouth left hers to leave a wet path along her skin down her neck back to that pulse point he loved.

“You and my neck” Caroline’s laugh turned into a moan of pleasure as her hips lifted up to meet his.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart” He whispered into her skin relishing in the sounds of her. Her juices were coating his fingers as he brought her closer to her peak.

Just as she was about to answer, her delicious voice was drowned out by the screeching of his sister. Growling in frustration the couple offered each other an eye roll as he peeked her lips once, pushing her into the mattress with the heat of it.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PETROVA BITCH!”

  
**XXX**

“My apologies Caroline, I didn’t know you were getting lucky” Katherine’s wide smirk, her eyes trailing down the blonde couple licking her lips. She hummed to herself softly before turning to the original vampire beside her.

“You never told me of that particular development, Lilah” She pouted placing a manicured hand on the suited vampire’s arm.

“My family’s love life is none of your concern, Katerina” Elijah answered with a raised eyebrow, wondering just how far the vampire planned to push her look. One swift look at his brother and he knew that the hybrid was itching to pull the heart of the doppelganger’s chest.

“Yes, Katerina. Didn’t I give you your freedom… have you gotten tired of eternity already?” Niklaus growled, eyes flashing gold causing the brunette to take a step closer to his much calmer brother.

“I asked Elijah to get her here, Nik” Caroline explained placing a calm hand to the hybrid’s shoulders.

Katherine had to blink to ensure that she was indeed witnessing such a scene, as last she knew the little blonde was set to be a sacrifice but survived thanks to Damon’s interference for her descendants’ sake.

The fact that Caroline was alive, did not surprise her, as she knew that the vampire survived and had indeed been the one to call her. What shocked her was that in the five hundred years of her existence, Katherine had never once seen Niklaus calm at someone’s touch or appear to actually listen.

“Finn, look it’s the doppelganger that got away, Katerina was it?” Sage bellowed out as Caroline saw her come up behind her on the stairs. The redhead stalled on the stairs long enough for Finn to come up and wrap his arm around her waist.

Recognition lit up Katherine’s face, “So you’re the strumpet who caused dear old Klaus to dagger his oldest brother.”

“And you’re the doppelganger who Elijah wants to fuck” Sage snarled back only being held back by the tightening of Finn’s grip. Elijah despite the disgusted look on his face on Sage’s vulgar comment also kept a grip on Katherine.

Caroline watched the curly haired brunette eye the long-legged redhead for a moment. The two vampires scanning each other from top to bottom. Katherine crossed her arms as Sage raised an elegant brow leaning into Finn, signaling that she was not going to attack the tiny brunette.

“Klaus dislikes you?” Katherine asked for clarification.

Sage laughed, “None of them do.”

Katherine’s smile widened, “I think you and I will get along just nicely.”

Rebekah groaned, “We are doomed. Nik do something!!”

“Apologies sister, it seems like the two miscreants have teamed up” Nik let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Caroline sniffing her hair. Caroline placed a finger to her lips when she saw Rebekah’s eyes lit up in an opportunity to annoy her dearest brother.

Pouting Rebekah eyed the two other women before sighing, “Well I guess it’s better if they are on our side. Rather than becoming nuances. Caroline please tell me there was a reason for Katherine to actually come here?”

**XXX**

Stefan waited for Elena at her front door not surprised to find Jeremy opening it instead. The two stared at each other for an awkward moment, Stefan lifting his hand to run it through his hair greeted the teenager.

“Hey, Jeremy.”

“Stefan. Are you sure it’s okay for you to be here? Elena vamps in and out in case I you know…” Jeremy floundered at the end, there really was no polite way of saying he was being controlled by the urge to kill all vampires including his sister.

“I won’t stay long, Elena told me to pick her up here.”

Jeremy nodded in understanding he looked at the vampire before questioning, “Is everything okay with you and Elena? She’s seemed off the last couple of days. I can’t get her to talk about it when we can manage to be in the same room together” Jeremy informed him concern for his sister evident in his eyes. Stefan aware that Jeremy was fighting off the curse to kill vampires refrained from touching him.

“We are handling it. But Jeremy have you noticed anything strange happening between Elena and Damon lately?” Stefan asked politely. He needed to quell one small concern of his before he let it drop.

“Outside of Elena’s regular love triangle drama? No.”

“Love triangle?” Stefan asked, they weren’t that obvious were they?

Jeremy laughed, “Are you kidding me? I don’t know what’s more obvious the fact Elena is into the both of you or that Caroline is totally in love with Klaus, still super weird but whatever makes her happy I guess.”

“Wait you knew about Caroline and Klaus?”

Jeremy gave him an annoyed look, “I’m a year younger than Elena, Stefan. I might be the kid brother, but I am not dumb. I would appreciate if Elena could actually choose between the two of you. Between you and me? It’s getting ridiculous.”

With that Jeremy walked off leaving Stefan in a daze until Elena walked up behind him.

“Was that Jeremy?”

**XXX**

Caroline was walking around ensuring that the annual Christmas party went off without a hitch. Finn and Sage had flown off to Italy to handle digging up the sword, after Niklaus gave them the most likely modern day location of the sword. The blonde was twitchy, she had forewarned her boyfriend that he needed to stay away from the werewolf Haley. Speaking of the devil, there she was arguing with Tyler.

Even with her vampire hearing, the couple were far enough away she could just get snippets, from the sounds of it they were arguing over their plan to get rid of Klaus. Caroline get out a smile as she heard Tyler tell the wereslut that she needed to trust him. It was just when Hayley scoffed at him before turning her big eyes at him while placing a comforting hand on his arm that a voice distracted her.

“Enjoying the show, love?” Niklaus purred in her ear, grinning when she turned towards him her hands on her hips.

“You promised to stay away, love” Her tone spoke of sternness but the smile on her face informed him she was far from unhappy to see him.

“I had to see what this Christmas party was all about. You were positively ignoring me for days as you planned.”

Caroline’s lips twisted into a smile, “I didn’t realize dating the original hybrid meant he would be needy.”

Niklaus growled playfully pulling her against him, “I’d be careful if I were you little vampire.”

At her skeptical look the hybrid growled, “I will keep my promise.”

Caroline beamed running her hand against his cheek, “Thank you for coming to dinner.”

“Anything for you love. Your mother is a remarkable woman, I see the resemblance” At his grin the younger vampire shook her head pulling away. Just then one of Klaus’s hybrids came up bowing his head slightly to the man before standing up straight.

“Yes Adrian?”

“Your donation has been delivered” Adrian supplied, his eyes straying towards Tyler who quickly looked away. Caroline rolled her eyes; these hybrids were doing a piss poor job of hiding their new allegiance.

“Thank you, you may go and enjoy the festivities.”

The hybrid bowed then walked off when the man was out of earshot Caroline hissed, “You’re still having them do your bidding?”

“Love, I needed some assistance and you made it very clear we must keep up appearances.”

“No murder sprees, Nik.”

“I agreed not to murder the traitorous vermin. Sweetheart, are you free of duties long enough to take a walk with me?”

**XXX**

Bonnie stood fidgeting next to Jeremy who was staring at Elena intensely. The two had been living almost separate lives until the boy could learn to handle his urges. Bonnie managed to get Jeremy to agree to meet at the lake house, where Jeremy planned to stay for bit.

“It’s hard Bonnie. The scent of vampire is everywhere in that house. It’s secluded so I can’t accidently go on a vampire hunting spree.”

“Jere”

Jeremy clenched his hands, “Stay back Elena.”

Stefan stood next to Elena looking between them, “Are you sure you can handle this Elena?”

Elena nodded, “I can’t safe Damon, at least not right now. But Damon has centuries, my brother does not.”

“Also, you know the cure” Jeremy muttered to himself knowing the rest would hear him anyway.

“Jere you know I love you; I’m worried about you.”

“But Stefan here and you both want the cure. Hell, I want you to take the cure. What if I can’t fight this Elena? The cure will be the only way we stand even be in the same room.”

“The cure is tempting. But Jere it means nothing if it hurts you” Elena insisted. Jeremy offered her a weak smile, knowing that even with her insistence that the other men in her life would risk his for hers.

“Where is Damon? I thought for sure he would be here. At least to mess with him” Jeremy nods to Professor Shane who was quietly setting up his first plan of attack.

Bonnie looked over at the man who smiled at her, the witch offered a weak smile of her own thankful that he did not know her well enough to tell it was fake. Jeremy knew something was up when no one spoke right away but the look Stefan shared with Elena spoke volumes.

Stefan finally said, “He’s being detained.”

 **XXX**  
Caroline ignored the stares of the unsired hybrids, especially the angry glare of Tyler and the curious gaze of Haley.

“Just say the word love, and they won’t ever look at you again.”

Caroline squeezed his hand as they walked along the festival, “I appreciate that Nik. But we can’t go around killing people, especially them, especially right now.”

“What other disastrous deeds are you trying to prevent of me, sweetheart?”

Caroline’s heart skipped a beat, “What?”

“Your nose is twitching, it does that when you try hard to keep from saying something you desperately want to” He teased pulling her into the bark of a tree with lots of shade. Her back was pressed into the tree, his form protecting her from possible sunlight.

“When Hayley tells you about the hybrids, in order to get you to murder them by the way, Tyler has already escaped and in revenge you kill his mother” Caroline confessed looking him in the eye, her eyes saying don’t you dare do it again.

“Well love, you’ve already told me of their betrayal and the consequences if I do get my revenge. I also happen to have a second reason for not murdering the traitorous creatures” Niklaus whispered into her cheek kissing her with each breath he took.

“Oh?” His kisses were distracting her the bastard. She never noticed the way his hand covered hers or when he slipped her daylight ring off. To busy fighting off the distraction Caroline never noticed the ring he replaced it with.

“Bonnie wanted to do something for you, something she said she should have given you a choice on when you first transitioned.”

Caroline furrowed her brows, “What? The only thing she did… my daylight ring?”

Caroline automatically looked down to stare at what was supposed to be her daylight ring, only it was not the one she spent decades with. The ring on her hand was much more delicate, it reeked expensive as hell.

“This is not my daylight ring” She pondered to herself.

Niklaus laughed, “It is now, Bonnie went ahead and asked Rebekah if we had any extra rings that could be used. Obviously my sister decided to browse our family collection then brought her choices to me. This one I thought suited you well.”

“Nik” Caroline whispered looking up at him tears welling in her eyes, “are you saying you picked this out for me?”

The blonde hybrid chuckled wiping her tears kissing her forehead, “ I just made the final selection however Bonnie did do all the spell work. She even got Kol to test drive it.”

Caroline giggled smirking over at the man next to her, “Please tell me someone recorded it.”

**XXX**

“This is not working” Jeremy stood up in frustration as he began to pace the room. Shane shook his head from his spot between the hunter and Bennett witch. Elena and Stefan stood at the edge of the room, carefully keeping enough distance from the bewitched hunter.

“There has to be another way” Elena whispered sadly; pain reflected in her eyes when she looked upon her brother. Stefan eyed the college professor who muttered that he was going to get some fresh air outside, they would reconvene in a half hour.

Stefan told Elena to stay with Bonnie before following the man outside towards the lake. When the man stepped onto the doc, Stefan called out “What’s in it for you?”

“Is sneaking up on speak a Salvatore trait or just a vampire one?” Shane shot back with a wiry grin.

“Damon tends to lack people skills” Stefan shrugged the comment off, the younger man grinned at him stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

“I couldn’t tell.”

Stefan sighed, “ Shane I’m not my brother, I am not going to threaten you. Why are you helping Jeremy? I don’t see you as the jailbait type.”

Shane chuckled darkly, “ Says the hundred and sixty something year old vampire dating an eighteen year old girl.”

“The situation is not quite the same, Shane. Vampire world rules are very different on the age thing.”

“Clearly” He laughed.

“Are you going to tell me what is in it for you?” Stefan repeated.

“Helping you leads me to Silas. You want the cure and Silas has the cure” Shane answered.

“You need help finding him.”

“No, I’ve already seen him. I need the spell to help release him.”

**XXX**

Caroline was watching Tyler walk off in a huff after his attempt at trying to reason with her failed. He came up to her asking her if she regretted her choice yet, when Caroline answered in the negative, the hybrid shook in a rage. He asked what she would do if he was suddenly no longer in the picture.

The blonde found it was far easier to lie to Tyler than it used to be. As she watched him walk off in anger, Caroline heard the familiar ring tone beep out from her phone.

“Stefan?” She answered questioningly.

_“Care, thank god you answered your phone. Shane he wants to release Silas the whole reason he is helping is so that Jeremy can finish his map then take us there. I don’t trust him.”_

Caroline swore she felt a headache coming up, pinching her nose the blonde asked, “He wants the spell on the map in exchange for the cure, is that right?”

_“Yes. Bonnie’s here she wants to talk to you hang on.”_

“Bonnie?”

_“He’s making his move Care. He’s hoping that we want the cure badly enough for Elena by failing to really be able to help Jeremy.”_

“Breath Bonnie. Just breathe, tell him that you have to take time to discuss things okay? Say it’s a lot to take in He’ll want to play the good guy.”

_“Meet you at the Michaelson’s?”_

Caroline immediately agreed hanging up the phone and looked up at the setting sun. It was time to leave before that Hayley bitch tried to get her hands on Caroline’s man. She did not trust that the wolf would do anything to get the hybrid to do her dirty work for her. She managed to spot her hybrid pretty easily, the drama queen was talking with Tyler’s mother.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the power play, if the man wanted to show that he could do what he wanted while still doing as she requested well fine. Two could play that game, then she spotted Hayley slowly making her way towards the hybrid. That would not do. With a little help from her vampire speed, something no one else noticed due to the large amounts of alcohol the resident have been consuming all evening the vampire beat the wolf to the hybrid.

The hybrid smirked, “Looks like my attention is being called upon. Have a lovely evening Mrs. Lockwood.”

**XXX**

Hayley growled as once again the original hybrid was out of her sight, in the company of Tyler’s ex the blonde vampire. How was she supposed to tell the hybrid about his little rebellion problem when the blonde bit was doing everything in her power to keep them apart?

Hayley smirked to herself, was the blonde feeling a bit self-conscious? She was a high schooler; the wolf could not see what a baby had that caught the attention of an ancient vampire like Klaus Mikaelson. She supposed she would never find out, if Hayley could not find a way to grab his attention.

“Klaus, I need to speak with you” Hayley walked up to the couple with a swagger that the hybrid thought would be better put to use on his first successful hybrid rather than himself. The werewolf clearly ignored the hint sent her way, walking straight up the biggest threat in the room. Wasn’t she supposed to off plotting something with his hybrids?

“Ah if it isn’t the little wolf, Hayley wasn’t?” Klaus greeted with a smile, keeping his arm wrapped around Caroline whose eyes narrowed. He almost chuckled at the powerful tug she gave him, giving him a clear order that she wanted them to leave.

“We need to talk” Hayley insisted eyeing the blonde vampire warily, knowing that the blonde had been knowledgeable of some of their plans, at least of Tyler’s quest to become unsired. The hybrid remained tight lipped otherwise about the blonde. Refusing to tell Hayley more than the fact they used to date, known each other since childhood and that she had been turned into a vampire last year. Looking up and down at the blonde vampire ignoring the warning growl of the original hybrid, Hayley truly did not see why Tyler was still hung up on this girl. The wolf trusted her which in Hayley’s opinion meant he was one step closer to death. Werewolves cannot trust vampires, even hybrids. The wolf instinct was still intact, the need for pack would always remain and a vampire could never become pack. At least in Hayley’s opinion.

“Klaus I have information about your hybrids. I thought you should know” Hayley pursed her lips looking up at him with doe like eyes, only slightly irritated when the man did not even give her a second look. He took one look at her before turning towards his vampire lover, who muttered a “ I told you so, Nik.”

“Well, love. What do you think should I give this little wolf the time of day?” Niklaus murmured thoughtfully, not even looking Hayley’s way. The werewolf shot him an irritated look that greatly pleased Caroline, when the hybrid noticed her little smirk and how her gaze was on the werewolf not him. The original had to keep himself from chuckling to loudly.

His sweetheart truly disliked the werewolf, perhaps he should indulge her? He pondered the possibilities. As his hand tapped against Caroline’s waist, his eyes flitting towards the werewolf in question. Would it be worth it to see the fire in Caroline’s blue eyes?

The blonde looked up at him with a dangerous glint in her eye, Niklaus chuckled at the thought of just what the little blonde was going to try to do to him when they weren’t in mixed company. He imagined it would be particularly delicious, his eyes never looked away from the little vampire as he watched her step in front of the wolf.

Caroline looked straight into the werewolf’s eyes and said “No. I don’t believe you have anything of value that we do not already know. Nik let’s go.”

Hayley seethed knowing that she was surrounded by humans and could not scream out what she knew. That little blonde vampire was getting into the middle of her plans. The wolf inside her seethed, if she could not get Niklaus to do the dirty work for her.

Then well adding twelve more bodies to her death count was a small price to pay.

“Hayley” The girl in question winced as she held the vials of wolfsbane and vervain in her pocket. Given to her by the professor just in case something happened as a last resort. The werewolf smiled over at the newly found hybrid alpha, “Tyler.”

“Is everything set?” He whispered looking over at Klaus who had taken the opportunity to dance with Caroline on the dance floor. The two had yet to look at anyone else when they were in each other’s company. A part of Hayley thought it was sweet but a larger part of her felt disgust at the overly romantic displays.

This was supposed to be the dangerous hybrid? All she saw was a whipped puppy that had a reputation for anger management issues.

“Tyler you need to go” She urged the younger boy. She could not risk having him be a part of this. That was one line she could not cross, she could not do that to Tyler.

“What why?”

“Because I don’t want to see you die.”

“Hayley what did you do?”

The female wolf did not answer right away, a part of her feeling guilty for using Tyler in this way. She had to find out about her family, this was her only lead.

“I’m so sorry Tyler.”

The first successful transitioned hybrid’s eyes widened backing away as the realization of just what Hayley was planning sunk in. He looked over to try and find the hybrid, maybe he could explain?

But the original had vanished, right along with Caroline.

**XXX**

Hayley seethed stomping out into the woods where the hybrids were waiting, she had managed to get Tyler out of town. Watched as when the wolf could not find the missing hybrid, he fled hopefully going to where she knew a few surviving packs lived. It would be better for him, the packs would take care of him, hybrid or no. She couldn’t afford to have him stop her now, not when she was so close.

When she reached the hybrid pack, she held onto a bag filled with bottles contained with bourbon with vervain and wolfsbane just in case.

“Where is Tyler?” One of the hybrids asked, Hayley could not be bothered to remember her name.

“He’s on his way” Hayley lied, putting on a smile offering them the bag “I thought we could celebrate. Tyler’s already okayed it.”

Adrian looked over at her skeptically, “I don’t think that we should be drinking before a big battle. Where’s the witch?”

Hayley pushed him into a tree, surprising him as she snarled “I said take a drink. That’s why Tyler is late he wanted to meet with the witch himself. He’s your alpha, he would not let you down.”

That seemed to calm them down as one by one each hybrid took a bottle of contaminated alcohol. She eyed them each carefully taking a sip from her own bottle, one free of wolfsbane. Adrian took a sip, Hayley’s eyes watched for signs of discomfort. Subtly taking an arm behind her back the werewolf took a knife she had hidden.

She walked close to Adrian who was drinking, when the hybrid finally stopped he winced.

“Where did you get this? It seems off” Adrian asked, then Hayley walked with him to a tree where he leaned against the tree. Hayley stabbed him before he could even cry out. The other hybrids were to busy drinking and talking, trying to take the edge off.

Hayley made sure he was head before she used her increased strength to pull the next farthest wolf away from the pack and twisting his neck then stabbing his heart. One by one, the hybrids kept drinking. Hayley snapped each neck with ease by the time the wolfs began to notice, the mixture of wolfsbane and vervain made it difficult for them to scream as Hayley snapped their necks.

Knowing they weren’t dead, yet the werewolf took her knife and hand began to finish the job. When the last heart was pulled out of its chest Hayley was covered in blood. Reaching into her pocket she dialed a familiar number.

“It’s done.”

**XXX**

Katherine was led down to the wine cellar that clearly had gone through some renovations to be used, as well a dungeon. Katherine had to fight the eye roll as she noticed the heavy metal cuffs on the walls, no doubt easily capable of being dosed with vervain or wolfsbane. Elijah stopped in front of a cage in the far corner, stepping just out of his protection the brunette smiled in glee at the unconscious form of Damon Salvatore.

Before being escorted downstairs, the vampire straightened her hair and had managed to switch into more Elena-ish clothing. Putting on her Elena face, watched from the shadows as Elijah interacted with the vampire.

“Good Evening Mr. Salvatore” Elijah said cordially, much more than the elder Salvatore brother probably deserved from the stories Katherine had heard since returning to Mystic Falls.

“Go to hell, Elijah” The other vampire spat, his glare made of ice as he shot the vampire’s politeness down.

“Pity you are not in a better mood. I brought a guest” Elijah moved to the side allowing Katherine to step up allowing the other vampire to see her fully. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lips quivered not enough to show off the pretense but enough to show deep emotion.

The man bought it, hook line and sinker.

“Elena?” Damon gasped his tone so reverent Katherine wanted to gag, what was it with the doppelganger?

“Damon…” She simpered bringing her arms to the cage, thankful that the Mikaelson’s had not indeed laced it with vervain as they had the vampire tied up similar to Christ on the cross.

They really did have a thing for symmetry didn’t they? Christ sacrificed himself for humanities sins and now Damon will pay for his. Bringing her mind back to the plan at hand, the brunette tried not to scowl when the vampire shook his head.

“You can’t be here. You are still the doppelganger Elena, who knows what sick things they will do to you to ensure Jeremy will continue on your bloody line.”

Katherine mentally rolled her eyes, “Damon, I had to see you. What have they done to you?”

“Elena” He groaned.

“Damon, please tell me. They can’t have wanted you just for Caroline” Katherine let her voice take a desperate tone, using her doe eyes at him.

“They wanted to know how much we knew about the cure” Damon growled, “probably to hoard it for themselves.”

This time Katherine could not hold it in, “Why would they want the cure Damon? All powerful beings remember? Darling I think old age is getting to you.”

“Katherine” Damon hissed trying to lunge at her but is caught in his manacles keeping him against the wall.

The vampire smirked at her captive, “I just love how you still cannot tell the difference between us. It’s sad really. Are you sure you’re in love with her?”

Before Damon could spit his usual viteral against her, Katherine’s phone rang.

“Hello Care Bear, guess who I am with?” Katherine purred, watching with amusement as Damon’s face paled at the thought of those two in cahoots with each other. Katherine turned away from the vampire, raising a finger to Elijah who looked like he was going to question her.

“You want us to do what?” Katherine questioned turning a curious look over at Damon, “Is that the best idea?”

**XXX**

Stefan, Jeremy and Elena followed Bonnie from the lake house all the way towards the Mikaelson family mansion. Jeremy whistled low when he saw the large building, he looked over at Elena and he felt the familiar urge to kill. The hunter closed his eyes and focused on his positive feelings for Bonnie, their friendship, their romantic relationship focusing on the positive human emotions. The urge slowly died down.

Elena look over at him worriedly, “Are you okay Jere?”

He smiled, “Yeah. I’m doing better.”

Elena beamed, “Good.”

Jeremy turned his attention towards the large mansion in front of him with a frown, “Tell me again why we have to meet Caroline here?”

“It’s time we stop all working apart and work together. That’s if you want the cure for Elena without accidently causing a massive rift into our town. Most likely causing an unknown amount of damage?” Bonnie argued, thinking back to junior year where Damon’s obsession turned their entire world upside down for a vampire that was not even inside the bloody tomb then went and caused even more danger.

“Alright, I get it” Jeremy stood back a few feet from Bonnie suddenly more afraid of witch than hurting his sister.

“You think they would be willing to help?” Elena asked skeptically. Everything they knew about the Mikaelson’s spoke of self-interest. They have never done anything unless it was for selfish gain, or family especially in the case of Elijah. Elena noted fondly that while the man had selfish siblings, he at least always kept his word to the letter.

“I think Klaus cares about Caroline who still cares about us, aside from Damon’s stupidity. I think that if at least got their side of the story, we would know more about the cure and the possible consequences” Bonnie responded carefully.

She did not want to choose between Elena and Caroline. But she would not betray everything Caroline has told her, just to persuade Elena to listen to reason. She was there the night of the dance, she saw the Mikaelson’s protective streak of Caroline and knew that Caroline had details she should otherwise not know.

Elena had to know something was up. Didn’t she?

When Bonnie knocked on the door, the double doors opened to reveal a smirking Katherine. Bonnie blinked once, “Katherine?”

“Elijah, the little Bennett witch is here. She even brought her gang of misfit toys” Katherine announced out into the halls, offering Stefan a playful smirk to which Elena bristled. The older brunette raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry was I informed incorrectly? I thought you and Stefan here were over.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I've been getting some messages with questions about Hayley. I'm still not sure what her full purpose will be. I will say the one thing I enjoyed about the character was her development as a mother, she made a great mom. While I think the miracle baby plot was a bit much, the relationship between Hope and Hayley was a joy to watch. Everything else? Including the love triangle thing that wasn't truly a triangle between Hayley, Jackson and Elijah…ehhh.
> 
> Plus, I enjoy the possibilities Katherine and Elijah produce way too much not to play around with them. So, what will become of Hayley? We shall see.

Chapter 21

Niklaus was bending down to open Caroline's side of the car, after a snarky comment from the blonde about him not really being a gentleman soon divulging into a small bet between the couple when the females phone began to ring. Looking down at the caller id, the blonde frowned upon seeing Tyler's name pop up.

"Tyler?"

"He murdered them Caroline" In the background the vampire could hear trees being smashed into pieces. Niklaus gave her a curious look to which she held up a finger before taking his hand and bringing them to the front of the house. The hybrid quickly ushered the two in hearing the bickering voices of his family and the Scooby gang.

"Who murdered whom?" The blonde asked, a nagging thought at the back of her mind. Niklaus was with her the entire party, or within eyesight not that she doubted his word. Mikaelson's always kept their word.

"Klaus" The young hybrid hissed, "your boyfriend murdered my friends."

Her boyfriend, his entire family and the majority of her friends who were waiting for them in the foyer could hear Tyler's accusation. Bonnie looked up questioningly as the Mikaelson's all tensed at the accusation. Niklaus narrowed his eyes at the phone in her hands, as Bonnie quietly asked what was going on.

Elena quickly whispered what she heard over the phone the witch's eyes widened looking over at the hybrid waiting to see how the man would react. The hybrid's stare was intense as he opened his hand for the phone. Caroline pulled the phone away giving him her custom stern look that both Elena and Bonnie knew from experience would only cause Klaus pain if he so much as stepped a toe out of line.

Elena wondered just which one of the two vampires were under the other's thumb more Klaus with his surprising restraint, or Caroline who seemed to finally found a man she was willing to actually listen to. Based on Elena's own observations it appeared to be a tie Klaus had only ever treated Caroline with respect in front of her.

Niklaus clicked his tongue tapping his fingers against his open palm, but not forcing the blonde to give him the phone. Said blonde sighed in irritation before passing the phone along to the hybrid muttering a quick, "Behave please."

Niklaus smirked at her before placing the phone near his ear, "Hello Tyler, what is it that I have done now?"

Niklaus's eyes narrowed as his remaining hand clenched. Caroline could hear Tyler hissing at the hybrid accusing him of murdering his fellow hybrid partners. Elena and Stefan quietly explained to Bonnie what was being said on the phone.

Rebekah could be heard hissing to herself about ungrateful hybrids, while Elijah put a calming hand to the young woman's shoulder. Kol pursed his lips tapping his foot against the floor. Bonnie could see no one in the original family enjoyed what was going on in that phone conversation.

"I can guarantee you Tyler. That as much as I would have loved to murder your traitorous friends. I'm afraid I was busy with a shared interest of ours. Caroline was with me the entire time, are you willing to call her a liar?"

The others watched as the dangerous hybrid prowled against the length of the room. His eyes locked onto Caroline's.

"I will only tell you this once more Tyler" Niklaus hissed into the phone, "I have not murdered your little hybrid pack but perhaps you should talk with your beloved Hayley she seemed rather insistent on telling me something I already knew. This is the last mercy I will extend to you my first successful hybrid for Caroline. Accuse me again and I will hunt you down like the cowardly wolf that you are."

Caroline sighed resignation knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him. Niklaus looked her straight in the eye daring her to speak up about it, a playful smirk on his face. The baby vampire scowled decidedly not playing into his flirtation. He wanted to act like the villain then he could deal with the outcome. Ignoring the hybrids goading looks, the blonde turned to the group.

"I take it your little avoid the second massacre plan didn't quiet go to plan love?" Kol drawled from his place beside his siblings.

Niklaus shook his head, " It looks like they found another way to achieve their ends."

"What massacre?" Elena asked causing Rebekah to groan in irritation.

"The second massacre that would allow a egomaniac bigger than my own family break down the very fabric of the other side so he can be returned to his lover, another one of your ancestors by the way, something your little friend was trying to prevent" The original looked over at the youngest Petrova with disgust, giving the second brunette beside Elijah the same treatment. Katherine winked over at the blonde earning a deeper scowl and eye roll from said woman. The brunette chuckled in glee.

"Caroline?" Elena questioned turning to her childhood friend.

Said blonde had her dominant hand raised to her forehead as if asking for patience. The vampire once again began to explain, with occasional input from others, the story of how the Bennett ancestors brought her back, most importantly the reason.

"That's what was going on at the dance. You had given Niklaus information to get him to trust you?" Elena frowned in concentration trying to piece together what she had missed these last few months.

Caroline nodded, "I believe that what the Bennett ancestors want me to stop starts with Silas, the only reason I know this is because the magic done to me allows for this small loophole when the opportunity arises to best change the outcome."

"This Silas, a powerful witch" Stefan started only for Katherine to interrupt.

"Traveler. He was a traveler a very specific group in which we belong. Our bloodline is connected to his lover's" Katherine turned to Caroline, "Tell them that I am right little blondie?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the new nickname, "The Petrova doppelganger bloodline comes from Amara's bloodline. One of her siblings carried on the bloodline, with Amara and Silas both actually immortal, magic needed balance hence the doppelganger was born. Stefan your Silas doppelganger."

"Forever compelled to find and lose each other every five hundred years or so" Katherine taunted earning a glare from both doppelgangers.

"Okay. So, my sister and her ex-boyfriend and the vampire who's taunted them for the past year almost two are all doppelgangers of two immortal beings. Silas, who is trapped wants massacres to happen to destroy the other side? He would have to be free wouldn't he?" Jeremy questioned.

Kol sighed, "As your mind controlled professor has told you, Silas is trapped alongside the cure the only problem is he needs the spell trapped on your body to be releases and a Bennet witch to perform it, using expression then he will use the power once all the massacres are complete to destroy the other side once he takes the cure. "

"So, if we take Shane on his offer" Stefan paused paling slightly at the realization.

"You'll only get it by going through Silas. He still needs the spell to be released and to drink blood to undesicate, but technically he is not a vampire. Similar need to feed but otherwise completely different supernatural creature" Caroline informed with a sigh, just as Niklaus wrapped his arm around her sensing her exhaustion at repeating the story once gain. He kissed her forehead when she did not refuse his touch.

So much for being mad.

"Why are we here?' Jeremy asked, "Shane needs Bonnie to release Silas. I get that but if Bonnie knows how bad he is she will never go for it."

"Silas is powerful, and she has been taught expression. I believe it's made her natural defenses weaker against him" Elijah speaks up softly eyeing the younger Gilbert with a touch of concern. It was clear from the tension that between the urges of being a hunter, and his connections with the Bennett witch the young man was struggling with the reality they were informing him of.

"So, we don't bring Bonnie" Elena stated as her friends shook their heads softly.

"Silas is closer than he has ever been to being released. He has Shane under his thrall, according to Caroline I fell for it once. But if we don't do anything he will not stop" Bonnie took Elena's hand in hers.

"Then what do we do?" Elena asked.

"That's why I invited you here. I need you to be willing to work with the Mikaelson's. We have a plan, that can still work even if we did not succeed in stopping the hybrid massacre" Caroline urged her friend softly.

Niklaus muttered, "Believe me, we will find out how that massacre occurred."

**XXX**

The remains of the scooby gang returned to their homes an hour later, with a wounded Damon in toe being taken into custody of his brother under the compulsion he would never feed from the vein again and never compel a woman into bed or after a sexual encounter again. Niklaus promised that if Damon crossed any lines, that he would have no problem murdering him in front of his brother for his trouble.

Elena stood by Bonnie staying clear away from the other vampire as physically possible waiting as Bonnie conferred with Kol about a small part of their plan. Stefan was quietly helping Damon out of the house and informing him of the agreed upon plan, that his release from the prison was solely because he was needed to calm Shane's curiosity. He would comply or the Mikaelson's would capture him once again.

Once their temporary allies had left, the Mikaelson siblings soon drifted to their own corners. Rebekah walked up to the youngest of her brothers into his room, careful not to touch him but stayed near enough for him to feel her presence. Her little brother was carefully handling clear stones into a little box.

"Hello Bekah" Kol sighed looking over at his blonde haired sister.

"Are those for the Bennett witch?" His sister asked carefully, standing just far away enough that her brother would not feel stifled.

"Yes, before she puts any magic away we must make sure no one we would not want has access to the stones. That was her one request before allowing me to help her the stubborn witch. As if I would suggest it without a way to protect her precious magic" Kol rolled his eyes causing Rebekah to smile enjoying seeing some of the light heartedness in her brother.

"Do you really feel so separate from us?" Rebekah desperately wanted to know, had they truly pushed him so far away?

"Bekah look what happened a hundred years ago in New Orleans, I don't feel pitiful, but I do know the score" Kol reminded. Rebekah flinched at the reminder of her brother catching her with Marcel, of their plans to lead Mikael right into the heart of the city that they built. It remained her greatest regret thinking that sending Mikael right into their home was ever a good idea.

Kol covered for her, in a heartbeat.

"You covered for me and Marcellus" Rebekah whispered looking up at her older brother with tears in her eyes.

Kol shook his head, "Bekah do not cry. It's unbecoming of a Mikaelson. I could care less about Marcellus. "

Rebekah wiped her tears and snarled, "Then why did you cover for me?"

"Because you're my sister. Niklaus is prone to rashness and its far easier to swallow when I mess up than our dear sweet sister does" the drawl in his voice made Rebekah look away from her brother arms crossed.

"How can I acquit myself brother."

Kol paused what he was doing momentarily, he took several minutes of silence thinking ignoring his sister's pleading looks. Just as her pleading look turned into irritation he said, "Perhaps ensuring a promise from our brother, not to dagger me again."

"Yes, I will drag Caroline into it if I have to."

"One other thing" Kol added suddenly serious turning to his sister.

"Anything" Rebekah vowed.

"You have to tell Nik the truth."

**XXX**

"Yes, mom I made it home safe. You invited him we can hardly actually keep him out. Mom" Caroline laughed hearing her mom threaten her boyfriend with a shot to the butt. The blonde giggled at the image of Niklaus Mikaelson running from the Sheriff of Mystic Falls because she struck him in the ass with a bullet.

"I love you too Mom" Caroline wished her mom a goodnight at the office before hanging up when she heard a soft chuckle.

"She really dislikes me."

Caroline turned around to spy her boyfriend laying across her bed in his typical jeans and a dark brown Henley and a smirk. She casually walked up to the bed her fingers finding their way towards his leg. Her fingers danced across his leg, her mind in careful thought.

"It's more concern that there is very little she can actually do for me. She has seen the two of us together, and I know you watched her reactions" Caroline smiled at him watching the man shrug.

"Always best to know your enemies, love."

"My mom is not the enemy."

"Not anymore. But I needed to ensure that she trusted my family with you. You are right there is very little she can actually do to protect you from what truly endangers you, it's a pain that caused my own parents' actions."

Caroline sat on the edge of her bed, her fingers walking up his leg to his stomach up to his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to it, "I don't blame a mother for being cautious with her daughter, sweetheart."

Niklaus moved over slightly to allow the tiny blonde to crawl into her own bed laying her head on his chest.

"You threatened Tyler."

Niklaus groaned softly, "He accused me of murder, love."

Caroline kissed his hand that was wrapped around her shoulder keeping her close, "You haven't exactly endeared yourself to him."

Niklaus snorted kissing her forehead, "Stealing his girl hardly counts. I assume."

Caroline smacked him in the chest earning a hearty laugh, "Nik, you did not steal me."

"What's really on your mind, love" Niklaus asked playing with the strands of hair he curled onto his fingers.

"Who killed those hybrids? You were by my side the entire time" Caroline whispered into his chest.

"I imagine the little wolf found another way to ensure her massacre happened" Niklaus hummed into her head.

"You think Hayley did it?"

"I think she needed the massacre to happen and found a way even if I refused to be her weapon."

**XXX**

Bonnie drove up to the Gilbert house before cutting off her ignition, turning over to the Gilbert siblings.

"I'll stay with Bonnie tonight, Jere you take the house" Elena said to her brother. He patted her hand softly whispering a thanks before wishing the girls a goodnight.

"You don't think he can handle having you in the house?" Bonnie questioned her friend with concern. They had made great progress at the lake house, but it was just that. Progress. It would take time before Jeremy would fully be able to relax around a vampire without the urge to kill pulsing through him encouraging him to act.

"I know that will take time, Bon. I just can't get my mind around everything that happened tonight" Elena confessed, turning towards her friend reaching out to grip her hand. Bonnie automatically squeezed it.

"It's hardly that shocking… strange things have been happening for a while now" Bonnie tried to joke, nudging her vampire friend for the girl to crack a small smile.

"With everything happen between Ric, Jeremy and Stefan then being turned. Have I really been so self-involved?" Elena spoke more to herself than towards Bonnie, but it was the witch who answered.

"Yeah."

"Bonnie!" Elena said shocked earning a Are-You-Serious look from her witch friend.

"Elena, admittedly things have mostly evolved around you for the past year and a half. That doesn't excuse you from not noticing things that happen with your friends, it gives you leeway but not an excuse to totally ignore them. It took you how long to notice Jeremy and I even had a thing? Or that Jeremy was talking to ghosts?"

Elena sighed leaning back against the seat bringing her head into her hands, "So Caroline is from the future where magic is basically about to implode. Your witchy ancestors chose her to send back, now she broke up with Tyler started to date the hybrid who was after me and generally likes to cause havoc?"

"Hey, she ensured I won't be mind controlled by a super powerful witch that is the originator to your ex's doppelganger bloodline."

"And failed to stop the massacre of twelve hybrids" Elena let out a breath, "Aren't small towns supposed to be low on crime?"

Bonnie laughed, "Unless your town is a supernatural center of power. But she did stop Klaus from doing the killing and that means Tyler's mother is not dead."

"Are you really going to put your power into objects that just anyone can use and leave them with the originals?" Elena asked changing the subject, not wanting to think about the possible death of someone she has known since she was a child.

"Technically not anyone would be able to use them, my power is locked in. One would have to have the ability to channel magic to even attempt it. Besides I trust that Kol is like any other Mikaelson."

"Family above all" Elena quoted remembering her chat with Elijah that seemed so long ago. Hell, even her own discussion with Rebekah held along the same themes, the Mikaelson's were loyal to their own.

The two sat in silence as Bonnie finally reignited the engine, carefully turning on the low lights before checking for traffic. As she drove Elena sat with her own thoughts, "Elijah said that Caroline was a part of their family now," Bonnie spoke quietly.

At Elena's questioning look, Bonnie explained her conversation with the calm original at the Young family farm. Elena opened her mouth before closing it deep in thought. The doppelganger trusted Caroline, even with her newly found connection to the originals. She trusted that Silas was not to be trusted, then he would just keep trying to ensure they did exactly what he wanted.

"Do you think the plan will work?" The vampire finally asked.

Bonnie sighed as she finally turned onto her own street. The dark skinned witch didn't answer right away focused on her driving. Once she pulled up to her own house turning off the ignition for the second time that night, she turned towards her childhood friend.

"You're not a witch Elena. I can't ask you to understand the ancestors, but I will ask that you trust in our friend. Trust in the fact that the future she is trying to prevent is disastrous for not just magic but all our friends. I believe that she went to the Mikaelson's because of how old they are, and because of her weird connection with Klaus. We all knew that he had a thing for her after the ball, the fact that she went ahead tried to get to know the entire family is pretty serious."

Elena nodded softly.

"I think that the Mikaelson's are self-serving but loyal to those who they claim as their own" Bonnie took a breath, " I firmly believe that Caroline has endeared herself to them. They won't do anything to hurt her."

"Katherine?" Elena asked in a grimace.

Bonnie let out another sigh opening up her door signaling for her friend to follow. The two walked up the path steps, "I think that is something to worry about another day. She is part of the plan after all."

"That's what worries me" Elena sighed, "She is self-preserving to the core and slippery."

**XXX**

The next morning Rebekah used her enhanced hearing to location her most volatile brother in his personal study. The original sister knocked carefully on the door, going against all the self-preservation instincts coursing through her body. Her mind screamed to find another way to recounsel with her youngest brother.

"Come in Bekah" Niklaus called through the door.

Walking into the room, the sister found her brother sitting at his desk looking over multiple pieces of paper on his desk. From her spot across the room Rebekah could see that most were bank statements from various investments from Niklaus's personal fund. Being as old as they were each sibling had over a thousand years to collect money and learn how to invest wisely, mostly architecture in design. They also set up early on a family fund each could reach into, for they found it much easier to have multiple legitimate resources than relying on compulsion constantly.

Compulsion was also not always foolproof, as simply having vervain offers protection even against an original. The siblings sat in silence, as Rebekah cautiously sat across from her favorite brother, the same she was about to voluntarily inform of a hundred years old betrayal. Rebekah could only hope that Nik did not have a dagger near him.

"Are you just going to sit there my dear sister?" Niklaus murmured finally taking his eyes off his own investments to give her a calculating look.

"I had a talk with Kol. We have come to an understanding him and I. There is something I kept from you about New Orleans" Rebekah paused delicately stressing the end of her words. She knew he heard her when his shoulders tensed, and his eyes narrowed as he focused all of his attention back onto his babbling sister.

"What about New Orleans?" Niklaus asked softly, Rebekah holding back a flinch at the heavy steel under his words.

" I was angry at you for daggering me when you found out about my relationship with Marcellus. It took years for me to understand my anger at Marcellus, instead I focused on my anger towards you. My very own daggering me once again" Rebekah laughed bitterly as imaged of her life in New Orleans a hundred years ago played out again in her head.

"Bekah, what did you do?" Niklaus hissed as the desk cracked under the pressure of his hand. Both his palms were placed around the edges of the desk, as he forcibly stood up. Rebekah usually pushed herself away stepping towards the door.

"Nik you have to listen" She urged her brother pleading with him to hold onto his temper.

"Rebekah, it sounds like you are telling me that you did something to destroy our happiness in the city that we built."

"I was the one who got word to Mikael about our whereabouts not Kol" Rebekah admitted quietly, holding back a flinch as the desk finally succumbed to her brother's temper. As her brother stepped over his wreckage.

"Nik, I was angry about Marcellus and instead of taking it out on where it belonged, on him I took it out on you. I'm so sorry. I never meant for Kol to take the blame."

"Yet you kept your pretty mouth shut while Kol was daggered for a century" Niklaus hissed vamping towards her pressing her against the door. His hand on her throat squeezing the air out of her. Rebekah gasped for air as her hands tried to claw his grip from her throat.

"Brother, as happy as this scene makes me. Perhaps you should let our sister go before you do something you would actually regret" Kol's voice could be heard from outside the door, a soft swish and a soft "Niklaus" from Elijah informed all his siblings still state side were now right behind the door.

Niklaus growled letting go of his grip pushing himself away from his traitorous sister. Allowing her to drop to the ground, as the door opened Kol grabbing Rebekah to stop her tumbling onto her back. The hybrid paced against the room like a cage animal.

"Bekah" Elijah called his sister softly, the blonde shrugging off his concern as her vampire healing allowing her crushed lungs to heal. She cast a wary glance towards her hybrid brother, as Kol brought her to stand.

"Are there any more secrets this family is keeping?" Niklaus's tone roared through the room despite the volume actually being quiet low.

"Marcellus helped with the plan" Rebekah turned towards Kol as their brother roared in anger kicking the broken down disk.

"There is no more Niklaus. Our family has no more secrets of actions against each other. Am I correct?" Elijah turned to fellow siblings who nodded.

"As much as I am loving this bonding. I believe Nik promised a little blonde baby vampire a night out before you know we risk everything we built over a thousand years to get rid of an egomaniac witch who is intent on destroying the delicate balance of nature" Kol's squawk as Elijah hit him echoed throughout the house.

**XXX**

Caroline, Katherine and the Mikaelson's entered the Mystic Grill with the five hundred year old vampire on alert. If there was a tension between the siblings neither Caroline nor Katherine thought it was wise to bring it up at the moment. Besides Katherine had a slightly larger problem at hand being mistaken for her doppelganger was not high on her list of priorities today. Elijah and Niklaus led the group where Matt walked up to greet them, looking more towards Caroline and Rebekah than the original men.

"Hello Matt" Rebekah greeted with a smile, elbowing Kol in the stomach when he snickered at the softening of her tone.

"Rebekah" Matt nodded turning towards Caroline he pointed towards a familiar blonde, "Your mother is here Care, you all have a booth near the back."

Caroline wrapped her arms around her childhood friend tugging him in closer with a tight hug. He returned it with a genuine smile, much to Niklaus's irritation. The hybrid rolled his eyes at the warning glare of his elder brothers.

He was not going to kill the boy. As much as he wanted to his little vampire had a moral compass of a saint, causing him no end of headaches. If he wanted to avoid a fight then he had to fight his basic instincts, outside of protecting family.

Still this Matt was a friend of Caroline's, he could be useful in the future. He was not about to kill someone with information he may potentially need one day.

"Mom!" Caroline cried out carefully speeding towards her mother as not to cause the humans not notice. The sheriff turned around a bright smile on her face reminiscent of her daughter, so much that Niklaus couldn't help but appreciate how his little vampire still had a parent like Liz Forbes.

Even when she looked at him like she wanted to grab her gun, the Forbes protective streak was more endearing than it was annoying.

The door to the establishment opened, the vampires turned to see a nervous Elena with an amused Bonnie. The two females were quickly followed in by Stefan and Jeremy. Elijah nodded towards the newcomers while Kol gave them a wild grin, which only widened when they all moved a step farther from the wild original.

"Where's Damon?" Elijah asked cordially.

"Locked in at home" Stefan replied tersely, Niklaus smirked as he spotted the nervous twitch of his hand. The vampire was telling the truth but was clearly unhappy and not telling them everything.

Sheriff Forbes handed her daughter the list of karaoke songs ignoring the comments about Damon for the time being, that the bar had available to use. She squealed, "I actually have a spot?"

Liz rolled her eyes playfully at her daughter, "Trust me no one would take your spot, Caroline."

Bonnie and Elena giggled, "I think they learned that the hard way in fifth grade" Elena joked.

Kol perked up, "Now this is a trip down memory lane I must hear."

"Kol, shut up" Niklaus and Caroline said at the exact same time, the two meeting with their eyes causing the two to share a laugh. Kol pouted before turning towards the Bennett witch with a pouting face, "Will you tell me Bonbon?"

Bonnie glared at him, "Shut up, Kol."

"You brought me out for Karaoke?" Katherine's nose twisted in disgust.

"Scared Petrova?" Caroline taunted the brunette, causing her two childhood friends to perk up at the exchange. The original family subtly turning in as Liz shot her daughter a warning look.

"No, I just think its so adolescent" Katherine purred over at the blonde raising her eyebrows at the once insecure girl. Instead of rising to the bait, Caroline saw right through it and smiled.

"Well I am only eighteen. Plus, it is fun. I'm sure you know how to have fun don't you Katherine? Unless you are afraid of embarrassing yourself."

Niklaus chuckled underneath this breath as Elijah held back a sigh, there was no way that Katerina would ignore the jab. The brunette scowled, "Pick a song and I'll go up."

Caroline smiled, " How about a duet?" before handing over the lyrics for the brunette to study. Reluctantly taking the lyrics the former doppelganger quickly memorized the lines smirking as she read beneath the lines.

"Are you sure you can handle the reactions Care bear?"

Caroline laughed as her name was called up for the next slot, taking the brunette by the hand the two vampires quickly gave their selection off walking onto the stage. An upbeat melody began to play out of the speakers. Caroline began to sway softly encouraging her partner to join in. The brunette rolled her eyes but began to sway her hips with a wink towards Elijah.

_It's a full moon, it's the weekend_   
_Lookin' for a little fresh meat to sink your teeth in_   
_Slow motion rollin' in like a wild wolf pack (woo woo)_   
_Got a trust fund beard like Moses_   
_Betcha gotta spend a lot to look that homeless_   
_With your shaggy hair, don't care, thinkin' it's in the bag_

_I've seen this before_   
_Couldn't be more_   
_Not surprised (I ain't surprised, baby)_   
_But sure, buy me a drink_   
_Tell me what you think_   
_Look deep in my eyes_

Caroline quickly took the lead, Katherine backing her up as they matched tone perfectly. The girls immediately began to laugh at the subtle reference. Caroline sang out with a playful wink towards the originals laughing as Kol bowed playfully in return.

_Hey baby, let me guess_   
_You've never felt this before_   
_My beauty takes your breath_   
_Boy, get that jaw off the floor_   
_Ain't my first rodeo_   
_I know the way this goes_   
_Bow wow, baby, got a bone to pick_   
_New dogs, old tricks_   
_Ooh, put a leash on it_   
_(New dogs, old tricks)_

Katherine smirked over at Niklaus and Elijah at the start of the next verse. She pressed herself next to Caroline who laughed as they looked at each other overtly rolling their eyes as they sang.

_Got the same moves (same moves), it's the same game (same game)_   
_They were playboys back in the stone age_   
_Carving promises they don't keep on the cavegirls' walls_

_I've (I've) seen this before (before)_   
_Couldn't be more_   
_Not impressed (I ain't impressed)_   
_But sure (sure), by me a drink (come on)_   
_Tell me what you think_   
_Yeah_

Kol burst out laughing banging his hand onto the table earning the annoyed stares of his older brother's. Kol chuckled in good cheer as he whistled out to the two on stage. Bonnie chuckled as Elena and Stefan shared an amused glance at each other.

_Hey baby, let me guess_   
_You've never felt this before_   
_My beauty takes your breath_   
_Boy, get that jaw off the floor_   
_Ain't my first rodeo_   
_I know the way this goes_   
_Bow wow, baby, got a bone to pick_   
_New dogs, old tricks_   
_Ooh, put a leash on it_

Niklaus raised a glass to the pair hiding his smirk against the glass, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Elijah shaking his head fondly.

"That's pretty daring of Katherine to agree to such a song in front of me" Niklaus chuckled finishing off his glass.

"Katerina seems to have taken a liking to the lyrics" Elijah smirked as Niklaus shook his head patting his elder brother on the shoulder.

"You are particularly cheerful lately brother."

"I can't say I noticed a difference Niklaus."

Niklaus snorted, "If she brings you a small amount of happiness, and she dares not plot against us. I will reconsider hunting her down for all eternity."

"How kind of you" The monotone of Elijah's voice was enough to get Stefan to laugh out loud having heard the brother's conversation. Niklaus looked around at the group, Caroline had surrounded them with. The way her childhood friends cheered her on, the chuckles of his own amused siblings, even the fond smiles of both the sheriff and Stefan.

Perhaps Caroline's obsession with being good, as annoying as it was, brought a certain kind of light into his family's life that they had needed. Looking into the knowing blue eyes of the baby vampire on stage as she stuck her tongue out at him, he would bite his tongue out before admitting it.

_I've seen this before_   
_Couldn't be more_   
_Not surprised_

_Hey baby, let me guess_   
_You've never felt this before_   
_My beauty takes your breath_   
_Boy, get that jaw off the floor_   
_Ain't my first rodeo_   
_I know the way this goes_   
_Bow wow, baby, got a bone to pick_   
_New dogs, old tricks_   
_Ooh, put a leash on it_   
_New dogs, old tricks_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n: Song is called New Dogs Old Tricks by Maddie & Tae. I heard it and I automatically thought of Caroline and Katherine.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When the Mikaelson family returned to their home later that night it was in silence. Not even Kol graced Katherine with the opportunity for sarcastic banter, or vicious insults from the very hybrid that was seething silently behind her. The outing seemed to have calmed the man's need for immediate bloodshed, he didn't even threaten Katherine once she sauntered off the stage.

Katherine walking side by side with Elijah looked between the siblings in annoyed amusement, clearly something was up between the ever fighting siblings even if she was not privy to that particular story. The doppelganger sighed dramatically carefully grabbing onto handle of the staircase, twisting her ankles until she was fully turned around facing the silently squabbling siblings.

"I don't know what is going on between all of you and to be honest I don't really care" Rebekah rolled her eyes at brunette's declaration. Katherine smirked at the blonde's way before continuing, "What I do know is that whatever it is needs to be handled before we all go off and become do gooders" Katherine shivered in disgust.

"If I'm risking my life dealing with a crazy ass Traveler then you all better in top form. That means whatever Mikaelson family drama needs to be dealt with tonight" Katherine glared at Niklaus as he snarled at her.

Flipping her hair, the brunette walked up the stairs, "Elijah, if you're not daggered after this you have an open invitation."

The gagging motions his younger siblings made only mildly amused Elijah as he watched the doppelganger walk away with a sway to her hips. Rebekah groaned seeing the way his eyes watched her walk away, "Brother please tell me you are not falling for that trollop."

"Rebekah" Elijah warned as his sister raised an eyebrow at the steel she could feel under his breath.

"Yes, Rebekah let's put aside our brother's dreadful taste in women for your traitorous little tale" Came the harsh words of Niklaus as he closed the front door to the mansion behind him. Their siblings stood between Rebekah and Niklaus. Kol a tad closer to Rebekah as flashes of being stuck in a bloody coffin looped in his mind.

"Niklaus" Elijah warned placing a hand on the hybrids shoulder only for it to be shoved off. Rebekah stepped further away prepared to make a run if the situation called for it.

"She called for Mikael. Led him straight into the home we had built for a hundred years. We were happy" Niklaus growled pushing against his brother in an attempt to get towards his sister. The siblings were so busy keeping Niklaus away from their sole surviving sister that they did not pay close enough attention to their surroundings.

They failed to hear the door open allowing for the entrance of their eldest brother and his partner to enter the household. Sage took one step into the mansion immediately spotting the once again arguing siblings. Rebekah and Niklaus were growling at each other as Kol stood in front of the female while Elijah stood between his youngest siblings and Niklaus.

Sage faced her beloved with an amused smile, "I told you we should have taken the long way home."

**XXX**

Elena let out a sigh of relief when pulling up to her house to see the lights turned on, signaling that Jeremy was indeed already home thanks to Bonnie. Still the doppelganger did not make a move towards the door. Instead the brunette turned to look over at the blonde beside her, Matt leaning back looking at her with all the patience that he had. Elena's heart thumped heavily against her chest, thinking about all the things Matt had to go through due to his friendship with her then with Caroline and now Tyler.

"Well are you going to tell me about your sudden need for space from all your supernatural friends that could have given you a ride home? I don't mind but usually you are not in such a hurry to leave" Matt asked in concern.

"Matt do you hate the supernatural?" Elena asked having the decency to blush at his knowing look at her poor ability to change the subject.

Matt took a moment before answering but his voice never wavered when he said, "No, despite everything that's happened. I don't. How can I? When all of my closest friends are now a part of it?"

"Even after your sister?" Elena winced at the pained look flashed across Matt's face.

"Damon did that. I've never considered Damon one of my friends, but I did consider him yours so for your sake I am trying to get past it. But I don't have a thousand years to do that, so I have to do so while he is still in town. I don't get the opportunity to sit in my anger without seeing him. It was not your fault Elena. My best friends are vampires or now a hybrid or a witch. I might not like the supernatural, nor do I trust most members of the supernatural, but I trust you guys."

"Caroline asked me something, that I still haven't managed to wrap my mind around." Elena admitted, "That's why I don't want to be around her too much, but I couldn't not show up tonight. It's one of our traditions."

Matt laughed, "That sounds like her. What did she ask? You know Caroline she is far to blunt for her own good sometimes."

"She asked if I even wanted the cure."

Matt nodded softly, "To be honest, that sounds like a good question. For what it's worth whether you take the cure or not you will always be Elena to me. A great friend whose been through a lot and has come out the better for it."

Elena gave him a bright smile, "Thanks Matt that means more to me than you know."

"Have you thought about it much?" He asked softly when he noticed she had yet to move from the car. Knowing that she must still be in need of friendly conversation, he hesitatingly asked the question he thought would be overwhelming her.

"It's been on my mind ever since. Do I want the cure? Yes, but I know that a part of Stefan wants it to. As far as we know there is only one cure. No one has ever taken in before we have no clue it will work" Elena's voice got stronger the more she talked. Matt smiled softly seeing his friend collect her thoughts.

"Or what the consequences would be. Better the devil you know than the one you don't right?" Matt's lips broke into a smile at the same time that Elena let out a small laugh.

"The problem is we thought we already met the devil" Elena sighed softly to herself, "Now he is dating our best friend."

"If Caroline is happy then what should it matter?"

"I want her to be happy. It's just still shocking that she is happy with Klaus of all people. The fact that she brought in Katherine… after all she has done? I don't trust that Katherine won't betray us the moment she has the chance."

"I doubt she wants the cure" Matt pointed out.

Elena playfully glared at him, "I can't imagine that Katherine Pierce wants the cure but that's the problem. What does she want? Freedom from Klaus that might be easy enough if Caroline will fight for it, maybe. Unless we know her motives, I can't trust that she won't betray us."

"Your right. She can't be trusted but we can trust Caroline. Until you make the decision if you even want the cure anymore isn't this all moot?"

Elena shakes her head, "The cure is in the hands of a psychotic immortal witch who wants to die but is desecrated to the point he can't die. He is trying to escape and undo the magic of the other side, using the cure as a way to get all the things he needs to be released in one spot."

"Getting the cure, means possibly releasing Silas" Matt surmised.

Elena sighed, "The Mikaelson's clearly want the cure to control it, and to stop Silas. I think Rebekah wants the cure for herself, but the question is if she would actually take it."

"I guess the question is if given the cure, would you take it if no one else needed or wanted it just you?" Matt asked her.

"I…I don't know. On one hand I always wanted a family on the other…." Elena's voice trailed off.

"The Salvatore's. This whole mess started with them thinking that you can't handle being a vampire. How did they come to that conclusion anyway?" Matt questioned

"I've been very vocal about not wanting to become one when Kol turned me. Stefan took me away for the day, trying to give me a choice. I was very vocal that I wanted to stay human" Elena admitted thinking back to how when she came close to dying, that she actually drank when she had been so sure that she would allow herself to die for most of the day.

"Then you started seeing Damon."

Elena gave Matt a stern look who held up his hands, "Elena I'm just stating the facts. You wanted to remain human, was willing to die to keep it so then decided to transition last moment. Soon after you began to see Damon after breaking it off permanently with Stefan. I'm not trying to make you feel bad one way or the other. You deserve to be happy Elena but even your actions have consequences."

"I know that Matt" Elena snapped instantly feeling guilty for snapping at him only for Matt to shake his head.

"It's fine. But the Salvatore's would do anything for you. The rest of us however don't matter to them. Especially not to Damon, as much as Stefan tries he will put you first always but tries to listen to your desires."

"Damon will keep me alive no matter what" Elena muttered.

"Yeah, I'm not saying it's necessarily a bad thing. That level of loyalty but it does have repercussions for those you care about. I guess what you really need to be asking yourself is what you want your life to be. Because Damon from where I am standing was meant for vampirism. Stefan not so much. I know you Elena you care for both of them but both of them have done some bad things. Some to you some to people you've cared about. Are your feelings enough for you to forgive them? If they are who would you want to be with if a Salvatore is what you want after all. If it is Damon will he be okay watching as you age? Would he take the cure? Would you still love him as a human?"

"I…I really don't know. After finding out about what he did to Caroline? No. I couldn't."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief offering the girl a slightly brighter smile, having heard of the confrontation later from Bonnie who wanted to warn the blonde of any impending fireworks from their emotionally wrought friends.

"My advice? For what its worth. No matter what your feelings for someone are if their actions are unforgivable as a human then they need to be held to the same standard as a vampire. Vampire's don't need to kill to feed right?"

Elena nodded, " Caroline and I both live off of blood bags. I haven't met a vampire that hasn't killed before but it's possible to feed off a human without killing or turning them."

"So, you consider the situation before you cast judgement. Has what Damon done cover any specific situational complication?"

Elena shook her head, "Everything with Caroline was not needed. He could have found anyone else to feed on or just fed on her. He crossed a line more than one all because he wanted to hurt Stefan."

"Elena you don't need me to tell you how you feel or to give you permission. But the question is how you feel enough? You can care for someone without accepting their actions. Just because you might love someone does not mean you have to be with them. You loved me right? Yet we are no longer together, you still love Stefan but are no longer with him."

Elena bite her lip deep in thought only shaken out of it when Matt reached over to open up her door.

"Time to make up your mind Gilbert."

**XXX**

Caroline really tried to stop fidgeting. Really she did. The baby vampire attempted to sit still as her mother casually poured herself a cup of coffee. The younger blonde mentally tried to prepare herself for the conversation she was about to have with her mother. How on earth did she get away with all of this in the past?

Then it occurred to Caroline that she did not get away with, every single extended excursion outside of Mystic Falls without at least a phone call to her worried mother caused her to be grounded a month.

Being eighteen did nothing to squash her mother's temper and fear for her only child. Something Caroline would only come to terms with once she was a mother herself. The vampire quickly wiped the tears from her eyes at the thought of her daughters.

"Alright, Care. I'm listening what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Her mother's voice over came the whirlwind of thoughts that flew around in her mind. The teenager looked on as her mother placed the cup of coffee onto the table, after taking a sip.

Her mother was dressed in her uniform, having a about another hour before having to go into the office.

"Mom, I'm going to need you to cover for me for a little while at school. Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and if possible Rebekah, Stefan and Kol as well. But I know they could handle it themselves, I just thought I would ask" Caroline felt her lips move but could hardly hear the words out of her mouth.

"Caroline. What is happening? Why would I need to cover for you at school? I know your eighteen, but you are still under my roof" Liz went to further berate her daughter when Caroline smiled softly at her holding up her hand to signal she wanted to speak.

"It's a supernatural problem, that is too risky to let just sit. Telling you anything more could put you at risk, I can't do that" Caroline felt her shoulder's lower when Liz's hand reached over to hold hers.

"Okay. I don't like it, but I believe you. I'll make up something for all of you. But it would be best if whoever is written as the legal guardians for the Mikaelson's to call in for them, perhaps a family death? That would buy them time without giving a large group of students the same illness that could cause a panic" Liz said thoughtfully already wincing at the headache trying to calm parents panicking at the sudden disappearance of a group of students with an illness.

Small towns….

"I'll mention that. Mom how do you feel about New Orleans?" Caroline brought up, knowing that with the few months she had left until graduation she needed to get this out now. Better to let her mother get all her protective lectures out now.

She would rather not have her mother and Niklaus at each other's throats on her graduation day. As amusing as it would be to see her mother go toe to toe with the big bad, Caroline would not put her mother at risk of Niklaus losing his temper especially with all the stress Silas was causing.

"Why are you asking about New Orleans? I thought you wanted to go to Whitmore?' Liz questioned.

"Actually…"

**XXX**

Finn sat on the loveseat, a new piece of furniture he noted, placing his hands possessively on Sage's waist pulling her onto his lap. The redhead leaned into his chest with ease, as the rest of the siblings began to settle down Rebekah and Niklaus being placed as far from each other as possible by Elijah.

"Someone want to start the sharing circle?" Sage asked her voice just a tiny bit mocking, as she replicated the voice of a kindergarten teacher she overheard once.

"As it turns out, Mikael did not find us in New Orleans on his own" Elijah spoke keeping a distinct eye on his younger brother who had leaned into the couch and crossed his arms glaring at their sister who was glaring right back.

Elijah wondered sometimes if his family ever had any hope. If his optimism that one day they could be happy would come true, something that the reintroduction of Sage and the continuing influence of Caroline was helping to stem. But would it be enough?

"Ah, the city that you built" Finn nodded in recognition, his eyes switched towards Niklaus.

"The witches there they observe ancestral magic do they not?"

Kol perked up, "Yes. Funny ones those New Orleans witches their power is based in the city if they were to leave then their magic would cease to work until they returned."

"What are you two going on about? So, what if they practice ancestral magic!" Rebekah pouted looking over at her brothers to see how Kol and Niklaus's both had a similar gleam. "What am I missing?" She demanded to know.

"Nik please tell me you didn't send our mother there" Kol turned towards his older brother, begging that his brother would not be so stupidly sentimental for a city they had not stepped foot in for a hundred years.

"And if I did?" Niklaus dared his brother to react negatively.

"Is she buried within the city? On consecrated ground?" Kol badgered.

"Why is that so important?" Sage piped up.

Finn sighed, "Because from my memories, if our mother was to be buried in the city of New Orleans, as a witch she would become one of the ancestors. Our mother was powerful in her day, imagine what she could do if she could tap into their ancestral magic as one of them?"

"Well Nik? Is she?" Rebekah asked her brother.

Niklaus sighed, "No, of course not. I have her remains here in Mystic Falls."

**XXX**

Rebekah Mikaelson seethed as she stepped onto the gas pedal towards the cheapest motel nearest to Mystic Falls. With the hybrid Tyler hiding out somewhere, the original sister knew that Mrs. Lockwood would never allow the girl to stay in her house without her son present. Since Tyler had yet to show his face in town again her siblings assumed he was buying his time.

Perhaps he would try to talk to Caroline again? Rebekah smirked thinking about what the fellow blonde would say to the baby hybrid. Rebekah turned into the motel's parking lot her nose twitching in disgust automatically. Hopefully she would find the little werewolf sooner than later. The sooner the wolf was found the better for them all.

Maybe she should not have volunteered for this mission. Yet thinking about staying near Mystic Falls when she had just found out her brother had almost just committed probably his stupidest action to date. They were lucky that Nik had not indeed buried their mother within the city of New Orleans. Rebekah reminded herself this would teach them from ignoring Kol's ramblings, because if they had not ignored him so often maybe they would have been able to stop a possible second show down with their mother. Esther could never actually become a part of the ancestors. Their mother was to powerful and single minded to be trusted not to use the coven for her bidding.

A flash from one of the grungy windows caught the blonde's attention.

Ah so the little wolf was here. Perfect.

"Little wolf time to come out and play" She whispered to herself, knowing full well that werewolves had enhanced hearing.

Knowing that it would be useless to attempt to knock, the original kicked down the door with ease. Carelessly stepping onto the broken door Rebekah brought her hand up to her face stopping Hayley's last ditch effort to get away.

"Really? Did you honestly think jumping out at me was going to work?" Rebekah pushed the little wolf onto the hotel bed with little more strength than what she had as a human.

"Had to try something. I mean your only a vampire and I managed to kill twelve of your brother's little hybrid creations" Hayley mocked, obviously recognizing the blonde woman in front of her.

"You've heard of me. That's good then we can save some time," Rebekah paused looking down at the werewolf raising an eyebrow when the brunette just sat up and glared, "So Nik was right. You killed the hybrids. You really shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? Did Klaus send you to kill me?" Hayley's voice was filled with hatred, Rebekah was amused at how scathing the wolf was acting. Her eyes caught the wolf's movement to cover her shoulder, her enlarged t-shirt obviously from the night before just covering the birth mark as the wolf turned away.

"Interesting birthmark" Rebekah mentioned raising her brow when Hayley's eyes narrowed towards the vampire. Standing up from the bed the werewolf watched the original warily but was surprised when the blonde did nothing more but stand there with her arms crossed. Waiting for something.

"So, I have a birthmark what's the big deal" Hayley shrugged.

"It also happens to be in the exact same spot and shape that every member of the Crescent pack my brother has ever met has had the exact same mark" Rebekah shared, going with her gut that providing this little piece of information may be more fruitful than brute force.

"Excuse me?" Hayley asked turning all her attention back towards the vampire, " A pack?"

"Being part wolf himself, my brother was very interested in learning about the traditions of his people. We met and lived close by to a powerful pack in the south. My family could give you more information, for a price" Rebekah shrugged, smirking at the scowl that rose across the wolf's face.

"Who says you haven't given me enough information already?" Hayley challenged crossing her arms stepping bravely in front of the vampire.

Rebekah laughed, "Because you had no idea what your mark meant. Which means you have no idea where you are from. We can share that information with you but after your recent actions I'm afraid my brother might not be in such a giving mood."

"You haven't killed me yet. You want something clearly" Hayley noted, "but what makes you so certain I will accept your deal?"

"You accepted a deal with that professor. What was his name again? Oh yes dear old Professor Shane. I'm certain my brother will be willing to share with you knowledge about your family if you share all the knowledge you have about Shane's plans along with any other interesting tid bit you may wish to hide."

"I could lie."

"You made a deal for any bit of knowledge on your family before, and you will do so again" Rebekah spoke confidently, " Mikaelson's know something about doing anything for family."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kol was digging around in the Mikaelson family storage room when Caroline found him. Caroline leaned against the doorway as Kol searched the shelves that housed the magical objects he collected over the years. The blonde looked over the youngest male Mikaelson with concern, the vampire has taken to spending the least amount of time near his siblings as possible.

"I never did say thank you" She spoke out loud, rolling her eyes when he did not pause in his search to look over her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you were just going to stand there" Kol waved over in her general area," and your welcome. But Silas is a menace that needs to be shot down rather it was a favor for you. No offence."

Caroline covered her nose as she let out a snort, laughing "none taken. I'm used to not being first choice or the reason people do anything. But you didn't have to help Bonnie the way you have and for that I thank you. Now she as better mental shields against Silas."

Kol shrugged, "It'll help her from being controlled by him in his weakened state. I'm still looking at something that could help us."

Caroline flinched as memories of Silas getting into her mind emerged, knowing that Elena and the others did not speak of being attacked that way on the island. The blonde perked up, "No one spoke of being attacked on the island, but Bonnie was completely taken over by Silas after the island. The rest of us were just tortured."

Kol perked up, "Makes sense as he is currently in a weakened state, once he is awakened then his powers will have no barrier. He can only control those who allow him in, those with a weak spot to exploit. The reason Bonnie is at higher risk is because she has been using expression. As vampires we do not use magic, therefore he can't get in with his current state."

Caroline sighed in relief, "Thank you Kol, really. I know it's none of my business your relationship with your siblings, but I do thing if you can get past the level of co-dependence you all have. You'll be a force to be reckoned with, I wish I had that level of commitment from someone."

This caused the Mikaelson known, as the wild one, to pause in his search to stand to his full height and look over at the Forbes woman. He raised an eyebrow," I have to differ you have my brother wrapped around your finger. My entire family is actually pretty fond of you."

"Niklaus has romantic feelings for me, honestly I wonder how long it will last? Anyone I wanted to thank you personally for all that you've done despite how you feel about meddling with Silas" Caroline insisted holding out a medium packing box she found on the table, allowing Kol to place items in it slightly easier than using his vampire speed.

Kol blinked, "I don't believe I can remember the last time someone genuinely thanked me for something."

Caroline gave him a sad smile, "With the family that you have I don't blame you. I've always wondered though why are you so interested in witches? From what I was told you were the only one with even a hint of a talent for it when you were human but back then wasn't it forbidden?"

Kol chuckled, "Not in the new world. It was a land full of mystical things, magic was seen as part of nature's order rather than a sin against the Christian god."

Caroline's interest was piqued, "Did your mother teach you?"

"Whenever my father was away. Our village while not unfriendly to magic users, my father's countrymen the Vikings were of the old world."

"They believed in gods" Caroline protested.

"Gods could wield magic, a mere human. My father knew what my mother was of course. She only used it when necessary and when only I was found to have talent. Well let's just say the practices of witches were seen as tools for women rather than men" Kol continued as he placed more items into the box.

"Mikael….did he hurt you? For practicing magic, I mean" Caroline whispered, her eyes seeing the telltale signs of abuse that her mother had taught her long ago. Ironic for her when she was being abused, all her friends did was use her to get Damon locked up. A plan that failed when the vampire went and killed his own nephew.

Kol looked Caroline deep in the eye, seemed to like what he found because he took the box from the blonde's hands setting it aside. He took her hands in his looking her straight in the eye.

"Mikael was a tough man, he had to be as a Viking. He beat all of us except for Rebekah. However, Niklaus suffered the most at his hands. He would take the blame for most things that Rebekah and I did when we were very young, leading to even further hits. Then our father found out…"

"About your mother's betrayal" Caroline whispered in horror. She looked Kol in the eye and saw pain there, "Kol you know you couldn't have stopped it right?"

Kol scoffed, "I know that now, but as a kid? I never understood what made Niklaus different than the rest of us. I saw the guilty looks of Finn and Elijah when they would come back but Niklaus was left with our father. They didn't do anything either."

"It's not easy to stand up to your parents" Caroline whispered.

"No, I suppose it's not. Especially when the society at large would balk at the idea" Kol shook his head.

"I'm sorry. It's not easy when your family life… is complicated" Caroline struggled to find the correct word to use, the amused chuckle Kol sent her way alerted the blonde that he knew it too.

"Thank you, Caroline" Kol said.

Caroline turned towards Kol as he continued speaking, "It might be an impossible task, but my siblings do appreciate the way you try to understand them. At least I know I appreciate it."

Caroline fought the urge to giggle at the uncomfortable look on the Mikaelson's face. The shocked look on his face when she reached out to pull him into a hug was so worth the slight worry he might attack first.

You know Mikaelson family instinct….

"You know if I had a brother of my own. Before my father came out, when my parents' marriage fell apart" Caroline looked up at Kol, "I always kind of thought my brother would be a lot like you."

**XXX**

Hayley regretted agreeing to the deal immediately upon entering the Mikaelson manor. If it was even possible, it was more a statement of wealth than the Lockwood manor. Everything was made with top quality wood, glass and paint. She could still smell the freshness of the paint. The manor was newly built. The wolf knew that the hybrid had planned for them to stay a while.

Hayley just wished she didn't have to watch Caroline feel so at home here. What did a sheltered small town girl like her do to be made welcome into this? It was all too much for Hayley, part of her felt jealously not for the fancy new items but for the clear united front the Mikaelson's presented.

Caroline wasn't one of them, yet she was.

Sitting in front of Hayley leaned back against his own couch, his feet lazily placed onto the coffee table between them was Niklaus. On either side of him were two blondes, on his left was his sister currently explaining why the werewolf was there in the first place. On his right was Caroline wrapped under his arm.

Next to Rebekah was Kol who looked over the little wolf in what Hayley could only describe as boredom. The wolf shivered thinking about how easily it would be for Kol to kill her, she didn't want to die. Not until she found out about her family, Hayley had to find them. On Caroline's other side was a redhead, Rebekah had called Sage. The remaining Mikaelson brothers stood behind Niklaus looking over at her in curiosity. Hayley blinked up at the man, they had called Elijah.

For a blood sucker, he was rather handsome. It as during Rebekah's explanation that the soft, confident echoes of stiletto heels could be heard coming down from the stairs. Hayley questioned who else it could be, her eyes widened as she came face to face with a much more confident appearing Elena. Hayley however was not dumb, based off the stories she heard from Tyler based off the smirk, ridiculously high heels and curly hair, this must be the famous Katherine Pierce.

"Why who is this?" Katherine purred blinking towards Elijah who looked down at her in curiosity.

"The names Hayley" Hayley growled.

Katherine's brown eyes light up in understanding, "The pretty little wolf. Hayley was it? It's such a pity you went and murdered Klaus's friends. You are almost far to pretty to kill."

"Katerina, that is enough" Elijah ordered softly, "Please Miss, Marshall. I am most curious about this exchange my sister suggested."

Rebekah sent Elijah a small smile before waving towards Hayley indicating for her to start speaking. Hayley looked at the vampires before her a part of her wished for a few werewolf buddies of her own. At least she would not feel so alone.

"Tell us Hayley. Before my patience runs thin" Niklaus threatened, earning a smack from Caroline. Niklaus kissed the blonde's forehead even as she rolled her eyes, "No threatening, Nik."

Kol laughed, "I do love to see how whipped my brother is." This only earned a smack from Rebekah. Kol whined at Finn and Elijah who both shook their heads. Hayley watched the interactions with disbelieve, this was the fearsome original family.

"Alright, here is everything that I know. After this you tell me everything you know about this birthmark on my shoulder and how it is connected to my family."

**XXX**

Elena was sitting cross legged on Bonnie's bed watching as the witch channeled her energy into the stones Kol brought her. The idea was that is worked two-fold one as a power exercise for Bonnie to increase her magical strength and two as a way to have access to extra power when needed. Being centuries old the original family even were able to provide a safe that would only open with Bonnie's magical signature once it was reset.

Apparently it used to belong to their mother, why she needed such an item Elena didn't think was wise to ask.

"You can't be telling me that your ancestors have not talked to you at all about all of this. Don't they warn you about meddling in vampire affairs all the time?" Elena questioned her friend once she was finished with the last stone.

"Normally. As you know they sent Caroline back themselves. Clearly they believe she is the best chance to fix what can't be broken again."

"Which includes not releasing Silas who hold the cure that we want" Elena sighed, " our lives used to be so calm."

Bonnie shot her a look, "I warned you not to get involved with the Salvatore's."

"Katherine-" Elena started only for Bonnie to scoff.

"First off it was Damon who started most the trouble last year. He could not let Katherine go, while flirting with you, then goes on benders to get over Katherine only to further burrow himself into your drama. Including irritating his brother, by chasing after you. He may be interested in you Elena, but you have to admit the start of the entire thing was because you looked like his lost love and its annoyed Stefan" Bonnie glared at her friend.

Elena deflated, "I know. I believe that Damon does care as much as Damon can" her eyes following Bonnie as she stood up and carried the stones into the safe before sitting down next to Elena.

"But is it enough?" Bonnie asked grasping Elena's hand softly.

"Caroline and Matt have asked similar questions lately" Elena laughed painfully, the two friends sharing a weak smile.

"Well?" Bonnie nudged her friend pushing against Elena's shoulder until her friend giggled.

"I'm enjoying some of the perks of being a vampire," Elena started watching Bonnie's face which only closed its eyes nodding carefully.

"But.."

"I still can't get over the idea of never having children. I could adopt but then we would be moving whenever I could not play off my age. What kind of life would that be for any child? I also don't want to endanger anyone because little Elena can't handle being a vampire."

"If we could get the cure safely, would you want it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes."

"Then what else is bothering you? We all know you won't take it unless we are all safe even if we all are willing to risk ourselves in the process."

"Damon" Elena whispered quietly.

"What about Damon?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"I love him. I really do but I also love Stefan. I'm just not sure if I'm actually in love with either" Elena admitted to her friend quietly.

"Well Damon has been nothing but mostly the devil since he got to town. And Stefan has broken your trust to keep you safe but still has done a lot of horrible things in your name" Bonnie muttered back.

"Exactly" Elena laughed, "I can't trust that Stefan won't be honest about wanting the cure or sacrificing his own happiness for my own. Damon would kill anyone to help me but it's like dragging teeth to get him to even listen past the idea of do this and Elena lives."

"If we don't get the cure, Silas will stay buried. However, it does not mean he won't come after us or keep trying" Bonnie said quietly.

"That's why we are going isn't? To figure out a way to keep Silas down forever" Elena questioned.

"If the plan works" The worry in Bonnie's voice was palatable causing Elena to wrap her arms around Bonnie.

"We won't do it until we are sure we can get it right" Elena vowed.

"What if I can't do it Elena?"

"You have a group of vampires over a thousand years old coaching you on your magic. Your ancestors have yet to scream at you. As much as all this confuses the hell out of me, clearly you and everyone else is sure this is going to work. It has to."

Bonnie laughed, " Or else we are going to have a super powerful witch coming after us."

"Haven't we already been there?"

**XXX**

Hayley stood in front of the greyhound bus line that would get her the hell out of this town. In her hand was her ticket, with a few thousand dollars in cash courtesy of the Mikaelson's. At first she tried to refuse the money; she was not a fucking charity case.

It wasn't until Rebekah pulled her aside and told her to take it, "This is not charity. You gave us all the information you had and in return we gave you information on your family. This is to make it easier for you to get where you want to go. We are good to our friends."

Hayley snorted, "I'd hardly call us friends."

Rebekah smirked, "Not cuddly friends like Caroline with her little gang. But the type of friends that do favors for one another. At least until you betray any of mine. Take the money go find your family or go find that little wolf Nik wishes to exact his revenge on, but Caroline is using all her skills of persuasion to prevent his death. Such a waste of her influence in my opinion. But it's not up to me is it? Ultimately this money was earned Hayley. Take it."

"What are you going to do?" Hayley asked, "Are you going to let Elena Gilbert get this cure when you seem to want it."

Rebekah snorted, "What a ridiculous notion."

"You get quiet whenever its mentioned" Hayley argued.

"Fine. Maybe I would want to take the cure. My brothers know it but as they often point out this cure has been a myth for centuries. We also have no idea of what it would actually do especially considering it was created from the originator of the Bennett line" The blonde snapped tears filling up her eyes forcing the original to step away and wipe her eyes.

"Shane says it will work" Hayley sighed.

"Of course, it will work, it is a potion created by a powerful witch who also made the other side. Therefore, we must assume to works" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Then what is the problem? Are you scared to take it?"

"That is none of your business wolf" Rebekah snarled, "Don't you have a bus to catch?"

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Just trying to help."

"Get the hell out of here before Niklaus decides the deal is null and void because you didn't leave when your skinny ass was told."

Hayley scoffed as the bus pulled up opening its doors to allow passengers in. Sighing the wolf looked down at her bag where all the information the Mikaelson's could dig up on her family. The last call sounded forcing the wolf to pick up her bag and climb onto the stairs handing the driver her ticket.

"Welcome aboard Miss."

She waved as she quickly found a spot in the back without another passenger in it. Throwing her bag into the compartment Hayley sagged into the seat silently. No one bothered her until she felt her skin prickle as someone sat beside her.

"Hello Hayley."

"Tyler" Hayley whispered.

**XXX**

Damon sat on the couch next to the fireplace with a bottle of bourbon in hand taking a large swig every couple of minutes. Stefan stood next to the fireplace watching as his brother drunk himself into a stupor. He had explained why the Mikaelson's let him go.

"You want me to play distraction to ensure Professor Shane does not suspect anything" Damon mused taking a sip of bourbon.

"Shane will take a small group of us to where Silas is laid to rest. Where we will subdue him before he can question Bonnie on the spell that we do not actually have. The rest will hunt down the cure and once we have it then Bonnie is going to call upon her ancestors to bury the island and all of its enchantments."

"One question. How is she going to do that when if she does all of you are going to be swimming with the fishes!" Damon barked annoyed that his brother completely missed a vital point.

"Bury the island in magic, Damon. So much that it will forever be hidden from view and Silas can no longer reach out past the island."

"All magic can be broken" Damon argued.

"That may or may not be why Caroline suggested that instead we bury his corpse into a safe and push it into ocean, or a pond that we can then set an explosion off" Stefan shrugged when Damon raised an eyebrow at him.

"She does not like Silas" Stefan shrugged with a laugh.

"Blondie is going to be the death of me" Damon groaned.

"No that would be Niklaus if you do not keep as far away from Caroline as possible" His brother warned.

"I promise to help with your little plan. Seems a lot of trouble for a man most people do not believe in."

"Caroline's met him. Apparently I'm his doppelganger" Stefan shot his brother a glare when the dark-haired vampire choked on his bourbon.

**XXX**

Caroline and Rebekah were in the latter's room getting ready for the latest decade's dance, this semester's theme was the 80's. Caroline was vetoing the majority of Rebekah's choices ducking when the vampire threw said item of clothing at her.

"You are awfully sensitive for not being awake during this decade" Caroline laughed ducking when Rebekah threw an 80's styled jersey at her.

"This is a god awful decade" Rebekah cried, "who the hell designed this decade?"

Caroline began to tick off a list of designers, "Calvin Klein, Ralph Lauren, Christian Lacroix, Thierry Mugler and Azzedine Alaia to name a few."

Rebekah laughed, "You are such a bitch."

"You love me anyway" Caroline stuck her tongue out before pointing out to a hat and a black dress, "wear those."

Caroline's phone rang, "Bonnie? Is Elena with you?"

Bonnie's voice came over the phone, as Rebekah grabbed the clothes beginning to change as the two friends talked. "Yeah she is busy getting ready. Matt is hanging out with Jeremy helping him deal with his vampire killing urges. So far everything that you said happened originally has not happened thanks to you."

"Well without Kol learning about Silas from Shane and going into a rage to keep us from going after the cure there was no need to kill an original out of safety or to finish the map. We just need to ensure Shane thinks we have the spell."

"I have that covered, and Kol's exercises have helped with the pull to continue using expression" Bonnie's voice paused, " thank him for me?"

"Bonnie has your dad canceled the dance?" Rebekah called out through the phone reminding Caroline with a dirty look of what she was told earlier.

"That's hardly important" Caroline answered rolling her eyes when Rebekah muttered friendly insults at her.

"I have not been acting like a mad woman on expression. So, neither of my parents are worried other than the usual my witch daughter is friends with vampires concern."

"Oh, I think it is" Katherine's voice echoed from the door wearing her typical smirk on her face. Her eyes scanning the two girls decked out in 80's gear.

"You both are seriously going to a high school dance?"

Bonnie's amused voice could be heard muttering, "Katherine barged in didn't she?"

Caroline failed at keeping a smile off her face, "How'd you know?"

"You both stopped bickering, meaning the other bitch walked in" earning a friendly laugh from Caroline as the two vampires glared at the phone.

"I don't think they appreciate being called bitchy, Bon."

"Tell Rebekah the dance is not canceled, and Damon is under house arrest courtesy of a boundary spell by yours truly. So, Stefan can be free to attend."

"See you later Bon."

"See you soon, Care."

When the blonde hung up the phone, the former doppelganger was splayed out across the bed throwing up Rebekah's hat in her hands, much to the other vampire's annoyance. Rebekah was snapping at the brunette to give back the hat.

"Looks like we are in the clear for the dance" Caroline announced turning towards the mirror fixing her hair. The younger vampire turned towards the doppelganger, "Are you coming with Katherine?"

The doppelganger shook her head, "Elijah has asked me to… help him with a few things."

Both Rebekah and Caroline gagged at hearing that as Katherine got off the bed laughing her head off. Rebekah glared at the doppelganger's back, "I hate her."

"Easy there superwoman, as gross as her announcement was it's nice to see Elijah happy."

Rebekah pouted, "But does it have to be with her?"

Caroline patted her shoulder consolingly, "Meet us downstairs when you are ready. Knowing you Mikaelson's they may stay together or blow up in bloody fashion."

" I would adore watching Elijah rip Katherine's heart out. Where are you going off too?" Rebekah called.

Caroline yelled out, "The ancestors just decided to give me a bit of a boon. I'm going to talk to Nik."

**XXX**

"Come in, Caroline" Nik's voice called through the door before the woman could knock on his bedroom door. Opening the door, Caroline's mouth dropped just slightly at the sight of Niklaus putting on a dress shirt, "You know this is an 80s dance?"

"The 80s were dreadful. Except for some of the music. I much preferred your Roaring 20s dance" Niklaus smirked at her catching the way she eyed him up and down. He stopped buttoning up the shirt preferring to watch as the blonde in front of him shut the door and close the gap between them. Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist allowing him to wrap a hand behind her neck gently. He cradled the back of her neck to him running his fingers through her hair.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Niklaus asked running his hand through her hair massaging her scalp gently. Caroline hummed softly not even upset that he was ruining the hair she had taken time to curl.

"More of my memories have returned, there still a few episodes of confusion. I think those will clear up once the situation with Silas is dealt with."

"What do you need love?" He asked.

"There is a friend of mine, locked up in Augustine's. I need your help to get him released" Caroline looked up at him, "please he was a very good friend when I needed him. His name's Lorenzo St. John. We called him Enzo."

Niklaus sighed, "As painful as it is for me to hear another man's name on your lips, if he is your friend I will have some of my contacts look into it."

Caroline leaned into his face smiling as he captured her lips with his. Sharing a view kisses Caroline whispered, "thank you." Her hands carefully unwrapped themselves from his waist to finish buttoning his shirt.

Niklaus kept one arm firmly around her waist as he gently led her out of the door, "Don't you worry about your friend. I will deal with his predicament, tonight let us just enjoy ourselves."

The two made their way down to the foyer where Rebekah was waiting for them arms crossed.

"About time the two of you decided to show, come on. I have a dance to attend to" Rebekah ordered about walking straight to the door and hollered out the door.

"Do not let Kol bring that stupid hat!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I'm sorry for the chapter delay. I've had some personal stuff happen. We've had to put down my oldest dog who was 13 and a half. I just couldn't write much. So, thank you so much for your patience, here is the latest chapter!

Chapter 24

Elena fidgeted with her fingers as she stood before the fireplace on the first floor of the Salvatore Boarding House. She had gone straight after the dance towards the Salvatore house, bypassing Stefan who was dancing with Rebekah. Irritation flared up seeing her ex-boyfriend with someone she could barely stand. Instead she focused on making her way towards the boarding house where she knew Damon being held under supervision.

"Elena?"

Elena turned around smiling gently at the vampire whose eyes widened, "It's me."

Damon rushed towards her gripping her by the shoulders, "Are you okay? Klaus hasn't done anything to you has he?"

Elena pushed him away firmly, "I've been treated just fine. You were the one they tortured. I heard they let you out, how are you?"

"Nothing a little blood can't fix" Damon shrugged it off causing Elena to offer her own slight smile before responding with, "And Bourbon."

Damon smiled, "Okay maybe the bourbon helps."

Elena sighed softly, "We need to have a serious talk Damon."

Damon's eyes hardened a fraction before leading her towards the couch, "Alright then let's talk."

"I know we never really discussed what this" Elena pointed between the two of them, "was but after learning everything-"

"Elena" Damon interrupted, "Caroline meant nothing to me. I didn't even know her then."

"That doesn't make it okay, Damon. You've done a lot of bad things since you came back to Mystic Falls. I admit most of them were for me in some way, but can't you see that doesn't make it okay. You crossed the line between necessary and for your own pleasure" Elena continued, wincing at her own use of the word pleasure. Images of her own time with Damon flashed before her eyes.

"It was wrong, Elena. I know that but I'm a vampire we take what we want."

"You wanted to torture Stefan" Elena accused; the dark-haired vampire had the decency to nod in agreement not bothering to lie.

"I was pissed at my brother, Elena. I knew torturing the locals would torture him."

"Can't you see how horrible that is?" Elena questioned with tears in her eyes. Had she really been that blind to this man?

"I'm okay with being the bad guy Elena. It allows me to make the tough decisions. As long as you know it's so you can live the life that you want to" Damon encouraged her taking her hand in his. "I'm okay with being the bad guy for you."

"Damon" Elena paused for a moment taking a minute to collect her thoughts. "You can't go around making choices for me, deciding what my own fate should be and who should pay that price."

"You would be dead otherwise, Elena dead" Damon hissed grabbing her wrist tightly Elena barely felt it.

"I know. It was one thing for you to want to torture your brother, which is seriously awful thing to do" Elena managed to scold, "Aside from your awful sibling dynamic. You never apologized to Caroline after what you did. When you knew more about her."

Damon scoffed, "that would have made zero difference to her. She had forgotten by then, was perfectly content."

"I meant after she turned" Elena whispered.

"I thought we had handled after she beat me up" Damon shrugged finally letting go of Elena's hand.

"You used Caroline for your own ends, while looking for Katherine. That didn't stop you from flirting with me while I was with Stefan. You've used me to antagonize your brother, you continue to do so despite us no longer being together."

"What do you want from me Elena?" Damon sighed, "We've been over this. I am a bad guy. I was obsessed with getting Katherine back. When I found out she lied, the bitch was dead to me."

"I don't see you as the bad guy, Damon. I think that's part of the problem. You've always managed to show me the good in you" Elena mumbled, "Whatever I see in you, Caroline must see in Klaus" the brunette whispered to herself.

The elder Salvatore shook his head deciding to forgo the last part knowing Elena did not mean to say it out loud. He would allow the girl to handle her feelings about the blonde's relations without his input, he didn't even want to think about it. "Elena, I am the bad guy."

"You can't even see the good in you. Whatever was happening between us is over, it has to be" Elena stated hurriedly not stopping to take a breath. "I can't be with either you or Stefan. I think I just need to be alone. I care about you deeply, but I can't say I'm a friend then not act like one."

"Back to Caroline" Damon muttered darkly.

"No. This is about how you treated my friends, including Caroline. It's also how you never take my expressed wishes into consideration unless you think I can't forgive you for it. Even then you most often do the one thing I ask you not to. The only reason Jeremy is alive is because of the Gilbert ring."

"We had gotten past that until Caroline-"

"No. I was in a blind haze from realizing the feelings I have for you. Damon I am eighteen, I can't allow myself to allow you to lead blindly. My feelings for you don't justify your actions. Just because I might love you does not mean I will forgive all that you've done."

"Klaus has done a lot worse, yet Caroline is with him and you are still friends with her" Damon argued.

"Klaus has done terrible things, including kill my Aunt Jenna. I will always hate him for that. I also know that if we hadn't tried to get out of the deal then Jenna would have been left alone. Everything he does is reactionary, Damon. I hate him and I always will, but Caroline is right we aren't exactly the good guys here either. Not when the only reason I was safe from you was because I was a doppelganger."

If someone would have told Elena that she would be defending Klaus, the brunette would have thought they were insane. The more she spoke; the truth of the words began to settle. Caroline had been right, while Klaus was no innocent in the matter, and perfectly willing to kill her he was reasonable unless made angry.

"I can't believe your defending Klaus while dumping me" Damon scoffed.

"Honestly? I can't either. Damon in the end who she dates is Caroline's business. Just like who I date is mine, but as awful as Klaus has been. Trust me I know how awful he is, Klaus has never harmed a hair on Caroline, the only harm to her friends has been because of something we have done " Elena winced, watching as Damon stand to his full height.

"So? The idiot is obsessed with her" Damon rolled his eyes, as he tried to wrack his brain for a way to keep Elena near him. He needed to make sure she was okay, stayed safe even if it was not with him. He would prefer if she went back to Stefan, but perhaps a single Elena would be best. He could earn her forgiveness…

"I can't tell her who to date but I've brought my concerns to her and she has not made one excuse about him. What both of you have done is not okay but for her I can try. I have to. She's dealt with you in our lives. "

"I won't apologize for my actions. You and my brother are too soft to do what needs to be done."

"I'm not asking Damon" Elena smiled sadly leaning into him to kiss his cheek as she raised her hand to cup his cheek. "I think you need time to not only be single but to be truly over Katherine. You went from attempting to freeing her to hatred then loving me in a span of what a few months? I'm no better between you and Stefan. Before we can think of being anything we need to be a part."

**XXX**

Katherine stood with Elijah at the front door of the mansion with an abundance of suitcases much to the annoyance of his siblings. Rebekah rolled her eyes when she walked down the stairs to find the floor covered in suitcases, "Honestly you won't be gone long. Dramatic much?"

Katherine pursed her lips eyeing the blonde with irritation, "It never hurts to be prepared. After all, how am I supposed to know if I'll be welcomed back after this is done? Klaus may decide to hunt me down after all."

Niklaus gave her a rather devious smirk, "That is a fabulous idea, love."

"Aww, how sweet. Klaus can't say I will miss you" Katherine snarked back the two of them sharing mutual glares. Elijah coughed to catch their attention, wrapping his arm around Katherine's waist possessively.

"We will settle into St. Augustine's within the hour. We will keep you informed of the progress. What do you want us to do with other captives?" Elijah asked his brother.

"Release them. Make sure they know which family is responsible for their freedom. Especially Caroline's warning about them" Niklaus ordered while Elijah nodded in confirmation.

Katherine couldn't help but laugh, "Buying her applauds already Klaus?"

"Considering you were the one who turned her in the first place, I figure you would be only to happy to help remedy that disagreement between the two of you" Niklaus's tone took a dangerous tone, causing Katherine to stand on edge until a small pale hand grabbed Niklaus by the arm.

"Katherine and I are fine, Nik" Caroline neatly tucked herself under his arm wrapping the arm in her grasp over her shoulder.

"See Nikky-poo we are good" Katherine laughed at the growl Niklaus admitted. Elijah tilted his head back pressing his fingers to his nose, attempting to find calm when placing both Katherine and Niklaus in the same room.

"Katerina let's go" The elder original said directly to the brunette opening up the front door. He bowed his head gently allowing the younger vampire to exit first.

"Be careful brother" Niklaus warned.

Elijah smirked, "I won't be fooled a second time around, brother. But Katherine does have her uses."

Niklaus nodded his head, "For now."

**XXX**

"Are you sure about going after this so-called cure?" Liz Forbes asked her daughter a few hours later.

"Mom, I am not going on this trip only Kol, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Bonnie will actually be on the island."

"And what will you be doing? You also asked for a few days off" Liz questioned her daughter with her arms crossed.

'Klaus, Finn, Sage and I will be following behind as backup. This way if god forbid something does happen they have us close by. We've planned everything as closely as possible and I'm here telling you. I promised no more secrets or crazy plans without your knowledge" Caroline vowed to her mother.

Her relationship with her mother had many ups and downs over the years. So many years spent under the thrall of insecurity and doubt of her parent's love, knowing they loved her but never feeling like it was enough. Her mom only increased her work hours when she became sheriff. She couldn't change what happened in the past, but Caroline could start a clean slate now. While her mother was never going to be okay with her putting herself in danger, so far Caroline found it easier to be honest rather than try to hide the crazy plans she and her friends came up with.

Memories of finding out the antics of Lizzie and Josie after the fact terrified her. Now that she had a chance to redo at least some of her past, Caroline was not going to let her relationship with her mother suffer. Not even for Elena.

Liz sighed, "There is no way of making you change your mind?"

"It's the only way I know that we can ensure Silas is no longer a threat" Caroline argued right back.

Liz's eyes softened staring at her daughter, "You're my daughter, Caroline."

"I know, I also know that it seems to have been left up to my friends to save Mystic Falls. If we don't do this Silas will find a way to release himself. Bonnie won't be safe neither will any of her descendants."

Liz walked up to her daughter holding her at arm's length as tears erupted from her eyes, "You are so beautiful. Inside and out. And there is nothing I can say that will make you change your mind is there?"

"I'm sorry, Mom."

**XXX**

Hayley woke up to the local Motel 6's annoying alarm clock. Growling low the werewolf slammed her tiny fist onto the buzzing machine. The brunette tucked her head back into the pillow feeling the low rumbles of the werewolf next to her. Hayley's lips quirked into a small smile, remembering the night before fueled by a lot of booze. Courtesy of the Mikaelson's monetary gift.

Tyler had finally left Mystic Falls.

The fact was made even better knowing that Tyler left with her heading towards New Orleans. Following her in Hayley's search for more information on the birth of her family. Now she at least had a name for the pack that had birthed her. The Crescent Moon pack, a new sense of belonging flowed through her veins with this knowledge.

Despite knowing that her parents were in fact dead. Thanks to Professor Shane Hayley knew that at the very least. Now thanks to the Mikaelson's she had the name of her family's pack. It was more than she ever had before. Dare she say it? She had the man she was interested in and a clue to who her parents were.

A warm arm came up from behind and wrapped around her waist pulling her from her thoughts. "M-morning" Tyler mumbled sleepily.

"Tyler" Hayley sighed, "C'mon we have to get up." His grip on her waist only tightened. Hayley huffed grabbing his arm with her hand using her enhanced strength to bend Tyler's arm. He cried out in pain as Hayley flipped herself over his hips pinning him down.

"I said we need to get up. I have to search for my parents" Hayley glared down at the pup underneath her.

"The clues won't go cold if we stay in bed for a little while longer" Tyler cajoled grabbing onto her wrists using his weight to roll them onto the side, allowing him to trap her underneath him.

"I've waited long enough" Hayley's growl deepened as her eyes flashed amber as her wolf pushed towards the surface. Tyler's own eyes flared amber before forcing himself off of her, leaving the bed to grab his clothes. Hayley lifted herself onto her forearms allowing a smirk to spread across her face. The boy really was just a puppy playing at a man's game.

Hayley let out a breath as she pulled the covers back, Tyler was still under the impression that Klaus had killed the hybrids. Which suited Hayley just fine, it was not like they would likely run into the Mikaelson's again.

**XXX**

The next day Caroline, Finn, Klaus and Sage were within hearing distance of the meeting place set up by Shane to begin their journey. Finn had already secured a ship that Klaus would captain to follow the others.

"You know how to sail?" Caroline asked in surprise. For all her wonderings about Klaus and exactly what he got up to, the idea of him actually knowing how to sail never entered her mind. Despite knowing a small bit of Viking history, Caroline had assumed the Mikaelson's mostly compelled their servants.

Niklaus rolled his eyes, "Of course I know how to sail, love. I happen to prefer when the servants do it is all."

"Told you they were all elitist" Sage tossed Caroline's way as they made their way onto the ship, after they were able to hear the coordinates of exactly where they were going. Nova Scotia then two hundred miles past. Caroline had to hand it to the Bennett line they really knew how to make their plots last.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Caroline asked absentmindedly her fingers lightly dancing around the pattern on her new daylight ring.

Finn turned around and gave her a soft smile," Don't you worry sister. Your witch friend is formidable."

"I'm more worried about Kol getting spooked" Sage muttered, "the boy is rapid against Silas ever rising again."

Niklaus wrapped his arm around Caroline as he began to set sail to the ship, knowing that Shane would not want to potentially flag anyone by having so many vampires taking a plane. They would have enough time to sail to Nova Scotia then use the much smaller boats to travel the last leg of the journey.

"Let's just pray that Kol does not decide to kill Professor Shane straight away" Finn commented mostly to himself but earned a glare from his lady love.

"Kol will do what is best for this family" Niklaus glowered, " or else."

Caroline glared at her boyfriend hissing that he cannot keep threatening Kol, especially after what they learned about his view on their family. Niklaus had the decency to simmer down, looking almost ashamed of himself. The blonde knew that it would take a lot more than that to mend the sibling's relationship. She thought about the daggers that she herself kept locked away, perhaps it was time to allow each of the siblings to have their own?

It took them very little time to make it to Nova Scotia, and even smaller amount of time to follow the gang straight towards the island that housed Silas. All the while keeping under the nose of Professor Shane, and Silas. Bonnie having spelled over them a shield in hopes of preventing Silas from sensing their presence and alerting the professor.

Now all they could do was wait for the signal that all was well.

**XXX**

The group landed on the abandoned island with very little fan fair. Elena kept glancing over at the blonde and brunette siblings that stood away from the group. Damon who stood by her side whispered next to her ear, "She won't burst into flames by starring at her you know."

"Does she have to be here?" Elena frowned as Damon tutted after her softly his eyes holding the barest hint of concern.

"Yes, I do. Elena unlike you I have an ingredient that we need" Rebekah taunted, causing Elena to flash over to the original only to be thrown back by the blonde. Then both were surrounded by the Salvatore brothers keeping the two females apart.

"Enough" Stefan ordered from in front of Rebekah as Damon pulled Elena back.

"Do we have a problem?" Shane called back to them Kol, Bonnie and Jeremy standing to the left side of him.

"We are good" Damon confirmed giving Elena a warning look. His head still hurt from the torture that the Mikaelson's put him through. He had no doubt the siblings a part of this little scavenger hunt would gladly torture him if he did not do everything in his power to ensure this mission was a success.

Shane nodded signaling for the group to follow his lead. Kol kept his eyes on the so-called professor, giving a slight nod to Bonnie whose pack held her magic stones. Bonnie let out a sigh as she slowly began to follow the man she had once thought of as her friend. The group walked single file into the forest making idle chit chat.

"Jeremy" Elena called towards her brother softly, grabbing the water bottle from her pack and handed it gently to her brother.

"Thanks" He muttered with a smile.

They continued to walk until night fall until they found a place to camp for the night. They bypassed one trap along the way, Rebekah eyed the trap with distrust. They made up two tents, one for the males, another for Elena and Bonnie and Rebekah.

Over the course of the night, the vampires noticed how Shane was unraveling since landing on the island.

"So, tell me, Professor Shane" Kol taunted his voice high almost unhinged, "tell us what brings you here to this lovely island. Or better yet what brought you here in the first place."

"This is where I found out about Silas and all he can do for his believers" Shane answered taking a deep breath of air.

Damon chuckled, "So you are coo-coo for coco puffs."

"How can you be a vampire and still be so pessimistic?" Shane shook his head, "Bonnie will use her magic to release Silas. Then he will reward those of us who believe."

Kol and Damon both rolled their eyes, the later because the only thing he knows is that Silas most definitely would not be the answer to this sad humans' prayers. Kol, knew exactly what Silas could do and while Silas scared him the utter faith of a human who was being used was rather overdone.

"He'll bring back those that we have loved. Both my wife and child who died within months of each other" Shane cried eagerly.

"Shane" Bonnie called his name, "Perhaps its' time for us to sleep. Give it a rest for the night?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Shane nodded, "You'll need your rest. Can't have your emotions running rabid at a time like this."

Bonnie frowned, "What does that mean?"

Kol chuckled, "Bon-Bon what he means is that expression has a habit of turning witches into ticking time bombs."

Instead of turning on Kol, the Bennet witch turned towards her supposed teacher, anger in her eyes. "What did you do?" She accused.

"I had to teach you expression so you could release Silas" Shane answered, his earnestness as if the means actually justified the means almost broke Bonnie's control. It was only hand of Kol on her shoulder and Damon's timely intervention that prevented her from starting a forest fire or something equally dramatic.

"So, you turned the Bennett witch into a ticking time bomb. Have anything else vital to share with the class?" Damon snarked.

"It's best if we all get some rest. Big day tomorrow" Shane dismissed.

Bonnie shot him a distrusting look before turning her back on him heading straight for her tent that she would be sharing with the girls. Quietly ensuring no one else was paying attention the witch pulled out a piece of paper writing a message on it. Closing her eyes, she felt her magic envelop her as the paper dissolved in her hands, hopefully into the hands of her friend.

She had a feeling that they would need all the help they could get.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elijah stood in the shade across from the Whitmore House on the college campus, current base for the St. Augustine Society. The small amount of information Caroline had been able to give them, had led them straight towards the small southern college, Whitmore. It had been ridiculously easy to locate their headquarters after that. His ears quietly picked up the stiletto heels clapping over to him, the wearer so light the only reason he would have known she was there were his vampiric abilities.

"Elijah, I'm bored" Katherine pouted tapping her foot on the cement. He raised one eyebrow at her before going back to the newspaper in his hand, his eyes skimming the premise.

"No one is stopping you Katerina " Elijah replied concentrating on his surveillance of the college building. He had quickly presumed there would be to many witnesses to simply compel in a timely manner. The annoyances of common technology meant that even if they compelled every single one, video footage could easily undo their work.

It was a tedious task. One that Elijah refused to have to do when they could avoid the necessity of it and thus the fallout if even one person escaped their notice.

Katherine continued to pout taking a step closer to the ancient vampire, placing a manicured nail through the paper. If there was one thing Katherine Pierce hated, it was being ignored. Elijah was a man who knew this fact better than most. The five hundred year old vampire was irritated, and she wanted Elijah to know. The man sighed pulling it down from his face, "Yes?"

"You know every single one of those disgusting humans are in vervain" The brunette tilted her head towards the building.

"What information have you managed to gather Katerina?" Elijah questioned, ignoring her previous statement. Aside from the annoyance of their modern technology, there was also the fact this society knew about vampires. If a group of humans was intending to capture vampires then they would indeed be on vervain. Really it was simply logic, Elijah mused that Katherine was so annoyed at him she was using one of his pet peeves against him.

Seems like their games have begun.

"St. Augustine Society currently being led by a Dr. Wes Maxfield. Caretaker to the current heir to the Whitmore family fortune. Damon was kept here for a period of time, you know" Katherine doled out putting extra emphasis on the end of fortune.

"Hmm too bad we will have to be rid of this Augustine Society or else I'd recommend to my brother what a lovely summer vacation this would be for our dear friend, Damon" Elijah hummed.

Katherine licked her lips, pleasure reaching her eyes at seeing a spark of Elijah's ruthless streak. Elijah was always the purest with his familial loyalty, family above all and all that nonsense. Its intrigued Katherine just how quickly little Caroline managed to wiggle her way into the fold. Elijah lowered his eyes to her lips before returning to her eyes, "Is that all?"

The former doppelganger resisted the urge to stomp her foot when Elijah refused to go along with any attempts at flirtation. They had been getting along so well since their reunion, now the original vampire was once again pushing her away.

"I've compelled a human with a few bombs of tear gas, enough that it should clear out the entire building of humans. As compulsion is out of the question if we want this done quietly" Katherine continued, "What I'm questioning is your sudden mood change."

"There is nothing sudden about my move, Katerina." There went that monotonous voice again.

"You damn well know, Elijah Mikaelson!" Katherine inwardly cursed him, glaring up at him her lips tilting just slightly at the sight of him slightly widening his eyes.

"Katherine, you've spent 500 years running from my family" He murmured.

"From Klaus" The vampire correctly haughtily, crossing her arms and tilting her hip to the right daring him to contradict her.

"You've spent 500 years running, plotted your way to freedom and when the baby vampire you changed only to die calls you come back?"

"I was curious. She also used your phone, bastard."

"Katerina, why are you still here? I thought your curiosity would have been satisfied by now" Elijah let out an exhausted sigh, irritating Katherine. She was not some child that Elijah needed to handle. Stepping towards him the younger vampire pushed the male into the nearby tree, his back hitting the bark with a solid thud.

"I'm here because I've decided to stop running for you! Also, Caroline seems to want me around for a bit, not that I blame her. She has terrible taste in friends" the vampire scoffed.

"What are you planning Katherine?" Elijah asked cupping her cheek almost lovingly. Katherine knew better he was trying to see past the façade, but they've been separated for many years. She's learned a thing or two since he last saw her.

"Who says I'm planning anything? Caroline asked me here to help. She clearly sees me as helpful. I'll leave once Caroline no longer requests my help."

Elijah let her cheek go, "You've never been one for girlfriends, Katerina."

The brunette flipped her hair, "We've bonded."

Elijah snorted, "How?"

The brunette's smile caused a shiver to go down Elijah's spine as her fingers raised themselves up snapping twice, out of the corner of his eye the original saw various humans each holding small tear gas bombs throwing them into the Whitmore building. He watched as dozens of students and professors made their way out covering their sensitive faces.

"We both enjoy the looks of annoyance on the face of Mikaelson men."

**XXX**

Caroline had just finished reading the note Bonnie had manage to send when she felt warm muscular arms wrap around her waist. Niklaus's breath was soft next to her ear, not at all overwhelming as it had with any other man in her life.

"What did your little witch have to say?" His words sent a shiver down her spine.

Leaning back into his embrace the blonde raised her voice just loud enough for his brother and Sage to hear. "Bonnie say's that they've landed. Professor Shane is behaving increasingly more erratic the longer they are on that island."

"Does Miss. Bennett wish for our assistance?" Finn's voice echoed from behind.

Caroline shook her head, "She said she'll light up our signal if needed."

Niklaus took that bit of information packing it away for later use, after all it may prove useful to know what exactly three teenage girls came up with for an emergency. If nothing else it would be something he could use to get Caroline riled up, she was breathtaking when angered. Moving Caroline so that now they faced his sibling, Niklaus continued to nuzzle on her neck. Finn shot his brother a dirty look, as the women held in their laughter.

"Finn don't act so prudish" Sage laughed out loud at her lover, coming up and rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry my love, I'm just not used to such physical affection being out in public" Finn pursed his lips as Niklaus came up for air with a grin. Caroline smacked him upside the head, "don't antagonize your brother."

"It's so much fun though," Niklaus gave her a light-hearted grin.

Sage rolled her eyes at Caroline who fought to keep laughter from escaping. Caroline basked in the lightness of the moment for several minutes. It was then that another flash took her notice as a scroll of paper popped into the sky near her only to fall safely into her hands.

"Another message so soon?" Niklaus murmured.

"The last one was sent last night, "Caroline spoke absentmindedly waving him away as she quickly read through the message.

"Professor Shane had a contact on the island, a witch. He's taken Bonnie and Jeremy to locate Silas."

"Kol and Rebekah were supposed to be watching them" Niklaus growled.

"There was another witch, who was clearly informed about two original vampires on the island. Oww" Caroline retorted barely noting the crumpled up paper in her hand. Her face twisted in pain as a familiar ache began to flare up.

"What's wrong love?" Niklaus asked in concern bending down to examine her. Finn holding back Sage from getting to close, seeing the flash of amber in his brother's eyes.

"I'm remembering something about Jeremy's mark from before…We found out that the cure had only one dose."

Niklaus chuckled immediately began to relax knowing that the blonde would be fine within minutes, "Of course there is only one dose. That's hardly surprising it was created by a vindictive witch was it not?"

"Jeremy and Bonnie can't enter the cave, Niklaus. They are human they are going to bleed that will awaken Silas" Caroline groaned as the buzzing in her head finally eased. She shared a look with Niklaus watching as his features contorted into something that resembled a person who stepped into animal feces.

"Looks like we shall be walking onto that god forsaken island" Niklaus hissed before going to ensure that they got to the island in a timely manner.

As the hybrid broke off from the group, Sage raised a delicate brow up at the blonde "These are your friends, Caroline. What would you have us do?"

The ancient vampires turned towards the blonde in unison, watching as her brows brushed together in an expression of concentration. Searching her memories for what would be the best course of action. They had a solid plan; it would work but only if the outside influences were kept to a minimum. Once Caroline created a sequence of plans and back-up plans did she turn towards the original family.

"We're the back-up. We go to shore see if we can find Kol and Rebekah then we find Bonnie and Jeremy before they step foot in that damned cave" Caroline said towards the couple. Finn nodded before walking off in the direction of his brother no doubt to have a brotherly chat about the plan.

Sage raised an eyebrow at her, "Do we want to listen in?" in a playful tone. The blonde's reaction was so Caroline the redhead beauty had to laugh out loud. The vampire had to concede that perhaps the blonde was correct, some family discussions were best left alone.

**XXX**

The trek was so long Bonnie was thankful that she had vampires on her side as she looked over in concern at Jeremy. They had been at this for a few hours at this point, Bonnie was sure Caroline had to have reached the island by now. The big question is if she managed to find the others yet?

Would they be able to track her magical trail with the stones she had left in Kol's care just in case they were to be separated? Jeremy looked over at her with his puppy dog eyes, Bonnie gave him a small smile noticing for the first time that she no longer felt a pull towards him. Her feelings for him had morphed back to friendly if not familial.

Too bad she could not say the same for Jeremy's feelings. The witch could feel the younger boy's eyes drift over her, part in concern and another Bonnie shivered just thinking about it. After they got out of this, Bonnie vowed to have a talk with Jeremy.

"You okay Bon?" Jeremy whispered leaning over lowering himself right above her ear. The other witch nudged them roughly along the path, with the headstone stolen from Rebekah. The dark-skinned witch narrowed her eyes at the fellow.

A flash of blonde alerted Bonnie that they were not as alone as the Professor would like to think they were.

"Just follow my lead, okay Jere?"

When he nodded in confirmation, Bonnie called out to Shane questioning how much longer did they have to go?

"We are here" Shane sighed a happy smile only to blink in surprise when Rebekah was standing in front of him.

"Thank you for your service" Rebekah saluted before attacking him by the neck. Shane's witch friend tried to intervene but was blocked when Bonnie closed her fist tightly and concentrated forcing the witch to fall to the ground unconscious. Everything happened within seconds of each other then it was quiet as Rebekah dropped Shane to the ground.

"He's not dead" Rebekah defended her actions, pointing to the fact his wound was already healing.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You healed him?"

"Can't have blood on the island floor anywhere near Silas" Rebekah muttered.

"Then he's dead" the witch's monotone voice spoke of her clear distaste for the act. The blonde rolled her eyes, "He got a few drops of blood, enough to heal not turn."

"And to avoid any possible nasty side effects like somehow feeding Silas" Jeremy muttered, referring to the blonde's earlier utterance. The witch looked down at the professor as a mixture of feelings battled for dominance within her.

Caroline had said that in the other life, Shane had died on the island. Her mind already being tricked by Silas, using her to perform the magic that he was not able to presently. He had used her, but he himself had been used. How was she supposed to feel? She was brought back to reality by Jeremy's comforting hand on her shoulder. He offered her a solemn nod as she returned a watery smile.

"Let's go" Bonnie muttered to the two vampires, tilting her body just to avoid physical contact with either of them.

"Well that was antic-climatic" Kol whined coming out of the woodwork followed by Caroline, Niklaus, Finn and Sage.

**XXX**

Stefan sighed sitting down next to Elena, "Still no sign of the others." They had been searching all morning for their missing team members. Damon had wondered off, earlier that evening after a particularly vicious fight with Elena. The doppelganger refused to mention just what that fight had been about. Rebekah and Kol had went to search but had yet to return.

Elena looked over at him, "Not even Rebekah? I thought you two were looking rather cozy."

"She's an original vampire partnered with her own sibling. They are the ones I am worried about the least" Stefan started before a paper fell into his hand. Elena looked over his shoulder, "Bonnie?"

"Rebekah and the other's found them, Caroline and her team are on the island" Stefan read as the paper flared up into flames.

"They are going to be okay" Elena let out a sigh in relief.

Stefan smiled softly, "Yeah, then they will collect the cure."

"We can all be human again" Elena sighed happily, "Why did you never tell me that you wanted to be human?"

Stefan looked over at the brunette with soft eyes, "It stopped being your business once we broke up. It wasn't an option while we were dating so why mention it? You knew the important parts like how I felt about being human and my struggles with vampirism."

Elena blushed, "I guess I never really thought about it. You've always been Stefan Salvatore, one of the good vampires one that I loved."

"There is one thing, something that Caroline has only actually just remembered. Remember the magic cast on her is finicky and we have no idea when she will remember things" Stefan warned knowing that the younger vampire did not get to read the note before it burst into flames.

"There is only one dose."

"And Rebekah is the only one who wants the cure that is actually near it" Elena bit her lip as her hands pulled into fists. Stefan's hand grasped hers, "There is still a chance that you can get it. Caroline is hardly going to get anyone take the damn thing while on the island."

"That's if she gets to it first!" Elena cried, visualizing her human dreams once again being whipped away.

"Rebekah knows how much you want it, I'm sure she would give you a fare fight. If only to stop Caroline's yammering" The two laughed being able to visualize exactly that.

"I've always wanted a human life with you. I've lived so long as a vampire knowing the worst and best of humanity. I wanted to have a family with you" Stefan whispered.

"I'm sorry that it's not turning out like we all hoped it would."

"Me too."

**XXX**

"You really don't know my friends" They could hear Damon's voice standing in the middle of a small space where a hole was placed. Bonnie groaned knowing that they would have to drop down a damn hole to get this damn cure.

"I told you it would be safer if you stayed outside" Caroline muttered earning an annoyed look from her childhood friend.

"Or my enemies" The amusement tickled Damon's throat as Rebekah and Caroline were the first to enter the enclosed space quickly followed by the others.

"Look here, the gangs arrived finally!" Came Damon's sarcastic response wincing when the hunter poked him with a long shaped weapon he held in his hand.

"Looks like we can get our own fun, brother" Niklaus murmured into Kol's ear who slowly nodded.

"Are we going to dance or are we going to play?" Damon asked.

"Yes, how would you like to die today hunter?" Niklaus asked generously, as he and his present siblings stood in front of Caroline and Bonnie.

"I may not have the white oak stake, but I do have other toys" The hunter said before shooting what looked like a metal circle into Niklaus's chest. He roared in pain as it activated pushing tinier stakes deep into his chest.

The hunter missed Sage kept hidden by the others. She crept up behind the hunter grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall. Knocking him out.

The redhead shrugged, "I don't feel like being haunted by annoying ghosts until the curse wears down."

Finn pulled the stakes out of his brother as Bonnie and Caroline peeked down at the whole in the ground that emerged.

"I would advise everyone to be on the lookout for hallucinations. Silas has the power to make us see things we wish to see" Kol warned.

Sage smiled up at Damon as she pulled his own weapons out of his body with glee as she made it as painful as possible. The dark-haired vampire growled, "Do you have to make it so damn painful?"

"Yes" Everyone voiced at once. Damon shrugged knowing that was very true, even if it stung a bit to hear.

Sage grabbed Damon by the arm and dragged him down with her, "If anyone is going to get hallucinations I bet it will be you. So, come on guinea pig."

The group made its way down the cave until they hit a dead end, Damon rolled his eyes, "Ooo look a dead end."

"Shut up Damon" Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie said in unison.

Kol hummed, "Look for something that doesn't belong."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked.

"The people were pretty primitive, so anything like a perfectly geometrically shaped circle…. Bonnie, Caroline can you wipe the dirt off just there?"

**XXX**

"That's it" Rebekah hissed as the blonde once again ducked to fit into the cave's height requirement "this cure is so not worth all of this."

"Then why are you here?" Damon snarked.

"I'm here to ensure my family will not have to deal with an egomaniac even older than my brothers. Unlike you who is only here because he doesn't want his intestines ripped to shreds by my brother before you can try win back the uglier doppelganger whose morality is so high she can't see she stinks" the blonde hissed at him.

"Yeah right. Your little blonde ass just wants the cure, but oops looks like there is a complication. Like always. Elena wants the cure and if being here keeps me alive and helps her so be it" The Salvatore wheezed when the hybrid grabbed him by his neck and pushed him into the cave.

"I'd be careful if I were you" Niklaus hissed. Caroline ignored the commotion as she noticed Bonnie starring something at the distance.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked delicately.

"Grams?"

"Bonnie, no" Jeremy grabbed the Bennett witch by her arms as she fought his grasp. Caroline flashed in front of the two.

"Bonnie, its Silas" Caroline took Bonnie's face gently into her hands. The witch had tears in her eyes, "What's happening?"

"It's Silas, Bonnie" Jeremy said softly, "He's using what little power he does have to make you see lost loved ones."

"Love, we have to keep going or Silas will just find more ways to contact us" Niklaus spoke directly to Caroline. Who nodded determinedly, "Okay Bonnie are you ready?"

The Bennett witch nodded, "Yeah."

The group slowly made their way further down. The cave went darker the deeper they went. The vampires led the way, helping their human counterparts through the trickier passageways. That was when they reached a dead end.

And there Silas lay, slumbering deep like a typical desiccated vampire, only he wasn't a vampire.

Caroline shivered taking a hold of Bonnie's wrist, " Let one of us get it Bonnie. Do you think you will be able to cast a spell to make him a bit more movable?"

Bonnie nodded, " I can try" before turning to Kol who placed one of the stones filled to the brim with her magic into her hand. Using it as a touch stone Bonnie closed her eyes. The others waited patiently as she murmured a spell softly to herself, the stone glowing as the witch tapped back into her own power.

Suddenly there was wind in the cave, swirling all around them. Bonnie allowed it to swirl around them for several more moments until her eyes opened, "Now."

Finn stood up preventing his siblings from acting standing before Silas. His eyes narrowed in on the tiny bottle of the cure. Finn touched the hands that clasped the cure using all his strength, he felt it budge.

"Kol, Niklaus" Finn called as his brothers surrounded him combining their strength. They struggled against Silas for seconds more before the cure came loose. Kol grabbed it throwing it into Caroline's grasp and they all let go just as Bonnie stopped chanting. Turning towards the group, Kol's brows furrowed seeing the sweat on Bonnie's brow.

"Alright little witch?"

Bonnie nodded, " He should be easier to move now. Can you guys carry him out yourselves?"

As it turned out carrying a two thousand year old corpse that could potentially reawaken with enough blood, was much harder than it looked. Luckily for them Caroline always over prepared and pulled out from Bonnie's backpack, a large blanket to wrap the man in, so skin to teeth contact during the trip was minimally possible.

Bonnie blinked, "When did you repack my bag?"

Caroline shrugged, "You don't want to know."

The witch narrowed her eyes, "tell me you did not set Kol on that mission to reenact a civil war battle!"

From the way her childhood friend was avoiding looking her directly in the eye, that the entire debacle was indeed her fault. Bonnie shot Kol a dirty look, but the brunette man only grinned at the Bennett witch.

"My father had a field day!" Bonnie hissed.

Kol chuckled patting her on the shoulder, "if it makes you feel better. I got scolded by the sheriff."

Bonnie blinked, "Sherriff Forbes?"

Finn looked over at his brother with no shortage of amusement in his tone, "it was a spectacular show to be sure."

Niklaus chuckled good naturedly giving Caroline a teasing grin, "I think I know where you get it form, love."

Caroline puffed her chest in pride, "Kol deserved it to," the blonde turned over to the original with an inquisitive look on her face, "where on earth did you find a civil war styled cannon?"

Kol, Niklaus and Finn answered simultaneously, "in the basement."

Bonnie sighed, "are you sure he is the one, Care?"

Niklaus glared at the insufferable witch while she stuck her tongue out at him, "get on with it. I'd rather not get another Silas message thank you very much." Mentally Niklaus remembered this was Caroline's friend, friend not food.

Friend not food, he reminded himself.

The Mikaelson men immediately went back to surrounding Silas. Together they worked to lift Silas from the cave bed, covered in emergency blankets as he was. Rebekah, Sage and Caroline walked in a perimeter to ensure no more locals intervened. Jeremy and Elena kept Bonnie company in the middle, ensuring the witch recovered from the amount of magic used. The witch rolled her eyes not bothering to remind them that they had a couple more of her magic stored into the stones in her pack. By the time they made to the side of the island they had come from, the sun was once again setting. The Mikaelson's pulled Silas onto one of the smaller boats towards the boat with the safe on board. They quickly and carefully pulled the corpse onto the ship and dumped it into the safe.

"For fuck sakes. He hasn't eaten anything in two thousand years" Kol complained stretching out his limbs once the dead weight was lifted off him. Once their small boat reached its destination. They watched as Sage and Caroline climbed aboard only to seconds later throw down several pieces of rope

"Desiccation, Kol" Finn let out an exasperated sigh as his youngest brother stuck his middle finger out at him. Finn looked over at his younger brother confused only for Kol to shake his head. Klaus sighed as he grabbed the rope tossing the rest to his brothers to begin tying.

"I can't even mock you properly, Finn. Sage you really need to help catch him up" He complained towards the redhead who was leaning down to ensure their cargo was tied safely. Jeremy once he reached the top helped Sage to pull the lump of desiccated immortal onto the ship.

"Asleep for nine hundred years Kol" Sage snapped, " Rome was not built in a day."

Elena stayed near the Salvatore's as they climbed up into the boat. Bonnie took one of her stones out, closing her eyes concentrating as the stone started to glow. Klaus and Finn lifted up the body of Silas and tossed it into the safe that Rebekah and Sage had opened. Shutting it close, Bonnie then opened her eyes and began to chant.

"It's done" Bonnie mumbled as Caroline moved to catch her, when the witch started to wobble on her feet.

"Alright there Bon?" The blonde asked, maneuvering the girl into a more comfortable position beside Stefan and Elena. The brunette immediately pulled one of their survival blankets around the witch, hovering in worry.

"I'll be fine. Securing him took a lot more out of me than I thought it would."

"Are you sure this will work?" Kol asked Caroline.

The blonde let out a soft sigh as she felt more memories return, "Yeah. I'm sure that it will."

**XXX**

Immediately the group set to work on getting as far away from the island as possible. The boat was allowed to drift a few hours into the ocean, just far enough that they could get back to mainland where they came, but far enough that Silas not be found. Once Bonnie had rested the witch ensured that the locks were secure and bound not to her life force as a living witch but the stones in which held her power.

Intrinsically spelled to allow no one but her or perhaps a powerful descendent, Silas would never escape. Just to extra cautious the stones would be locked into Esther's box and was safely locked away in one of the Mikaelson's millions of storage units around the world. Caroline knew it could be used to undo the magic, but until a way could be found to destroy it without risking Silas imprisonment.

Silas's safe was magically spelled to be invisible and impenetrable before they pushed it overboard all bound to Bonnie's magic stones. The entire group stood together on the giant Mikaelson boat floating a safe distance away from the island watching Silas drift further down below.

"It's finished" Elena let out a sigh of relief.

Bonnie frowned, "but still breakable" turning to Kol, " are you sure about this?"

Kol's usual jovial demeaner was absent for once, his tone grim and serious, "unless we can kill him. The only thing we can do is detain. Unless you want to give him the cure?"

Caroline shook her head, "given the cure, he will then try to take down the other side. That cannot happen." She thought furiously even if it means allowing Amara to live forever when she wishes to die.

Amara dies then Bonnie will be held to keep the balance in place. That could not happen. That was when she noticed how intently Niklaus was looking at her. He tilted his head, silently asking her to come with him. She barely noticed the subtle nods of his siblings, who suddenly started talking to the Mystic Gang.

"What's on your mind love, I thought this would free you?" He questioned pulling her into the captain's cabin using her back to close the door as he pressed their bodies together. There was nothing sexual about the intimacy, his closeness brought her comfort.

"It's not that, I can feel it in my bones. I've done at least the biggest part of why they allowed me back here" Caroline admitted, " but others still pay a price."

Niklaus kissed her forehead, "your heart is far to kind."

Caroline smiled up at him leaning into his chest, taking comfort in his familiar smell. "I can't help but think of those whose lives will be changed because of this." She could never be sure if he was really listening, yet the way his arms wrapped around her waist made her believe that either way he was there.

"Hope won't exist" She mumbled mournfully, "because…"

"I never had a one-night stand with her mother" Niklaus finished running his hand through her golden hair.

"She was amazing. You'd have been proud a true Mikaelson."

Niklaus let out a soft sigh, his hand coming out of her hair to tilt her chin up at him as his other remained tightly around her waist. "I'd never have a chance to really get to know her or raise her. You said it yourself. I die protecting her."

Caroline's eyes water, "You loved her."

Niklaus hummed, "I did. I'm sure she was an amazing addition to my family, but that path is no longer available to us. Your thinking of your own daughters Josie and Lizzie and how they won't be born either."

Caroline cried as he cradled her head into his chest, "No they won't. Alaric will remain dead."

Niklaus held her close, "go ahead and mourn, love." And mourn she did. As she cried Niklaus held her close as reality once again began to set in. How much has changed and what will never come to pass. If only she knew what was in store for them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Katherine's nose twitched at the remnants of bombs used to get the headquarters at Whitmore Collage free of pesky humans. Elijah's confident footsteps were only seconds behind her. Her eyes scanned the area before locating a door towards the back of the house. Kicking it down there was a staircase beneath it.

"Look what I found, Llijah." Katherine sang tilting her head playfully. "Do you think we will get to play?"

Her favorite Mikaelson remained silent as he followed her down the stairs forcing the doppelganger to carry on the conversation by herself. They were led to a small hallway where a secured door. Elijah sighed to himself, "These people do not do subtle do they?"

Katherine rolled her eyes as she examined her manicure, "Human dear Elijah. Humans who hate vampires, I assume this is meant to be vampire proof." She watched as the original vampire examined the door with a concentrated look on his face.

"Might want to make a decision. We will run out of time soon" The Petrova warned, looking up to the ceiling listening for signs of any of the human police. It took only seconds for Elijah to kick the electronic touchpad and the doors opened.

Elijah shrugged when she raised an eyebrow, "I have taken some college courses in the last fifty years, Katerina."

Katherine drolled, "Yes your academic pursuits are most stimulating."

"Just like how your multitude of lovers must be most what was the word you used? Oh yes stimulating" Elijah retorted as the duo walked into the lab.

"Jealous that I was not chaste?" Katherine smirked.

"I never took you for a chaste young gentlewoman, Katerina" Elijah spoke softly his eyes scanning the room for anything of use. He spotted a file cabinet, he heard Katherine's stiletto footsteps go for the cages. A firm tug confirmed that the files were not locked.

Rather foolish, Elijah thought.

The laboratory was on a smaller scale, being conducted in such an old house and given its secretive nature. The size was not surprising in the slightest. Enough room to house a number of subjects given the cage numbers. Quickly he noted the different files, reading through many until he found familiar names.

Damon Salvatore and Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John. Grabbing the files and tucking them into the slit between his suit jacket. One never knew when he would need to steal files, something he adjusted all his suites for once his brother's tendencies led to the need for a more diplomatic touch became apparent.

A ringing along the cages alerted Elijah to Katherine's whereabouts in front of one cage in particular. Inside was a young man with tanned skin in his mid to late twenties if Elijah could assume correctly. He had a head full of dark black hair and when the vampire turned to look at him, Elijah noted a pair of brown eyes.

"Enzo I assume?" He asked more towards Katherine than the man inside the cell. Who appeared to hardly pay attention to them? Elijah noted reading in the notes that the society starved their test subjects. He would need to be fed immediately.

"Yeah, that's me. Who's asking?"

So, the vampire could still speak. All the better. Elijah knelt down to meet the vampire in the eyes, "You would not believe it, but we will have a friend in common. As I am a man of my word I said we would get you out."

The man coughed, "Who are you? What friend?"

Elijah smiled, "You won't recognize her yet, a product of time travel I suppose. But she is rather fond of you. Her name is Caroline Forbes, you will get to meet her soon. I suggest you thank her."

**XXX**

Hayley growled as she stuffed her stuff into her duffle bag only occasionally sending an irritated glare at Tyler who was slaving over where to find local witches. She knew when she didn't immediately when Tyler stepped onto her bus that he had an ulterior motive. Hayley simply just didn't care, a part of her didn't want to be alone.

Another part of her knew that Tyler would stubbornly refuse to listen to reason.

"Why are you bothering with the witches?" Hayley asked, "We are werewolves that's who we need to be looking for."

"I just have a few questions I need to ask" Tyler dismissed her words, Hayley's eyes glowed amber in anger.

"Is this about your stupid revenge?"

"He murdered our friends" Tyler growled back at her, his massive form removing the distance between them in seconds.

A small pang of guilt struck Hayley only to be swallowed by her inner wolf's insistence that she did what she had to do for family. Hayley felt her spine tighten in resolve, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Your little vampire buddies can only do so much to save you from Klaus if he decided you've become too large of a nuisance to him."

Tyler deflated a bit only to step away running his hands through his short hair, "I have to do something. He can't get away with what he's done."

"He's powerful, Tyler. Caroline was able to keep you safe but how long will she continue to fight for you?"

"He killed me! Then he practically just took her from me" Tyler slammed his fist into his knee, showing rare restraint which Hayley was glad. She didn't want to have to pay for a room repair because of a young wolf's temper.

"I know that you're not over her. But think about it is your ex-vampire girlfriend worth the possible danger to the other people that you love?" Hayley challenged.

"Klaus needs to be stopped. Who knows what else he will do next" Tyler argued?

"He's gotten what he was truly after. The loss of the hybrids hit him where it hurts, and he can no longer make more. Isn't that enough?"

"You told him about them, now they are dead. I want to know why?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, he was finally asking her this question? After sleeping with her when he knew about the hybrids already? She internally rolled her eyes; men were all the same even the ones with leadership potential.

"I needed to do it for information on my family, my pack" She explained, pleased at the slight softening of his eyes.

"Hayley…" He started.

"You came with me. You knew what I did when I warned you to leave Mystic Falls" Hayley pointed out ignoring the voice in her head that spoke of just exactly what he didn't know.

"I needed to get out of town" He muttered.

"And you didn't want to be alone" Hayley muttered bitterly to herself.

"You're my friend" Tyler insisted.

"I'm your fuck buddy" The wolf corrected.

Tyler managed have the decency to blush despite the grin on his face, "You enjoyed it too."

Hayley scoffed, "What did you come to New Orleans for Tyler?"

"I can't move on until I find another way to stop Klaus. He is a dick. There will always be something that he is after and Caroline will be hurt because of it. I also wanted to make sure you would be okay. "

Hayley closed her eyes, "If you keep trying to get revenge, then you are going to end up dead."

**XXX**

Caroline kept the cure, refused to give it to Rebekah or Elena. The former because the blonde did not want to be the cause of the original's death and the later well Caroline wasn't so sure she was better off human. The vampire had said that before anyone drank it that Bonnie should commune with her ancestors for guidance, see if there was a way to make more. If not then perhaps it was best to forget that the cure even existed.

"But we came all this way" Elena cried.

"More than one vampire wants the cure" Caroline argued, "We should make sure that we really know what the cure does before anyone we love risks taking it."

"You know what it does" Elena accused, "Why won't you hand it over?"

"It's not a miracle, Elena" Caroline advised, "once you take it there is no known way for you to become a vampire again."

Elena's eyes lit up in acknowledgment, "So once it's taken…"

Caroline nodded, "Vampire blood ceases to work."

Rebekah sat on the edge of the boat settled between her brothers. They pretended not to listen in the conversation holding a small one of their own. The blonde looked towards the baby vampires who were surrounded by the Gilbert boy, Bennett witch and the Salvatores. Damon firmly on Elena's side and not paying any attention to the blonde.

Good, the blonde thought viciously. If he spoke directly to the cheerleader again then Rebekah knew that it would take even more than the myths of their childhood coming true to prevent him from seeking vengeance in the young woman's name.

Her blue eyes met Stefan's own worried glance, and she knew that they were thinking the same thing. There was something Caroline was avoiding speaking about when it came to the cure, aside from it being a single dose and there would be no coming back from the decision.

Rebekah shared a look with her three brothers who nodded subtly. They would get the answers out of Caroline. When the present company finally dispatched from this joint venture. The blonde let out a sigh leaning her head against her brother, Kol's shoulder.

At least they had the bloody thing and Caroline's worries of Silas were now firmly in the past. Her gaze went straight to the ocean as they sailed through, a smirk gracing her features.

She hoped he liked drowning.

**XXX**

Lorenzo St. John, Enzo as he preferred to be called was an intriguing figure. The moment he stepped foot into the Mikaelson family home, Elijah went to secure him several blood bags. As he gathered the bags from their stash, the suited original felt his back pocket vibrate.

_Mission completed. On our way._

_K_

Elijah felt a small smile slip across his face before slipping his phone back into its place, quickly speeding to where Katherine had dumped the newly released vampire onto the coach. For a vampire who was repeatedly starved, the man remained with much of his humanity and control intact.

Elijah couldn't help but wonder if this control was one of the reasons Caroline was so fond of this vampire. Katherine and Elijah watched silently as Enzo drank his fill, Katherine going to fetch more bags from the Mikaelson stash. Elijah made a mental note to refill the refrigerator later that day, with a note to favor the B positive variety.

"Are you done?" Katherine asked kicking the table as she dropped another half a dozen bags before the Augustine vampire. The vampire's eyes flashed as the dark veins appeared across his otherwise rather beautiful features.

"Ooo a testy one. I think I see the appeal. Do you think Klaus will get jealous?" Katherine said to the original with a smirk.

"Jealousy is a rather petty emotion" Elijah replied pointedly ignoring the question. Enzo used his fangs to poke a hole into another blood bag looking between the two vampires as if watching a tennis match.

"Your brother is petty."

Enzo snorted looking over at Elijah raising an eyebrow, "So I take it this Caroline is entangled with your brother?"

"You guess right. I still find it a fascinating turn of events myself" Elijah chuckled at the continued look of confusion on Enzo's face.

"Enzo darling, you have heard of the original family right?" Katherine questioned.

"Wait they are real?" Enzo laughed as he finished off another bag tossing it onto the pile he left in his wake.

"You're looking at one" Elijah spoke dryly his brown eyes twinkling at the slight loss of color on Enzo's face.

**XXX**

"Well this is interesting," Klaus said in a drawl leaning against a nearby all as the rest of his family and Bonnie tumbled in from their rather exhausting trip home. His girlfriend walked to his side placing a soft hand onto his bicep, leaning into him as they watched the scene before them.

A strange vampire, obviously Enzo from the delighted gasp of Caroline, was sitting on his couch with a grin on his face as Katherine was seated across from him only in her jeans and a bra with a scowl. His brother was seated in the corner of the room with a book only looking up when his family walked in.

"What the hell" Rebekah barked hands coming to her hips as she glared at the brunette in the living room, "Why are you half-dressed, Katerina?"

Enzo's head perked up, "Katerina?"

"It's Katherine to you, Lorenzo" The doppelganger hissed frowning at the hands in her hand. Bonnie took in the scene with Kol at her side letting out a low chuckle.

"Katherine so quick to undress" Her brother taunted. Finn and Sage crossed the entry into the house looked between the two groups and Sage whined softly, "I always miss the good stuff."

Niklaus chuckled, "I do believe that our dear Katerina was losing to our new friend, Enzo."

Katherine's curls flipped over as the vampire narrowed her brown eyes at the original hybrid. Her lips curled into a sneer, "Caroline must you bring in the dog?"

Niklaus growled in anger as his eyes flashed amber, the baby vampire in question placed herself between the two. "Can't the two of you play nice?"

The rest of the Mikaelson siblings snorted in unison, slowly entering the living room. Rebekah sat next to Enzo casually kicking her feet onto the table-turning towards the strange vampire, "Now Enzo, was it? Please be a dear and explain how you got dear old Katherine to play honestly. She's always been just a cheat."

The vampire rolled her eyes before placing the cards down, "You are just a sore loser, Rebekah dear. Now Enzo as the rest of the clan has arrived, we must have a raincheck."

Enzo simply offered her a grin, seeing behind the sass as the doppelganger looked over at the suited original that helped save him. Katherine Pierce was a sore loser, indeed but Enzo noted that the vampire's shoulders were raised.

She wasn't completely comfortable in this crowd. The brunette offered Elijah a wink before walking towards Caroline.

"Look at you, baby vampire all grown up. Creating master plans and succeeding" Katherine purred.

"Thank you for your help" Caroline said with a smile, the older vampire shrugged.

"You've answered my curiosities" The brunette flipped her hair turning all her attention towards Klaus, "Well almighty hybrid, am I still free to go?"

The dirty-blonde raised an eyebrow, "I thought for sure you would stick your annoying self onto my couch and throw yourself at my brother. At least for a few more weeks."

Katherine crossed her arms against her chest, her hip tilting to the right to match the way her head moved to the left.

"I know when I'm not wanted" Her eyes strayed to Elijah who refused to look up from his book.

Niklaus sighed as if in pain before waving his hand flippantly over Katherine's general direction, "Fine. Our deal is still intact. You are free from me."

Katherine flashed out leaving the front door wide open. Sage rolled her eyes to the back of her head, "So dramatic."

Rebekah turned to look at her elder brother in the corner using her speed to flutter next to him placing a hand on his shoulder, bending down to ask "What was that about?"

"You'll have to be more specific Rebekah" Elijah eyed his sister, "Katherine and I have a rather complicated relationship."

His sister snorted in a very unladylike fashion, "Your unholy union with the hellspawn was a travesty. What happened while we were away? Finally tire of the whore?"

Caroline tossed Rebekah a warning look, "Bekah."

Elijah patted his sister's hand softly from its spot on his shoulder before standing up, "I assume she is off to haunt the Salvatores."

Caroline groaned softly, "You lot are horrible."

Rebekah kept her eyes wide and innocent, "I'm speaking my truth, dear future sister-in-law."

Caroline sighed, "I'm not your sister-in-law."

Rebekah smirked "I said future."

**XXX**

"Hold your horses Nik. The witches stones will be stored safely away in Mikaelson holdings under lock and key that only a Mikaelson can open and the stones can only be used by Bonnie possibly a particularly strong descendent. But if the witch can't access the stones, Silas will never be free" Kol assured his older brother leaning into the desk of Elijah's personal study.

The siblings had entered, fearing that their guests that refused to leave might overhear one could never be too careful. They hadn't survived this long by accident. Niklaus closed his mouth pursing his lips as his brain wrapped around itself in thought.

"Silas has been dealt with, he a desiccated carcus in the middle of the ocean, without easy access to minds to infiltrate. Nature is still in balance, right Kol?" Rebekah added turning to the brother with the most talent for magic during their human days.

Their village in the old world did take kindly to magic users, that being so Mikael forbade their mother from practicing. Esther, despite wanting to respect her husband had followed his rule only to the extent that she stopped practicing what witches today deemed dark magic. She practiced light magic, things that could help ease their daily lives but keep them hidden in plain sight.

When they moved to the New World after the loss of their eldest daughter, Freya. Esther began to test each of her children for talent in magic. Of them all only Kol seemed to have an innate talent for it. Despite Mikael's dislike of magic, Kol thrived under his mother's tutelage. Something was different with Kol, while the others lacked a true gift they could still feel the connection to nature. It was in their blood, Kol always seemed addicted to it.

Turning into a vampire cut off his supply to magic, and the vampire thirst for blood replaced it. Kol never forgot the high he could get from practicing magic, so he searched for anything that could even ease the pain. In his case it was blood, Niklaus wouldn't be surprised that was why Kol preferred witches. They could offer magic in their blood, the closet to magic that Kol would ever get to practicing again

"Yes the delicate balance of nature is still intact, the repercussions of freeing Silas and the undoing of the other side are now purely another universe. That doesn't mean the witches are done with Caroline, yet' Kol grunted, "nature is a tricky thing, it always finds a way to ensure key events or people exist."

Niklaus brows furrowed, " are you telling me that the tragedies of Mystic Falls and New Orleans could still occur?"

Elijah pinched his nose in an attempt to keep the migraine at bay. "We've done as the witches asked. Caroline has done her part, surely she is free to go?"

Kol shrugged, "Magic is not knowable, brother. Caroline's memories have returned that signals the end to the part she knows about."

Sage growled, "What about the plans of nature she does not know about?" Finn wrapped an arm around the red haired vampire, in an attempt to soothe the firey temper.

"We will just have to live it. The ancestor's needed Caroline to change a specific chain of events from occurring, clearly, that started with Silas. As for the rest? I don't know and that's what worries me" Kol said honestly.

"You mean hope that Caroline doesn't go all holier than thou and forget about self-preservation" Rebekah scoffed, ignoring the heated glare of her brother, "Nik stop glowering, you know as well as I do Caroline Forbes has zero self-preservation."

**XXX**

Caroline had decided that she genuinely liked being courted.

Now that Silas was a permanent fixture at the bottom of the ocean floor, life seemed to go back to normal for the supernatural of Mystic Falls. Niklaus would drop her off at the local high school every morning and would pick her up when cheer practice was over. Notes seemed to find her everywhere, something that all of her friends would tease her about.

Caroline shrugged, if Niklaus wanted to send notes then the hybrid would. She was just thankful he kept physical gifts to a minimum and away from prying eyes. Occasionally he and Kol could be seen at practice, even if Bonnie had to send the later a few witchy migraines to keep him from playing with their squad. Rebekah shrugged saying her brother was hungry, it was not like he was going around murdering them.

He was being civil for Kol.

Katherine had once again disappeared but not before tormenting her descendent a little. Elena had seethed for days. Caroline would nod her head sympathetically, inwardly thinking the only reason Katherine kept at it was because the brunette always reacted.

"She wants Stefan back even if he will have nothing to do with her!" Elena hissed, biting into a blood bag one afternoon after cheer practice.

"It's Katherine. She's persistent and honestly, you all are not doing yourselves any favors by reacting the way you do" Caroline pointed out, much to Elena's shock Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. The blonde ignored the doppelganger's cry of outrage as she took a drink of water. Her blue eyes looking out for her persistent boyfriend.

"Katherine Pierce thrives on anger, annoyance and hate. You are giving her the reactions she wants. No one wants to be rejected but your giving her the next best thing" Bonnie agreed to take a breath as the witch bent down to the left stretching herself out from their workout.

"The Bennett witch is right" Niklaus's voice as smooth as silk spoke in a drawl as a rather pleasant grin appeared across his face. Elena and Bonnie looked away as he stepped up to their blonde friend wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into a kiss in greeting.

"You really do hate admitting others are right" Caroline smiled as Klaus nipped at her neck.

"I'm stating a fact love, if the doppelganger can't figure out Katherine then that's her problem. Not yours" The last part was said in a whisper despite the brunette being able to hear. Bonnie shook her head at the glare Elena sent his way.

"Love, your dear old friend Enzo awaits" Niklaus murmured in her ear. The head cheerleader immediately perked up, she had only been able to catch a glimpse of him when they returned from the island. They had yet to really talk to each other, as the Mikaelsons were adept at keeping them apart.

"We wish to ensure his control is real, Caroline. He is still older than you and I do not wish for you to have to put down a friend" Niklaus had told her.

Caroline didn't know whether to feel honored that he knew her well enough that it would destroy her, to do such a thing or annoyed that he was placing her in a safety bubble. After waving goodbye to her friends, Caroline allowed Niklaus to lead her towards his own car. Smiling as he opened the car door for her, the vampire slid into the passenger seat.

She didn't even roll her eyes when he handed her another dose of vervain, taking it gingerly Caroline shivered as she took another drink of water-filled vervain.

"Is it getting better?"

Caroline nodded, "My tolerance is increasing daily. I should not be physically affected by daily doses by the time I graduate."

Niklaus' eyes darkened, "Good."

Caroline placed her hand on his arm, "Things are going to be okay." Her eyes strayed to his hands whose grip on the wheel tightened considerably.

"Your memories have returned, after everything you've told me that happens here. I can't have you at risk, Caroline. I'm just glad I do not have to fight you on leaving this godforsaken town. Especially after you told me about Marcellus"

"My memories might not even come to pass, Nik. Silas was the one who caused the rips into the balance allowing for much of it to pass. Hayley's no longer has the option of getting pregnant with Hope and as for Marcellus, he is still your son. He's alive that's something isn't?"

"I've still been alive a lot longer than you, love. If its meant to be, danger will find a way to Mystic Falls. I won't have you in the middle of it. And its been a hundred years he is no longer the boy I knew."

Caroline balked, "I wouldn't…" only to be interrupted by a dark chuckle from Klaus.

"Love, you would drop everything to run back to Mystic Falls in order to save your little band of misfits."

Caroline crossed her arms turning her head out towards the window, refusing to acknowledge that he was right. His answering smirk was enough.

**XXX**

Enzo heard Caroline before he even saw a single string of blonde hair. He was making his way into the Mikaelson personal gym when he heard the sounds of muscle hitting a bag. His eyes strayed towards where the bags were hanging into the corner of the personal gym, Enzo inwardly rolled his eyes these people were far to bloody rich.

They were vampires for god sake. Did they really need all this?

Caroline punched the bag once again, "Welcome, Enzo. I don't bite."

"I don't know about that. I've overheard your fights with that hybrid of yours" Enzo joked coming up to hold the bag. The blonde flashed him a quick smile as she raised her hip, squaring it off to avoid injury before landing a kick into the bag. Enzo let out a small laugh, "Damn, you do throw a mean punch."

Enzo continued to hold the bag steady as the baby vampire in her series of kicks and punches until the bloody thing fell from the ceiling. He offered her a smirk, " trouble in paradise?"

Caroline offered him a stare that spoke volumes, "You aren't my type."

Enzo laughed slapping her on the back, "I know even if you really do have a thing for accents."

The blonde vampire huffed, "I do not."

The vampire wiggled his eyebrows, earning a soft genuine laugh from the blonde as she pushed into his shoulder, "What brings you here?"

Enzo shrugged, "I never did get to tell you, thanks. For somehow ranging these elderly vampires into rescuing my ass."

Caroline's eyes narrowed, "What the Augustine Society was doing was wrong."

"And you knew me. From before."

"They told you that huh?"

Enzo used his longer stride to cut Caroline off, "Not much. These originals are a rather secretive bunch. But they did tell me that my rescue was for you, apparently, a bunch of dead witches didn't like what was going to happen and used you as their tool."

Caroline snorted, "Witches useful, but judgy. In this case they knew me from my friendship with their descendent."

"So, our paths have crossed? In this future?"

"I have a proposition for you" Caroline sighed looking over at Enzo, "You help me finish this workout to Klaus's satisfaction and I'll tell you what you wish to know."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Niklaus sat in his plush leather chair, fit for a king really, leaning his forearms onto his desk watching the news of a tragic fire that lit up Whitmore University. One by one his siblings entered his domain until Katherine entered and closed the door behind her.

One really could never be too careful.

He only needed to raise his eyes for Rebekah to answer his question, "Enzo is off getting to know Caroline. She's helping him adjust to the times." Niklaus nodded with a lazy flick turned up the volume as the news story continued on.

A pretty anchorwoman was standing in front of a tall building on fire, "Authorities say that earlier today students surrounding this building, Whitmore House, had been the subject of a possible prank gone wrong when tear gas had been set off in the area. No one had been hurt due to the attack. The Authorities were in the beginning stages of their investigation when news of a fire being set off at the historical home of the Whitmore family."

Katherine purred, "Some of my best work I say."

Elijah straightened his cuffs, "you always did have a flare for that particular element."

Finn looked at the scene turning towards the duo that was actually there, "I take it you found more than Caroline's missing friend."

"The Augustine Society were experimenting on vampires" Elijah informed them, his siblings immediately straightened up at this, "we of course knew that they have captured a few of our kind over the years. However, the amount of correct information they knew was troubling. Especially the files on what they used the information for."

"And what, dear brother, was that for?" Kol questioned his eyes narrowing at his second oldest brother.

For several moments Elijah remained silent, taking his time to look each of his siblings in the eye when he answered, "They were attempting to create a vampire that fed on other vampires."

"Did they succeed?" Rebekah questioned back, her fist clenching at the idea of a threat so close to where they lived. While neither she nor her brothers had much to fear they did have members of their family that were suspectable.

Namely Sage and Caroline. Especially Caroline being the youngest no matter the amount of her control. She would be the most at risk, and with the blonde at risk who knew the lengths their brother would go to protect her.

"It appears that they were in the beginning stages of perfecting the serum. But we cannot know for certain."

Niklaus growled, "then we better make certain before we leave Mystic Falls."

Kol snorted, "fond of the inhabitants Nik?"

Niklaus grinned sardonically, "Oh no but we have a pretty blonde vampire that would murder us all if we allowed anything bad to happen to her town."

**XXX**

If Caroline could describe the next few months in Mystic Falls it would have been idealistic. The conundrum of Silas was officially over. All of her memories have returned safely to her memory even if they caused her pain. Every so often she would feel a pang for the loss of Hope, knowing how dear she would have been to the Mikaelson's. She also felt more keenly the loss of Alaric and the children they shared.

The Gemini Coven most likely would still gain a new set of twins, but they would not be the Josie and Lizzie that Caroline had raised. However, there were new memories she was able to create, with a newfound family. One where Enzo was not beholden to his love of Lily Salvatore, still safely locked away along with the other heretics. That was not one mess she was willing to step into again.

The Gemini Coven had handled it once in 1910 and Caroline thought it should stay that way. If only she could say the same about the other monsters of her past or Niklaus's. After Katherine's appearance that night in the Salvatore Boarding School, no one had heard from her since. Caroline had a feeling the former doppelganger found herself in the original's mighty city. She only hoped that the vampire would not stir up too much trouble while there.

As graduation came closer and her plans to join the Mikaelson's wherever they choose to go. Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah made plans on returning to New Orleans, with the threat of their parents gone nothing was there to stop them from returning. It hurt Caroline to tell Niklaus that the son he had long grieved for, was in fact alive.

"Traitor" Niklaus had hissed his fists clenching as the memories of his cowardly self fleeing his murderous father rose. Rebekah had flinched upon the knowledge that the young man she thought lost in the mayhem had in fact not only survived but chose to stay in the city.

During the planning even Elijah surprised her one evening by coming to her with a list of college brochures in his hand. Handing them over to curious eyes, Caroline remembered looking up at him with a questioning stare.

"Anywhere you want to go" He vowed, before she could protest Elijah shut her up with a stern glare that only a long-suffering older brother could produce. "I've seen your grades, even with the amount of drama for the last two years. Caroline the only thing we would have to do would nudge them to wave the deadline."

The blonde silently took the college packets with a small frown. The idea of using their powers for her benefit still made her nervous. Before being sent back, Caroline had long ago learned that it was unavoidable. The need to use her vampire gifts, especially when loved ones were in danger. When it was related to life and death events, trauma Caroline understood. But even then she never managed to do it purely for personal gain. The closet she came was when she had to run with the girls, and that was directly related to helping her girls.

"Caroline" Rebekah whined, "I realize that you are a goody two-shoes. When will you come to the realization that we are vampires and therefore eventually need to use it on order to avoid suspicion?"

"I don't need to use it to get into college!" Caroline snapped.

Rebekah sighed, "You'd get in on your own merits. We are pushing red tape around. Is that really any different than the rich?"

"That's the problem. It isn't."

Not to mention that outside of Caroline's morals questioning the use of her vampiric gifts, was the notion that the Mikaelson's were keeping something from her. She would have to have been blind not to notice the fire at Whitmore House, where she knew for a fact Enzo was kept. Yet she heard nothing from them about the experiments.

Just what was her favorite vampire family up to? The older blonde sat next to the baby vampire, "What is going on in that little control freak head of yours?"

" Outside of the queasy feeling I get at the idea of compelling someone. Or the knowledge that I know Elijah and Katherine found out about the Augustine experiments."

Rebekah flinched, "we knew you had other things to worry about. You were the one to send us there in the first place. We didn't know how much you knew and didn't want to cause you unnecessary worry."

"You wanted to make sure there was no more Augustine vampires that could attack other vampires" Caroline surmised.

Reluctantly Rebekah nodded. "For your information you managed to destroy the laboratory before they got the virus correct. The first one would have been a student by the name of Jesse, an assistant of the Society's leader Wes Maxfield."

"Enzo?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.

Caroline shot her an annoyed glare, "he was the test subject to learn about vampires. He is like the rest of our race descendants of your family."

The original nodded, "I'll inform my brother's then. Thank god. I hated keeping things from you!"

Caroline snorted, "for a family made of secrets you lot are horrible at keeping them."

"Only because you have futuristic knowledge!"

Caroline laughed softly tucking her head into the other blonde's shoulder. Rebekah wrapped her arm around the girl's back. "There is something else isn't there?"

Caroline bite her lip, her gaze lowering to her lap where her hands played with each other. A nervous tick she had never managed to get under control.

"Caroline?"

"I no longer have any gaps in my memory. Nik knows but I wanted to make sure long-term before I told anyone else."

"That's a good thing!" Rebekah exclaimed, "it means your witchy duty is complete! Time to focus on Caroline."

The baby vampire shook her head, "I told Nik, what I could remember. Everything I knew about your family, his daughter, my own. "

Rebekah nodded, "Yes, I remember Finn had confirmed we had an older sister named Freya. You said she was still alive?"

"Without Hope, I'm afraid you'll never get to meet her."

"Tell me what you know about Freya. Did Niklaus tell you how we met her? Maybe that will give us a clue" Rebekah suggested softly. Her hand gently grasped the younger girl's. It shocked Rebekah how a girl like Caroline, while perfectly capable of being a complete bitch but who held more loyalty to her loved ones than anyone Rebekah had met in the last ten centuries could care so much about a young woman she barely interacted with.

All Rebekah had been allowed to know about Freya was that she was the firstborn Mikaelson, lost back in the old world due to sickness. The plague, Rebekah and her siblings had originally thought were what brought them to the New World. As it turned out Finn, while still young remembered young Freya. Of going with their mother to meet her sister.

Aunt Dahlia.

For years their brother had thought he must have had a bad dream. Esther had made him doubt his own memories for years. Rebekah assumed their mother had her own reasons, a guilty conscious for making a deal for children only to agree to give away her firstborn. Rebekah would be a liar if she didn't say that the idea of having a blood sister was not appealing.

That didn't mean she wanted Caroline to blame herself if that didn't happen.

**XXX**

Elena didn't know what was happening to her, not really. The closer Stefan seemed to get with Rebekah; talking with her in the halls of the high school, spending more time with her and Caroline then to keep his distance from Elena. Elena felt an emotion that before her transition the brunette could always keep at bay for the most part.

Anger.

All her life Elena has been the calm, sweet one. She was the big sister to her younger more irresponsible brother, Jeremy. She was the calm to the storm that was Caroline, even at the tender age of five. She was the mellow one compared to Bonnie's absolute surety of herself. That was what Elena was in life. In death, Elena found herself bubbling with unspoken, anger.

Anger that had a life of its own.

The latest of the Petrova line felt a rage deep inside whenever the blonde was around. At first, it was just anger at how she was flirting with Matt. The blonde boy deserved more than a murderous original vampire. How she would make remarks about the past she shared with Stefan, how it boiled Elena's blood. The brunette could not fathom how her childhood friend drenched in insecurity, could befriend the blonde vampire.

But Caroline liked her, no longer claimed the original sister was trying to steal the other blondes place in school. Elena never thought there would come a day when she wanted to hear Caroline complain about the bitch. What hurt the most was how even Bonnie was not bothered by the female.

"Rebekah is not that bed, Elena. We promised to try and get along for Caroline's sake after last year's decades dance. You know once you actually get to know her she is not that bad" Bonnie shrugged.

"As tragic as her life has been, it doesn't give her the right to antagonize me!" Elena snapped at Bonnie one night during their study session for finals. Their final member was busy trying to explain the concept of not compelling the teachers to give them a passing grade. At least that was what Caroline was trying to teach Kol.

"You do realize if you stop giving her a reaction, eventually she'll grow bored? You no longer have anything to fear from her. Caroline has the cure in safety…"

"Why? I was turned months ago! I won't die if I take it. Stefan might have wanted the cure, but he doesn't want to die, and I know of no other vampire that wants that could safely take it" Elena argued.

Bonnie shot her a warning look, "I told you that in confidence, Elena. We are keeping it safe in case we need it. With Caroline's memories returned her deal with my ancestors is done, but that doesn't mean all the troubles of the past won't occur."

Elena sighed, "I know but it seems like a waste. I am the only one who wants to be human again that can safely take it." Now that they knew who was the most in danger of the cure, the problem of having too many people she loved wishing for it was solved. It was almost too good to be true.

"That gives you the right to take it?" Bonnie questioned.

"It might be the safest option. What if someone finds out we have the cure and comes after us for it?"

"You just want to make sure Rebekah can't become human, even knowing she would die if she took it" Bonnie muttered to herself knowing full well that the vampire could hear.

Elena gave her a scathing look, "I want the human population of Mystic Falls to be safe. The cure is not safe."

"Becoming a vampire changed you, Elena" Bonnie shut the textbook she was reading before grabbing her school bag to shove her stuff in. Elena's eyes widened crawling to her knees, "Bonnie?"

"I'm going home, before I say something I regret. Ever since you turned it's like your anger controls you. Like all the anger of your human life is boiling over now that you're a vampire, leading to overreaction towards anyone who doesn't agree with you."

"That's not fair. I'm transitioning and vampirism enhances everything, so I'm freer with my anger. Isn't that a good thing? No more bottling it up."

Bonnie looked at her eyes wide, shaking her head as if she could not believe the young woman she was seeing. "You hate Rebekah so much; you can't shut up about it. You're still angry over the cure and it's been months, Elena. Let me guess you still mutter about Klaus to Caroline as well."

"He is a murderer, but no Bonnie. As much as I might hate him, I've learned that lesson at least."

Bonnie turned to smile at her friend, "Yes. Klaus Mikaelson is a murderer without repent but do you know how loyal he is to his family and to Caroline. While he sucks at showing emotion to his siblings, it does not appear to be a problem with our friend. That's all we really need to know."

"You know I think your mostly just saying that because you developed a crush on Kol" Elena shook her head looking over at her friend in pity. The witch sighed rubbing her forehead feeling a migraine coming along.

"Elena, as Caroline's friends all we need to do is be supportive. Tell her our opinions but stand by her no matter what. She's done that for us, for every insult thrown at Damon she's been eager to help save your life twice over."

"I didn't hear a denial" The vampire teased, only to gap when the witch shot her a withering glare before turning on her heels.

Elena blinked slowly as her oldest friend walked out on her that was more akin to a certain blonde original than anyone else. The anger that was beneath the surface just kept rising, her friends were changing. Elena was not so sure if the changes were for the better. First Caroline fell for someone who at best could be considered a mafia boss, then the blonde manages to get witched back in time to save the world. Secondly, Bonnie the one friend Elena could say was a constant, no jealousy like with Caroline just pure friendship was beginning to act differently.

A part of Elena wished for a time before vampires, where her parents were alive and the only problems her friends had were of the boy variety. Then everything had changed at the end of her sophomore year, then most definitely in junior year when she met Stefan Salvatore. Elena smiled thinking about Stefan, he was a man worthy of adoration, truly. She also had her friends that she was raised with, even with all the tragedy that followed her parent's death. Elena felt stable….

Then Katherine had to show her face….

She knew exactly who to blame. Yet she still didn't hear any denial about Kol either…hmmm

**XXX**

Katherine made sure to stand casually near a storefront; her hands full of a fashion magazine. Rather than her eyes being on the page, her brown eyes stalked the pair of brunet's walking together down the street. The Petrova thought they were familiar; it was the she-wolf that killed off Klaus's hybrids and the wolf-boy she had originally set up for the ritual. The baby hybrid.

The she-wolf looked annoyed at her male comrade who appeared to be trying to win back her favor. It was laughable at how loud they were, Katherine sighed there really was no subtly in the young.

"I don't understand, there aren't any wolves here!" Tyler complained. Katherine rolled her eyes, could the young hybrid be any louder? He should just put an ad in the local newspaper that would be stealthier than the pampered brat.

Katherine made a face; Caroline had actually stepped up her taste in men if she dumped this boy for Klaus Mikaelson. The brunette shuddered at the kind thought of the original. She would never pay him a compliment, ever. She ruined way too many Gucci shoes keeping far away from that man.

"I told you Tyler, this is where my pack my original pack is from. Even if they are no longer here. There has to be some clue about where they are or what happened to them" Hayley hissed punching him in the shoulder.

Oh! Trouble in second-best paradise. Katherine tossed her magazine to the side, keeping far enough away that the idiots would not notice but close enough to hear the conversation. This trip just got interesting.

**XX**

Two years ago, if someone would have told Bonnie that she would willingly step foot into an abandoned old building where on two separate occasions witches were killed, one time being the death site of her own ancestor Emily Bennett, the young woman would have said how insane that sounded.

Yet as senior year closed in that was exactly what the Bennett witch was doing. Sitting down cross-legged surrounded by candlelight as she tried to connect with the finicky connection she had with the ancestors.

"You should be more respectful, child" Gram's voice scolded with a fondness that only a loving grandmother could have.

Bonnie opened her eyes, "Grams!"

There right in front of her stood her beloved Grams, who had died trying to help her unlock the tomb her grandmother had correctly assumed they had no business opening in the first place. Damon Salvatore's selfishness led to several avoidable deaths. She had pushed aside her anger for Elena and because he had been willing to help deal with the tomb vampires he had set loose. Her anger had remained only to burn brighter once Caroline had told her exactly what happened with Damon.

"Oh Bonnie" Her grams murmured opening her arms as the witch hurried out of her meditative position to hug her grandmother.

"Oh Grams, I've missed you" Bonnie whispered holding her close, "wait how can I touch you?"

"A little gift from the ancestors. You've done well my child."

Bonnie blushed, "I had help."

"Yes, you did. That doesn't erase what you did" Grams praised softly, "I knew Caroline wouldn't let us down."

"Wait Grams, that was you?"

"If anyone could get you to see reason child. It would have been Caroline Forbes, that child was a force even as a babe."

Bonnie laughed, "I love you grams."

"And I love you, Bonnie."

**XX**

"Enzo!" Caroline screeched at the top of her lungs as she lunged for the vampire just as he grabbed the last of the fruity pebbles. He offered her a smirk holding the box up high so that the blonde could not reach.

"Looking for something doll?" He drawled.

"That is mine!" Caroline hissed crossing her arms tapping her foot. Where were the Mikaelson's? She had spent the night, with Klaus and bonding with Enzo but no blood Mikaelson was around.

"Really? I don't see your name on it" He sang looking at her amused.

"Fine" Caroline snapped, "see if you get to play twister!"

Enzo looked at her with a strange expression, "what is twister?"

It took all of Enzo's very limited amount of self-control not to laugh in her face at how quickly she turned around her mouth opening and closing out of her own control. Just when he was about to call someone thinking he actually broke the girl she yelled out everyone's name.

"REBEKAH! ELIJAH! NIKLAUS! FINN! SAGE YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS EITHER KOL!" It amused Enzo at how easily all their names rolled off her tongue as one by one each Mikaelson strolled over to where she was.

In front of the entire Mikaelson clan was a considerably tinier Caroline Forbes crossing her arms, her foot tapping. Klaus offered her a playful smirk, "You bellowed love?"

"Enzo has never played twister" Caroline pouted pointing to Finn, "and I doubt any of you managed to teach Finn either."

"What about me?" Kol whined. Caroline turned to look at the wild original with a smile "I'm sure you've managed to find time to play it haven't you?"

Kol gulped taking a step away shooting his brothers a glare when they chuckled at him.

"Love are you sure—' Niklaus started only to stop at the vicious glare she was giving him. Niklaus felt himself sigh as he resigned himself to spending the evening with his siblings.

"Rebekah go get the blasted game" He ordered his sister who flashed away without a word. Caroline was busy herding the rest towards a bigger room, with Sage cackling madly.

"I can't believe you didn't teach him twister!" Caroline cried in mock rage.

**XXX**

The time for graduation had finally arrived. Elena and Bonnie walked into the Mikaelson household, after trying to reach Caroline at her house only for Liz Forbes to tell the girls that her daughter was helping Rebekah get ready for graduation as well. When told this Bonnie shook her head rolling her eyes in a fond gesture as Elena's shoulders sagged, irritated that in order to see her friend that the other blonde menace would have to be included.

What neither expected walking into the manor was to see Caroline sipping champagne with Katherine on the couch as Rebekah could be seen sprinting up the stairs in a huff. The two other vampires laughed clinking their glasses together.

"Why is she here?" Elena seethed glaring at her long-dead ancestor. Katherine didn't bother to hide her smirk taking a long sip of champagne while holding up, a small rectangular paper. The doppelganger had yet to inform the Mikaelson's of the little interesting tip, she found in New Orleans. She had yet to decide exactly what to do with the information when she received Caroline's invitation. Who was she to say no? Elena grabbed it showing it to Bonnie as both girls read Katherine's personal invitation by Caroline.

At the raised eyebrows of her childhood friends, Caroline shrugged "What can I say her bitchiness calls out to mine."

Bonnie shot her blonde friend a smirk, "I always thought the two of you were scarily similar."

Elena scoffed, "Caroline's changed. She's no longer desperate."

It took only a millisecond for Elena's words to sink in, as the former doppelganger turned to look at the scathing looks of Katherine and Rebekah. Bonnie and Caroline were looking at her with devastated eyes.

"Care…I…." Elena stammered.

"Perhaps its best if you get ready for graduation elsewhere. Miss. Gilbert" Finn's cold voice echoed around the room. Caroline didn't even flinch when the eldest original brother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You heard my brother, Elena" Rebekah drawled out the vampire's name with no hint of regret, "get your ass out."

"Care" Bonnie protested. Her friend didn't appear to be listening as she remained frozen as the redhead, Sage walked the Gilbert out with the Bennett witch following looking between her two friends.

"Go, Bon" Caroline whispered.

Caroline felt the tears drip down her cheek when Rebekah's arms were wrapped around the younger blonde. Katherine let out a sigh, "They really know how to kill the buzz."

Caroline didn't respond as she felt Rebekah hiss over at the brunette while Caroline found herself tucked into the neck of the original sister. She felt the soft hands of Rebekah steer her around.

"It's okay Care" Rebekah whispered, "you've done everything for her. She is safe even from my temperamental brother. You are free. Soon we will be out of this godforsaken town."

Caroline giggled, "I don't know what's happened to her. She's acting like…" the pause was telling as the blondes looked over to the remaining brunette.

"Ah good old Petrova blood kicking in" Katherine acknowledged. "She was far too sweet to be believable. Finally showing her true colors that one."

**XXX**

Caroline squealed when she spotted the familiar tall blonde figure, that was Matt Donovan. She was helping the school pass out graduation gowns. The baby vampire grinned as she raced over at a human pace to tackle one of her oldest friends into a tight hug.

Matt laughed wrapping his arms around her twirling her around "Hello to you too, Care."

"I'm just so happy! You have no idea" Caroline smiled despite tears falling over her cheeks. Matt frowned cupping her cheek, "that other life really did a number on you."

Caroline smiled, "Now that Silas is gone, we will actually have a normal graduation."

"Matt! Caroline" The two friends separated upon hearing Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Rebekah all fully dressed up head to toe in their red cap and gowns.

"Care, I.." Elena started only to be cut off by the blonde who hugged her tightly.

"Let's just enjoy today" Caroline insisted pulling away to look her friend in the eye. Rebekah watched the two with an eye roll. Personally, she thought that the other blonde was better off without the doppelganger.

Matt, Stefan and the witch have proven themselves, to be flawed but ultimately good. But the doppelganger…well Rebekah knew when to keep her opinions to herself.

Caroline soon had pulled them all into a warm hug, only to hear a chuckle come from behind, "What about me, darling?"

The blonde turned to glare at Kol, "You didn't sign up for senior year." That didn't stop the blonde from hugging the youngest brother. Her eyes scanned around clearly trying to look for the rest of his family.

Kol chuckled, "They are in the stands alongside your mother." Kol quickly kissed his sister on the cheek before going to join the rest of the family.

"Are we ready to graduate?" Matt asked smiling as Rebekah held his hand.

"My first graduation!" Rebekah grinned up at her fellow blonde, earning a chuckle from Stefan. Rebekah shoved him in the shoulder playfully. The two vampires grinned at each other which only caused Elena's face to flush as she fought the urge to make her disproval known.

That was when the voice of Bonnie's father could be heard speaking into the microphone. The group gave each other all one last smile as they took their places. One by one each were called with cheers from all of their friends.

"Caroline Forbes, one of our most brilliant organizers if I might add" Bonnie's father announced her name softly. Earning chuckles from all of Caroline's teachers. As Caroline walked the stage, she could hear the screams of her friends. Turning she saw her mother standing up, clapping her heart out standing right next to of all people, Niklaus Mikaelson.

The blonde's smile widened at the two most important people in her life, were cheering her on together. Tears welled up in her eyes as she blew them both kisses. Liz Forbes shook her head fondly at her daughter, while Niklaus shot her a look. No words needed to be spoken, she already knew.

**XXX**

Graduation was nothing like she remembered it, last time around she was busy organizing the graduation while calling Klaus a dozen times in order to save Damon's life. Once again for Elena's sake, while the ghosts of their pasts, Kol's included haunted them. No finding out Rebekah had to safe Matt from dead vampire hunters, or that Damon was shut with werewolf venom. No Lexi to offer Stefan solace, or Alaric to bring back Elena's smile.

Caroline sipped her drink, leaning into her mother's embrace. This year was better, that she could admit. Kol was no ghost haunting Bonnie with a vengeance. No in fact he had teamed up with Enzo into who could annoy Bonnie the most. Said witch was sitting between the two with an irritated look on her face as both held their hands to their temples.

Caroline smirked, witch migraine. The two totally deserved it.

"Hello, Elena" Katherine's sultry voice echoed from behind Elena. The latter turned to face the smirking face of Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine" Elena hissed, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you. You've got things I've never had. A happy family, dances, a boyfriend who loves you and now graduation!" Katherine purred raising her glass to her shadow self.

Elena growled, "Here to take over my life again?"

Katherine laughed, "And go to college? Darling, I don't dwell."

"Just leave me alone, Katherine" Elena sighed, as she felt the anger build up inside her about to explode.

"Aww but we were having fun" Katherine pouted blocking the girl's path. Elena's eyes flashed as her vampiric image appeared across her features.

"Ah there the little demon is" Katherine purred.

"I hate you" Elena hissed.

"The feeling is mutual, darling. The problem is we seem to have a mutual friend now" Katherine pointed to Caroline who was smiling in the middle of a crowd of Mikaelson's and her mother. Elena glowered at the brunette grabbing the doppelganger by the wrist.

Katherine raised her brow, "my aren't you a daredevil."

"Stay away from my friends, my town" Elena hissed. Katherine laughed tossing her hair back.

"I'm older than you, baby vampire. You don't tell me what to do."

Elena scoffed, " says the vampire who ran from Klaus for what half a millennium?"

Katherine's eyes narrowed, "Do you want to see who will come out on top?"

Elena smiled, "gladly."

The two shared a look before flashing out of the party, not noticing the entire exchange was watched by a certain blonde vampire. By the time Caroline had been able to make her excuses, racing towards the deserted high school, the two doppelgangers had already begun to fight.

Caroline gasped watching as Elena was in a rage, grabbing at Katherine's curls as the two vampires actively slammed each other into the lockers. Several lockers had already them pried open; the doors thrown onto the ground in favor of a physical fight. Katherine growled using her stiletto to stab the other vampire in the gut.

She threw Caroline a pretty smile, "Hello, Caroline."

"A catfight? Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed watching with her arms crossed as Elena came up from behind jumping onto Katherine. The blonde rolled her shoulders stepping into the fight pushing the two away from each other.

"Enough" Caroline ordered, "this is ridiculous."

"Tell that to the psycho who keeps trying to mess with my life" Elena raged grabbing Caroline by the jacket and pushed her to the side. Her hand feeling a slight bulge in her jean jacket. Not taking the consequences into consideration, the doppelganger acted. Elena's eyes narrowed in on the pocket slipping her fingers into the slip and pulled out a red vial.

The cure. Elena hid her smile as Caroline groaned before Katherine tackled her descendent into the ground. Caroline muttered to herself, "I really should have seen that coming." That was when her hand grazed her jacket pocket, and when she felt nothing there. She cursed eyes narrowing at Elena.

The two doppelgangers rolled around the floor. Katherine once again got the upper hand using a locker door that she had broken off to bash Elena's head. Elena ripped the other vampire's jacket.

"That was Gucci" Katherine pouted, easily blocking a punch Elena threw. She hummed, "that teacher of yours did something right" before pushing her back into the floor.

Elena panted her hand still wrapped around the vial carefully managed to get up just as Katherine went to grab her arm. Caroline used her foot to step into the small space between them slipping between the two just as Elena's hand shoved itself into the air hitting Caroline in the mouth instead of its intended target, Katherine.

Elena and Katherine paused upon the realization that Caroline was indeed between them. Caroline was thrown to the floor on impact, immediately began to try and spit out the cure. Instinctively she knew it was too late.

"What did you do?" Katherine asked fearfully stepping over to the blonde on the floor. Caroline groaned softly, mentally screaming at her own stupidity. Of course, Elena would try something like this. She thought if Katherine wasn't strictly out to get Elena this time around, being around Elijah and the rest. Pulling her into Caroline's own orbit that perhaps this entire mess would be avoided.

Caroline knew she was a fool.

Elena knelt down beside Caroline, her eyes wide "are you okay, Care?"

"Elena get the fuck away from me!" Caroline growled, her eyes flaring up with her vampiric image as the brunette scooted away.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I told you no self-preservation!" Rebekah cried when the door opened revealing a disheveled looking Katherine holding up Caroline bridal style.

Liz Forbes thought it was lucky indeed that Katherine appeared back after the mansion had been cleared of all guests except for Liz Forbes, Enzo and Bonnie. Stefan had made an appearance to wish the graduates well. That was they noticed that three of the invitees, two of which were recent graduates and the third was five hundred year old vampire with a penchant for trouble the Mikaelson family worry rose. Stefan volunteered to check near the old Salvatore and Lockwood lands as worry that Elena had gotten into a fight with Katherine rose.

If Caroline was missing, then she most likely got involved.

It truly was fortunate that the rest of the human population had long fled the scene, because as soon as Niklaus's eyes landed on the unconscious Caroline the thin veil of control the hybrid had was gone. Liz jumped at the animalistic growl that the hybrid let loose. It was only due to the family's vampire speed that allowed them to reach their brother before he launched himself at the brunette.

Surprisingly, it was newly released Augustine vampire that jumped up and made it to the little blonde vampire he had become so fond of in their short acquaintance. He flashed towards the Petrova taking come of the weight from the vampire. When it was clear she needed to be taken before the Mikaelson's lost all control of their brother. Taking his arm under her knees as the doppelganger gently leaned the girl into his chest so that his other arm could wrap around her back Caroline's head resting on his chest.

He walked the rest of the way towards the couch, careful to allow Niklaus sight of where his hands were placed at all times. Liz and Bonnie crowded around Caroline the witch immediately began to chant a diagnosing spell. Liz whispered her baby's name, wiping the hair out of her eyes.

"Explain, Katerina" Elijah growled using his strength to hold onto his brother by his shoulders. As the rest of his siblings held onto parts of his body. Niklaus was barely in control, his eyes flashing amber as he struggled against his siblings to get to Caroline. Katherine needed to share her side of the story now before his brother ripped the girl's heart out.

"Apparently Caroline had the bottle of the cure on her when she found myself in the midst of a battle with my little shadow self" Katherine told, looking straight into Niklaus's eyes. She had to make him see her as less of a threat. She knew about wolves, and if she was correct about what she suspected the only way he would calm would be when she woke.

Taking a glance towards Caroline, she hoped for all their sakes that it was soon.

Niklaus growled in warning as he finally got free of his siblings hold making his way towards Caroline on the couch. Immediately Bonnie shook her head as she and Liz made room for him near the blonde. He tenderly raised her so that he could slide himself in between the couch and her head laying back down onto his lap.

"I sense nothing wrong with her. She should wake up soon" Bonnie whispered, earning a relieved smile from Liz.

"That's good" Liz murmured starring at the prone form of her daughter. Elijah looked over at his brother frowning at the intent look in his eye as his hands gently framed her face.

"Elijah" Niklaus growled lowly not capable of taking his gaze away from the blonde vampire. He could feel his inner wolf prowling around his mind, tugging at him to ensure the woman was safe.

"Yes Niklaus" Elijah replied carefully, having very limited experience with his brother losing control of his wolf since it was released. They had lived amongst the wolves a thousand years ago, but a thousand years was a long time.

Elijah wondered if Caroline was his brother's mate. Did he choose her or was it fated? If his brother simply chose the girl then while his protective instincts were not out of the ordinary it was something they could handle. If it was a wolf bond… then Elijah was at a loss on how to help his brother and newfound sister.

"Find me Elena Gilbert" He snarled burring his head into the curve of Caroline's neck.

He wouldn't be capable of losing her, she would have to be protected. And now she had been force fed the cure. She was no longer even a baby vampire but a complete and totally defenseless human. Elijah made a mental note to get a necklace filled with vervain made for the girl.

They already lost their mother's locket. Perhaps one of his siblings new of another they had in the vault. Rebekah made her way over to the brunette, checking her over frowning "you mean to tell me that a baby vampire, ELENA of all people. Got the best of you?"

Katherine snarled, "believe it or not she was the one asking for the fight."

Sage rolled her eyes, "and you had no part in aggravating the girl? She's been a loose cannon since she was turned!"

Katherine snarled, "I wanted to teach her a fucking lesson. She's the one who decided that it was better if one of us was human."

Finn took a step between them, "enough. Thank you for bringing Caroline back to us Katherine. You are welcome to stay, I'm sure she will want to see you when she wakes."

Katherine scoffed, "Of course. My descendent just completely betrayed her and she is back to being human again. She's going to need all the bloody help she can get."

"And you'll be the one to give it" Niklaus ordered.

Katherine closed her mouth pursing her lips but nodded softly her gaze turning towards the unconscious vampire. The bloody chit went and saved her from dying. Katherine Pierce hated owing anybody.

Fuck now she was stuck in bloody Mystic Falls.

**XX**

Stefan opened the door to the Salvatore boarding school entering the first of his many living rooms to see a fire was started and Elena was sitting on the couch hyperventilating with Damon standing by her side hands clenched.

"Elena!" Stefan hurried over to her kneeling in front of her, turning to his brother "What happened Damon?"

His elder brother hissed, "she fought Katherine and instead of putting the cure down the bitches throat she accidentally hit Caroline instead."

Stefan ignored Damon in favor of checking back in with Elena who had wrapped her arms around her legs rocking back and forth on the couch. She kept muttering to herself as she buried her head into her knees.

Sighing Stefan turned to Damon, "were you able to get anything else out of her?"

Damon gently rubbed the hair on top of Elena's head, the girl didn't even flinch broadcasting to the brothers just how out of it the girl truly was. Stefan frowned knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the Mikaelson's found out. They would not be happy, up until this point they completely ignored the Salvatore's and Elena outside of direct confrontations.

Stefan internally winced knowing that it was because of them that those confrontations even occurred. Klaus had been more than happy to leave Elena alone after the ritual except for a few bags of blood and especially had left them alone once Elena had turned. It was Rebekah and Elena who seemed unable to get along.

"The Mikaelson's…" Stefan murmured.

"I know" Damon growled, " they will be after blood now that blondie is human again and according to Elena will definitely stay human."

"Maybe I can…" Stefan was cut off by his brother who pushed him into a wall hissing at him.

"Are you daft? They are going to be after blood! Elena and I are screwed if we stay here. I doubt they will leave you alone even if you and Blondie original have something going on."

Stefan growled, "Rebekah and I are friends."

"Stefan, the Mikaelson's will stop at nothing for one of their own. Caroline is one of theirs's now. Elena won't be safe even if blondie wishes her to be!" Damon argued.

"Damon's right"

The two brothers turned find Elena starring at them from the couch. She offered a small smile at Stefan who returned it. "Stefan, I'm not safe here. Jeremy won't be safe here. With Alaric gone…I have nowhere else to go."

Damon shook his head, "we have properties all over. We can go to one of them put it under your name and voila! Safety."

Stefan looked between the two torn, Elena shook her head sadly "they will never trust you, Stefan. After everything you did to protect me. Caroline might even hate me now because I got angry I pushed a cure into her mouth. She never said she wanted to take it."

Damon loosened his hold of his brother placing him back down onto the floor, "they will go after us all brother."

Stefan clenched his fists, "fine, I know somewhere relatively close by we can go. Elena can you make sure Jeremey is set to go. School's out so we can have him transferred later."

Elena smiled stepping in between the two brothers giving Stefan a hug. The two Salvatore's shared a grim glance before Elena told them she would be no more than an hour. They waited until they heard the front door click closed.

"Shit" Damon muttered softly raising his hand through his hair.

"Klaus" Both brothers muttered in unison, Stefan brought his head into his hands shaking his head.

"Did you know Elena was this out of control with her emotions?" Stefan asked his brother watching him out of the corner of his eye for any signs of mistruth.

Damon shook his head, "I saw that she was more easily aggravated but I honestly didn't know she was this heightened."

"She attacked one of her best friends" Stefan scolded, "why didn't you mention anything?"

"Caroline stepped into the middle of a fight. Elena was not aiming at her!" Damon defended the girl they both loved, " I didn't know that Elena would go and jump at a chance to fight. This isn't like her."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother, "clearly we weren't paying close enough attention."

**XX**

"Stefan" Rebekah answered, her voice perking up slightly. "We found Caroline."

"I know" Stefan sighed, "I know what Elena did. Is Klaus?"

Rebekah closed her eyes paying careful attention to the lower levels of the house. She could hear Niklaus in his bedroom painting, by the smell of his paint with the music blasting. He would not hear this conversation. Sage and Fin… Rebekah blanched she definitely did not need to hear that….

"Elena is safe for now. But Stefan my brother will want to speak with her."

The original could hear the disheartened sigh of the younger vampire over the phone even without her enhanced abilities. Immediately she knew that they were going to make a run for it. It was oddly reminiscent of Katherine's turning to which the doppelganger used her wiles to gather a helping hand from others.

"Stefan" Rebekah's voice held warning. This vampire was one of the good ones, someone that despite his own flaws tried to be good. He cared for others perhaps Stefan cared far too much in Rebekah's opinion.

"I have to. He will kill her otherwise Rebekah and she didn't mean it. It was an accident" Stefan defended the doppelganger. Rebekah hissed to herself questioning what it was about this girl that caused so many to run for her?

"He'll kill you" Rebekah pleaded "don't ruin your life for Elena. Haven't you done enough to ensure her happiness?"

"Bekah" Stefan let out a breath, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that we were leaving. Can you tell Caroline I'm sorry?"

Rebekah turned to see the sad smile of Caroline Forbes leaning against the doorway of the former's own room. "I'll tell her" The blonde vowed not bothering to tell him that she was in the room. It's not like that would make much of a difference.

"He chose Elena didn't he" Caroline mused quietly, raising herself up walking towards the blonde wrapping her arm around the girl's waist.

"Stefan Salvatore can make his own choices" Rebekah scoffed not bothering to admit that she sort of wished that her relationship with the Salvatore could be different. He understood her reasons in a way her siblings never could.

"Doesn't mean that you aren't hurt. I know what it's like to be second best to Elena a thousand times over. By Salvatore's especially" Caroline reminded the blonde gently.

**XX**

"Love, why don't you rest?" Niklaus murmured softly into her ear having returned from his studio to check on the blonde seeing her talking with Rebekah in his rooms. She had smiled brightly at him as he knelt down beside her his wolf demanding she be checked for injuries.

"I am on your bed; I believe that is rest enough. I'm human not sick" Caroline murmured back smiling softly at Rebekah who wished her a good night before going to find the rest of their siblings.

"Why?" He asked lips curling into a fond smirk as she sighed exaggeratedly against him allowing for their foreheads to meet.

"I couldn't allow Katherine to die" She murmured.

"This happened before" It was a statement, no question needed.

"Katherine was force fed the cure tonight by an angry Elena. I believe Katherine had snapped and kidnapped her, that Katherine was going to kill Elena when she was fed the cure. Silas had unknowingly escaped eventually he found her drinking her until she was dead, but she was revived. The cure allows a sort of one-time revival after you've ingested the cure because the vampire who drinks you dry becomes the cure."

"If she revived…" Klaus paused looking into Caroline's blue eyes and she reluctantly nodded.

"She began to deteriorate rapidly due to her natural age. Once the cure leaves your system the body will return to its natural state."

"And for a 500 year old vampire" Niklaus murmured softly rubbing his thumb against her palm recalling their conversation early about what exactly the cure did to vampires who ingest it.

"It's a death sentence."

Niklaus let out a long suffering sigh earning a soft push against his shoulder from his favorite blonde. His arms wrapped around her middle bringing her against him and he said between open kisses against her neck " and you in your endearing open heart could not bring yourself to allow history to repeat itself."

Caroline shivered at his touch, "Just because Silas has been taken care of it doesn't mean another vampire won't try to get revenge on her with her human. If Katherine was human she was going to die it was just a matter of time."

Niklaus kissed her neck softly " and the turning human?"

Caroline pouted, "I didn't plan on ingesting the damn thing!"

**XX**

Caroline was back at home for the night having finally talked every Mikaelson into letting her stay with her very human mother. Liz Forbes had even suggested that it might be better if she had stayed at the mansion for the night, but Caroline put her foot down. She wanted to spend her last few months in Mystic Falls in her own bed in the house she grew up in.

Eventually Niklaus relented acknowledging that with their upcoming move to New Orleans that perhaps it was best for her spend as much time with her mother as possible. Caroline believed that it was the knowledge that despite having been 'cured' the blonde still planned on living with him in New Orleans.

Actually, Caroline knew that was the reason.

After wishing her mom a good night, Caroline had to fight her instincts to scream when Elena was sitting on her bed with tears. The brunette stood up, "Care! You're okay!"

"No thanks to you" Caroline muttered quietly. Elena winced wrangling her hands together taking a step towards her friend only for the girl to hold up her hand.

"I heard you were leaving" Caroline told the girl, framing it as a statement not a question. The doppelganger would leave Mystic Falls by the time the sun rose.

"Yeah…the Salvatore's have a safe house….Care I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get caught in the middle" Elena sobbed reaching out but stopped when she noticed how the blonde stepped back.

"You knew what would happen if she took the cure but still you were going to use it on her anyway" Caroline accused, "that's murder."

"She wouldn't leave me alone! I snapped okay Caroline! Is that what you wanted to hear? The girl you call Miss Perfect snapped!"

"You've never lost control like this before Elena, what happened?"

"I don't know" Elena whined out the last part, "ever since I turned it's like my anger switch has been turned up a thousand times. I can't control how angry I get!"

Caroline frowned in her last life she could not recall Elena having this problem before. Her fists clenched tightly, knowing that Elena was ultimately not made for being a vampire. If the brunette spiraled anymore the blonde feared what Elena might do next. Her mind spun fast trying to think up a solution then it hit her, the cure.

"I don't know what to do Caroline" Elena mumbled softly looking up at her with tears.

"You are going to drink the cure from me."

**XX**

It was the feeling of warmth that woke Caroline up, it wrapped around her completely. She even felt the rise and fall of a familiar chest. Much more comfortable that blacking out and falling to the floor….

Caroline's eyes opened to the familiar shape of a black obsidian shaped tooth on a string of leather combined with a rosery. Klaus. Looking up blue eyes found the stern gaze of Niklaus's own startling blue.

"Morning, love" He greeted gruffly as a hand removed itself from her ass to lift her chin up so he could pull her roughly into a kiss. Caroline immediately leaned into the kiss allowing him the chance to dominate her through the kiss. She had been dead; Caroline knew that he needed to ensure that she was okay.

His inner wolf would be far less easy to compensate. Caroline doubted they would be leaving a bed for at least a week once they were left alone. An amused cough alerted them to the others also in the room. Reluctantly she pulled away a grin on her face when the man growled so deep, Caroline could feel it down her body. His arms tightened their hold fitting her snuggly against him.

"Hello, Kol."

"Sister" Kol greeted softly careful not to actually touch her, each sibling murmuring their own hellos. Even Katherine, Bonnie and Enzo were in the room earning a smile from the bed bound blonde.

"I take it you want to know what happened?" Caroline took a wild guess seeing the way Niklaus glowered at the question. He moved himself so that he was sitting up against her headboard pulling the blonde to sit between his thighs, giving her the ability to actually look at the others.

"That would be a good place to start" Elijah mentioned gently giving his brother a warning look when Niklaus growled again.

"Is he just going to be Growly Mc. Growler?" Katherine complained only to take a step back when he growled at her.

"Perhaps, Caroline can tell us her side of the story. He'll calm with her presence" Finn stepped, being the oldest of his siblings he had the most contact with the wolves of old. He recognized his brother's actions, seeing Elijah's subtle nod he knew that his younger brother saw the same.

"Elena had come by. I think she wanted to check on me before she left town" Caroline paused only to lean into Niklaus when he pulled her against him using the leverage to place his nose against her neck.

"I asked her what happened, she said that she just snapped. That ever since she turned it's like her anger had no control switch" The blonde gazed over at the doppelganger who had thoughtful look on her face.

"It would make the most sense" Katherine grumbled, " vampirism heightens everything. For a person who pushed all the stuff that has happened to her down so much it was bound to backfire eventually."

"With the amount of death that follows the girl" Kol pondered, "it's no wonder she hasn't acted out as a human."

Rebekah rolled her eyes crossing her arms ," so of course the girl goes and freaks as a vampire. Delightful. What does this have to do with you sister?"

Caroline licked her lips watching the stances of everyone in the room, despite having not said anything the blonde knew Bonnie was twitching already. How would she react to knowing one of her friends actually drank from another? Enzo looked thoughtful; she saw the flicker of recognition of the name Salvatore.

She wondered if it would be best to share with him what she knew about Damon? Would he go with the Salvatore's? Then there were the Mikaelson siblings, who she knew well enough by now to not fight when they called her sister. It would only end with her tongue tied and the siblings preening in glee.

They were all drama queens; she swore they fed from it and not blood.

"Well?" Sage prodded gently.

"I had Elena drink the cure out of me" She mumbled allowing her boyfriend to pull her further against him. Caroline didn't even flinch when his eyes flashed and his teeth elongated against her neck, his arm so tight around her that she felt she might pass out.

"Why?" Niklaus seethed, seeing red. How he would enjoy hunting that doppelganger down. Her death would not be quick.

"Revenge" Caroline said. Wait… What?

Everyone in the room turned as one to her, eyes widened as the blonde looked each one of them in the eye. Bonnie's mouth opened as understanding flicked through them. Would Caroline have it in her?

"I used the curse of the doppelganger to my advantage. Doppelganger's are designed to find each other and often end in tragedy. Elena has always had trouble choosing between men or knowing who or what she wanted. Always. As her friend, I know that deep down Elena wants to be human again, be away from the supernatural as much as possible."

"Yet she's never managed to truly be able to choose from the Salvatore's" Bonnie's voice betrayed the concern the witch was feeling. The witch was clearly torn between her two childhood friends. Enzo saw the pain in her dark eyes.

"But she's always wanted to remain human even when dating Stefan" Caroline countered, "I decided that the only way any of this was to end would be to give Elena as much incentive to make a final choice as possible. Even if it hurts. Bonnie we both know she made a poor vampire."

"By taking the cure she would be human. Even if a vampire drank from her because she was changed so recently it would not be a death sentence" Rebekah continued, eyes twinkling at the brilliance of it. It was merciful to be sure, but the real pain would be emotional for Damon would lose the one he claimed to love in one way or another. Elena would be forced to deal with her own choices with no witchy way out to get everything she ever wanted with no concern or sacrifice. And Stefan would learn the truth about the two people he priotitizes over everyone else.

It was masterful.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh even as tears filled up her eyes, "Elena won't be able to choose between the Salvatore's. But Stefan seems the type to want the cure."

Caroline nodded, "Damon never wanted the cure. He would only take it if Elena begged him to but knowing that because they were turned so long ago if one of them takes it the other would be killed once the cure was out of their system. Either neither of them would take it or…"

"Damon would have to make a choice between his love or his brother" Kol smirked, " how devious of you sister."

"Was there no other way?" Bonnie asked, everyone else in the room remained silent. Knowing that out of everyone in the room the only two who actually cared about the brunette would be her childhood friends.

"Elena will always choose herself. She's willing to use and we let her, Bonnie! She was already going to leave but I couldn't just let her leave knowing that if she stayed a vampire she may eventually become a ripper if her anger isn't checked" Caroline argued.

Her argument was pretty flawless. Caroline knew that there were multiple reasons as to why she decided to allow Elena to drink the cure from her. On one hand it prevents a possible ripper situation, it allows Elena to make the choice of vampirism for herself and it provides some revenge.

Caroline never thought she would want revenge on Elena. Not ever. Not even when all she could think about was how everyone always chose her. Caroline was just tired, tired of being the bigger person, being the one to ask for the apology, having to defend her own relationship choices. Mostly she was just tired of it being all about saving Elena.

The entire hunt for the cure for the Salvatore's and originally was because Elena needed to be human again. If being human forced Elena to really think about her love life and the choices she's made, who wants to be human and who doesn't. Well perhaps her friend could grow up the way becoming a vampire helped Caroline.

"It's just… it's Elena. We've grown up together, Care" Bonnie whispered softly. Caroline slapped Niklaus's hands away before pulling the dark-skinned witch into her arms. The two shared a tight long hug.

"I know. I love Elena so much; she has been a part of my life forever. But it's time Bonnie. We need to let her do the hard work this time."

**XX**

It took some time, actually a whole month before Niklaus was willing to allow Caroline out of his sight. Elijah had managed to find a necklace laced with vervain for Caroline's protection. It was a locket with the Mikaelson family crest, Rebekah had demanded her brother get her one sans vervain immediately. Rolling his eyes Elijah held up a second matching one, only raising a brow when his sister pouted.

"You should have led with that" Rebekah pouted.

"And miss your tantrum my dear sister? I think not" Elijah smirked back at her.

The Salvatore's and Gilbert's had indeed left the night of graduation, Bonnie went over to check with Matt by her side. There was only a note, once again apologizing to Caroline for turning her back human and that they hope to meet again. Niklaus only allowed them to escape when Caroline pointed out that with Elena human, the trio would have their own hell to survive. What better revenge than to make them think they were being hunted?

While Bonnie was not happy that Caroline took action without at least informing her beforehand, the witch understood that based on the information she had the blonde made the best choice for everyone. Caroline hoped that Stefan will find his happiness, whether it's with Elena or someone else. Bonnie only hoped that Elena could find healing away from Mystic Falls. As summer crawled along Liz Forbes helped Caroline decide what to take with her to New Orleans in the meantime. Niklaus and his brothers were busy ensuring everything would be ready by the time they left in August.

"CAROLINE!"

The mother and daughter duo looked up to find a beaming Rebekah and smug looking Katherine as a bemused Bonnie and Sage trailing along behind.

"Do I want to know?" Sherriff Forbes asked the quartet with her signature tough love expression.

Katherine shrugged, "I imagine it would be best for the mother not to know."

Liz offered them a smile before shaking her head in a fond exasperation sigh, " I guess you can steal my daughter."

"Mom!" Caroline cried, " we have so much to do!"

"I can handle it" Liz informed her holding up a laminated list "I have your list."

Bonnie rolled her eyes grabbing her fellow human waving goodbye towards Mrs. Forbes before dragging the bewiled girl out of the Forbes household. It was only when they drove two hours out of town to the nearest town, that being Whitmore. They pulled up to a college bar, with a neon sign that caused the newly turned human to perk up.

"Karaoke?"

Katherine shrugged, "You've been down lately. What with Elena and the Salvatore's leaving town automatically assuming your boyfriend would kill them."

"He was" Caroline confirmed her lips forming into a smirk " until I distracted him at least."

Rebekah and Katherine made twin disgusted faces "gross." Hearing the echo, the two turned to look at the other glaring at each other.

Sage rolled her eyes, "anyway Katherine remembered you and Bonnie talking about a girl's Karaoke night tradition you used to do?"

Bonnie smiled when her friend turned to look over at her, " you told them?"

The witch raised her hands in surrender, "I simply gave directions."

Caroline laughed before allowing Rebekah to open up the passenger door, leading the group into the college karaoke bar. The blonde had to pat herself on the chest to stop laughing at the disgusted look on the originals face.

"What is this?" Rebekah's nose twitched as if she smelled something fowl. To be fair the vampire probably did. Katherine and Sage had similar expression on their face only Sage looked far more at ease than the other two.

"Definitely need to clean their bathrooms" The redhead muttered before asking the girls what they wanted to drink. After collecting the orders, the vampire made her way towards the bartender.

Bonnie let out a laugh watching as the redhead began to flirt with the bartender, her hand coming up to rest on the mans. Katherine rolled her eyes while Rebekah dragged them all to a table. When Sage came back with her arm full of their orders, the girls quickly grabbed their drinks. Caroline had just begun to relax when a pair of drunken college boys rolled up to their table.

"Excuse you" Rebekah muttered when one leaned into her face as if he was sniffing her hair.

"Aren't you a bunch of pretty ladies" The stranger purred.

"I bet they make pretty songbirds too" The other one said, Caroline felt her nose twitch when he leaned in to close to comfort. God his breath stank.

"How about its ladies will you sing a song for us?" The first drunken fool asked as his eyes took in the girls' bodies up and down. Caroline felt bile raise in her throat, but she was not afraid. Her mother had taught her how to deal with men like this.

It didn't hurt that she had a witch and three vampires on her side.

"What do you say? Go up there and sing for us fellas."

When a hand strayed to touch her on the knees and around her shoulder's, Caroline had to reach out and grab Katherine's hand before she murdered them on the spot. Caroline stared at Katherine for a moment before a smile broke out across her face. Katherine followed the girl's eyes to the stage before shrugging her shoulder's in agreement.

To busy being disgusted by the drunk men at their table, none of the girls noticed when a group of men walked into the bar. Bonnie raised her head to see Enzo send her a wave while pointing to a murderous looking Niklaus. Before Rebekah or Sage could ask either of the girls what the hell they were doing Caroline had Katherine out of the booth.

The blonde grabbed the man's hand pulling it off her, with strength that surprised the man. Caroline thought mildly that he was lucky she was now only human. Katherine smirked at the two men as the girls walked towards the karaoke book

At Bonnies subtle prompting Sage turned her head to look where the witch had just been previously looking at and opened her mouth seeing the murderous look appear on Klaus's face from when the man placed an arm around the newly human Caroline. Bonnie shook her head trying to signal them to allow Caroline to handle it.

"That one" Caroline pointed causing Katherine to laugh telling the DJ which number to press. Upon seeing Caroline far enough away from the disgusting drunk Niklaus stood in the back crossing his arms contemplating if he should wait to see what the two most devious women he knew were planning or if he should rip the man's arm off anyway.

"Let's wait and see Niklaus" Elijah cautioned, their brothers quickly murmuring their own agreements. Kol's eyes lighting up as a quick paced beat started to play. Caroline pulled the microphone close to her lips flashing the two bothersome men a smile. The two dumb fools whistled, causing Elijah and Finn to place hands on his shoulders. Pushing him back with slight force.

Caroline's voice rang out " _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like. I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right."_ The blonde rolled her eyes pointing from left to right with her palm up indicating Katherine.

Katherine stepped in front of the blonde belting out, "I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the-"

The crowd clapped with the beat as the two moved around to the music. The two men were grinning like drunken fools clapping along with the rest of them. Rebekah and Sage smirked at the two on stage sparing a glance towards the fools. Niklaus chuckled softly as his brother's hands slowly rescinded as the hybrids temper cooled.

His little mate could certainly provide much needed entertainment even when defending her own honor. Elijah held back a smirk at the brunette on stage stepping away from the limelight as Caroline once again took center stage.

" _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not"

The way Katherine empathized the last word of her line as she starred right into the man who had only seconds ago had been flirting with disaster caused Elijah to shake his head pulling his fist to his mouth to hide a smile.

" _You had me at "hello", then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south"_

Caroline sang her line flipping her hair towards the one who had his arm wrapped around her earlier. His eyes widened slowly as the duo sang the last line together, their volume rising with clear disdain in their tone. The duo confidently stepped off the stage to surround the boys just as the course started. All the while swaying their hips and almost skipping along the room.

_"Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint"_

Katherine pulled the second man's head back rubbing it against her chest, the vampires could hear the human's heartbeat quicken. Caroline patted the annoying man's head winking at him as the man began to gulp. Bonnie laughed at the uncomfortable look on their faces.

"I almost pity them" She whispered to the two vampires that remained at her side.

Rebekah shook her head, "My brothers are here. They are lucky that those two decided to do something themselves. I'd rather not have to compel an entire bar tonight."

"Shut up and dance" Sage hissed at them standing up and swaying with the music, winking over at her mate who shook his head fondly.

" _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top"_ Caroline jumped onto the counter next to the men leaning her chest into them as she sang laughing as Katherine jumped onto the counter swinging her legs around crossing one over the other before leaning into the other guy.

" _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "stop_ "" Katherine rolled her eyes pushing the men further from their seats with her heeled boot as the two jumped down.

" _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht "_

Sage laughed freely enjoying the fear on the men's faces, as the crowd sang along clapping to the beat. Rebekah looked up to smirk at her brothers, Kol was trying to hold himself up as laughter rolled off him in waves. Katherine threw a wink towards Elijah's way, grabbing Caroline by the hand and spinning her around.

_" Oh! _

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint"_

Katherine pushed herself closer to the younger blonde as they sang in perfect unison. The laughter in the blonde's eyes caused her eyes to twinkle. Katherine swayed her hips against the blonde who pushed back with her own hips.

" _What about "no" don't you get?_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested"_

Caroline grabbed Katherine and they appeared in front of the duo singing straight to them. Katherine pushed her manicure into the human's chest, careful not to actually puncture something. She was having a fun time and did not want Caroline to turn on her moral compass over two filthy perverts who needed to learn the word no.

" _It's about time that you're leavin'_

_ I'm gonna count to three and _   
_Open my eyes and_

_You'll be gone "_

The brunette laughed as the two tried to get up and leave but the girls power walked right into their path pushing into them and forcing them back into their seats with each word.

_"One_

_Get your hands off my"_

Katherine sang out the number as she watched the blonde pushed the human into his seat. Her hand coming up to her hip as Katherine herself kept his friend in place.

_"Two_

_Or I'll punch you in the_

_Three_ "

The two fools were staring stupidly at them, mouths open gapping at the gall of these two women. Katherine flashed her eyes softly enjoying how their tone whitened considerably.

" _Stop your staring at my hey!_  
 _Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_   
_Woah!" _

Caroline twirled her way over to Sage, Rebekah and Bonnie. Katherine following swinging her hips and floated onto their table earning a playful smirk from Sage. The two singers sang at their friends who danced in their own seats singing along.

_ Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips   
Stop your staring at my hey!   
Take a hint, take a hint   
T-take a hint, take a hint _

As the song ended the two stood up and bowed at the roaring from the crowd. Niklaus chuckled softly coming out of the shadows to pull the blonde into his side. Her smile was bright, and the hybrid was internally cringing at the thought of needing to be thankful to the former doppelganger.

"Having fun love?" He asked gently, rubbing her cheek with his thumb his gaze wandering over the two men who were trying very hard to hide from the members of the crowd who were ribbing them.

"A blast" Caroline replied returning his kiss with a soft peck of her own. She sighed contently as his arm wrapped around her waist as the rest of his siblings joined them, Katherine sitting on Elijah's lap. Who only raised a single eyebrow at her but didn't force her off.

"I do love when the two of you are up to something" Kol chuckled, "That was fabulous to watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I heard this song again for the first time in a while and I was instantly like OMG YES. It's called "Take a Hint" from Victorious sung by Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies. This was probably the funniest chapter to write to date!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all your comments! I will admit to enjoying the way everyone reacted to chapter 27. It's so fulfilling to be able to shock most of you, some of you are in the right direction to where things are going! I won't say who! Keep the guesses coming!
> 
> P.S Klaus really wants to murder me so here is an apology.

Chapter 29

God was this man talented, Caroline thought to herself as she pulled the original hybrid back into a bruising kiss, as rough as he would allow that is. The blonde shivered as Niklaus continued to kiss her biting her bottom lip with confidence. The moan that escaped only caused the hybrid to hurry his actions.

Niklaus had quickly pulled his little human into the safety of his arms after her little performance refusing to allow her out of arms reach for the rest of the night. Caroline whimpered feeling the length of his cock through his jeans. She laughed softly when he pushed her into the wall of his bedroom, his siblings had long since scattered into the night. The blonde tilted her head back moaning as Niklaus quickly undressed her, Caroline blushing at the way his eyes clouded when he looked at her.

"Look at me, Sweetheart" Niklaus ordered softly trapping her between his arms as the vampire used his hips to press into her core.

Caroline looked up into his eyes with a smile, Niklaus pressed a kiss to lips pressing his body against hers murmuring "good girl." Shivering at the contact the blonde wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss as the man pressed his sinful hips into her once more.

While his lips played with hers in a war of dominance, his hands found their way to her hips one hand goining between her thighs. Caroline let out a gasp feeling his fingertips against her folds. Growling in frustration when he grinned at the way Caroline gasped at his touch.

"So sensitive" He murmured into her ear placing open kisses down her neck, while his fingers slid into her. Niklaus loved the way her mouth would open into an O shape as her eyes rolled back as her body rocked itself closer to his fingers.

He hissed when he felt her hips thrust up as her legs threw themselves around his waist crossing each other to help keep her up. His free hand cupped her bottom as he used the wall to hold some of her weight. He chuckled as his fingers turned into three, the hiss the blonde let out filling him with more satisfaction than even unleashing his wolf had caused.

"Nik"

Her breathy gasp only stirred his cock already straining against his jeans. He let her see his wicked grin as he pressed against her inner walls already clenched against him. Caroline let out a small hiss.

"Patience" He whispered licking her pale neck as sweat began to build up. He groaned feeling her hips against his clothed groin.

"I want you" Caroline moaned, gasping with every thrust of his fingers her arms tightened around his neck.

"Cum for me" Niklaus ordered softly covering her moan with his tongue as he pushed his slick fingers a final thrust into her as he felt her release all over his hand. Releasing her mouth with a gentle nip he covered the other side of her neck with kisses allowing Caroline to catch her breath.

It was only when he felt her fingers in his hair that he looked up from his menstruations, "tell me what you want, sweetheart."

Caroline groaned against the wall looking at him with a scathing look, Niklaus's grin was sly. They both knew exactly what she wanted; the bastard just wanted to hear her desires. Caroline wrapped a hand around his neck rubbing the skin gently, she pulled herself against his chest. Niklaus pulled his fingers out of her delicious pussy, much to both of their displeasure.

He whispered in her ear, "I'll give you the world, love. Just tell me what you want."

Caroline nipped on his other ear; a low growl erupted from him in warning.

"Careful little girl" Nik growled, using both hands to hold onto her ass pressing her core against his hard cock. Caroline shivered feeling him against her as he tossed her gently onto his bed. Her eyes never leaving his body as he finally got rid of his pesky clothes.

"Now little girl, what were you saying?" Niklaus's smirk was wolfish, Caroline shivered in delight as his eyes flashed amber.

Caroline licked her lips, "I want you to come closer."

Amusement lit his eyes as he crawled onto the bed, stopping just shy of being able to climb on top of her. Caroline let out a small giggle, "I want to feel…"

"Feel what?" Niklaus all but growled watching as her chest moved up and down as her eyes clouded over in lust as she stared at him.

"I want to feel your cock" Her eyes trailed lower playfully, "inside me until I can't walk for a week."

He growled, "as you wish" as he threw his body on top of hers as the giggles turn into moans and breathy gasps as his mouth captures hers. His hands held her close, one hand on her ass pulling her leg around his waist as his cock thrusted home. His tongue pushed gently down her throat swallowing her moans as she allowed her other leg to wrap around his waist, her hips being helped his hands to raise themselves in time with his thrusts.

Caroline gasped throwing her head back as Niklaus buried his head into her chest, hands leaving bruises on her hips. She felt the length of his cock how her walls tightened around him, the sound of her own juices squeaking every time she felt the shock of pleasure every time he pushed deeper.

"Caroline" He grunted as his fangs lengthened, the desire to bite her becoming more pronounced the closer to completion she got. He could feel the way his cock hummed inside of her, god she was glorious.

Her entire body hummed, as his lips wrapped around one of her nipples. Caroline mewled grabbing onto the sheets. Caroline felt her body hum at his brutal pace, her hips raising in time with his dips.

"Nik" She panted, "please."

"Say it" He growled as he pushed into her with a punishing pace, his control over his strength never wavering. Caroline felt as if she would explode, feeling the way his member stretched her walls and how she felt the way her body accommodated him without complaint.

It was intoxicating.

"You're mine" She hissed letting out a whelp when he pushed into her warmth with a vicious snarl using her distraction to roll them over. Caroline raised her hands on either side of his head, the blonde panting as he smirked up at her.

"You wanted to be in charge, love. Claim your wolf" He practically purred at the shocked look on her face.

A few seconds passed a smile spread slowly as he moved her hips just so allowing his cock to penetrate her at a new angle. A moan escaped her as Caroline soon used her mouth to kiss every inch of skin she could reach. Niklaus let out a moan as his little blonde began to move her body on her own, the devious little thing quickly finding her favorite rhythm.

He hissed watching her use him for her pleasure, breasts bouncing free until he lifted himself nibbling at her nub until she forced his lips back onto her own. Niklaus closed his eyes as he felt himself nearing the edge just as Caroline's body shook. A few more powerful thrusts and he followed her, gently lowering them onto the bed keeping his cock within its sheath.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as her head rested against his chest, his arm wrapping around her back. He could feel his cock begin to stir against her gentle movements. Niklaus kissed her sweaty forehead watching as she soon began to fall asleep.

Her final words were so quiet, if it wasn't for his advanced hearing he would have missed it.

"Ég elska þig ,Nik."

**XX**

Elijah chuckled, "that particular piece cannot move that way, Caroline." The blonde let out an annoyed sigh, looking over at the rule book about chess that Elijah had given her. Elijah had noted how skilled at strategy the blonde had shown to be. Even if her skills lacked a refinedness to them, it was a promising skill.

Elijah could not allow such a strategic brain to go to waste. Over the years Elijah had learned that one of the best ways to hone such skills was through games of strategy. Caroline seeing the overture for what it was agreed for the noble original to teach the modern vampire how to play chess. Elijah ducked to the side when his pupil threw the book against the bookshelf growling in frustration. Elijah looked over to mass of books that fell at her sheer force of will. For human strength it was rather impressive.

The girl was made for vampirism. She remained bright in spirit, had a positive attitude and forever looked for the good in others. Even as she brought destruction to his carefully cultivated library. Caroline Forbes was a rarity amongst his kind.

Elijah sighed as each tomb fell to the ground with a heavy thump, " you do know some of those were first editions?"

Caroline snorted waving a finger in front of his face blue eyes twinkling with mischief letting him in on a secret, "Rebekah told me you keep dozens of first editions just in case a family member loses their temper. Nice try."

If she wasn't so madly attracted to Niklaus the look that Elijah sent her would have made her blush. As it were it only caused a giggle as his lips quirked into a smile. Examining the board Caroline finally found a move that she could make.

Her heart plummeted when she saw him smile, a swift move then he said "Checkmate."

"I hate this game" Caroline moaned.

He chuckled, "perhaps we can take a break with a game of your own choosing?"

Caroline perked "twister?"

Elijah groaned lowering his head as the blonde giggled with a smirk. He clearly remembered the last time Caroline had insisted on teaching those who did not know of the game the rules. It didn't stop his brother from growling at the spinner until he was granted something that allowed him close to Caroline.

Elijah had ended up onto of Sage who purred seductively, until he was able to move away from the menace. Surprisingly, Finn did not start a fight over Sage's outrageous flirting, only chuckled at his brother's annoyed look.

"Are you sure you're not a blood Mikaelson?" He looked up at her smiling face, shaking his head.

"Nope but I'll be sure to take it as a compliment" Caroline murmured popping the last syllable of the first word with emphasis.

**XX**

"Jeremy Gilbert was just enrolled into the local high school in Denver, Colorado" Niklaus read allowing the paper to float onto his desk.

Finn and Elijah sat across from him while Kol leaned against the wall tossing a tennis balls into the air. The original hybrid looked up from his spy's report towards his siblings a contemplative gaze on his face.

"Kol" Niklaus paused licking his lips as his brother tilted his head in a show of listening. "How do you feel about going on a bit of a vacation?"

His youngest brother let a smirk dance across his face, "I don't suppose it would be far to bothersome."

"Brother, Kol tends to be a bit loud in his movements" Elijah objected raising an elegant brow that stopped Kol's objection in its tracks. Kol managed to look at least a smidge sheepish before shrugging it off. It was an honest observation.

"Elena Gilbert gave Caroline the cure. To which there is no known remedy to undue a fucking cure. How else do you suppose I handle this, brother?" Niklaus all but growled as his hand slammed onto the desk, the wood crunching under the pressure.

"The Gilbert girl is now human, more than likely at least one Salvatore has taken a drink from her and is now human as well. Any one of them could hold the cure in their veins now, I doubt they would have drained her dry, so my money is on Elena still holding it" Kol's words sent a wave of cold reality towards the rest of the siblings.

"If Elena told them that she would live if they drained her, our little vampling has yet to confide in me how much she told her dearest friend" Niklaus's voice was set to a low grumble. His hold onto sanity was always tentative at best, his siblings knew that this attack on Caroline no matter how planned or agreed to by the blonde would ache at him.

The need for revenge would drive him until he felt she was avenged thoroughly. Niklaus scanned his siblings faces looking to see who the best would be to send. He would prefer to have sent Kol, as his youngest brother had a tendency to roam without a purpose. Elijah was the sibling he trusted the most. Yet the noble original was needed in setting up their home in New Orleans.

After all, Niklaus could not be trusted knowing that the boy he once called son was ruling the city in his place. That left his eldest brother, who's proven a newfound family loyalty ever since Caroline had undaggered him reintroducing him to his lover.

"Finn?" He finally asked. While he would prefer to keep his older brother close, he knew that his oldest brother was loyal. Perhaps he had a perchance for loyalty to a fault, much like his favorite non-related blonde, Finn would be able to go without causing a ruckus.

"I'll go and set up an operation there. A network to keep us informed of the Gilberts and Salvatore's" Finn nodded his agreement, "how long should we be expected to be gone for?"

It was Elijah who answered, " a few months at most. I have a potential business venture that will give you legitimacy that we can have you start up. We do need to check up on our various revenues over on the west."

"Oh, what would I give to be a fly on the wall when you get to tell Sage she has to miss out on New Orleans" Kol chuckled as Finn shivered the movement so subtle even his siblings almost missed it.

"Better dealing with a pissed off Sage than a murderous Rebekah" Elijah noted nodding his head towards Niklaus, "does she know?"

"That her precious Marcellus is alive and kicking?" Niklaus mused, "No I wasn't feeling very forthcoming with our sister lately."

"When are you going to forgive her, Nik? She's apologized, she's helped you even when you constantly hurt her. She's been the most loyal sibling to you. What more do you want?" Kol snapped punching his hand into the wall. A crack could be heard Niklaus looked agitated.

"Kol, our sister betrayed us" Niklaus started.

"You believed it was me. You punished me. Now you wish to prolong a punishment towards our sister?" Kol shook his head, " I do believe brother that you have that Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde bit down pat."

"Kol" Elijah warned.

Kol waved off his older brother staring at Nik, "Caroline loves you for some godforsaken reason when she doesn't have to. Your siblings do not have such a luxury, Elijah always talks about family of the bond we share. Well I'm trying here Niklaus. I worked with the Bennett witch; I have agreed to your plans. What have you done to help mend the bond? Outside of less threats?"

Finn muttered, "He doesn't even have daggers anymore."

Niklaus glowered at his siblings, that selfish part of him wanting the daggers back just so he could control them a tiny bit. Was it really that hard for his siblings to see that all he's ever wanted was their safety? Mind you submission was also on the list, Niklaus never said he was a saint.

"I haven't killed any of you yet" He finally growled pouting at the scoffs he received from his ungrateful siblings.

**XX**

"Stefan" Caroline sighed in relief greeting the vampire over the phone, "where the hell are you guys?"

"Colorado. I wish we could be more specific, but your boyfriend is after Elena" Stefan's voice was kind and understanding with just a tiniest bit of his usual I'm- Disappointed- In—You tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes knowing that he couldn't see her, " Stefan, Elena was unhappy as a vampire. She was struggling with her emotions; did you want her to descend into madness?"

"Your boyfriend is out for her head"

"He is a paranoid fucker, Stefan. He's never going to trust you or Damon fully of course he will keep tabs that does not mean he will actually do anything. I did what I thought was best for Elena, by giving her a choice. It was also meant to give you and Damon one."

"Me and Damon? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you and your brother need to talk. Talk with Elena to obviously. Stefan, I'm only telling you this because I care about you and Elena. No matter what happens in the future you both will always be important to me. If Elena is drained dry the vampire who does it will not only become human but become the next cure, the problem is once your drained dry your bodies age will catch up with you. The cure prevents a humans age from catching up with you physically. Without it your body returns to what state it should be in."

"Meaning if Damon and I were to ever take the cure…"

"You'll turn into dust within a year most likely. Katherine died within months of being drained" Caroline answered, seeing an obvious flash from the corner of her eye. When Rebekah leaned against her childhood bedroom door, the younger blonde smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stefan questioned.

"I wanted you to have the information. To do with as you wished. I respect you enough to allow you that decision as much as I want to see you live a thousand years in happiness, I know vampirism has been hard on you. But I wanted you to know the risks. Tell Elena I'm not mad, I know the cure was an accident."

Soon she said her goodbyes before turning towards the vampire in her room, something in the phone call seemed final. In her gut she knew that a human Elena was for the best. The girl was born for motherhood and family. The Salvatore's were a distraction and a detriment to those choices, if she stayed with one then the supernatural world would always be a risk.

She also knew despite any of the Salvatore faults, and believe her they had plenty. The brothers loved each other more than they could love her. But if Elena's love was in the picture, the other brother's feelings would jeopardize both relationships. If Elena and the brothers knew the exact consequences then, Caroline could only hope they made better choices.

That and she knew it would cause them some pain. Causing Stefan pain was regrettable but Elena? Damon? Caroline could care less about Damon after what he did. That Salvatore would always be the last of her concerns. Elena? Caroline closed her eyes, that friendship had changed over the years. Even more so since she came back to the past. The brunette would always be considered with herself and ultimately unless the situation changes they would once again need Caroline to help be a decoy.

Caroline just wanted to live her damn life without needing to worry about what supernatural mega monster was after her friends.

"So, you told Stefan" Rebekah smiled sitting down on the girl's bed grabbing a box as she looked through it.

"Hey" Caroline cried, "Those belong to me!"

"You read Twilight?" Rebekah laughed holding up the slightly used book in the air. Caroline blushed, "everyone was reading it!"

Rebekah hummed a Mikaelson family smirk on her face, as she stood up, "Well? Get to it Forbes this may be the only chance you have at ordering me around."

Caroline sniffed hiding a laugh, "you may pack my books over there."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon further packing more of Caroline's things. Rebekah making choice comments about the items in the younger blonde's closet. Liz Forbes came in and asked if either one of them needed anything.

"No than you, Sherriff Forbes" Rebekah replied with a smile watching with sad eyes as the mother and daughter hugged. Liz kissing her daughter on the forehead before heading out to work that night.

"As Nik really forgiven you?" Caroline questioned Rebekah when they were once again alone in the house.

"No. He's mostly attempted to put it behind him, that's a plus for Nik. The whole Silas debacle managed to distract him for a while. Now?" Rebekah shrugged.

"You know he can't dagger you again" Caroline reminded.

Rebekah smiled, "Thanks for that by the way. He is really miffed that he can't use them. The only thing distracting him now is Elena and the Salvatore's."

Caroline groaned, "I really need to talk to him about why I don't want them dead. Don't I?"

Rebekah suddenly turned serious, "Caroline, Nik is old. He's a thousand year old vampire. You have to understand when he developed feelings for you, that changed him forever. You are now and forever will be someone he will want to protect."

"I know."

Rebekah scoffed tapping up one of the boxes, "Do you? There is only so much you can ask of him before he snaps Care. His instinct is to protect even if it's in ways we disagree with."

"What am I supposed to do? Allow him to attack them?"

"You know how to deal with my brother better than his own siblings. You just can't forget that eventually all that bartering may bite you in the ass. There may come a time bartering does not work."

**XX**

"If it isn't Bonnie the Good Witch" Bonnie's head turned at the amused British accent, spotting the vampire she knew as Enzo. He would become a very good friend if Caroline's story still held any truth. Based on his interactions with both Bonnie and Caroline, the witch assumed that Caroline would indeed have her beloved friend back in no time.

"Enzo" Bonnie crossed her arms waiting until Enzo caught up to her, following her path in the middle of town.

"I was just minding my own business when I noticed a pretty witch alone but looking glum. Now I've only known our mutual friend, Caroline for a little while but I'm fairly confident that she would castrate me if I left you alone feeling so blue."

Bonnie snorted, "you do have a brain."

Enzo grinned, "I've got a lot more than that, love" winking at her cheekily.

Bonnie felt her cheeks flush as the witch turned her back on the vampire and began to walk away.

"Bonnie wait! I'm sorry I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"I'm fine" Bonnie called back to him, knowing that he would hear her.

"Really? Because I would think if one of my best friends went so mad with rage they forced the cure to vampirism down another friend's throat. Potentially putting their friend in danger then drinking the cure out of her before running away. Well I think I'd be a bit miffed" Enzo said nonchalantly, his eyes zeroing in on the way her hands clenched.

Gotcha, He thought fondly.

"What do you know?" Bonnie hissed halting her stride to turn on him. Forcing Enzo to step away to avoid toppling them over into a street. He gave her a knowing look, "considering your friend left with the same person who left me to die when I helped him escape the Augustine Society back in the day."

"It's not the same" Bonnie shook her head.

Enzo murmured, "No its not. Yours hurts a thousand times worse."

Enzo felt his breath catch itself when the Bennett witch looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Inwardly Enzo groaned hating to see a woman cry, as murderous as Enzo himself could be he always thought himself a gentleman.

"Shh love, don't cry" He whispered wiping the tears away from her eyes. He managed a grin when he saw the slightest twitch of her lips.

"I never thought that Elena would do such a thing, even in the heat of a fight. It's not like her."

"Becoming a vampire changes you, love. All I can say is that your young, full of life and it's supposed to change. Your friends may go their separate ways but based off Caroline I doubt she'll stay away."

Bonnie chuckled, "No but I'm afraid Klaus will never let Elena live. I hate what's happened. I know Caroline did what she could. Klaus would have hunted Elena down the rest of her life otherwise. He still might."

"I don't think our favorite blonde would allow actual harm to come to Elena. I do however think that from what I know of the original family, that long distance tormenting is the best outcome you will get."

"I'm more afraid of what will happen if Klaus was to lose Caroline. He's…. well he is still Klaus, but Caroline is someone that he listens to and respects. Without her I'm afraid he'll go back to pre-Caroline especially in grief. Even I can see how he feels for her" Bonnie admitted.

"Then that's what you need to figure out" Enzo decided, " and I'll help."

"Figure out what?"

"How are we going to get around the cure" Enzo grinned, "I am growing rather fond of the girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Ég elska þig- I love you in Old Norse, or Icelandic. Viking language yum. lol


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I had a reviewer who asked a question in regards to Davina and why she was simply not killed with vampire blood in her system- which in the reviewer's opinion would have solved a lot of problems.
> 
> My answer is that Show writers wanted drama so hell no. I also want to throw in there is that Marcel wanted her safe not to lose her powers which is what would have happened if one killed her with vampire blood in her system. I also like to think that those in charge of Davina would have respected her enough not turn her on a whim, without her own consent. While early on the Mikaelson's probably did think of that, they still needed those who Davina trusted on their side. It would have solved only the fact that the New Orleans ancestors used Davina.
> 
> It ultimately would not have stopped them from trying shit especially with Esther being buried there. The powers from the harvest if she was killed while as the harvest probably would not have been destroyed, you can't destroy something with no physical form really. Now it could evaporate, or it simply would return to the ancestor's but we all know who would have taken the opportunity to use such a power. Ahem remember Elijah's little witch lover from his first go around in Nola?
> 
> Now in my story Esther is not buried there currently, so all evil Harvest things are either not happening or are truly under Elijah's ex who likes to body hop like a mad woman.
> 
> Damn Elijah he tends to pick the psychotic ones doesn't he?

Chapter 30

Enzo found Caroline deep in the Mikaelson's family library; her hair pulled into a high ponytail. The blonde newly returned human sat cross-legged in one of the comfortable couches pouring over a book, Enzo was pretty sure was actually louder than Finn.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked leaning over the couch to look over her shoulder. Enzo had to hand it to the girl, she could jump when frightened. He was not however a fan of the way used her blue eyes to glare at him.

For a pretty thing, the blonde was deadly frightening even as a human.

"I'm trying to prepare" Caroline hissed carefully picking up the ancient tomb placing it on the coffee table. Enzo jumped over the couch flopping into a comfortable seat next to the bubbly girl.

"Prepare for?" He teased out flicking a loose hair out of her eyes. Caroline tugged the piece behind her ears with a huff.

"I have no clue what is going to come next. I know that originally Nik and his family, the surviving ones, would be dealing with Hayley and the baby. While my friend and I would be dealing with…. Silas, Travelers and the Gemini Coven" Caroline listed off with her fingers, " and that is just the next couple of years. Let alone the mischief in New Orleans I heard about."

Enzo whistled lowly, " and you're afraid because you have no idea what will actually be next."

"I'm a planner!" Caroline defended crossing her arms pouting. The black haired vamp actually chuckled at her bringing his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"Well do you want my cents worth?"

Caroline shrugged, "maybe."

"You've managed to cut off the Silas drama by more than half. You've saved how many lives in the process? Hayley is no longer able to get pregnant by your man, and you my dear already have most of the knowledge you need. Plus, a very handsome best friend."

Caroline snorted, "and who would that be?"

"Why me of course! I would say it would be Stefan Salvatore but apparently the brother of my missing comrade and said missing comrade have run the coop."

Caroline nudged him, "you know Damon did want to save you."

"Yet it was a silly blonde ex-vampire who managed to actually get the job done" Enzo winked at her.

"You do that a lot" Enzo said after several minutes of silence.

"Do what?" Caroline questioned turning her body towards the vampire as her arm rested on the top of the couch.

"You see the good in people, want to help them even when they have been nothing but terrible to you. Like our mutual friend Damon" Enzo whispered the last part, his eyes not showing pity but rather respect.

"Everyone has good and bad qualities. Even Damon, the problem with that vampire is that his good qualities come at the cost of others far too often" Caroline dismissed.

"That sounds like Klaus" Enzo chuckled offering her a grin even when she shot him a dirty look.

"Niklaus is…. The most complex man I have ever met. Also, the most infuriating, I know one day his rage is going to cause him to do something I may or may not be able to forgive" Caroline admitted leaning back onto Enzo's shoulder. It was easy falling back into her old routine with Enzo, he felt familiar, safe even.

"If he is so terrible. Why are you still here? He's terrorized and killed millions, including his own siblings. You've said on more than one occasion that his saving grace was the creation of his child, the one you directly prevented from being born by dating the bastard."

"He was always there for me, no matter what. He chose me above everyone when I was so used to being used as bait. Then I got to watch him grow, see the man he could become when Hope was born. He was far from perfect, but he finally became the man I saw just as he sacrificed himself for his daughter."

Enzo winced, " poor timing huh?"

Caroline let out a small laugh, " We always had the worst timing. Klaus and I."

"It seems to be like you've managed to break that cycle, Gorgeous."

"Trouble always finds Mystic Falls and the Mikaelson's"

"You are leaving town in a week" Enzo pointed out.

"My mom still lives here. Bonnie and Elena planned to attend Whitmore, now it will just be Bonnie. I'm worried something terrible is going to happen and she'll be here alone. "

"Invite her?"

A slap could be heard around the manor as Enzo cried, "okay! You did geez"

**XX**

Kol cautiously stepped into the abandoned house, he knew the vivacious witch would be. Communing with her blasted ancestors, in an attempt to gain more information. Fucking witches always so stingy with the information.

"What are you doing here Kol?"

The dark-haired vampire gave his favorite witch a grin, "well a little birdie told me that perhaps you had some answers my family and I seek."

Bonnie crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"Bonbon we really need to work on your manners" Kol teased.

"Kol" Bonnie hissed, sparks flying out of her hair as her magic sparked in her annoyance. Kol took a step back, to avoid being turned into a firework.

"We just wish to know if Caroline's part of the deal is officially done. Is she free of all witchy obligations?"

"Witchy obligations?" Bonnie asked skeptical.

"Well your ancestors did send her back in time, without consent then told her she had to do the exact opposite of all time-travel novels advise. So yes, witchy obligations" Kol's tone was friendly enough, but Bonnie had spent enough time with the vampire to know of his agitations.

"What's wrong Kol? I know Caroline turning human wasn't ideal, but she can have a normal life again."

"Has Caroline Forbes ever seemed like a normal life type of girl to you? That is not even it. It's" Kol growled in irritation, "I fear that Caroline's loyalties to her human life are going to cause a fraction in her relationship to my brother."

Bonnie frowned knowing exactly why that would cause the vampire any amount of distress. His brother was volatile at the best of times, let alone when something he deemed as his has been taken from him. No matter her personal feelings for the hybrid, Klaus while a murderous paranoid control freak… made her control freak very happy.

She couldn't remember a time Caroline seemed more at ease, smiled more or lacked the self-doubt that always used to plague the blonde while human previously. As much as it pained Bonnie to admit it, Klaus was good for her friend.

"She won't ever be okay with the idea of murdering her childhood friend, Kol. It's why Caroline encouraged them to leave and gave them the information about the cure. She just couldn't watch them die. It doesn't mean Caroline wanted them to avoid paying for turning her human again."

Kol nodded having figured out that much of the blonde's personality. She just didn't seem all that fond of murder in general let alone people she cared for. "Have your ancestors told you anything?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "there's trouble in the air. I asked them for counsel on the future in response I got warning about New Orleans."

Kol's eyes narrowed, "New Orleans?"

"All they would tell me is that your family's troubles there are only beginning. Caroline's managed to change the course with Silas, trouble will find Mystic Falls again in the future. They said…some things could not change, no matter how hard we try. They refuse to tell me what is going to happen only that I'm needed in Mystic Falls for a while, but I will be needed in New Orleans."

"I hate how cryptic dead witches can be" Kol groaned, "what do they even mean?"

"Grams said that it means our paths are diverging, for now."

"For now? That means they expect you to head to New Orleans in the future?"

" Caroline will need me."

"So, her job is not done" Kol muttered.

"The job they sent her back for is done; Silas originally destroys the other side leading me to become the anchor. Then there is the damage Silas did to my family, the town and Stefan. It eventually led to Katherine becoming human and Travelers coming into town. Caroline saved us a lot of trouble; your family saved us a lot of trouble. "

"But more trouble will follow."

"It always does" Bonnie smiled ruefully, "my ancestors tell me that I'm needed here for a while longer. Without the doppelganger and her boys in town they believe it will be quiet for some time. Time I need to rest, especially if I'm going to be helping your family in the future."

"You could always say no" Kol pointed out, "we do know other witches."

"Caroline is one of you now. Which means I will help but perhaps now I'll at least have more time to actually live. You know now that I'm not trying to keep up with the drama that is Elena and the Salvatore's" Bonnie let out a sad laugh.

"They really fucked things up didn't they?" She asked.

"I'm honestly surprised they survived so long. But you deserve time to yourself Bonnie. That spell on Silas, must have taken a toll."

"I'm healed. But I would like to be able to enjoy a quiet summer and fall. I'm still going to miss Caroline and Elena" Bonnie sent a pointed look towards the vampire.

"Hey, I'm no fan of Elena. The doppelganger seems to get in more trouble than she is worth, but I can understand missing people you've spent your entire childhood with" Kol's voice held a hint of wistfulness. Bonnie wondered what memory appeared in his head.

"Are you afraid for Caroline?" Bonnie finally asked the youngest male Mikaelson, her tense shoulders finally loosening.

"Afraid? I don't do fear love. I do, however, know my brother and if I were a betting man" at this Bonnie snorted, " I would say that without a doubt my brother will lose his temper at her."

"Then Care will lose hers" Bonnie murmured.

"Nik will be a nightmare if they fight. Especially if she hightailed it for a time. She's also human now she could leave him. I think that's what unnerves him the most."

"No Always and Forever?"

"Unless you know of a way to undo the cure" Kol nudged her in a joking manner but also half serious.

Bonnie shook her head, " my ancestor was a powerful witch. Not even I could undo that magic."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"That's never stopped me from looking before. I think they owe Caroline something. After all she was the one that did their dirty work. I'll keep on them, Kol. I'll keep searching the family spells try to find something, anything that could help."

"Thanks" Kol murmured, "is there anything I can do that would help your search?"

Bonnie thought about it for a moment, "I'd start by looking into your own family tombs. You might not be able to use the spells, but I imagine only the Bennett or Mikaelson family lines would have anything that could help Care."

"We have books all over the world" Kol sighed, "I'll have a look and see what we can find."

"Then hopefully, we can find an answer to Caroline's mortality problem to avoid a Klaus one."

**XX**

Liz Forbes was not a genius, which she made up for with her ability to observe. It was a perk of being one of the few women in the Sherriff's office in a southern town, they often overlooked her in her developing years. It was her observation skills that helped to make her a better parent, even when her job forced her absence more than she would like.

Observation was how the Sheriff knew that there was something on her daughter's mind that was not related to vampires, turning human again or the prospect of going to college without her childhood friends. As thoughts of Elena drifted into her mind Liz had to force herself to breathe deeply, how could the young girl she knew think to do force the cure on someone else? Caroline ingesting it was accidental, but still Elena had planned to use it on another vampire, knowing there would be consequences.

"Care?" Liz called softly knocking on the outside wall of her daughter's bedroom seeing her daughter's door cracked open.

"Mom!" Caroline cried out quickly opening the door, Liz noticed the slight redness around her daughter's blue eyes, the way her voice had cracked just so. The sheriff had caught her daughter off guard, Liz smiled at the younger woman it had been over a year since she could.

"I think it's time we talk" Liz pointed to her daughter's bare bed, Caroline let out a sigh that was more for effect rather than a tell of annoyance or agitation before opening her door all the way to allow her mother entrance.

Flopping onto her bed moving aside the last of her suitcases that needed to be packed, Caroline waited for her mom to sit beside her. Liz turned towards daughter taking one of her daughter's hands into her own, "is there something you want to tell me, Caroline?"

"Of course not! I've just finished the last of my packing, clothes last of course. Then I will spend two weeks in New Orleans with Rebekah and the rest before I start at Tulane in the fall. There I will get a double major in Business and Teaching- why they don't just have a regular education major I have no idea but-"

"Caroline" Liz laughed, "you've always had your life well planned out. I appreciate the heads up about the change of major, even the PowerPoint presentation."

Caroline crossed her arms and pouted for a minute acting her physical age, "I think when your spending your money on my education, I need to prove to you the money will be well spent!"

"Caroline," Liz smiled touching her daughter's cheek gently forcing the girl to look her in the eye, "what is going on?"

"I just want you to be proud of me" It tug on Liz's heart to hear the ache in Caroline's voice, the way it held such regret.

"I'm so proud of you. You've become a wonderful woman" The sheriff proclaimed pulling her daughter into a hug, feeling the tears Caroline let out as her arms wrapped around her mother.

After a moment they pulled apart both wiping their eyes as they laughed together. "Caroline you can tell me anything. I promise I'm always going to be there for you, even if I get upset."

Caroline bite her lip, "Mom if I ask you to do something would you do it?"

Liz's curiosity was now peaked, "depends on what it is your asking me and if it's in my power to do so."

"I want you to be more proactive about your health. I'm not talking about your diet, or anything like that. I need you to promise you won't forget any check-ups, and you need to get a CT scan."

"A CT scan? Why?" Liz looked into Caroline's eyes, sensing how serious her request was.

"Promise me? I don't care what you tell them, but I need you to get one. It's just a feeling" Caroline pleaded, deliberately avoiding her mother's question. She had yet to inform her mother her time-traveling story. Caroline would prefer if her mother didn't have to struggle knowing her daughter was mentally a grown woman, who loved and lost a husband of her own, even managed to get a one-that-got- away that was currently her boyfriend.

It would be a lot to take in, then to have to drop that in a few short years she would find a cancer the doctors haven't been able to cure. Caroline knew that modern medicine had its limits, that even her vampire blood had been unable to save her mother. Her only hope was that medicine always said the chances her better when it was caught early. They had to catch it in enough time.

She knew enough about her mother that Liz Forbes was not afraid to die, nor did she have any desire to become a vampire. It was one of the things that bonded her parents, that sanctity of being human, while her mother managed to come to love and care for a few vampires the woman would never consent to becoming one.

Caroline's one chance of keeping her mom around was if they could beat the cancer.

"Promise me?" Caroline repeated.

"I promise."

**XX**

Elijah was supervising the compelled movers when Katherine managed to corner him. Politely Elijah nodded his head in the doppelganger's direction before ignoring her. Katherine growled, "you can't keep ignoring me, Elijah."

"Katerina, I don't think it's wise to continue on with this belief you have any control over my person" Elijah drawled, allowing his eyes to gaze over to the brunette his eyes temporarily softening.

"No, it was the other way around wasn't?"

"Katerina" He growled.

Katherine let out a sigh, looking at him with pleading eyes, "I just have one question, Elijah."

Elijah turned his attention from the workers towards the vampire in front of him. Katherine Pierce was looking at him, her dark brown eyes warm and pleading. A rare look for this particular doppelganger to be sure. Her lips were plump, her front teeth slid over her bottom lip as she waited for his reply. Elijah knew that she was beautiful, as all of the doppelgangers were. He had thought himself in love with her, then the girl had the guts to run.

When he was trying to find a way to save her, but Katherine had run before he had a chance to explain. Found a way to turn herself into a vampire and never looked back. Her self-preservation was a remarkable trait, one he found himself coming back to often over the years. Even if she never stayed long enough for it to be worth alerting his brother. Not that Niklaus was unaware of the meetings, becoming a vampire had enraged his brother. His anger was appeased by murdering almost all her family.

Elijah never bothered to mention that his brother had decided long away to leave her well enough alone. Occasionally sending someone in to terrorize the vamp, again and again until it was time for his curse to break. Niklaus did have a thing for poetry.

"What's your question?" Elijah only hoped that he would not come to regret this.

Katherine took a step closer, not enough to push his boundaries. Just a step closer so that they still had several inches between them, a good foot or two. Katherine licked her ups in a move of seduction, Elijah knew was instinctive at this point. The girl had learned to survive in ways that not even his sister was forced to learn.

He couldn't help if Katherine enjoyed it as much as she acted like she did. The noble original thought that perhaps at times she did. The doppelganger had cared for the Salvatore brothers as much as she was able, but self-preservation would always win out with Katherine.

Perhaps that's why he could never seem to choose between loving, perhaps forgiving and hating her.

"Do you have any feelings for me at all? Because I've never quiet forgotten you, Elijah. I've tried. I'm a gorgeous brunette in heels I can have any man I want. There has only ever been three men in my life that I've actually developed feelings for. Yet there is only one of them that I constantly finding myself wanting to actually make amends to."

The two vampires stood in silence, as the movers worked around the two. Elijah stared at the brunette for several minutes, then he sighed.

"Katherine, I…."

**XX**

Even limiting themselves to the needs of their human companion, the original family made it into their former home in record time. Having been forewarned by Caroline about Marcel's takeover of their French Quarter home, Elijah ensured that they bought out a familiar plantation.

"They bought the home of Marcel's slave owning relatives whose descendants were driven out by Marcel himself. Relatives who beat him before Klaus took an interest in the boy. I don't know if that is poking the bear or almost protective" Bonnie said when Caroline called to give her an update on their travels.

Eyeing the frown on Nik and Elijah's faces, "I believe they were aiming for a pointed statement. Marcel would consider the place his, even if he refuses to use the damn place. Taking it from under him-" Caroline said dryly earning a kiss on the cheek and a smirk from he boyfriend as he whispered he's going to be right back.

She was not allowed into the city until proper introductions have been made, even then the blonde had an idea that a Mikaelson would not be far behind. On the plus side it meant that Rebekah had decided to join her at university.

"I think a Theatre major would be fun" Rebekah shrugged ignoring the knowing look Caroline shot her way.

There was no way Rebekah would willingly go to college without a hint of a nudge from Klaus

"Mikaelson's, they have a funny way of bonding" Bonnie muttered through the phone causing Caroline to laugh as she pointed the movers in the correct directions. She tried not to let it bother her that they were compelled, Elijah ensured her that they would be more than compensated for their work.

It was just easier to have them compelled in case something drastic occurred and makes removing any traces of the Mikaelson's easier. The logic of the argument was sound, even if Caroline thought it was a bit beyond paranoid. Perhaps she had spent far too long away from the drama that was the Mikaelson family before being sent back.

"You're telling me" Caroline deadpanned smiling as Bonnie's chuckle echoed through their technical connection.

"Whitmore is great, it would have been better with you and—" Bonnie's voice was cut off by Caroline's mumbled, "Elena."

Caroline could hear the sadness in her friends voice, "I know, Bon. I am sorry that the decisions Elena and I made have affected you so much."

Bonnie sighed, "It's not your fault. I warned Elena off the Salvatore's, but she refused to listen. Maybe one day we can be together again."

Caroline didn't have the heart to tell Bonnie how unlikely that was, so she settled with , "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you so much for all the lovely comments! I do enjoy when I can shock you. I just wanted to say that the reason Bonnie is struggling is because she hasn't come to terms with the changes to Elena, yet. Can't see past the girl she used to be, and how she has changed. Caroline on the other hand has had decades to come to terms with it, and Elena actually turning her human because of rage and blinding throwing the cure around was the final straw.
> 
> I have news! I recently got a long-term substitute position, so my plate will be very full. My updates will not be as frequent. But I promise I will be continuing to write and update when I can. I'll be aiming for every two weeks but with preferably longer chapters.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Many things might have changed since the hundred years absence of his family in New Orleans. Yet there were many more that had stayed the same including the amount of diverse supernatural creatures that called the city home. Based on his conversations with his little blonde baby vampire, Klaus knew that his son Marcel ruled the city with an iron fist. It was fitting he thought, after all, it was how his own family had ruled a hundred years ago.

Before Marcel's betrayal, the hybrid felt himself shift into the persona he portrayed to the outside, known simply as Klaus like it was a second skin rather than a pulling back of gentler emotions that he saved only for family. If he knew Marcel, which he did, then he knew that the vampire would have the city under guard. The moment Klaus was spotted, Marcel would know he was back in the city.

It was vital that Marcel knew of his arrival and accepted him back into the city. Niklaus would not allow his temperamental relations to put a very human Caroline at risk. With this in mind, he stepped into Rousseau's establishment. Scanning the room, he noted a pretty dark blonde playing bartender amongst all the liquor. The blonde hair made him reminiscent of both his sister and Caroline, causing the hybrid to pause in his examination of the room noticing two obvious minions in the corner of the bar.

If Niklaus was a betting man, truth be told he was, then he would put money on his little prodigy to already have an eye for the pretty blonde bartender. When he felt a pair of eyes on him Klaus flashed the bartender a smile only for her to narrow her eyes and roll them to the back of her head before continuing taking the orders from her current guests.

Niklaus laughed, what a cheeky little thing now he was almost sure Marcel would have noticed such a woman. He had fallen for his sister after all. With his advanced hearing, it was of no trouble when Marcel's two minions came up to him. He growled lowly causing the two to flinch when he grabbed their arms and hissed "tell your master that Klaus Mikaelson is back in town and would like to catch up. Unless you would prefer if I sent him a more colorful message? Perhaps your intestines gift wrapping your head?"

Luckily for the two minions, that's when the pretty bartender came up the trio with a smile, "I'm sorry for the wait but I regret to inform you that we are out of gumbo."

"No problem ma'am" Niklaus answered for them giving her a sly grin his flirtatious nature coming to play.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at him, " the name is Camille, and does that line usually work for you?"

Niklaus inwardly rolled his eyes as Marcel's minions quietly made their way out of the building causing Camille to turn to him, "friends of yours?"

"Let's just say we have an old friend in common, love."

**XX**

Stefan Salvatore did not mind living in Denver, Colorado where the Gilbert's had living relatives. For one it allowed Jeremy to move in with them, distant relations but still relations under the guise of allowing Elena to have a more normal college experience. Truthfully Elena was constantly looking over her shoulder, sure that Caroline would have failed in her quest to keep Klaus from sending minions after them. Stefan wanted to point out that it's been a whole summer and there was no word from the Mikaelson's that perhaps they had better things to worry about. Such as having a very human Caroline, once Elena broke the news that the blonde told her to drink her blood in order for her to become human.

"Stefan" Damon hissed at his brother knocking him out of his wandering thoughts.

"What is it, Damon?" Stefan muttered groggily, as a vampire he did not need much rest, but his thoughts had brought him close to a much-needed sleep.

"I'm worried about Elena."

Stefan had to roll his eyes. Of course, he was worried about Elena, the girl that even after all these months had yet to start a relationship with either brother. Damon muttered that he thought once they left the hell of Mystic Falls behind that perhaps the girl would seek out one of the brothers for comfort. To be honest Stefan was relieved that she had not gone to him.

He would always love Elena; this was a fact that Stefan knew deep in his blood as if it was always meant to be. He loved Elena Gilbert in a way that he doubted he could ever love another woman. That didn't mean he wanted to be in a relationship with her. Every so often his thoughts would drift to his last conversation with Caroline.

Finally, he said, "maybe it's time we consider that she needs more help than we can give."

Damon groaned as he sat beside his brother outside the suburban house their family-owned, now firmly under Elena's name. "That's not what you're supposed to say!"

Stefan scoffed, "and tell you what? That Elena is going to get over the fear of Klaus hunting her for killing her best friend? She drank her dry, Damon. I don't think even Caroline can get Klaus to budge on that. Even if he wants to get his revenge, his focus will be on Caroline for a while yet. Elena however still needs to deal with everything that's happened. Did you know she hasn't gone to therapy once? Not when her parents died not with Jenna and definitely not since becoming a vampire."

Damon looked over at his brother with a thoughtful look that was still very close to disgust, "you want us to send her to therapy?"

"I want us to send her to a supernatural therapist" Stefan corrected softly.

"One problem brother."

"Oh, what would that be?" Stefan had a pretty good idea of what Damon's concern would be. It was one that he struggled to find an answer to as well.

"How the hell are we supposed to find one?"

**XX**

Bonnie was packing her things for her dorm room in Whitmore College when her ringtone for the most annoying Mikaelson started to echo through her room. During her last meeting with Caroline before the blonde left, she had taken the witch's phone and changed the ringtone for all the Mikaelson's. Bonnie's personal favorite was what she chose for Kol, the witch giggled every time "I'm a Gummy Bear" rang out.

"Hello, Kol" Bonnie sighed answering the phone, her giggles long gone as she finally voiced her hello.

"Ah if it is not the famous Bennett witch!" Kol cajoled joyfully, "how is that little town of yours now that the party is gone?"

"Blissfully quiet" Bonnie deadpanned earning a soft chuckle from the original.

"Have you found anything?" Kol asked carefully aware of the witch's temper if she thought one was dismissing her efforts.

"I was able to track down the original Immortality spell that was used by my ancestor. Based off what Caroline has said that she can't drink vampire blood and turn. Her body will reject it-"

Kol interrupted, "The cure was meant to cure Silas of his immortality ensuring that Silas once he took the cure could not drink blood and somehow bypass the spell. But all spells can be tweaked."

Bonnie growled, "You want me to tweak a two thousand-year-old spell?"

"No sweet little witch. It's already been tweaked by my mother" Kol reminded her.

"Esther bound the magic to doppelganger blood, but Elena's taken the cure how could we be sure it would even work again?" Bonnie questioned but her thoughts were spinning. Kol was right in a sense, all spells can be tweaked. A Bennett witch gave Esther the spell, tweaked it to suit Esther's needs but it was changed.

That means they could change it again.

The sound of something getting smashed around by was that metal? Bonnie thought remembering Kol's fondness for bats. "Kol are you playing baseball?"

"Not exactly."

"Kol" Bonnie sighed, "what are you hitting?"

"Sila's tombstone with my favorite bat."

"WHAT!" Bonnie could feel her eyes twitch as her grip only tightened around her cellphone.

"We were going to destroy it. Turns out can't really be destroyed so Sage and I are using it as batter practice."

Good lord Bonne couldn't help but think that only Caroline could possibly handle the Mikaelson's fulltime. Shaking her head Bonnie said, "Listen I think you just gave me an idea. It'll take some time. I might even need your family's help if this does not work out, but I'll keep you updated okay?"

"Anytime Bonbon."

Bonnie growled when he hung up before she could berate him when a familiar chuckle caused her to turn around and pout, "Enzo! That is not funny."

"Oh, I think it's delightful. Kol is a rather funny fellow" Enzo hummed softly stepping into her personal space as he held a strand of her hair.

"He's using an ancient witch tomb as batter practice!"

**XX**

It didn't take long for Marcel to come out of his hiding place and find Niklaus sitting on a table at Rosseau's looking at the bartender, Camille. Marcel's face turned into a frown upset that his maker, the one he had sent packing a hundred years ago. The maker who left him during the commotion, despite Marcel knowing that Klaus had a deep real fear of the man he called father.

"Marcellus."

"Actually, I just go by Marcel now" He corrected firmly allowing his face to relax as both vampires hugged in greeting.

"Marcel it is then" Niklaus gritted his teeth, " I see you're alive."

"I'm not just alive my friend, I'm thriving in what was a little backwater town your family helped get started but things are different now" Marcel nodded towards his goons in the back smirking at Niklaus as he waived the pretty bartender over.

Niklaus hummed noncommittedly, "it's been a long time. I understand the city is under your control? How did you manage that?"

"Protection" Marcel grinned, "under my rule the werewolves are no longer a problem staying out of the city in the bayou. The witches don't dare come after our kind. The city belongs to the vampire's now."

Niklaus raised a brow at that remembering New Orleans witches as he did, the hybrid doubted they caved without a fight. "Witches are stubborn creatures" He mused.

Marcel shrugged, "I've gotten them under control. Now I have a few questions, security reasons."

Niklaus let out a soft chuckle, his fangs showing off just slightly, "go ahead, Marcel."

"Are your siblings here?"

"All but Finn and his lover a vampire named Sage" Niklaus answered honestly, enjoying the narrowing of his former pupils' eyes.

"Kol?"

"Is under my protection, Marcel. He is family after all" Niklaus growled in warning. Marcel leaned back with his hands up in the air, "I remember he could be a bit of a loose cannon. I can't have that here."

"He'll be on his best behavior" Niklaus chuckled knowing that his brother would be fuming at how he talked of him as if he were still a child.

**XX**

Rebekah looked around nervously, in search of the absolutely furious gaze of her brother. Caroline had managed to convince her to escort her human self into the French Quarter for a day of sightseeing. Rebekah caved if only to stop having to dodge the pouty looks both Caroline and Kol gave her.

Rebekah growled at the way her brother teamed up with the younger blonde, how dare he! When she looked over at the smiling face of Caroline who was looking over some custom-made clothing being sold by a street merchant, Rebekah rolled her eyes fondly.

"How much?" She asked the merchant pointing to the sky blue scarf that Caroline was holding. When the man named a reasonable price, Rebekah grinned at the god smacked look on the human blonde's face when the original handed over the exact cash. Waving off the merchant with a friendly wave, Rebekah looped her arm through Caroline's laughing at how she just open and closed her mouth.

"Rebekah!" She cried finally finding her voice.

"Thank of it as a very cheap going off to college gift' Rebekah shrugged grinning happily at the pout on the other girl's face. Soon Caroline's fond pouting stopped as the two descended into a day of shopping.

Hayley Marshall was walking out of one of the restaurants that were still werewolf friendly when looked up to spot two familiar blondes across the street looking at clothing. Internally Hayley cursed as she quickly made her way past the duo, luckily both were immersed into other activities not sensing her presence.

Panic began to fill her after all the time away from Mystic Falls, the werewolf that thought she was safe. Hayley quickly made her way towards the Bayou where she had finally found members of the Crescent Moon pack, placed in a curse that created the opposite reality of the normal werewolf myth.

She had been searching for ways to break it, even wrapping Tyler into the cause when he saw what the pack was forced to endure. Hayley stopped before reached the bayou in hopes of calming her heart. She had yet to inform Tyler about the truth of his hybrid pack, how she drugged them with a mixture to weaken both vamp and wolf sides. Hayley had no idea what she was going to do.

She saw the archives of the city's history, the Mikaelson's had built this city originally no matter what the vampire Marcel said. The she-wolf doubted that the ancient vampire was going to leave anytime soon.

"Hayley?" Tyler's tired voice echoed from the trailer that they shared out on the bayou. It was a far cry from his pampered life in Mystic Falls, even with his mother consistently sending him money. Always with a note that it was for him, not the whore. Tyler sent her an apologetic smile, but he rarely had the fight to defend her against his mother. Hayley constantly pointed out to him. He was the one who chose to stay, with her. If he was not willing to defend her or even demand that his mother at least act respectfully towards her this would never work.

"Hey Tyler" She smiled softly. Knowing that no matter how mad she was at him there were so few people in the bayou that they could talk to. Mostly children who were not under the curse. She might be a wolf queen, but her subjects were still far from her reach. She just had to find a way to break the curse.

"How was your day in the quarter?" Tyler asked Hayley could tell by his tone that he was barely listening. Doing it mostly out of obligation, not that the she-wolf could really blame him. Their lives had been dreadfully the same for the length of their stay.

Hayley bit her lip, should she tell him? That his ex-girlfriend was in town with her new family. If he stayed in town he would most definitely spot her eventually.

"Tyler, there is something you should know" Hayley started as her bottom lip began to ache at the pressure her teeth pressed down.

"What is it? Did something happen in the quarter? You don't look like you got bite" Tyler stood taking the few steps that separated them. Hayley had to laugh as he started checking her for any unseen injuries.

Taking a deep breath, "I saw Caroline."

Tyler paused what he was doing to look up at Hayley, "What did you say?"

"I saw her and the original sister, Rebekah out and about in the French Quarter. Tyler they can't find you here" Hayley knew that the man would never be able to sit by while the originals were in town. He had to leave if he wanted to live. Yet a nagging sensation would not leave Hayley knowing that she kept a secret from him.

"Caroline's here? With the originals?" Tyler laughed lowly, "of fucking course she is. I'm actually surprised that she left our hometown."

Hayley's lips quirked but said nothing. She knew all about his thoughts and feelings about the blonde vampire that had the galls to break up with him. He thought her to be a small-town girl that would never leave not because she couldn't but because she was afraid. After all Caroline Forbes practically rules Mystic Falls, Tyler thought it was preposterous that she would leave fearing she could never achieve that success elsewhere.

"I'm going to see her" Tyler decided.

Hayley's eyes widened no matter what she could not allow him to find out her lies by the originals. "Tyler wait there is something else."

The wolf girl felt her heartbeat heavily in her chest as the man paused at the door turning his attention towards the brunette. His eyes held curiosity and impatience, "Hals?"

"You assumed that it was Niklaus that killed the hybrids. It wasn't the plan was that he was supposed to, I was supposed to get him angry, but he wouldn't give me the time of day" Hayley admitted, a small part of her still angry at how he completely brushed her aside.

"Then who killed them?" Tyler barked, the hand he held to the door frame squeezed the wood until it splintered. Hayley winced unable to look Tyler in the eye not wanting to see his rage.

"I did" She whispered.

**XX**

Sitting cross-legged in the abandoned house at the site of the death of over a hundred witches, Bonnie Bennett clutched tightly to the flimsy connection she had with her ancestors. Taking a deep breath, the witch focused her energies to connect with the witches of the past.

"What are you searching for young one?"

Bonnie frowned at the unfamiliar voice, whenever she contacted the ancestors it was always Emily or her Grams that spoke with her. The witch frowned as she opened her eyes and a light-skinned figure arose.

"Esther Mikaelson" She let out a shaky breath.

"I mean you no harm child. Despite my actions during my temporary return to the living" Esther soothed as she stepped closer to the witch sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"I didn't realize Klaus has buried you" Bonnie frowned trying to think of a conversation she missed. She was trying to contact her ancestors for help, but Esther was a witch too. The one who helped to create vampires in the first place.

"He has yet to decide where I should rest, the boy has me locked away in the protective casket. Our time is short, isn't there some other question you wish to ask?"

"The witch… my ancestor is the one who created the immortality spell, for herself and Silas. It was that spell that was the basis for yours wasn't?"

Esther smiled as she could feel the pride of the Bennett witches surround them. Finally, the girl was asking the right questions to the right people. "I was friends with a Bennett witch during my lifetime. As when we spoke before because of this friendship I was allowed to access their powers."

"Only it failed" Bonnie pointed out.

"I was hasty in my observations. There are other ways of taming the worst of my children's impulses. Such as the bond between my son and your dear friend, Caroline?"

"She's taken the cure, but I wasn't sure if there was another way to change the immortality spell, again to fit her situation."

"You wish to know if you can duplicate our magic, rendering Caroline the same as my children?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "Caroline…. She never asked to be a vampire, but she changed for the better because of it. She's found someone I think will love her for a thousand lifetimes… if not longer. Without her, I fear your children will not have a moral compass to fall back on when someone undoubtedly will get in-between them."

"My thoughts exactly" Esther closed her eyes, "if my children are anything. They are loyal to those who earn it. Be that as it may, the only way to circumvent the instances of the cure would be to ensure your spell has a stronger anchor."

"Both were created by Bennett witches and both…. Involved the doppelganger. Esther, what could be stronger?"

"The werewolves as you know were a creation of a witch, yet the magic within them changed to only allow transformations safely but a few if they were strong enough had…"

"Mates" Bonnie gaped, "That lore is true?"

"My son is the first hybrid born to a wolf and a witch, became one of the first vampires. His entire being is made of the strongest magic this world has known. The magic passed down from his father would potentially lead him to a mate, if that mate were to be human…."

"Could I harness that magic? The bond as an anchor allowing Caroline to be a vampire?"

"I believe you could use any dominant amount of magic in my son should stabilize the spell and render Caroline, an original vampire" Esther assessed carefully. "The power from a mate bond would be strong and draw from both my own spell and the spell to create the werewolves. I doubt the effects of the cure would stand."

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Esther."

Esther offered a sad smile, "don't thank me yet child. I fear what your ancestor's whisper will come true."

"What exactly are they whispering?"

"That the cure that turned Caroline human combined with the undefined power of the first original hybrid allowed for my future grandchild to be conceived."

"She died"

Esther laughed," died young and in perfect health. The cure returned her to her pre-death state in perfect fertility. Add in my son's dualistic nature and being the first of his kind perhaps even the mate bond."

"Does Caroline know?"

**XX**

Back in Denver, Colorado, the two Salvatore brothers stared at each other in a standstill neither one willing to back down. Elena was still at the local community college getting her enrollment and class registration finished. Damon looked towards the clock at most they had maybe an hour before she would come home.

This was not how Damon thought Elena would come to live with him, but it was what he had.

"Stefan, are you hearing yourself? A supernatural counselor?" Damon scoffed thinking the idea blasphemous. "How do you know they even exist? The supernatural is not exactly known for asking for help."

Stefan glared at his brother, "if you must know Lexi was one. She studied psychology, would go back to school every few decades to ensure she had all the latest certificates and tools. Lexi said plenty of supernatural creatures entered into helping professions in an attempt to help keep it secret. Lexi focused on helping supernaturals with PTSD like problems."

"Bloody woman still manages to annoy me from beyond the grave" Damon growled to himself, his younger brother simply smirked at him. He knew of Lexi and Damon's troubled dynamic his friend a hundred percent sure that his brother was a blood influence. The minimum worry was that they would get into fights and Stefan would be alone again at worst Damon's feeding habit would allow Stefan to turn back into his ripper days.

To this day Stefan wondered if Lexi was right.

"So how do you suppose we find a new Lexi?" Damon snapped, "it's not like we have a supernatural yellow page."

"No, but we have a list of contacts. We could also compel a counselor to keep our secrets" Stefan pointed out, at that Damon looked thoughtful nodding that it was not a horrible idea.

"Fine. We will try it your way let's give it a month if we cannot find a supernatural psych major then we will compel one for ourselves" Damon decided looking over the corner of his eyes to check his brother's compliance.

"For Elena" Stefan murmured taking a drink of whiskey.

"For Elena" Damon muttered taking a swig of his favorite bourbon.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Finn strolled into the community college with a look of distaste, he would have much preferred going to a more prestigious academic domain alas his mission made it necessary to compel a job into this tiny college. Within a few hours Finn Mikaelson was the newest adjunct professor teaching government and history.

Looking over his roster for the semester Finn allowed a smirk on his face when he noticed a familiar name in one of his freshman courses, one Elena Gilbert. Keeping an eye on the human doppelganger would be far easier than he had thought. Checking his watch, Finn noticed it was about the normal time for Elena to go to the coffee shop near her home with the Salvatore's.

Perhaps it was time for the little Gilbert to think she was seeing a ghost? Finn ensured that he was always in the corner of her eye , enough that she saw him but not long enough that she could be a hundred percent sure it was him. The vampire chuckled as the girl tensed when she saw him leave out of the corner of her eye.

Caroline had expressed that she wanted her childhood friend kept alive, able to live her life after whatever revenge the Mikaelson's deemed worthy. Finn found himself proud of the way the blonde realized that they would not let the topic rest yet managed to find her own way to settle the debt. It was an ingenious idea, one that Finn would never have thought of himself. He doubted any of his siblings would have.

Elena was not only running from the Mikaelson's in fear of retribution but now had her goal of being human but at a price. She was at risk of losing the Salvatore's two vampires who despite declaring love for her, would always be at risk of turning to dusk if they took the cure from her. While Elena even if attacked would be saved, her body simply returning to what her body would be had she never turned.

Could the doppelganger ask that of either? So far from his observations Elena had yet to bring the topic up to either Salvatore. Perhaps there was some saving grace to the girl after all, Finn mused to himself.

"Finn" His love's voice broke through the fog that was his thoughts. Finn looked up to see his beautiful lover dressed in blue jeans that seemed more like second skin than clothe, paired with an equally slim white t-shirt as her bright hair was pulled into a ponytail. His eyes lowered to a daylight ring on her left finger. If there was one thing he could get used to in this new world, it was women's fashion.

"Sage, my spitfire what can I do for you?" He asked as she walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Have you tortured the doppelganger enough for the hour?"

"I suppose I have." The winning smile Sage gave him proved that he had much more pleasant things to do in their home.

**XX**

Niklaus tried he could honestly say that he tried. Knowing of his lovers' high moral sympathies the hybrid went above and beyond to accommodate her whims of honor. He stays his hand with the idea of killing her abuser, settling for a decent amount of torture. Niklaus smirked at the memories, his family truly did bond over that memory. He even agreed to leave her childhood friend alone despite her being the cause of Caroline's returned human state.

Admittedly he sent his brother to watch over the girl, something his little blond knew would happen. She was no stranger to his various plans of retribution. Niklaus knew his little baby vampire had a heart of gold and went above and beyond to remain good. He respected that about her, as he thought she would respect what he felt needed to happen.

He even brought her into the planning process, something that no bed warmer of his had ever done before. So, when he heard Marcel's little bodyguard mention his sister out in the quarter with a blonde human, Niklaus felt his blood boil.

He asked Caroline one thing, one simple request as he dealt with the turbulent situation out in the quarter to ensure he and his would be welcome without bloodshed. The two annoying blondes in his life went and pulled this?

The way Marcel's lips curled into what he assumed was meant to be a sly smile, Niklaus knew that the vampire had been at least able to partly read him. That was an unacceptable reality.

"Your sister is in the quarter. You never mentioned a new human pet" The way Marcel spoke of Caroline raised his heckles. Caroline was and never would be a pet.

Instead of defending her honor, Niklaus shrugged, "you know how my sister is. The blonde's a new project of hers."

Marcel let out a small fond chuckle. "sounds like your sister needs to learn to take better care of her toys. Her little pet collapsed in the middle of the quarter; they were on their way to the hospital now."

Niklaus felt his blood freeze at the mention of Caroline collapsing, what was Rebekah thinking? Refusing to show his concern, Niklaus let out a long drawled out sigh, "I'm afraid we will have to cut this meeting short, my friend. Rebekah would never let me hear the end of it if something were to happen to her little project. Knowing Bekah as I do, I'm sure she'll forget something vitally important."

Marcel nodded, "when your pet is taken care of. Feel free to come and find me. Perhaps we can hold a reunion dinner after all."

Klaus smiled coldly at his once protégée before sleeking out of the bar as his mind began to make accommodations to his current plans. He growled inwardly as he pulled the phone to his ear.

**XX**

Caroline groaned softly feeling the flutter of her eyes as she woke up to bright lights. Her hands flew to her eyes covering them from the bright light, she heard the soft cursing of a famialr British accent to her right.

"Bekah?"

Comforting hands touched her shoulder as Caroline braced her eyes for the onslaught of bright lights. Slowly her eyes readjusted to the room as she looked on at the concerned look Rebekah was giving her.

"How are you feeling?' Rebekah demanded softly

Caroline frowned as memories of her talking with one of the vendors right before she suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed into Rebekah's arms. "I'm fine now. I don't know why I fainted like that."

"Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes?" Caroline responded as Rebekah turned to face the stranger in the white doctor's coat .

The doctor smiled, "good your awake. I have your test results back, as I explained to your friend this is regular hospital procedure. It looks like we found the reason for your fainting spell."

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Rebekah demanded wrapping her arm around Caroline in a defensive position. Caroline rolled her eyes at seeing the quirk of the doctor's brow at the blonde's reaction. The human mouthed 'protective mother hen' towards the doctor earning a scowl at Rebekah who definitely did not miss the joke.

The man chuckled, "the cause of your fall was due to fatigue and lack of nutrition. This is rather common when first-time expectant mothers-"

The two blondes dropped their mouths, "excuse me?" Caroline squeaked "I'm not a pregnant."

"She can't be pregnant" Rebekah balked, only to blush as the doctor looked between the two. "I didn't mean that we- I mean we aren't oh bollocks."

Caroline had been a vampire and the blonde said the one-night stand between Hayley and Niklaus dealt with a loophole. Naturally Rebekah knew that werewolves could impregnate non-wolves after all the Lockwood line still existed until Tyler's turning into a hybrid. But Caroline had died, yes the cure reversed the death but could a woman whose been dead for two years really get her fertility back?

Caroline laughed, "I'm dating her brother" the human explained, "I firmly believed that I couldn't get pregnant… I'm not capable." Rebekah placed a comforting hand around her shoulder. Her thoughts drifting back to the way Caroline talked about how they found out about Hayley, of the witches believe of a magical loophole.

"Do you have any reason to believe you are infertile? Any accidents around the abdominal area?" The doctor asked looking over his notes. Caroline snorted as she patted her friends' hand gently.

Caroline bite her lip knowing she couldn't say she had died then been turned back to a human, " I'm sorry, there was an incident when I was in my junior year of high school. The doctors thought it would be almost impossible for me to get pregnant from the damage." God she hated having to lie through her teeth, no matter how much she was getting better at it.

The doctor looked between the two of them, "Miss. Forbes you've mentioned a boyfriend have you been sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Miss. Forbes have you used protection?"

Caroline gritted her teeth, "yes." Despite knowing that she did not after all vampires were surprisingly incapable of succumbing to human disease. Rebekah had to roll her eyes knowing that was a lie. Vampires did not succumb to sexual disease or pregnancy, why bother?

Rebekah narrowed her eyes as the doctor wrote down a few notes, "I'll make sure to add this to your file. We can run the tests again if you like."

"Run the damn tests again" Rebekah demanded.

Caroline was speechless for several minutes, the doctor quietly murmured that they would be given a few minutes while he got the discharge papers ready and double check the results. Rebekah took the moment of quiet to focus her vampire hearing towards Caroline's stomach. If that doctor was wrong, the blonde would gladly use him to sharpen her teeth for causing such a ruckus to her friend.

To her only friend.

Focusing on the where she knew a growing fetus would be, Rebekah's mouth opened in a slight gasp as she was able to hear a very slight, very quiet heartbeat.

"There's a heartbeat isn't there" Caroline murmured softly when she finally woke from the shock to see Rebekah's wide eyes and open mouth starring at her stomach.

"The foolish doctor is correct about one thing, Caroline you are pregnant" Rebekah whispered relevantly reaching to touch the stomach before pulling back with a sheepish look on her face.

"Bekah go on. I'd never deny you a chance at bonding with her" Caroline rolled her eyes as her fellow blonde's small smile blew into a full grown grin. Rebekah's face broke out into a childlike grin as she bent low to place a hand carefully on her belly.

"Rebekah."

The blonde froze as her always dressed in his finest suite of a brother with his arms crossed leaning against the door. Caroline pushed herself up against the pillows, "Elijah what are you doing here?"

Elijah stepped into the room walking up to the two blondes kissing Rebekah on the cheek as he bent low to carefully hug her. "I received an irate message from Klaus. I was able to talk him into not coming to the hospital."

The two women paled at the serious look in Elijah's face, "what were you thinking Rebekah?"

"Excuse me! I made the decision myself" Caroline huffed throwing a glare at him.

"Caroline, apologizes. I know your fully capable of making up your own mind but as a human Rebekah would easily be able to stop you from doing anything foolish."

"Nik does not control us" Rebekah growled, "we were perfectly safe."

"What happened?" Elijah asked the two, "a minion of Marcel's saw Caroline fall to the ground."

Before either of the women could answer a knock was heard from the door, Elijah automatically turned so that he was in front of the blonde human. "Yes?" He responded cordially.

The doctor smiled offering his hand to Elijah only for the man to look at it with disdain but cordially shook the man's hand. Rebekah snickered as Elijah subtly ran his hand against his back pocket.

"You must be family, I'm Caroline's doctor while she is here. I've just sent in the order to recheck the results. I've put a rush on it we should know in an hour."

Rebekah had to keep herself from giggling as Elijah asked, "What kinds of tests exactly?"

**XX**

Tyler let out another growl as he walked through the streets of New Orleans, careful to watch out for any of the day walkers. Spending the last few months in the city had left him with a pretty good understanding of the lay of the land. Werewolves were not welcome here but were left relatively off alone as the local wolves were cursed into what was the opposite of what the typical werewolf lore was.

This meant as long as he marked and stayed clear of the city, going in and out quickly he could be seen as passing nomad. He always ensured any trips he and Hayley made looked like it could be for a frequent traveler, much as a like a truck driver. As long as the scent was long gone by the time the vampires investigated, they received no trouble.

But now did he want to stay? Hayley had told him that Caroline was in town alongside her little band of Mikaelson's. Klaus was within his reach, yet he was no wear near any closer to finding a way to put down the original for good. Tyler gritted his teeth as he attempted to breathe through his anger.

It was Hayley that killed the hybrid pack, not Klaus.

Hayley.

She shared the entire sordid tale of how a professor from Whitmore had found her during one of her trips to find out more about her family. Told her stories of how he knew someone who could help her, help him find out more about her family. That by doing exactly as he said then the little werewolf would finally be reunited with her family.

Tyler wanted to scoff, knowing her family history how likely was it that she would find her family alive? It didn't matter he somehow knew exactly where to find him and sent Hayley after him to help him break the sire bond. Helped him to unsire everyone else. The signal of charms announced someone else in Rousseau's bar once again.

Looking up he saw red.

Klaus.

Right there in front of him, the dirty-blonde hybrid turned luxursily towards him offering him a sarcastic smile, "Why if it isn't my old friend, Tyler."

"You knew" He hissed.

"I know a lot of things. It helps having been alive for a thousand years mate. You might want to be a little more specific" The hybrid whispered casually glancing over to the human patrons who gave them no attention. Klaus strolled up to his table and sat across from him with a grin.

"About Hayley. How she killed the hybrids" Tyler hissed punching the table with his fist. A small fist sized dent was the result causing the original to tsk at him.

"Careful little hybrid. One must know their own strength."

"Answer me" Tyler demanded.

"Yes, I knew. Was it wrong? Yes. Everyone does terrible things for love you know."

"You knew about her family."

"I knew that she belonged to a pack here in New Orleans. I have long since heard a peep out of the crescent moon pack" Klaus shrugged, "but I knew of this location, so I gave her a nudge."

Tyler looked at him incredulously, "Why? After all you did to get a pack of your own."

"Family above all, Tyler. Why do you think your mother is alive and well?"

Tyler growled low, "don't you dare…"

"I'm not harming a hair on her head. Caroline spoke of how much she meant to you and that by doing her harm while it would give me pleasure it would only ensure you would definitely hunt me down" Klaus shrugged, "I don't really need a pest following my family around you see."

"I will find a way to kill you. You took everyone's choice away all for your needs" Tyler hissed quietly as Klaus waved the waitress away.

"Be that as it may. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life hunting me down?" Klaus asked him thoughtfully.

"You're a small town boy, Tyler. You want a family, children. While you may no longer get that biologically that doesn't mean you can't have a family. Explore. Leave my family alone and I can guarantee you and yours will be left alone."

"You want me to leave."

"New Orleans isn't safe for wolves at the moment. For some reason Caroline is still fond of you."

"I know. Hayley and I saw the local pack cursed to live as wolves except for a full moon" Tyler growled.

Niklaus looked intrigued, "A curse you say?"

"You didn't know?"

"I just returned to town. This talk has been delightful Tyler. But I suggest you leave town with all your furry body parts intact. Don't worry about Hayley's little pack…. I'll look into it."

**XX**

"I can confirm the test results, Miss. Forbes you are indeed pregnant."

Elijah stood across him his sister on Caroline's left fighting the urge to pinch his nose. He stayed silent as he watched Caroline thank the doctor, ensuring him that she had a primary care doctor to see before the man left with the discharge papers filled out. Elijah used the doctor's distraction with his patient to focus his enhanced hearing towards Caroline.

It was hardly audible, but there was a second heartbeat where a normal human woman would be hosting a developing child. Elijah could not believe it; a child being born into the Mikaelson family? Once the doctor was indeed out of hearing range Elijah turned to the two women in the room.

"This changes things Caroline. Drastically. I thought you said Hayley got pregnant through a loophole" Elijah frowned.

"I did. We did. It's not like there was anyone you could have gone to get actual information. I never assumed the loophole would work on me!" Caroline hissed a hand unconsciously laying itself on her stomach.

"I know" Elijah reassured, "this just means we will need reconsider some of our plans."

Caroline sighed, "do me a favor and let me tell him?"

Rebekah finally opened her mouth, "can we at least get it videotaped?"

"Rebekah" Elijah and Caroline scolded .

The blonde just pouted, "It'll be a lovely family memory!"

Elijah shot his sister a gaze that warned her of the consequences of such actions only for the woman to bemoan to Caroline about the unfairness of not having a sister to share it with. The brunet shook his head placing his cell to his ear as he pressed a speed dial.

"Hello Mr. Jenkins, I would like to make a large purchase with the Mikaelson accounts. Elijah" The vampire ignored the shocked look of Caroline and the calculating one of his sister's.

"Yes, I would like to purchase a hospital."

Rebekah snorkeled in glee as Caroline opened her mouth speechless raising her arms up helpless as he pressed a finger to his lips. Elijah smirked at the younger of the two as he said, "In New Orleans. My family and I need privacy and I would prefer if my sister remained in my care" He continued humming as the person on the other side spoke of his options.

"St. Anne's Hospital?" Caroline blanched that was the hospital they were in!

"Perfect. Double the offer price of whatever it's worth."

**XX**

Niklaus waited until the hybrid left the establishment knowing he would have to a few contacts keep an eye on him. The hybrid did not trust the Lockwood boy to play it smart, but first he had a mission to accomplish. A mission he could only accomplish knowing that his sister and Caroline were being looked after their most reliable sibling.

"Is your friend leaving already?" Camille's voice barely contained the slight curiosity the blonde had. Niklaus held in a chuckle as he turned to look at the bartender with a flirty grin on his face.

"Sorry love, but I did have a few questions for you that is if you have the time" Niklaus smirked as they glanced around the mostly empty bar.

She raised a brow at him clearly able to see that he was indeed up to something. Niklaus kept his naturally flirtatious energy flowing knowing that it would the easiest way, Camille didn't need to know that his attentions were firmly held by another blonde.

"Have you ever been to Colorado?"

"No, I can't say that I have" Camille laughed leaning against the bar. The two continued to do small chat. Niklaus watched the blonde, a playful grin on his face as the woman slowly warmed up to him.

He knew he was heading in the right direction when she leaned in closer, all her attention facing towards him occasionally nodding to the bartender on the other end of the bar for the start of their shift. Then it was the way her shoulders relaxed. She assumed he was there to flirt with her, maybe gather some information but nothing heinous. Which worked in the originals favor.

When their conversation turned back towards his Colorado question, he smirked "oh I just heard from a friend they were in need of a counselor. The problem is they incredibly picky. In fact, they asked if I could recommend someone. I named you."

"Me?" Camille asked baffled, "I haven't even."

"All the transfer credit will be handled, and all moving expensive even the rent for the little house you will rent out. It's all been arranged all you would need to do is say yes."

"Wait a second… I didn't say I would do it!" Camille cried angerly her eyes flashing with anger that normally would pique Niklaus's interest. He always did have a thing for fiery women. His eyes flashed as he allowed the power of his compulsion flow through his voice as her eyes starred into his.

"You'll accept the job, thank the Salvatore's for the opportunity to hone your craft. After every session you will call me on this phone" Niklaus pressed a pay by the month clunker phone into the bartender's hand. "Is that clear? Go enjoy the lovely Denver metropolis my dear."

Camille's eyes blinked softly as the compulsion set in before she finally shook herself awake. "You know what? I think I will accept it. I think…being in New Orleans…. I could use a change of pace."

Niklaus grinned, "I'll make the call, love."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

When the trio returned home, the vampires could hear Niklaus pacing in the foyer as they drove up to the old plantation. Sharing a look, Elijah shot Rebekah a warning look as the blonde sighed and turned towards Caroline. She had taken refuge in the backseat solely so she could lie down.

"He's home, isn't he?" Caroline asked before Rebekah could get another word out.

"Pacing like a caged lion," Rebekah's lips spread into a smile as Caroline rolled her eyes at the very apt description of her boyfriend.

Was Klaus her boyfriend? Caroline wondered something about that felt wrong. Not that Niklaus being hers was wrong, no that felt extraordinarily right. When Rebekah gently tapped on her shoulder, the blonde opened her blue eyes to see both Mikaelson members waiting for her outside the car.

"Not having second thoughts?" The female original teased softly as the vampire gently entwined her arm with Caroline's slowly walking her towards the door. Elijah nodding toward the two before taking his leave once he had seen that his sister was to escort the blonde to their irate brother.

Caroline laughed, " a little late for that, no?"

Before they reached the door, Rebekah turned to her, "Last chance, do you want me with you when you tell him?"

Reaching the door, even Caroline could now hear the hybrids pacing, allowing herself a smirk. "I have this. Go run for safety."

Caroline didn't even wait for the now familiar sound of the original flashing away with her vampire speed before opening the door. Upon opening the door, Caroline immediately saw the amount of stress Niklaus was letting run loose with her hospital visit. The ordinarily immaculate room had two recently deceased bodies on the floor; bending down slightly, the pregnant woman could see that they were from the wrong side of town.

"Caroline."

"I see you had a temper tantrum while I was gone," Caroline's nose wrinkled in disgust. Even if they were against her personal beliefs, not at his actions, but rather at the way, he kept them on the ground seeping blood into their floor.

"Don't worry, love, they were trying to rob a little old lady. In broad daylight, I figured they deserved their fate. Wouldn't you agree?" Caroline shivered at the malice in her man's voice.

"As a vampire, I preferred blood bags. I never wanted to kill someone, even thieves or murderer's" Caroline said dryly, knowing that the Caroline of the past would have been deeply scandalized by temper tantrum.

This Caroline had seen him murder an entire family with actual reasoning even if it appeared he had gone mad. That Klaus had been dead for years by the time of the full moon attack, their daughters all grown and taking over the supernatural troubles that plagued their lives.

"Blood from the vein will always be superior, yet I've kept those habits away from you out of respect for your choices. Yet when I—" Niklaus began only for Caroline to step over the bodies even if the smell of the blood made her nose twitch to step well within his personal space.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more patient, especially because I know about your history with Marcel," Caroline admitted. " That doesn't mean I didn't chalk at being told to stay indoors for so long. I have classes starting next week!"

Niklaus growled, his eyes flashing amber, alerting the blonde how close to the surface. An average person would step away from the hybrid. Still, Caroline knew that would only appear to be running in Niklaus's mind. His wolf would take it as a challenge in their relationship. As fun as Caroline found it when he felt the need to reinsert his dominance, the blonde knew he had to know about the baby.

"Love, remember when I told you about the magical loophole that led to Hope?" Caroline started delicately. Knowing that if he focused on her past, rather than their presence, then the wolf would at least calm slightly. It certainly helped that her hands found their way to his neck and wrapped themselves tightly around him.

"You mean the timeline that is now meaningless, because you came to your senses a long time ago?" The low growl in his voice was there, yet the timber of the wolf was not.

That was good.

"Niklaus, this is important apparently, the loophole does not only apply to the wolf on wolf sexual activities," Caroline barked. The blonde pulled his face close, forcing him to keep his eyes on her.

"That would mean…" The hybrid couldn't finish the sentence as he took in the seriousness of her gaze. Caroline remained perfectly still as she whispered for him to listen. The blonde watched as his eyes narrow and darken. His focus shifted from her in general towards her belly immediately.

Caroline kept her stillness, allowing the moments to pass as she watched emotions pass across his eyes. The only part of him that never quite learned how to hide in a mask. In a pinch, they could, but for this? The blonde saw when he first heard the heartbeat.

His hands slowly wrapped themselves around her wrists, pulling her away from him as he brought them to his lips. She remained silent as his focus remained on the beating she knew he could hear with the enhanced hearing of both his wolf and vampire sides.

"Your pregnant."

**XX**

Leaving his soon-to-be sister-in-law in Rebekah's capable hands. Elijah decided that his time would be best suited in tracking down the little wolf. Who was surprisingly adept at causing more trouble than she was worth. Despite Caroline's insistence that the she-wolf was a good mother.

Maternal, she maybe that did not erase the brunette's other serious flaws. One example is allowing herself to get into shady dealings with people for a scrap of information on her biological parents. While Elijah could admit that he admired the girl for her dedication to her family, the fact is being as desperate as she was didn't think everything through.

Hayley Marshall was more soldier than commander that Elijah was of no doubt of. Wolves were known for their loyalty to their own. While Hayley has betrayed a pack already, instinctively, Elijah knew that her birth pack would be different. The she-wolf would want to bond with it.

Then was that curse, his brother had informed him of. Elijah then managed to gain more information from some of Marcel's older but not intelligent foot soldiers. Their insider knowledge allowed Elijah to conclude that Hayley must be dealt with. Before she got the rest of her parent's pack slaughtered. If the girl was who his family thought she might be, something that Caroline refused to confirm out loud, then the girl was dangerous.

The French Quarter was already a shitstorm waiting to happen. The last thing they needed was angry werewolves to add to the mix of vampires and witches battling for dominance. Marcel thought he was so smart; the noble original had taken the time to talk to a few locals with mouths too big for any real information.

But the essential information they did have.

Marcel thought he was smarter than anyone else, finding a way to track when the magic happened in the quarter. It should be all but impossible to the extent that Marcel could follow all magic in the city. Then there was the fact that Marcel, that had the wolf clan cursed, to begin with, whispers of a baby being spared only deemed to keep up with his own rules.

If Niklaus had taught the man one thing, it would be to never harm a child. While he didn't know what Marcel could have to track magic like that, it would be his youngest brother if anyone did. Kol would undoubtedly have an idea. Which was why he dragged Kol from his compelled harem of local college students into the bayou.

"Why am I here? I'm of no help with werewolves!" Kol whined as he dragged himself behind his older brother.

"No, but you've always been friendly with witches. The wolves have a witch problem, one that you could help solve. Am I right to assume only a witch could possibly keep track of all the magic happening in New Orleans?"

Kol looked thoughtful for a moment stopping in his tracks. Elijah paused in his own movements as they heard the nearby forests' rustle. Wolves. Kol looked towards the woods and frowned. "A witch would be needed to place a curse on the wolves to be sure. As for magic all around the city, Marcel could potentially be given a strong enough artifact, but that would die out with time. Do you know how long the witches have been in a magical lockdown?"

Elijah shook his head, "That was one thing no one would say. Obviously, the witches would never admit to how long they were trapt."

"I doubt Marcel has the Gaul to keep a witch in line for more than twenty years without a break. I assume the magical band is new," Kol muttered, "The witches of New Orleans…they practice ancestral magic…"

"What are you thinking, Kol?"

"That Marcel just about started a civil war, and I doubt the witches will leave vampires alone for long. They will attack."

Elijah hummed softly, "Then we must pay Hayley Marshall a visit."

Kol frowned, "Why? I thought we were done with her."

"Caroline's refusal to confirm my theory has only made me suspicious."

"Of?" Kol cajoled.

"Hayley Marshall is actually the Labonair heir."

Kol frowned, "I've been locked in a coffin for a century. You will have to catch me up, I thought the Labonair's were werewolf royalty around these parts. Why would they abandon their heir?"

Elijah grimaced, "It appears our brother's prodigy discovered an internal war with the Crescent Wolf clan. In a clash, the Labonair's were killed off, and Marcel does have a rule about children."

"Marcel gave the baby Hayley up for adopted, then what cursed the wolves?"

Elijah's glare shut his brother up, "That is exactly what I am saying."

During their conversation, the two vampires strayed into wolf territory. Elijah found a little mobile home on the edge of the lands still legally on bayou lands. Kol smirked, "someone's trying to make a run for it."

Just then, the door to the poorly made mobile home slammed open, revealing Hayley with two large duffle bags.

"Hello, Ms. Marshall. Or are you going by your original name Labonair?"

Hayley's face contorted into a sneer, "Don't you worry your little heads. I'm on my way out."

"Actually, Ms. Marshall, we were hoping to talk with you and your clan."

"I've been here all summer. My clan is cursed to stay as wolves; very few were spared that fate. You'll pretty much only see the elderly and children. Their leader is stuck in wolf form, unfortunately."

"You didn't take over?" Kol asked in surprise.

"I'm a stranger. Just because I was born a Labonair doesn't mean they trust me yet," Hayley snapped.

"But you are trying to break their curse, are you not?"

"Of course, I am. They are my family! I may be royalty. That doesn't mean I don't need to earn their trust."

"Haven't had any luck have you?" Kol taunted.

Hayley turned towards Kol and glowered at him as Kol's face only brightened. Fascinated by the werewolf temper when it was not his hybrid brother, the only wolf that actually could defeat him.

Elijah sighed, "Kol, stop tempting her to bite you."

"What the hell do the Mikaelson's want?" Hayley ordered, waiting for them to answer her impatiently. It felt wrong to have originals so close to werewolf land. She only hoped that their answer was a quick one.

Kol looked over at the she-wolf smirking, "We are here to discuss a deal. One that gets you your pack back with conditions, of course."

Hayley hissed at them, "They have nothing to give!"

Elijah held up his hands, "We would only ask that the wolves don't cause trouble in the quarter as we fix the mess one of our own has made."

Kol snorted, "Yeah, that and possibly aide in a potential war between vampires and witches."

**XX**

Bonnie sat in the local ice cream shop close to the Whitmore campus, watching warily as Enzo sat across from her. The young woman had a hard time figuring out what to do with this recently escaped vampire. He stayed well away from Whitmore for apparent reasons. If she heard about the recent scandals surfacing about the Whitmore family, Bonnie never mentioned it.

She was grateful enough. She hadn't heard of the last Whitmore left dying. Yet she was beyond thankful that Enzo had stayed around Mystic Falls. Dropping in on her weekly under strict orders from Caroline to prevent her from overdoing her magical training.

Kol had cackled the entire conversation when Bonnie grumbled that Caroline had stuck a babysitter on her. "Just because you have magical stones in storage, mind you, which are being used to keep Silas at bay, does not mean your invincible."

'I know that," Bonnie had snapped.

"Penny for your thoughts," Enzo's voice brought Bonnie back to reality, shaking her head as she noticed that some ice cream dripped onto her hand.

"I think I figured out how to fix Caroline's humanity problem" Was informing Enzo the right thing? Bonnie wasn't so sure. Her idea was not fool-proof.

"That's good isn't?" Enzo asked casually, looking over the dark-skinned beauty with concern, "it's safe, isn't?"

"As safe as Esther's spell originally was. The problem I have is the warning the ancestors gave me," Bonnie admitted with a frown.

"Spooky. What was the warning?"

"I'll be needed in New Orleans. The question is, why?"

"For the spell?" Enzo guessed, earning a snort from the dark-haired witch. Smiling at the vampire, Bonnie shook her head, "I admit I doubt Caroline would trust another witch to do this. I don't think that is what they meant."

Enzo frowned, "Do you know when?"

Bonnie shook her head, "That's why I kept my classes online. This way, if the problem is serious, I won't flunk due to participation. Truthfully with our luck, I imagine it's something major."

Enzo sighed, "Well then, if something big is about to go down, then I might as well do this." Before Bonnie could respond, she lifted her head and felt his lips on hers.

**XX**

"Come on, Elena, a just go in. I promise she won't bite. She came highly recommended," Stefan urged his ex-girlfriend gently as they stood in front of the center.

"You want me to see a shrink that's still in school?" Elena asked warily, "isn't there a supernatural counselor that would be a better fit?"

"She's been highly recommended by a family friend," Damon drawled, " in fact, said a friend helped to ship her here for your convenience."

Elena's eyes narrowed, "What family friend?"

"Elijah," Stefan murmured in her ear, shooting a glare at Damon. Knowing without a doubt that most likely the Mikaelson's were behind this, but with Caroline's influence, this couldn't be a trap. Could it?

Stefan doubted that Caroline would want to hurt them. Elijah called them himself that they heard of their plight, offering their services in finding someone suitable. Elijah was an original that Elena had gotten along with, had hated plotting against. Stefan could only hope her paranoia would not extend towards Elijah.

Elena frowned, "I know he is a man of his word, but he is still Klaus's brother. I drank from Caroline. I doubt even her insistence will stop Niklaus from hunting me down."

"I'm sure they have their own worries right now. Like ensuring Caroline is safe, she is dating someone with a terribly long list of enemies over the years," Stefan reminded, steering her closer towards the door.

Before Elena could pull away, knowing that Stefan would never actually hurt her, the doppelganger found herself in the waiting room of the health office. A woman her age smiled up at her, "You have an appointment?"

"Yes, my name's Elena Gilbert."

"Let's look you up, shall we?" The assistant smiled, typing her name into the computer, "There you are. You will need to fill out a few papers, then your therapist shall be with you shortly."

The young woman passed a clipboard with standard forms through the opening between the desk and glass. Elena offered her a small smile before grabbing the clipboard. She began filling out the forms glaring at the two Salvatore's who sat on either side of her.

"You don't have to babysit me," She hissed.

Damon tutted, "Ah, that is where you are wrong, my pretty. We do."

Elena angrily turned towards the forms ignoring both Salvatore's returning her paperwork to the nurse with a tight smile.

"Your therapist will be with you shortly."

Elena reluctantly sat once again between the two vampire brothers. They had yet to really talk about what Caroline had confirmed to Stefan. That the cure was inside Elena right now, if a vampire was to drink from her, they would turn. If she were to be drunk dry, she would awaken as a fully human still, and any attempts to give her vampire blood would only hurt her.

The hard truth was if one of them were to drink from her, then be fed on themselves, they would undoubtedly die due to their natural human age. While the cure is in their system, they would age gracefully and be entirely human, but their bones would turn to dust matching their real age if attacked.

The cure acts as a containing agent, Elena thought to herself. If a vampire who's lived long past their natural human years were to drink it. They would become human again once again the age of their turn. If the cure were taken from them, there would be nothing to stop the vampire from dying of old age.

It was a frightening prospect; Elena would be okay because of how short a period she had spent as a vampire. But the brothers, who desperately wanted to be human again, would risk immediate death if another vampire crossed their paths and decided to have a sip. But they could get lucky, and Stefan could die a peaceful death as a human.

Yet she couldn't ask him, just like Elena knew that the sole reason Damon would even consider becoming human again. Would be to live a human life with her.

"Elena Gilbert?"

Elena shook herself from her thoughts, looking up to see a woman a few years older than herself, a pretty dark-blonde who smiled way to brightly. She reminded her of Caroline…. Elena shook her head once again; Caroline was a bright, bubbly blonde while this woman… was similar, yet something was off.

"I'm Elena" She offered her a small smile.

The blonde walked up to her shaking her hand confidently, "Hello, Ms. Gilbert. My name is Camille O'Connell; it's a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me."

Camille's office was bright, with a lovely plush couch that reeked of old money. Something screamed at Elena in the back of her mind. Either Camille came from an old wealthy family, or someone was paying for all of this.

"So, tell me, Elena, what brings you in today?"

**XX**

Sage rolled her eyes as she watched the Mystic Falls gang's golden trio entering the local mental health clinic. They had been babysitting the trio for weeks now. She glanced casually towards Finnick, who held his phone to his ear, "Finn Mikaelson."

Finn's expression darkened, "Kol, what trouble did you get into now?"

Sage held back a laugh as she leaned into her mate's chest, listening as the youngest original male denied being in trouble. The red-haired vampire said into the phone, "What's the reason for your call? It's not the time for our standard check-in."

"Ah, Sage, lovely to hear from you. Not tired of my boring brother yet?" Kol's voice could be heard from the other side.

"Kol," Finn growled in warning.

"You lot are really getting old and boring," Kol booed, "Anyway, our lovely brother has decided to call you home. We have a family situation all hands-on bored."

Finn felt his spine straighten, "What's happened?"

"Can't tell you on the phone. Just get home as soon as possible, yeah?"

The eldest Mikaelson turned to his beloved, who only shrugged, "they wouldn't be calling if it wasn't more important than babysitting."

Finn spoke into the phone, "We'll be on the next flight out. I assume our family plane is being made available?"

Kol chuckled, "What do you think we are savages? The plane's landing in 10 minutes."

**XX**

A yellow taxicab pulled up towards the abandoned Mikaelson household when Katherine Pierce stepped out of the backseat, looking up at the house with a look of disdain. After the disastrous talk with Elijah. The brunette vampire decided that it was best she took leave for a while. Assuring Caroline that if she was needed, she would only be a phone call away.

Katherine even said goodbye to Rebekah, who told her bluntly that her brother was an idiot who frankly didn't know what he wanted. Her long-dead ancestor, Tatia, still forever on his mind. Oh, how Katherine wished she could strangle her ancestor. The bitch didn't need to live as she had already delivered the child that would continue their precious blood.

It was ironic, truthfully Esther must have assumed Tatia's child would die young, or the line would quickly die out. The Original witch never planned for her child to free himself of his curse. On the other hand, Esther Mikaelson knew nature's need for balance ensured a loophole that would make it challenging to sire his precious hybrids.

If Esther wasn't a total bitch trying to kill ALL of her own children, Katherine thought she might have liked her. Alas, it was never meant to be. The doppelganger quickly gave the taxi driver his fare and a generous tip—just a little something she took out of Elijah's spending account, the bastard.

Taking her luggage, the doppelganger quickly settled into her room, mentally reminding herself to compel some servants for her stay. Settling her stuff down for the servants, she'll get later, the brunette strolled through her phone.

Her little descendent was off with the Salvatore's, somewhere in Colorado. The brunette smirked, wondering how saint Stefan and the devious Damon were handling the truth about the cure. Were they fighting who got to live with their precious Elena?

Strolling further down, Katherine smirked. How could she have forgotten the precious little human boy surrounded by the supernatural? Perhaps she should visit Matt Donovan and see how life in Mystic Falls has been after leaving for all this time.

It was pathetically easy finding him; the boy was once again working at the Mystic Grill. She knew the moment he saw her because his jaw dropped before his eyes narrowed as he spotted her hair was curly, not straight.

"Katherine," Matt greeted her neutrally, obviously wary of the vampire. Katherine let a smile grace her face; perhaps the boy was not a total lost cause either way.

"Matt, how have you been?" She asked, keeping her voice friendly.

"Why would you care? Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, chasing after men that don't want you?"

Katherine pursed her lips, "No need to get so snippy. I just here mind my own business; if no supernatural weirdness is happening, I'll happily leave you alone. I just thought with Bonnie in Whitmore most of the week and the rest of your supernatural gang gone. I wanted to check no one left you to deal with the supernatural fallout."

Matt sighed, "No, wait. I'm sorry. It has been hard since the others left. A strange man came out of no-where when I was ending my shift a while back and shouted something at me. I didn't want to worry anyone, but I've been having memory lapses ever since. I even set a videotape up to record me when I would blackout."

Katherine looked intrigued, "And?"

"It's better if I show you," Matt waved over at the second bartender to signal he was going on break before signaling for Katherine to follow him.

In the backroom, Matt pulled out a camera and found the footage he was waiting for. Clicking play, he scooted over to allow Katherine room to view it. The footage was slightly grainy, but clearly, she saw Matt waking up from sleep. That is when it got weird; the video version of Matt walked to the camera and waved.

"Hello, Matt Donovan," Matt said to the camera before going on to explain that by now he realized something strange was happening. The young man on camera began to speak in a language that Katherine knew all too well, before slicing his own hand. That was where the footage ended.

Katherine looked down at Matt's bandaged hand, "Matt, I'm sorry, but you're being possessed by a Traveler."

Matt looked mystified, "A what?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "A special type of witch that was cursed long ago to only be able to practice a certain type of magic. It allows them to jump into other people."

Matt looked grim, "Is there anything that can be done?"

Katherine frowned, "I can't say you're going to like it. But you wouldn't happen to have found a strange knife after the incidents started happening, did you?"

Matt shook his head, laughing perplexed. He held out the dagger, "Was this what he was asking for?"

Katherine took it gingerly, "It's the only thing that can truly push a traveler out of you."

Matt's face paled, "I'm going to be stabbed again, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt mostly him, not you." the vampire warned before pushing the dagger into him.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"You're pregnant."

Caroline felt his grip around her wrist tighten. The young woman watched as Niklaus's eyes glazed over, knowing that his entire focus would be on the heartbeat. She was making sure to stay entirely still, unconsciously knowing what she was doing. Past experiences with the Mikaelson's have indicated that the originals were very much predators more than any other.

All vampires had the hunting instinct, but not a single vampire could hold a candle to a Mikaelson. Taking a deep breath, Caroline watched as life slowly returned to his eyes. The blonde had little time to react when he pulled her closer, placing his forehead to hers.

"You're not going to ask if it's yours?" She joked, enjoying the low growl that emitted from the man.

"You are not dumb enough to sleep with another man," Niklaus growled, pressing his forehead into hers with a little more pressure.

Caroline used the distraction to pull her wrists from his loosening grasp to wrap them around his neck. "I don't see any broken furniture," she noted.

Niklaus let out a breath, "I can't say there is not a part of me that wishes to destroy all of this furniture. I won't, however, when you are close enough to be endangered."

Caroline laughed as he lowered his mouth to hers, bringing her into a searing kiss. "Are you happy?"

Niklaus kissed her cheek, "I was happy already."

"Are you happy about the baby?"

Niklaus sighed, "I have a lot of enemies, love. The man I called father was one of them. I know you have this entire other world in that beautiful head of yours, but I'm not that man."

"I know you chose to listen to me much earlier. Nik, you become a wonderful father no matter which reality we are in. That is one fact I can never doubt," Caroline murmured into his chest.

"A wonderful father who spent the equivalent of maybe a handful of years actually in the child's presence?"

Caroline lifted her head off his chest and placed a hand on either side of his face. "Klaus Mikaelson. Are you admitting to being afraid?"

His eyes flashed golden, "Klaus Mikaelson is never afraid."

Her smile was blinding, "You are going to be the fiercest father around. Our child will never not know your or your family's love. I will make sure of it."

**XX**

"You've never told them," Ayana murmured disapprovingly, coming from behind the blonde witch she knew during her lifetime.

Curiosity about death and what lay beyond it was not a phenomenon that only humans dealt with; their supernatural brethren for over two thousand years faced the reality that they would spend eternity alone once they met their final death. Qetsiyah had been overconfident in the weak will of Silas. And she had been alone on the other side ever since. Yet magic always provides loopholes if you look close enough.

The most obvious example being witches. Witches have, for generations, been able to commune with their dead. It was the nature of all witches, even those who serve nature as opposed to those whose magic derives from their ancestors, to look towards their dead for guidance. What so few living witches understood was that the very item that meant to keep the supernatural's apart, aside from Qetsiyah and Silas, allowed the witches to assemble thanks to how their magic worked.

"You'll have to be more specific, Ayana. I'm afraid I've kept many secrets from my children," Esther sighed, having just returned from her conversation with the witches' descendent.

Growing up, Esther was from a small village town, within what modern historians would name Norway. As her children grew, they learned of their father's culture, of the mighty Vikings. A culture much more open than many in the day. It was part of why she fell in love with Mikael in the first place. Her entire village had been attacked, but only Dahlia and herself survived. The man she married had known of her witches' blood, had not feared it.

Yet that didn't necessarily mean he liked it.

They had been young then; Esther had never been a magical prodigy; that had always been Dahlia. A trait Esther was sure had been passed to her own son, Kol. Esther had been so sure Mikael could be the provider needed that her magic, while a reassuring safety measure, did not need to be nurtured highly or practiced beyond keeping it compliant.

"In this case, the deal you made with Dahlia. Despite my warnings," Ayana shot the blonde woman a look, one that only the oldest of friends could. Sometimes it hurt Esther to think just how many secrets Ayana had kept over the years for her. Ayana must be the sole soul who knew her story better than the witch herself.

Esther shot the witch a dark look, "I never thought it would be necessary after you gave me your ancestor's immortality spell."

The original witch looked down at the land of the living, a worried frown on her face not bothering to turn back towards the Bennett witch of her lifetime. When becoming a mother had turned out to be more difficult than she thought, Esther, fearing she would lose Mikael to someone he thought could provide children the witch went to the one person who had never turned her down.

Dahlia.

"It was a mistake; I should never have agreed to her price," Esther shook her head. Dahlia's magic had done more than help her conceive. Esther's own fertility practically guaranteed they would have a new mouth to feed after every winter.

Ayana shook her head, "As dark as your sister's magic is, it was your secrets that ruined your family. Long before you came to me for a way to ensure their survival."

"Mikael would never have forgiven me. For turning to magic to secure his children, for the price, I agreed to pay," Esther shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder if my mother had properly trained me…"

Ayana laughed softly, placing a hand on Esther's shoulder, "you would have still craved children enough to risk Mikael's anger. But his anger would have been well earned for agreeing to give Freya away."

"I tried to save her," Esther whispered.

"Esther," Ayana sighed.

"Mikael couldn't handle the fact that he left with two healthy children and a third on the way. Only to come home to find his eldest gone. I don't think he truly forgave me, perhaps wished I had used my magic to save her."

Ayana scoffed" then he would have been angry because you used magic. Mikael was never a good man, Esther. You should have come clean over a thousand years ago, but there would have been nothing you could have done to please him. You know your fertility issues would not have cost you your husband."

"Just be left with a question if I refused to use magic to help or if my magic was the cause," Esther chuckled to herself darkly. "Freya's loss pulled us apart."

"Then you were brought together again by Niklaus' birth, I always wondered. Was the timing between Ansel and Mikael truly so close?" Ayana nudged her meaningfully.

"Mikael and I were practically estranged; I performed my wifely duties when he was home, but it was not nearly as frequent as my visits to Ansel, but short enough that he still came back in time he may have thought he fathered Niklaus," Esther answered factually.

"But not you," Ayana murmured.

"No, not I."

"Then you spent years trying to keep your fourth child weak. Afraid of what your husband would do knowing of your betrayal, and now it's that very child's blood that allows your line to continue," Ayana continued looking down, seeing the blonde newly transformed human inform the hybrid of his impending fatherhood.

"Forcing my first secret to come out at last," Esther mused to Ayana, "magic certainly has to make its point doesn't?"

"All of this because you never told Mikael of your deal with Dahlia, why you were so eager to overlook the dark realities of the immortality spell."

"Mikael was and will always be the love of my life. He would have understood the comfort I took from another; what he would have never approved of was that I birthed another's child" Esther closed her eyes momentarily, taking her eyes away from Ansel's son.

Her son.

"You allowed your son to be bullied by your husband. Esther, you may be a powerful witch, but even you can suffer from pride. Your pride was wounded, knowing you faltered not only in staying with Mikael but for failing to leave him. In fear of what Mikael would do to you for your betrayal and even perhaps knowing he could never hold your power always knowing he would be a wolf."

"I was never ashamed that Niklaus was half-wolf," Esther denied.

"Yet you never told Mikael of the deal you made, nor that it was the deal that took your precious Freya away. That deceit made way for Niklaus's birth, but it was your decision. A hybrid would have been born one way or another. It was your actions that allowed nature to choose you," Ayana snapped at her. "Your decisions that affect all your children and now your grandchild."

"You wish me to make contact with your descendent again? I recall how angry you were that I gave so much away," Esther smirked at the way Ayana rolled her eyes.

"You must warn your children about your sister," Ayana spoke darkly, "I won't have my descendent trapped in a war of your blood."

"Bonnie will never allow Caroline to fight by herself" A second figure appeared beside Ayana rolling her eyes, but the warmth in her tone spoke of genuine fondness.

"Sheila," Ayana hugged her descendant as the two dark-skinned witches turned toward their counterpart. Seeing the witch's face twist in thought, "Trying to kill the babe before it's born will not work, let alone save your children from Dahlia."

"I know, but it doesn't mean the thought doesn't cross my mind," Esther snapped, "I've been working for a thousand years to save my children from themselves. The very thing that could save them could also get them killed."

**XX**

Katherine was sitting on top of the bar, watching as the pretty boy Matt Donovan pretended that the last couple of hours did not happen. Truthfully Katherine would love to be able to do exactly what the blonde was doing.

Instead, she was looking into the eyes of her daughter. Her very angry, very much alive daughter whom Katherine had last seen as a newborn before her father demanded that the child be handed over to the family he found to adopt her.

They named her Nadia.

She could feel Matt's concerned gaze whenever he allowed his eyes off the countertop. The woman before her was beautiful; Katherine could see that Nadia took after her father for the most part, but her curls were all Katherine.

She took up with the Traveler's meaning Nadia had discovered her gift for magic, but it also was a cause for concern for the vampire. Travelers never went anywhere alone; their strength lay in numbers rather than physical ability.

"Nadia, why are the Traveler's in Mystic Falls?"

The brunette looked up with a smirk on her face, "Don't you want to know why I am here?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "the fact you called me mother clearly tells me you've spent the past 500 years searching for me. I'm afraid you're going to be vastly disappointed in my motherly instincts, darling. What I do know is that you took up with travelers despite becoming a vampire, meaning you were willing to do a lot of their dirty work when their magic would fail. Most likely, in exchange for help in locating me, which brings me back to my question. Why are the travelers here?"

"Silas, of course. Did you think the supernatural world wouldn't notice how active he has been?"

"That was months ago. Silas has been dealt with," Katherine snapped. "Lost to the sea, it would take ages for the travelers to find him. The cure is also no longer in Mystic Falls."

Nadia shrugged, "they will be so disappointed."

"Followers of Silas are dangerous, Nadia. They won't let you go until you fulfill your part of the bargain. Which I know you can't because Silas is gone."

Nadia hummed, "But is he dead?"

**XX**

Bonnie was walking out of the abandoned house when her phone began to ring; picking it up, she answered hesitantly, "Care?"

"Bonnie!" She could hear the relief in Caroline's voice, "I hate to ask, but how quickly do you think you could arrange to be in New Orleans?"

Bonnie replied hesitantly despite knowing what this might be about, "All my classes are online this semester. I was given a witchy warning that I might need to be free to travel, and I've let magic dictate my decisions for so long. I figured if I had to leave, I might as well plan as if I would need the freedom to travel. So only as long as it takes me to pack. Why, what's going on?"

"I just found out some news. I should have seen it coming, but I thought it was a magic wolf loophole meant for wolves, not just because Klaus was one" Caroline was babbling again.

"Care, are you pregnant?"

There was a pause. Bonnie internally groaned; she could only imagine what the Mikaelson's will be like with this news. The memories Caroline shared of her time in New Orleans dealing with their drama. Wait, wasn't there an older sister?

"Care, as happy as I am knowing how much you always wanted a family. Wasn't there a giant fight because of Klaus and Hayley's baby? Just what will I be walking into based on your previous timeline, I mean."

Caroline let out a breath; Bonnie could hear her whispering to Rebekah that no, she did not need water. She would finish her phone call; then, they could make their way home to a dragon breathing Niklaus. Bonnie chuckled at that.

"A dragon, Care?"

"The whole bad wolf pun is getting old. So yes, a dragon! I mean, they horde treasures like one."

"Care," Bonnie laughed, bringing her friend back to the conversation at hand.

"Right, sorry, Bon! As I was saying, Niklaus once told me that Esther had an older sister, to whom she held a debt. The debt was the firstborn of the Mikaelson family… it's partly why I need you here, Bonnie. Their older sister, Freya. We might not find her in time to help. I can't risk losing my child, Bon. I have no reason to believe things will work out the same."

"I'll be there; Care. We will figure this out. Didn't Niklaus tell you more?"

Caroline laughed, "we both tried to leave each other out of the other's drama… just filled each other in on major developments. I only really spent time with him helping to save Hope. There was not that much time to dive into fifteen years of missed escapades."

"Right. Care, there is something I've got to tell you. When I tried to reach my ancestors, I got Esther instead, and she knows about your pregnancy."

The Bennett witch could hear the hiss that was Rebekah, who had clearly been listening. So much for some expectation of privacy. On the other hand, Bonnie noted that with a family like the Mikaelson's, perhaps Rebekah truly does not understand real privacy.

It would make perfect sense, knowing that Klaus was her brother.

"What did she say?" Caroline asked delicately, deep in her mind knowing that the Klaus of her past mentioned all the dangers since Hope was born. The blonde bit her lip in frustration; there had been so many threats to Hope since the girl's birth, the most destructive being the fucking Hollow. Not to mention her own twins' glory days of being used as magical tools for ancient beings such as the Siren. But now she wished she had paid more attention to the stories Klaus had told her.

All she knew was that an older witch, her child's blood, would come for her child. The only difference is Caroline has no idea if they could find Freya in time to actually help them.

"Nothing helpful concerning the baby, just that your assumption of it being a wolf loophole was wrong. Klaus is the natural loophole, with his mother being a witch, his biological father a werewolf, a witch under a specific multi-generational curse, then add in the power of being one of the first vampires. That is a lot of magic being pushed into one body."

"His curse was the only thing keeping children at bay because the curse used doppelganger blood to bind all the magic together," Bonnie could hear Rebekah mutter from Caroline's side.

"All that tells me is that Niklaus is capable of banging out multiple children," Caroline complained, "Bonnie, I remember childbirth; I can't say I'm looking forward to multiple births, especially of supernatural children!"

"Care, it tells me that I can use Klaus to bypass the cure giving you back your immortality. That is if you want it back," Bonnie added, knowing as bitchy as Caroline that the blonde always wanted to be a mother. The question would be if she wanted more children.

Caroline's mind went straight to what Stefan had told her, of Hayley's experience giving birth to the tribrid. The wolf only survived the witches' attack because mother and child shared blood during pregnancy.

"Bonnie, did Esther say when the spell could safely be done?"

"No. I assume the safest option would be after birth. We have no idea what an immortality spell would do to an already supernatural baby."

**XXX**

Bonnie hung up the phone after promising to do more research and perhaps looking towards more witch communities to see the effects of magic during pregnancy. The witch grabbed her car keys, mentally making a note to check in on Matt. He had been far more distant than usual. If Caroline knew she was stopping into their childhood home and not check in on their friend.

Oh, Bonnie shivered, thinking of the wrath that would follow.

The witch did not know what she expected when walking into the Mystic Grill. Perhaps she should have given it more thought. For whatever it was, she was expecting, the scenario that greeted her was far from what the witch could have imagined.

The great Katherine Pierce was once again within the town lines and talking with an unknown woman. Bonnie would have sworn she could be related if she was looking closely based on the long dark locks and curls. Her gaze swept past the arguing women towards the familiar blonde hair by the bar.

"Matt Donovan, what would Caroline say if she were to see you now?"

Matt's blue-eyed widened as his thin mouth turned into a bright smile seeing the teasing smile of one of his childhood friends.

"I would be getting an earful about how I should be enjoying more of my youth. Before she would walk off with a bounce in her step to argue with my boss," Matt answered more in fondness at the thought of his well-meaning but often out of line ex-girlfriend.

"It's a good thing, then it's just me," Bonnie laughed as she slid into an empty seat at the bar. "Care to explain why Katherine freaking Pierce is here?"

"She walked into a supernatural problem of mine. Don't worry; she was helpful" Matt hurried to reassure the Bennett witch when he saw her familiar concerned gaze starring back at him.

"What's going on?" Bonnie whispered, looking over to see that the bar was still indeed practically empty.

"Matty here was having blackouts and not the fun kind," Katherine interrupted casually, glancing over to the brunette who had stormed out of the bar.

"Who's your friend?" Bonnie asked inquisitively.

"Definitely not a friend," Katherine frowned, "yet that is not your problem. However, the pack of coyotes she brought with her will be."

"Coyotes?" Bonnie repeated, "I need more of an explanation, please."

"Nadia is a vampire, who's running with a group of witches known as Traveler's," Katherine informed, "long story short, these are witches whose magic has been severely limited individually. As a group, however, they are formidable."

"Okay. There is always a way to defeat a witch," Bonnie shrugged.

Katherine shot her a dirty look. "Your grams really did a shitty job in teaching you. Travelers are dangerous little Bennett. Not only do they still have the power to destroy you despite not being able to tap into nature as you do. They follow Silas; you do remember him don't you?"

"Silas is trapped inside a specially crafted safe in the middle of the ocean," Bonnie hissed, "he won't even be in the same spot that we left him!"

Katherine leaned back, raising a brow, "as I said. Dangerous, especially when the only things they want, you cannot give them. Their goals were the reason my father left them in the first place."

Bonnie blinked," you were a traveler?"

Katherine laughed bitterly, "My father was. You forget I was born when women were not looked upon in a good light in society. Despite having the talent, I couldn't practice, especially when my father left the group. We needed to fit in with the rest."

"Does that mean Elena?"

Katherine shook her head, "the gene most likely was deleted a long time ago. Potentially could be enacted, but most likely, her gene pool's been diluted enough she will never have access. She is also a doppelganger like myself. Who knows if we can even practice our magic might be strictly related to our blood."

Bonnie sighed, "this can't be happening… Caroline's asked me to come to New Orleans. Katherine, she's pregnant."

If Katherine was surprised at this news, the brunette did not show it. Matt blinked a few times as he digested the information, "Caroline's pregnant? I thought when she turned…"

"The cure completely reversed the effects of vampirism. Add in Klaus's wolf blood" Bonnie made a disgusted face, "Voila miracle baby."

"Wow," Matt muttered, "I'm having a hard time imagining Caroline as a mom. If she's asking you to come, something major must have happened."

Bonnie's face turned grim, "I think it's more about preparing the worst."

"So, we have a Mikaelson baby to prepare for and to deal with a group of misfit witches. Fantastic," Katherine rolled her eyes.

**XX**

By the time Kol, under Elijah's supervision, picked up Finn and Sage from the airport and returned to the plantation, the entire living room was trashed. Nothing had been spared in their brother's rage. The couches had claw marks, the table was broken, and they heard the sound of wood breaking in the other room. Their youngest sibling whistled low as they crossed over the threshold. Elijah stepped over a piece of glass, glancing around the room. "Niklaus?"

"Perhaps our brother has a future on the silver screen?" Finn mused to himself as his girlfriend snorted, stepping over window glass.

The group turned towards the hallway as footsteps clacked towards them. His younger brother walked into the room, his mouth dripping in blood "all of my brothers reunited once more! How lovely for you to join the party."

Sage glanced up the stairs eyeing the disheveled hybrid with suspicion, "Where is Caroline?"

"Asleep," Niklaus waved his hand, "she and Rebekah will be starting classes soon. I told her to get some sleep."

Kol looked over at the couch where a dead body lay, "allowing you to have some fun. Well done, brother. While I admire the style, does this mean trouble in paradise?"

Niklaus growled, "don't talk about her like that."

Sage rolled her eyes, "well, I'll let the family deal with this mess. I will go make sure she actually is asleep and not plotting an intervention."

Kol turned towards his brother, "now I was following your orders getting what remains of our family back into this magical city. Now, what is it?"

Niklaus grunted softly, turning towards the kitchen, not turning back, knowing that his siblings would indeed follow. They were barely standing there a minute before Sage flashed down into the kitchen.

"What the hell, Klaus?" Sage hissed.

"So, I take it you heard?" Niklaus answered vaguely, causing much confusion in both his eldest and youngest brother's.

"Sage?" Finn questioned.

"You want to enlighten them, Klaus? I sure as hell would love to know what the hell is going on," Sage snapped.

"Now this I have to hear," Kol snickered, taking a glass of brandy from his brother as each sibling took a glass one by one.

"Dearest Siblings, what you have missed is that dear Caroline is, in fact, pregnant," Niklaus informed, taking his glass and drowning it.

The two un-informed siblings blinked, "Nik, what are you on about? That blonde's crazy about you she'd never cheat—" Kol suddenly stopped. "Her other life…. You had a child then too."

Niklaus nodded, "not a wolf fluke. In fact, a true genuine loophole as the first of my kind."

Sage shook her head in confusion, "so the heartbeats?"

"Are our children. Not that she knows she is carrying multiple Mikaelsons" Niklaus drowned another glass, "don't look at me like that, Elijah. It's not every day you find out you are going to be a father."

"Oh, stop pouting," Rebekah stepped towards her brother and knocked the glass out of his hand. Kol and Elijah firmly at her heels. "This is a good thing, Nik."

"She's human, Rebekah," Niklaus roared, low enough not to wake the sleeping human upstairs, but those in the kitchen could detect the thunder in his voice. "She's human and is pregnant with not one supernatural child but multiple."

"How many?" Finn asked hesitantly. He has had the least amount of time with the blonde, but he knew enough about human childbirth to know that women carrying more than one had a much more difficult time. At least that was true in their time; he assumed it would be better now. But Fin was of the opinion certain dangers could never be escaped.

"I only heard one heartbeat aside from hers," Rebekah frowned.

"Then you weren't listening close enough, sister dear," Niklaus mocked, "Caroline is indeed pregnant with quadruplets."

Kol burst out laughing, as the other's blinked slowly as the words sunk in. "Is that even possible naturally?"

"For a human?" No," Sage shook her head, "happens when humans receive medical help. But Caroline and Klaus have a supernatural version of IVF. My, the fates really have it out for you."

"You think?" Niklaus snarled.

Elijah cleared his throat, "this changes nothing. Those children are our blood. We made a vow Always and Forever."

"Even if it means carrying these children could kill her before she even delivers?" Niklaus's eyes flashed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Have I mentioned how much I love writing the Mikaelson's? Kol especially. Thank you all so much your reviews. The fact Caroline is pregnant with four had many of you either saying wow or concerned about how I am going to handle it.
> 
> Let me be clear, I am not going to turn Caroline into some damsel in distress but nor if she will be all super powerful with many high-powered babies in her womb. This is a supernatural pregnancy and is going to be hard on her human body. I will do my best to do this situation justice. Bare with me, and I hope that everyone can see where this is going. I believe the end is going to be very interesting to some of you.
> 
> As always, I will take reviews, especially for names. Do you think we should have a Hope, Josie, and Lizzie rebirth or something completely new? I will consider all ideas to what I have planned currently.

Chapter 35

One hour.

She had been awake for one bloody hour before being hunted down and cornered by the noblest of Klaus's siblings. To be fair, once being able to confirm her own pregnancy, the blonde former vampire knew that she most likely would need to get used to having a Mikaelson bodyguard. Niklaus would never allow her to be alone while she was potentially vulnerable; unlike Hayley, she was not of a cursed witch line causing the wolf gene, nor was she an active witch like Bonnie.

Therefore, the blonde was stuck knowing that the Mikaelson's would definitely enforce a bodyguard after what happened the other day. Yet she did not expect the sudden quietness around the house was surprising. She had been awake for a single hour before Elijah managed to locate her.

Perhaps they were just giving her space? Caroline's nose twitched at the thought. That didn't sound entirely right. Rubbing her stomach gently, she looked down at her stomach; she was pregnant. She remembered how big she had gotten with the twins.

"Caroline."

Finally, she looked up, eying the piece of paperwork warily. The Forbes woman wondered if Elijah's particular neurosis brand was a slightly more passive form of aggression. Niklaus and Kol would curse and threaten bodily harm onto people. Rebekah would smile sweetly before pulling said violent act then used the victim's bloody credit card on a shopping spree.

Elijah?

His reaction to Caroline being pregnant was not like Rebekah, who balked at the idea that it was possible and snapped at the doctor. Nor Niklaus, who the blonde knew, was still fighting the urge to deny it was his despite knowing Caroline had not been with anyone else.

Bloody possessive fool, she thought fondly. In the back of her mind, Caroline knew that things were going too well. Niklaus was a possessive control freak. A pregnancy was something out of his control: that and the fact her human nose could smell bleach.

Something needed to be cleaned last night. Elijah's tap of his foot shook the blonde out of her thoughts, placing her concern for Klaus on the backburner. Best to deal with one crazy Mikaelson at a time. Yes, Elijah, the Mikaelson, who has slipped a paper full of legal words and ironclad contrasts towards her. This was not like Niklaus or Rebekah.

Nor was it like Ko,l who made a sexual innuendo that had caused his brother to threaten bodily harm on him.

No, Elijah just had to bloody buy the hospital she was in!

Caroline stared at the paper that Elijah slid into her possession with a large amount of skepticism. She held the form in her hand as if it would bite her. Carefully reading the paper, "are you kidding me?"

Elijah regally twitched in his seat; the blonde held back her amusement that the noble original was fidgeting because of her. "I assure you, Miss. Forbes, this is not a joke."

"Caroline, remember?" The pregnant human teased the whites of her teeth showing. "You want to place the hospital in my name?"

"It will keep unwanted vampires away from the hospital," Elijah supplied, "after hearing how you received your own blood bags, I thought to be prudent."

Caroline flushed softly, "I refuse to deny vampires an alternate way of feeding if they desire human blood, Elijah."

"Drinking human blood from the vein does not mean we kill them all, love" Kol's voice was highly amused as he stalked up to the blonde giving her a one-armed hug. "Where is our dear wolfy brother. I thought he'd be staking his claim on you."

"Kol," Elijah warned softly, seeing Caroline blush.

"She knows how babies are made, Elijah," Kol grinned, turning to look at the blonde, "you do know how babies are made, don't you? I don't need to talk with my brother, do I?"

"Kol, what's going on? Everyone has suddenly become extremely busy," Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Fuck, why didn't I notice before?"

"Because my brother refused to allow you to leave his bedroom….. OW! ELIJAH," Kol whined, touching his ear.

"Kol," Elijah growled.

"Fine. Fine. Future sister-in-law, I will see you tonight; we shall begin discussing why I should be the favorite uncle" Kol winked at Elijah, who rolled his eyes before slinking off to do who knows what.

Scratch that, Caroline definitely did not want to know.

"You need to sign the deed to the hospital; it is a private hospital; therefore, we can ensure its safety during your pregnancy," Elijah insisted.

Caroline sighed, "you just had to buy the entire thing. Why not just fiancé a new bloody wing?"

Elijah shrugged, "this seemed to be the most economical. If we bought a wing, then we could not place the entire facility under your newly living name."

The blonde grabbed the pen the vampire held out to her and signed her name. "You know this does not mean I'm changing my major."

"Of course not. Rebekah is going to be in pre-med and taking up as head of the board."

Caroline's eyebrows shot to the top of her head; the last she heard, the woman had decided on a fashion major. Now she was going to put herself through pre-med. There was a vampire doctor joke in there somewhere.

"Does she know that?"

Elijah straightened his tie looking the blonde in the eye, "she will come around."

**XXX**

It wasn't as if she tried to be a horrible person. Correction, Katherine Pierce truly gave no fucks about whether or not she was a good person had not for centuries. Which is why the fact she even felt the slightest need to help her descendants' little friend was the strangest thing.

Katherine had been spending far too much time with that perky blonde. The Petrova mused. Before finally letting out an audible sigh, unhooking her legs and jumping off the table.

"Listen up because I am only going to say this once. Do you hear me?" The brunette ordered, shocking the blonde boy out of his stupor. The young man is clearly freaking out that another human being was actually using him as a host until Katherine came along.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Bonnie asked skeptically. Fingering her phone, thinking it might be safer to call Klaus, then allow Katherine to take the lead.

Oh god, the thought horrified her.

"Not so fast, you little witch," Katherine teased, flashing behind the witch and taking the girl's phone. "Insurance policy."

"What are you planning, Katherine?" So, the good boy finally found his voice! Lovely.

"Do you want the R rated version or the PG?"

"Katherine" There was the judgy witchy tone again.

"These witches want Silas. Nothing is going to stop them from attempting to hunt us down to get to him. This leads us to what options, kiddos?"

As the dumbfounded looks emerged onto their young faces, Katherine held back a sigh. She really should be getting paid for this. Now that was a thought, and she would definitely get back to Caroline about her fees for helping her idiotic friends.

"Listen, twerps. The Travelers are not to be taken lightly. These are serious obsessive witches while powers are limited, that does not mean they are not dangerous" Katherine shot the two a severe look.

"What do you suggest we do?" Ah, the pretty boy was finally thinking. He might survive us, yet Katherine mused.

"What we need to do is to make them think that we are actively trying to stop them. They know we have Silas's location; what they can't be sure of is if I am telling the truth," The Petrova vampire smirked, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"You want us to go to New Orleans," Bonnie stated; Katherine saw the relief in her eyes that the witch would not need to choose who to help first. So, something was going on in New Orleans; damn, Elijah was always running her off before things got good.

"What I want is to use the Big Bad Wolf's reputation for our plan. Since our agenda is Caroline's agenda, I won't be at risk of running for another 500 years."

"You want us to leave Mystic Falls while the travelers are here?" Matt asked incredulously

Katherine rolled her eyes, "the whole point of worshiping Silas is ultimately to give him the cure so he can reunite with his long lost love. Until they know where he is, they will keep their eyes on us. Well, that's the truth they wish for you to believe."

"What else do they want?" Bonnie cried

"My father kept is very hush-hush. He never wanted to be a part of the traveler covens despite never being able to assemble enough to form one of worth."

"So, you don't know," Matt shook his head.

"He never wanted us to know more than we had to. He taught us how to properly kill one, their general purpose but also hinted at the secondary one."

"What did he tell you?"

"That Traveler's hate witches. They've been separated so long from accessing spirit magic that they now view it was an abomination."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, "if they view spirit magic as such a perversion, why are they keeping anything of Silas's safe?"

"They thought Silas and Qetsiyah had it right. That our powers should be used for greater things, that schism between Travelers and Witches eventually turned Travelers completely against them. Now being the most badass bitch of all, if I hated an entire group of people for what they could do, how would I stop them?" Katherine taunted, crossing her arms, staring down at the two.

"I'd want them to stop being able to use magic," Matt answered, eyes widening as he turned towards Bonnie. Her mouth was open as if questioning how that idea never occurred to her.

"How?"

Katherine frowned, "that's the one thing I haven't managed to figure out."

**XX**

Nadia Petrova's purpose in life had always been to find her biological mother. The Bulgarian had known she was adopted from a young age; her family never made it a secret. Constant mentions of her fallen mother, a term often used for women of any even slight importance who gotten with child before a lawful marriage.

Nadia waited until she reached the age of majority before sneaking out of her adopted family's home in the middle of the night. She had left a note, as awful as they were concerning any questions about her birth mother. Nadia did have one clue, the discovery of magic. Now she could never do the same things that we typically associated with witches. It was enough for Nadia to know she was different.

Her mother had to have been different too. Nadia never bothered thinking about her father, who she had quickly managed to track down. It was surprisingly easy once she learned of her mother's name, to find out through local gossips just what had transpired all those years ago.

Katherine Petrova had come from a well enough to do family, the kind known for its social climbing. Not surprising knowing that Nadia's grandfather had left his home with the Traveler's. Why deny himself the closest way to being powerful? Nadia could never understand. After her own birth, Nadia's mother had been exiled to England far away. It had been easy to find that Nadia's father was a well-to-do merchant's son, one that easily could climb into the lower ranks of the nobility.

He was married within six months to a second-born daughter of a family from the low nobility. Nothing was mentioned of his liaison with Katerina, except in the gossip mills that stayed far away from his family when speaking of such manners. His new wife was not fond of teenage indiscretions. The bloody woman had freaked when she found her teenage son years later fooling around with a newly turned Nadia.

She never did tell him that they were siblings, half-siblings, that is.

Her father ended up being the first person she killed, fully transitioning into a vampire. She had asked him about her mother… Let's just say his answer wasn't satisfactory enough.

"Nadia"

"Gregor, you foolish man. If it weren't for that spell, you would be dead," The Bulgarian woman hissed heatedly.

"What were you able to find out?' Gregor asked, ignoring the fire in her words, gently grabbing Nadia by the arm.

"Nothing," Nadia lied, knowing that it was better to lie than possibly answer with what her mother had told her. If her mother had even told her the truth. Of everything she learned about her mother was that she had a gift for surviving. Which means she had a knack for lying.

The apple didn't fall from the tree, after all.

When Nadia found a group of Travelers, she couldn't have believed her luck. It was not very hard to prove her traveler's ancestry. She took after her mother, and many of the traveler families had been Bulgarian for centuries at this point. As the world got bigger, their family lines expanded.

They taught her everything about the magic of her blood, of their curse, and the limits of their powers. Of their purpose, and their secret. The treasure of Silas that they kept hidden. Yet there was also another mission they had. One that was not well known. A secondary purpose that not even Nadia was allowed to know.

"We have to find Silas," Gregor shook his head, "we need to find him and the cure to ensure he takes it and can be killed."

"Silas never cared about anyone other than himself. Why do the Traveler's wish to make his dream come true?" Nadia questioned her lover as she finally managed to pull her arm away.

"If he dies, then our dream can come true," Gregor answered her.

"What does that even mean?"

Gregor growled, "Nadia. You promised to help us in exchange for help in finding your mother. Finally, all the pieces are coming together. Your mother is here; she knows where Silas is. We know he's been moved. We have Amara…"

"Amara's the treasure," Nadia realized, "he wanted to be reunited… so she's the anchor to the other side?"

"Amara betrayed the witch she was meant to serve. So Qetsiyah decided to ensure they could never be reunited after finding out Amara had taken the immortality elixir using her to ensure if Silas took the cure, his death would mean permanent separation."

"What does that have to do with your goals?' Nadia whispered as Gregor continued to lead her towards the Traveler compartment.

The Traveler paused, looking at Nadia, his eyes softened. "I have to know I can trust you, Nadia. I know the main reason you joined was for our resources on the doppelgangers. Nadia, if you betray us, it won't be pretty. This cannot be stopped. I don't want to see you hurt."

The small part of her who genuinely cared for the man felt a pang, knowing that her primary focus will always be her mother. Instead of letting him in on this particular truth, she said, "I promise I will be nothing to sabotage your evil plan. Just let me in."

**XX**

Enzo watched as the young Bennett witch packing up all her grimoires at an incredible pace for a human. The girl's room was relatively warm, painted in tans and whites, creating a calm but bright picture. The comforter set was a deep blue by the light scent of a recent change. He lounged against the doorway, crossing his arms.

"Enzo."

He grinned; he did love it when she sounded absolutely exasperated by him. "Yes, Little Witch?"

"You are not going to all evil revenge masterful plot while I am gone?"

Enzo blinked carefully before the vampire remembered that he had spoken to her of his imprisonment. Revenge had been all he could think about over his decades of incarceration. "Can't say I was really planning anything. Especially since our shared friend Damon has already killed so many of them. Not that the thought didn't cross my mind."

"Damon is not a friend of mine," Bonnie snorts, "besides, can he be called a friend when he left you in a fire."

The man shrugged, "eternity is a rather long time to hold a grudge, darling. Do give me some credit."

"So, no hunting down the last Whitmore? I went to school with him. I'd hate to have you kill you for that. Caroline would be rather put out after all the work she went to free you early."

"I was actually thinking about coming with you," Enzo supplied, looking carefully at her expressions. He wanted her to want his companionship.

"Miss Caroline, that much?" The witch teased gently closed up the last of her bags.

"While I do admit to growing fondness toward the perky blonde. I was thinking I'd really miss you," Enzo drawled, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. Keeping his grip loose enough that she could pull away if she wanted to.

"Enzo," Bonnie whispered as he heard her heart pick up speed. Internally he felt his hope rise that perhaps whatever he was feeling was not his alone.

"What do you say, Bonbon? Allow me to go with you?" Enzo asked, keeping his voice low. His grip switched from her wrist towards slowly rubbing up and down her arms.

"Matt and Katherine will be with me," Bonnie said, her heart pounding an extra beat. "We really could use your help in keeping an eye on the travelers. Katherine said Nadia has stopped by to see her after….but I don't trust…."

Enzo dropped his hands, letting out a heavy breath, "if it will put your mind at ease. I guess I could stay here and man the fort."

**XX**

How did his life come to this?

Tyler Lockwood had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth; even he was not arrogant enough to deny it. He came from a prominent founding family, one that retained its wealth and managed somehow to stay in power while reproducing just enough to continue on. Growing up, Tyler had been given everything he could ever want.

Expect more of his parent's time.

Not that he would have ever admitted it to anyone. He grew into a popular boy on the football team. His father was the mayor, and his mother was the president of almost every committee, well except the teen division. That had always belonged to Caroline. Then the Salvatore's came to town, and suddenly the town increased in deaths.

He never imagined that most of those were supernaturally induced.

Tyler never thought he would turn into a werewolf, nor become a hybrid alpha to a pack only to lose the pack as he lost his uncle and father. By some luck, his mother was still alive; his heart whispered that it was thanks to Caroline. As if the blonde could indeed keep her new toy in line to prevent him from doing something he wanted to do.

Yet, hadn't the man said as much when Tyler ran into him on the street? Now here he was packing what remains of his things into a duffle bag. He couldn't stay here, not with Hayley. The hybrid seethed in anger at how the wolf had allowed him to think it was the monster in his nightmares that killed his pack when it had been her all along.

And the home he had built, after all the damage in Mystic Falls and it was ruined. Klaus fucking Mikaelson and his bloody family had moved straight into town. Honestly, it was as if the man was trying to mess with his head. That was when the door banged open, and in walked Hayley.

"Hayley," Tyle greeted her curtly, not bothering to bow his head slightly towards her. While it was drilled into him to be courteous towards females, not that he always followed that example, Hayley was not the type of girl who would notice.

"Tyler, you are still here!" Hayley gasped in surprise as they continued to stare at each other. The two wolves stood in the little trailer for several minutes, neither side knowing what they should do.

"I'm actually on my way out," Was that the best he could do? Where was all the anger he felt only minutes ago? Tyler shook his head, focusing on the frown that appeared on her face. Good.

"That might be for the best," Hayley admitted quietly, "you and the hybrid are hardly able to get along."

Tyler snorted, "that's an understatement."

Hayley cracked a smile, "I don't want you to go, but it doesn't change the fact that if I want to help the Crescent Clan get free of this curse. The Mikaelson's are my best chance."

Tyler felt his rage spark, "you are letting them help you? After everything you know they are capable of?"

"They weren't the ones who placed the curse on them; it was the vampire Marcel," Hayley said hotly. "They are my family, Tyler. I will take all the help I can get!"

"The pack was your family too. Look what you did to them," Tyler snapped.

Hayley had the decency to wince. "Tyler I…"

"What? You're sorry? That you wish you never met that professor? What, Hayley?"

"I never wanted to hurt you," She said, wincing internally how lame that sounded.

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Tyler, knock it off. I apologized. I get it. I screwed up, okay? I should have told you," Hayley's voice turned from sorrowful to angry within seconds. Tyler felt his inner wolf growl lowly. It was the way of wolves; they were quick to anger.

"You killed twelve of your own," Tyler growled.

"To find my family. If your mother were in danger, you would have done the same" Hayley's target hit home.

Tyler knew that if he had to kill others to protect his family, especially his mother, he would do it. The hybrid looked away, roughly grabbing onto his duffle, "maybe you're right, but Hals, I can't forgive you for this."

Hayley looked at him with big brown sad eyes, but underneath the sadness was a sense of resignment. "Do you know where you are going to go?"

"Now that Klaus is here in New Orleans, I might go at least visit my mother and Matt," Tyler shrugged.

"You'll be safe?" Hayley found herself asking. It was because of her that he lost a massive part of who he was. Her reasonings weren't important; Hayley could not regret doing what she did to try to find her family. However, it didn't stop her from feeling horrible that it meant she had to betray Tyler.

**XX**

"It all started with my parent's deaths," Elena sighed out at the end of her weekly counseling sessions with Camille. The brunette liked the spunky blonde reminded her a lot of Caroline. With the end of the summer and start of her first semester at college had forced the young Gilbert to attend weekly therapy sessions for the past three weeks.

This had been her third session, and Elena was beginning to see why Stefan was so insistent that she keep going. Damon would roll his eyes, but Elena could see his icy eyes soften at the way she talked about her sessions.

"In an earlier session, you mentioned death followed you. Your parents were your first experience with death, correct?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Yes."

"Can you tell me what emotions are brought up when you recall this event?"

"Well, there is grief" Elena bit her lip, "I feel sadness, anger, and guilt."

"Let's focus on one of those emotions today; tell me, what do you feel guilty about?"

"That I survived the accident." That was the easiest part of the answer; Elena slumped against the couch.

"That's perfectly natural. Do you feel guilty when you feel happy?"

Elena looked thoughtful. "I know my parents would want me to be happy, but I can't help but feel like I shouldn't be."

"Is there a memory that is brought up when you say that?" Camille questioned softly, pressing her pen to her notepad.

"It's just that when I'm happy, something always comes up to destroy it. My parents die, and I find Stefan…"

"Stefan is your ex-boyfriend correct?"

"Yes, we dated for a while, but his brother came to town, and he wasn't a very good person at first. He used my friend, Caroline."

"Did he hurt her? Physically?"

"Yes, but I didn't do much… I tried to keep her away from him, but she's stubborn" Elena struggled to get the words out. She could hardly say all she did was give Caroline a necklace to stop Damon from feeding on her.

"It sounds like you were trying to be a good friend."

"I could have done more, perhaps gone to her mother," Elena sighed, "but then she'd never had forgiven me."

"You two had not been close since your parents died. You said you pulled away from everything," Camille noted, sneaking a peek back at her notes.

"That's correct. I was just getting to start living my life again. Luckily Caroline and Damon were short-lived but then soon after, my friend Matt's sister disappeared."

"Then your friend Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila."

"Yes, and months later, my Aunt Jenna."

Camille put her pen down, "that is a lot of death in a short amount of time. Did it end soon after?"

"No… my Aunt's boyfriend, he was family to me also died," Elena whispered. She shivered when a warm hand was placed on top of hers.

"Elena, I need you to listen to me," Camille ordered. The therapist waited until Elena looked her in the eye before continuing. "None of this is your fault. Sometimes horrible things happen to good people. Can you do your best to remember that for me?"

Elena nodded, "I guess."

"No. Let's try that again. You will work to remember that whenever a negative thought about the death of those close to you pops up, you will tell that thought it was not your fault."

"I'll tell the thought that it was not my fault."

Camille smiled, "Good. Now our time is up. We will continue this next time."

Elena smiled, getting up, hugging the older woman before allowing the blonde to walk her out. Once Camille had safely walked Elena towards her escort, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Camille."

"Klaus," Camille raised a brow, "how did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you."

"You gave it to me. Don't you remember?" Klaus's voice was smooth as butter. Camille felt memories start to come back to her, particularly the memory of the blonde man asking for her cell and to give him a ring on updates on Elena Gilbert.

"I can't give you updates on Miss. Gilbert. Therapist-Patient confidentiality."

His voice chuckled, "you say that every time. This is important. I need you to call your beloved Uncle to ask him about vampires and his role in New Orleans."

"Vampires? Klaus, what are you going on about?"

"Do it, and when you have your answers, I want you to ask Elena what she knows. I think you shall find it very interesting" without further comment, the man hung up.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Marcel couldn't blink the idiocy of the vampire in front of him. He felt a headache coming on as the night-walker began to sputter about how Camille hadn't been around for a few days. He knew he should have put his daywalker in charge, even at night, when his night-walkers should have been able to handle it. Where was she? At first, her job said she had taken a few a day off. It wasn't until last night that they found out that Camille had put in her two-week notice.

She had left New Orleans without a word.

"Her family is in the city!" Marcel roared, "where else would she go?"

Marcel fought the urge to smirk as the night-walkers took several steps back. His sire had many flaws, but Niklaus Mikaelson had taught him a few useful things. One was that to be feared provided you with power. Yet he also learned from the hybrid's mistakes. Marcel knew that if his vampires only feared him, it would leave him at a disadvantage when someone tried to take the city.

Marcel would never hand over this city to anyone.

"M-My apologies, Marcel" The vampire bowed so low the man could have kissed the black man on his feet.

"Get up," Marcel ordered, "I am not a cruel king, am I?"

The man's eyes widened as he turned towards his fellow night-walkers, who all took a step back. No one would help him now. Marcel hid a laugh as the man shook his head, unable to voice it out loud.

"Now, I can't blame you if Camille decided to move, can I?"

The vampire answered hesitantly, "Uh.. no, sir?"

Marcel grinned, "that's right."

The man heaved in relief. "I do have high expectations, however. I've given you a great gift, the gift of immortality! Now, all that I ask is that you follow my rules and orders as they come down the ranks. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, sir," His vampires all murmured.

"That's right. Now, what is your name again?" Marcel asked the still wary vampire.

"Don, sir."

"Don, I want you to find out who she's been talking to. Go to her school, find out about her classes, find out where she went," Marcel ordered.

"Yes, sir" The vampire bowed once Marcel finally get him go.

As the vampire walked off, and the rest of his gang scattered into the night. The night was young and there were tourists to condemn, Marcel smirked as he saw a gangly young man with dark short-hair.

Tonight, was definitely going to be a fun night.

Marcel quickly left the old Mikaelson dwelling that he had taken for himself and walked the familiar streets of New Orleans. He watched as his night walkers prowled along the city streets.

He gave them all the occasional nod, as he turned towards the familiar street of the abandoned church. Looking up he could see the flash of light in the window. The dark-skinned vampire grinned; the little witch was waiting for him.

New Orleans witches had always been bold. Confident in their skills and the powers of their ancestors. Yet they grew cocky, too sure of their right this land that they lay their ancestors in. The city had been a haven for supernatural creatures alike for almost as long as the young country had been alive. The witches forgot that.

They cursed his kind, first it was a witch that created them in the bloody first place. Then because one of their own had witnessed more bloodshed than she would have liked, changed the balance, now they have a problem with it despite it was a witches' fault in the first place. Witches, Marcel scoffed ready to judge when it was their own abilities that gave way to the creation of what they hate so much.

Then they tried to usurp the careful balance they had.

Marcel would never allow the vampires to be anything but free so he worked with the baddest witches he could entangle with to get the wolves in line. Then he began to pull the witches. Yet it was only recently in the last few months he obtained a tool they had foolishly allowed him his hands.

Witches, Marcel scoffed.

How could they do that to their own children? Offering them up to deaths door in exchange for the power to destroy the vampires. All because a dead witch suggested it. Marcel wanted to roll his eyes if there was a devious witchy plot somewhere it was within the dead ancestry. They were up to something.

And the key to it was loyal to Marcel.

They shouldn't have attacked their own children. He had one rule that he kept from his days as an honorary Mikaelson. Horribly, murderous, insecure nutjobs they may be but never had a single one of them actually hurt a child.

Davina, a sixteen-year-old witch was as much a child as a ten-year-old in his time so aware of what responsibilities awaited her yet nowhere near ready. If it had been during his childhood, Davina would have been considered a young woman, an adult.

Yet Marcel knew better. He knew that the times treated children far better than their ancestors did. Allowed them to be treated like children longer, something Marcel actually agreed with.

"Do you have it?" The tiny brunette jumped to meet him at the door of her room in the church's attic.

Marcel smiled, "Hello to you too Davina."

**XX**

"OUCH! Caroline stop! Okay! I am going!" Rebekah's voice could be heard from outside the door. Niklaus could hear his sister's grumblings about pushy pregnant women earning a low chuckle from his fellow trapped siblings Kol and Finn.

"Your little blonde does have spunk" Kol mused thoughtfully, "Are you sure you wish to keep her?"

"Kol? Nik? Finn?" Rebekah's voice narrowed as she was gently pushed across the threshold by the perky blonde menace.

"Welcome to your jailhouse, dear sister" Kol joyfully welcomed sarcastically waving his hands into the air as if he were a male cheerleader.

Their sister turned towards Caroline who leaned against the threshold with a smile, "Caroline? Why are you trying to trap every Mikaelson into a room?"

"Caroline? Have you seen any of my siblings? It's been far too quiet t" Elijah's voice could be heard from the foyer.

Caroline's smile widened, "Up here Elijah."

Rebekah turned to look at her brother's, "Has she refused to answer you as well?"

"My lovely partner in crime has decided against alerting me to her devious plan" Niklaus sighed, "you can try to alert Elijah but I suspect she had help from the Bennett witch who is set to arrive shortly."

"Caroline why are you?" There was a shuffle and Elijah made the mistake as the rest of his brothers, in trying to see what the matter was yet not trying to harm the blonde. All Caroline had to do was sidestep him and he was across the threshold and stuck with the rest of them.

"Caroline?" Elijah's voice was confused.

"Sorry, Elijah but you Mikealson's didn't leave me much of a choice. I can't exactly chase you now can i?"

"I rather think Nik would love that-OW! Bekah!" Kol whined rubbing his head glaring at his sister who glowered at him.

Elijah let out a sigh turning towards Niklaus, expectantly. "Yes, brother?" Niklaus drolled out with his characteristic girn in place despite being trapped with his siblings.

"What did you do?"

"You ask that as if I was supposed to have done something?"

"Don't give Nik so much credit. He was the one who couldn't- OWW! Finn that was hardly a friendly blow!" Kol cried narrowing his eyes at his eldest brother. "You just got back into town how did you get into this mess?"

"Little Caroline knows who to ask for help" Sage's voice echoed into the room drawing the eye of the irritated Mikaelsons.

"Sage" Finn sighed as his siblings all growled at her. The redhead smirked, "I do think Caroline will be my favorite in-law."

"What do the two of you bloody want?" Rebekah demanded, "I have a date to keep tonight."

"I just want to know what you lot have been keeping from me" Caroline informed them taking extra care to look straight at Niklaus who looked the picture of innocence. Which no one in the room was fooled by, but the bastard couldn't help himself. The man was Loki personified.

Ironic now that Caroline thought about it.

"He has to be the inspiration for that" Caroline muttered to herself unknowingly saying it allowed. The others all twirked their lips, "Who was the inspiration for what, love?" Kol drawled out with a cheesy grin.

"What? I no I was muttering out loud again wasn't I?" Caroline turned to Sage who laughed from her spot beside the blonde.

"I'm afraid so" The redhead smirked, "care to share your ramblings?"

"After I find out what Niklaus has been trying to keep so hush hush for the past few days."

Elijah and Finn sighed, "you still have not bothered to tell her?" Elijah demanded of his brother.

"No. He's been on a blood bender" Caroline snapped, "As if I can't recognize the smell of blood as a human. Here I thought he was handling this well!"

"I am handling it!" Niklaus growled. "We didn't all grow up in happy family's love,"

Rebekah and Sage both winced knowing that was the last thing he should have said. The human narrowed her blue eyes in rage, taking a single step closer to the father of her child.

"Excuse me?" She snarled giving them a chance to take his words back.

"You heard me love," Niklaus's tone wasn't particularly malicious but it was filled with anger. "The Mikelsons don't have a happy a family history. You know this what makes you think their lives would be any different?"

Caroline gaped, "Instead of talking about your fears when they popped up you went on a bender? Niklaus!"

Rebekah snorted, "you knew who he was."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "He managed not to murder an entire pack of hybrids for me. Yet he can't handle the idea of fatherhood! Don't you dare think I didn't notice the use of pural. Niklaus what are you not telling me? Are you planning on knocking me up again or am I carrying a fucking litter?"

Finn coughed so hard that Sage entered the room fully to pat her lover on the back. "There there Finn, take a breath. Vampires needs to breath too you know."

Kol was pratically shaking in his seat, "Oh how I wish I had popcorn."

"Or a camera' Rebekah grinned completely ignoring the glares of their elder siblings.

"Shut up" Caroline snapped at the two before focusing her attention towards her lover. "Niklaus why did you imply multiple children?"

"Because your bloody hell pregnant with four of them!"

Caroline gasped pressing her hands to her mouth, "four?"

Niklaus leaned his head against the wall, "congratulations love, you get four in one go."

"Niklaus" Elijah warned, "I wouldn't-" Only to be interrupted by Caroline who stepped closer towards his brother stopping until her boots were up against the soles of his chairs.

"Don't bother Elijah. You're brother wants to throw himself a pity party."

Kol and Rebekah laughed while Elijah and Finn held back smiles as Niklaus raised a brow "A pity party love? Do you think so low of me?"

"I think your unused to feeling scared. Instead of talking about it like a normal family yours likes to massacre a few thousand people instead."

"Technically it was a hundred last time we engaged in a family bender" Kol supplied helpfully as Sage whacked him on the head.

"Hit Kol on the Heady day, aka HKH day is not until NEXT MONTH" Kol whined.

Caroline crossed her arms, "what else?"

"There is nothing else, love. Nothing that you need to worry about" Niklaus answered. His siblings all shared a look, even they know the damage those words would have. Rebekah quietly wondered to herself if Caroline would try to castrate her brother. By the sparkle in the blonde's blue eyes, Rebekah thought it was likely.

"Then I guess you won't care to know who is behind Marcel's control of your beloved city. I would have told you before but we got side tracked" Caroline looked back at Niklaus, "now would you like to change your answer?"

"You first love" Niklaus gritted, hating that he had been outmanuvered by a former baby vampire. A gorgeous, intelligent baby vampire that he thought the world of. Yet it didn't stop his pride from being wounded.

"I think not. You bring me to your city keep me trapped in a fucking plantation out in the damn bayou. Then we find out I'm pregnant and you last all of what twelve hours before you have a pity-party massacre for yourself all the while keeping me from so-called danger. I already know about Marcel, Nik. I also know how he is controlling the witches and that Hayley Marshall the previous baby mama of the Mikaelson clan has family here. I've lived this life before remember."

"Not as a human" Niklaus growled.

"That doesn't mean my knowledge, what I do remember couldn't help you. Save you a lot of headaches like the fact I know you must have figured out it was Marcel that dealt with Hayley's family, taking advantage of their internal conflicts. Her entire family was wiped out except for Hayley, because of your no children rule."

"You mean Marcellus" Elijah supplied.

"I've never known a Mikaelson to harm a child. Marcellus grew up among you it was you that taught him that particular value" Caroline dismissed, "I can't say I know much about New Orleans but I do know about Hayley and I do know that Marcel was the one who saved Davina."

"Davina?"

"The sole surviving Harvest Witch. The original conspricacy created by your mother but she has not been buried here this time around."

"So an unknown enemy" Elijah frowned.

"I also know that originally your family faced a family member, that is when you meet Freya. It turns out alright but I don't know if we can assume the same outcome" Caroline bite her lip in worry.

"We will protect you and the children Caroline" Rebekah vowed, " I don't care who it is. The only family that matters are those who are standing in this bloody room."

Caroline looked over to Niklaus who looked up at her from his spot on the ground, "Come here sweetheart" he commanded gruffly. Opening his arms as she immediately went into his arms sitting down in his lap. Her feet sliding over allowing her to sit comfortably in his lap.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. I don't like the fact you are so vulnerable. The fact that you've told me everything you know about what happens since we return to New Orleans it's disturbing. Especially as we can't be sure it will come out the same" He grudgingly admits in front of his family.

The fact that each and every one of his siblings were silent and looking on the ground told him that they respected at least some privacy. While he would prefer to be unmanned in private, Caroline would never allow them to go free just so he could save face.

Caroline sighed, "it worries me too. I know how this all ends. I know that you've faced trial after trail to keep Hope safe yet in the end it took you sacrificing your life to keep her safe. Don't you think that scares me?"

"Brother" Finn spoke up, the first in a long time. Caroline and Niklaus turned their attentions towards the eldest Mikaelson sibling.

"This time is different our family is one. Whole in a way it never was before. While I can't say we are firmly informed of what is to come or will come. This family has never gone down without a fight. And this time we have four tiny lives to fight for."

Caroline touched her stomach, "I barely handled being a magical incubator for twins. Now I've been magically incubated with double!"

Niklaus chuckled softly kissing the blonde on the side of her head, "you'll be fine love. Elijah bought you an entire hospital. But we really do need to know more about what you know about our current situation."

"From what I recall…" Caroline began.

**XX**

"Turn off that racket!" Katherine complained from her place in the passenger seat. Her brown eyes threatened bodily harm against the radio. The vampire stared down at the blonde-haired small town pretty boy with what Matt could only assume was a promise of a very painful death.

Matt raised his brow at the brunette, "you know suddenly I see the resemblance between you and Elena."

Katherine hissed as Bonnie giggled from the back seat, "you take that back!"

"I call it as I see it" Matt grinned his boyish grin while taking his eyes towards the back for millisecond, "you okay back there Bonbon?"

"I feel safer than you right now Matt" Bonnie laughed as Katherine turned in her seat and glowered at the witch.

"Country is god awful" Katherine whined softly throwing Matt her patiented sad girl gaze.

"You know that is not going to work. Elena tried the same thing" Matt shook his head focusing back on the road.

"At least she didn't fail" Bonnie snickered at Katherine.

"Doppelganger charm seems to wear thin when exposed to multiple clones" Katherine mused crossing her arms, "unfortunately for you all of our charm was wasted in Elena. The goody-two shoes got herself exiled because she couldn't handle being a bloody vampire."

"Watch it" Bonnie warned, "that is still one of best friends you are talking about."

Katherine shrugged, "some friend. Agreeing to drink from another friend for selfish reasons? It's not like she needed it to bloody survive." Before she could say another word her phone pinged alerting everyone in the car to her phone.

"You have a friend?" Matt asked in shock.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Ha Ha Ha. It's Nadia." Ignoring the curious looks the doppelganger vampire read the text her daughter sent.

Katherine, 

You have two traveler's tailing you. They believe you have Silas.

Be careful

-Nadia 

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Katherine leaned her head back against the head cushion of the passenger seat. "Hey Pretty boy, have you noticed the same car following us for a while?"

Matt looked into his rearview mirror, sure enough the same pick-up truck he noticed an hour out of town was behind them. " Red truck. I saw it an hour ago right behind us."

"Looks like we will need your help little witch, how do you feel about vehicular homicide?"

"Katherine no killing" Matt scolded.

"They won't leave us alone otherwise. Unless you want to bring the bastards straight to your very human friend."

**XX**

Klaus refused to say anything as his brothers walked with him into Roussau's the establishment that Marcel had messaged him for their meeting. It had taken another two hours, after informing Caroline of the curse on Hayley's biological wolf pack before the little devil allowed the original family free of their trappings.

Two hours and 30 minutes of being trapped with his siblings without blood. The woman was trying to bloody well kill him. It didn't help that Kol kept sniggering at Niklaus's failure to seduce his way out of the imprisonment.

The smirk on Sage's face was annoying enough. Now he had to deal with Kol's constant sniggering as Finn and Elijah ignored his attempts at encouraging them to caujal Nik along with him.

"Kol leave Niklaus alone unless you prefer to be daggered for another hundred years" Finn warned.

"That's the best part! He can't my favorite sister-in-law has them! Caroline isn't the daggering type" Kol cheered.

Niklaus narrowed his eyes at his siblings. Perhaps it was time to negotiate those daggers back. They had finally reached Roussaus's, Marcel stood up from his table by the window.

"The Mikaelson's! You brought your brothers, good. Kol long time no see" Marcel grinned at the youngest male Mikaelson.

"Marcel meet our brother Finn, the eldest Mikaelson" Niklaus slapped his brother on the back pulling Finn to his side.

Marcel looked Finn up and down a laugh escaping him, "Finn Mikaelson as I live and breath. I never thought I'd see you walking the earth."

Finn didn't crack a smile, "neither did I."

Niklaus rolled his eyes patting his brother on the back, "nonsense. Your my brother of course I would un-dagger you."

"Nine hundred years, brother" Finn deadpanned.

Niklaus shrugged, "What's nine hundred years among family?"

Finn's eyes turned dark, as his veins began to come out. Just like Niklaus knew he would dear old Marcellus stepped in, "Hey now. I understand there is a lot of family drama but not out in my city."

"Of course, Marcellus" Elijah demurred, his eyes glinting at the suspicious look in Marcel's eye.

"Now I take it you had some news you wanted to share, Klaus?"

"Nothing in particular but I was curious about the wolves. Particularly the Crescent clan, that ran wild in these parts. Whatever happened to them?"

Marcel's face hardened, "They wanted more than we were willing to give and I found a loophole."

"You mean a witch" Kol interrupted, " haven't we taught you anything Marcellus? Never leave a trace."

"I don't know what you mean."

"We mean the M's all around the city, the young werewolf child you let live and the fact you have a witch in your pocket strong enough to make the witches sing your tune. At least for now" Elijah answered. "You've done a dangerous thing Marcel tampering with the balance in New Orleans."

"As if you can talk you all ran the second daddy came calling."

"We didn't come here to fight" Finn interrupted before Niklaus could speak. He and Elijah kept a firm grip on both Kol and Niklaus.

"I see there are two noble Mikaelsons" Marcel commented eyeing Finn, his expression kept neutral. Every vampire knew Marcel was giving him a through look over, was he worth the trouble?

"I have a date to get home to." Finn insisted, " I'd rather not tell Sage we cannot go out because my brother's decided to murder his son's little gang."

"Don't be such a worry wort, brother" Niklaus teased, "Marcellus, as a gesture of good will I feel I need to inform you of a human among my party. A human who is in my family's protection, unfortunately she also brings with her a few vampires and a witch companion who come to ensure her safety."

Marcel nodded, " a human pet? When I knew you to share Klaus."

"I don't but she happens to be more of a family friend rather than a personal pet" Klaus felt the words like acid on his tongue. It had to be done for Caroline's safety. He would ensure that nothing would come to harm her.

"Our sister is particuarlly insistent on this manner" Elijah interjected. Marcel's eyes glazed over slightly.

Klaus smirked, they got him.

**XX**

Camille sat in her office's comfortable chair as her client, Elena Gilbert sat across the room on a plush couch. The dirty blonde wrote down a few notes as the brunette kept talking about the recent deaths of her loved ones. Camille's heart went out to her. The brunette's life has been nothing short of one tragedy after another.

It made her curious as to why no one had suggested therapy until now. Elena has had a handful of sessions by now, as the summer months have come to a close. "Can you tell me how the recent deaths have affected your other relationships?"

Elena looked down interwining her fingers together. The two sat in companionable silence as Camille waited for Elena to answer her question. A small part of her reminded herself to make a phone call later that day. Camille furrowed her brow, where did that thought come form? She had just had her weekly check-in session with her uncle.

There was no one else for her to speak to. Camille shrugged it off, it must have been a broken stray thought. It happened on occasion. Nothing to be concerned about. Elena licked her lips, alerting Camille that the brunette would be speaking shortly. It unnerved her how everything Elena did almost appeared to be sexually appealing. The blonde therapist was sure it was unconscious on the girl's part. Almost as if it was a compulsive act.

She had seen the way Elena acted with the two men who escorted into her therapy sessions. "Elena?"

"Ever since my parent's died, then again with every death I fear I've pulled away from my friends."

"That's perfectly normal but we need those who love us around us while we grief. Do you still talk to them?"

"Of course," Elena quickly assured, "but I'm afraid I've been a poor friend for years. More selfish than not I would say."

"Then perhaps it's time we consider reaching out to them."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After her talk with Ayana, the original witch should have known the Bennett line was up to something. Ayana had walked away; one moment, the blonde was looking down at her family, then she briefly closed her eyes. The next moment Esther opened her eyes and found herself in the plantation home that her children had taken as their temporary home. The witch felt a flare of irritation well up inside at the sight of the old plantation.

Irritated at the Bennett line's interference, Esther murmured, "impatient much, my friend?" The witch could hear the cackling on the other side. Esther internally rolled her eyes at the flicker of emotion that rushed through her human body, keeping the connection to the other side intact.

"Fine. Never knew you to be so much of an active player Ayana," Esther murmured to herself. The matriarch smirked at the anger that rushed to the back of her mind. Suited the interfering witch just fine, Esther thought.

Momentarily halting her passage towards the house, the witch took a centering breath. Esther took a step into the hallway where she could see her eldest child walking with that redheaded vampire of his. The harlot was touching her eldest son freely with no sense of proper etiquette. Esther's nose twitched; the woman was too strong-headed for her son. Finn had always been a gentle soul, needing a soft hand to guide him.

"Finn, where are your siblings? We need to talk."

The two vampires paused in their stride. Finn's eyes widened as his enhanced eyesight spotted her far more quickly than that of a typical human. The witch ached at the painful "mother," he whispered. Had she strayed so far? The red-haired beauty stared at the long-haired witch; Sage placed a hand on his arm that brought Finn back to the present. Sage allowed her eyes to turn towards a closed door.

"I'm not here for Niklaus's girlfriend. I've already spoken to Caroline. I'm here to speak to my children. Alone," Her blue eyes that matched her middle child narrowed at the redhead. Despite her best efforts' memories of a time where she was the first woman in Finn's life flashed through her mind.

Sage didn't like the way Finn's back straightened as if trying to make himself appear taller. She sneered at the witch, " Esther, your children don't want to speak with you."

The Original witch kept her eyes on her son, her voice barely rising above her average pitch; "They will if they wish to save the first-born and every future first-born of our family."

"Sage go collect my siblings," Finn demanded quietly.

Sage looked over at Esther Mikaelson's distrust all over her face, "are you sure? I'm sure they already know."

"Sage is right, brother. We could smell sulfur from a mile away" Niklaus's voice filled the hall. The hybrid's tone would have seemed jolly except for the hardness in his eyes. Both women noticed how Finn relaxed slightly as his younger brother stepped into place beside him. Esther looked at the two with a flicker of pride showing in her eyes. Her children were no longer children now. Not that she could have called them children for a thousand years. To Sage, it was another physical sign that this time, the originals seemed to be changing.

"Can't say it's a pleasure to see you, Mother" Niklaus's tone held no apology. Sage's mouth tilted up a smidge. Okay, so maybe the changes were small.

"You always were one for dramatics," Esther's gaze warmed at the sight of her children, "it's good to see you, Niklaus."

"Mother, here I thought you were dead. We had a party and everything" Kol walked into the hall soon flocked by the rest of his siblings.

"No need to be rude, Kol," Elijah scolded. "Just because we have an unwanted guest."

Esther's body stiffened at the harsh welcome she had received. While logically, she understood where their heads were. The last time they had seen each other, she had tried to kill them. A mild sense of righteousness filled her; it had been the only option she has been able to see at the time. It was before Caroline had entered their lives, truly in their lives.

Before, Niklaus had shown the capability of loving without so much destruction in his wake. "At least listen to what I have to say," Esther tried again, looking towards Elijah. "Elijah, I know you. You would do anything to protect this family. I'm sure even Caroline has spoken about a danger coming to the newest members of our family."

Niklaus's eyes narrowed, "you've spoken with Caroline?"

"She's still in one piece, is she not?" Esther defended herself. "I'm here to help you, not end you."

"Niklaus," Elijah voiced his opinion, his eyes holding a calculating edge, "perhaps we should listen. Think of it as a negotiation."

Kol chuckled gleefully, "Llijah, I think your forgetting Niklaus does not know what the word negotiate means."

A feminine voice could be heard from down the hall, "Neither do you, Kol."

"Rebekah, my darling girl," Esther smiled brightly at her youngest.

"Shut up, you old hag," Rebekah's nose twitched, "you just tried to kill us a few months ago."

Kol shrugged, "What's a little murder between family?"

Elijah's hand went to his forehead, a sign of a migraine beginning to form. His only saving grace being that his enhanced healing would allow the migraine to pass without any effect on him at all. "Let's convene in Niklaus's office."

"Don't want yours smashed to pieces, brother?" Kol teased.

"You can't hide the bat behind your back forever, Kol" Elijah nodded towards Kol, who held his bat behind his back. Rebekah and Niklaus openly smirked at the youngest Mikaelson before the hybrid offered his arm to his sister. Rebekah smiled genuinely at her favorite siblings allowing Niklaus to lead the way towards Elijah's office. Kol brought the bat from behind his back sighing as he gave himself a few swats of the hand.

"What does a man need to do to earn a little appreciation around here?" He asked following his siblings very much like a lost puppy. Leaving the eldest Mikaelson with their mother.

"The office is this way, Mother," Finn said, stiffly offering his arm to the woman. Esther gingerly took her eldest's elbow.

"Does no one in this family get me?" They heard Kol whine as they watched Esther's youngest son chase after his siblings. The young man quickly matched pace with the others once it became clear that no one was listening to him. That didn't stop him from pouting the entire time occasionally looking back over to see Finn looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Dearest Finn, I realize escorting Mother is the worst job imaginable but she looks much nicer than Sage-! OW Elijah!" Kol cried out rubbing the spot on his head where Elijah had swat at him on the head as the noble original allowed others' entry into his domain.

**XX**

Down in the French Quarter, the witches mingled with their human counterparts, avoiding Marcel's minions. One witch made her way quickly towards her place of employment, paying close attention to the vampire minions on the streets. Sophie promptly made her way towards the back room, knowing that her sister waited for her. The black-haired witch looked at her older sister, standing over the chalk drawing and various supplies on the ground. Sophie had never before been grateful when her older sister listened to her for once.

She just wished that her sister wouldn't risk her life.

"Jane-Anne," Sophie Deveraux called softly.

Opening her eyes, the elder Deveraux, Jane-Anne, turned towards her younger sister. Sophie winced at the determined look in the woman's eyes. It was just a sense of knowing that overwhelmed her—watching her sister's suffering over the terrible loss of her daughter for the harvest only for the entire ceremony to backfire. Marcel had walked into their ceremony stolen their fourth harvest girl, ultimately keeping the other three asleep.

Only Sophie was unsure if her coven was right. They practiced ancestral magic. It was meant to be a sacrifice. Did they have to kill the girls? Could a prick not suffice? That's what they had told the girls to calm them. Because of that lie, now their fourth harvest girl was in hiding. Marcel, of all people, was hiding her.

Now not only is Marcel a self-made king. He had the power to control the witches. Sophie watched as Jane-Anne's dark eyes fluttered close. The witch rushed towards Jane-Anne, who held her stomach when Jane's gift activated once again. There were signs for the past few weeks, but when it came to her gift, one never knew if it would become significant. Now it was official; the witches knew the Originals were back in town, bringing with them a human.

A human who Jane-Anne Deveraux knew was pregnant. An opportunity they could not pass up. Her younger sister, Sophie, looked up, "I can't believe you are going to perform the confirmation spell. Marcel will kill you."

"This is our chance," Jane-Anne insisted, thinking about her daughter, who would never come back to her unless they are able to complete the Harvest ritual.

"I miss her too, sis," Sophie murmured, "but risking your life to confirm this pregnancy? You heard the others. Rebekah Mikaelson was seen with the human entering the hospital. What if they already know?"

"The girl's a few months along. She's barely of age. I doubt she even understands she is pregnant."

"Marcel has Davina. He is going to know," Sophie hissed, "the girl was in the hospital. Wouldn't it be simpler to go to the hospital?"

Jane-Anne sighed, "They took my daughter, Sophie. I have to do everything I can. The spell will also link you and the girl. They will have to help us."

"Or, you know, kill us."

Jane-Anne waved her hand, and a fire soared to life. Opening her palm, Jane-Anne found a bottle of blood with the hospital logo on it. Jane-Anne rolled her eyes, "I couldn't get my hands in the girl, but a coven member managed to swipe this. Apparently, the Mikaelson's have decided to buy a hospital."

"Jane," Sophie pleaded, "Marcel will kill you. Why can't we just go to them?"

"Since when have vampires helped witches? Besides, who do you think they will side with? Klaus Mikaelson turned Marcel. He uses that against the others as if that protects him. He has enough power; no one would contradict him. Until now…the Mikaelson's care for this girl connects the two of you, and our problems are solved, Sophie."

Sensing that she had won, Jane-Anne stood over the small circle she had created. Sophie watched as her sister began the familiar chant. The witch opened the vial of blood and opened up her hand for Sophie to take. Hesitantly Sophie used a knife to open up her hand's palm, silently praying to the ancestors that this human woman had no disease. Wincing as the knife cut her skin allowed Jane-Anne to take it.

Jane-Anne continued to chant as the fire grew a quarter in size. Sophie closed her eyes as the magic bubbled up around them. Her sisters chanting continued when the witch felt it when the magic took hold. Taking a chance, Sophie opened her eyes; the fire was gone. Only her sister stood before her, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"It worked."

Her sister's aura suddenly warmed—her entire being relaxed for the first time in months. Sophie felt the tears well in her eyes. Davina would have surely felt the magic, and sooner or later, Marcel and his gang would come for her.

"You know we will still need to get the girl," She told Jane-Anne.

"Well, it is lucky that the girl is caring for Klaus Mikaelson's children," Jane-Anne answered, eyes gleamingly a tinge of madness about her. The spell had told her far more than usual.

"Klaus, of course, he's-" Sophie shook her head.

"Nature's loophole and the human girl will find herself in need of supernatural gifts to help her through the pregnancy. Sooner or later, she will come, and that is when you will act. Promise me, Sophie," Jane-Anne grabbed her sister's hands.

"Jane-Anne." Sophie looked closely at her sister, who stared at her intently. They had no guess as to when Marcel will be alerted to Jane-Anne's spell. Jane-Anne's grip tightened the longer Sophie held back speaking. How could Jane expect her to be okay with this?

"Promise me, Soph," Jane pleaded, "don't let this be for nothing. Get Monique back."

"I promise," Sophie whispered.

Laughter could be heard outside. The backdoor slammed open, allowing Marcel and his gang entrance into the establishment. Marcel looked around the closed up shop before looking down, spying the magical items on the floor. His nostrils flared up.

"My my, what do I have here?"

"This is my restaurant Marcel," Sophie spat, standing in front of Jane-Anne as the vampires circled around them.

"I think someone has been doing magic. Now I don't believe I permitted you to do any more magic. You witches lost that privilege."

"Go to hell, Marcel," Jane-Anne spat, "this is all your fault. You interfered where you didn't belong."

Sophie knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say as Marcel's playful gaze turned to ice. "I have one rule that can never be broken. Any vampire that breaks it dies. Do you recall what that is?"

Sophie felt her throat close up, "you don't harm children."

**XXX**

Niklaus waited until Elijah closed the door before glancing over to the woman who birthed him. Esther Mikaelson was as solid as any of his siblings, truly back in the land of the living. For the first time since June, when Caroline had first transformed back into her human body, had Niklaus been grateful for it. Otherwise, she would be well within his mother's rage. As it were, as a human, the blonde's nosy tendencies and need to stand beside him could not potentially risk her very fragile life at the moment.

When would her ridiculous witch friend arrive? His mother's voice brought him back to reality with a simple sentence. "I'm sure you have many questions."

"We'll take turns," Elijah announced, interrupting the avalanche of questions on both Kol and Rebekah's lips. Niklaus smirked as both shut their mouths and glowered at their suited sibling.

"Very well," Esther let out with a tight smile, "Finn, you may go first."

The irritated way she stared at Finn as he immediately looked towards Elijah and Niklaus as his real superiors told of her annoyance. Finn, as his eldest sibling, used to bring a sense of awe to Niklaus. It quickly turned to a mixture of love and annoyance. Love for a sibling who helped distract their father and annoyance that Finn never actively stood up to either parent. Finn was the definition of a dutiful son. The complete opposite of himself.

When Elijah nodded, Finn voiced his question, "How are you here? I know you have no spells to reverse your death, mother."

"It's a temporary corporal spell allowing me to interact with the world of the living. The Bennett line wished to help their descendent."

"Bonnie," Kol interrupted, "her name is Bonnie."

"I'm here to inform you of a deal I made over a thousand years ago. She'll come to collect soon enough."

Niklaus's eyes narrowed, signaling for Elijah to question their mother next. Elijah turned to their mother cordially and said, "Tell us everything about this deal. What was it?"

"You have to understand that this was before you were born. I had just married Mikael a few years ago, but I had yet to become pregnant. So I turned to my sister-" Esther began only to be interrupted by Rebekah.

"You have a sister? Wouldn't she be dead? Unless you turned her into a bloody vampire too."

Esther smiled ruefully, "No. As you know, I am a witch, the village to which as I born held a few of us. My sister was the naturally talented one, so talented that she turned to dark magic."

"You made a deal to become pregnant," Finn whispered.

"For the ability to have children," Esther replied. " When she informed me I was barren, I knew that Mikael would never forgive me."

"The Vikings were progressive for their time. You could have had a surrogate," Elijah reminded their mother. He was silently keeping an eye on Niklaus, who had his forehead pressed into his hands.

"What was your price?" Niklaus demanded to know, "for your ability to have children. What terrible price did you agree to?"

"The price was my first-born, Freya," Esther whispered. The silence was deafening as the Mikaelson's processed what she told them. Kol licked his lips, "I know witches. You wouldn't be here if it were only Freya. Clearly, you allowed our bloody Aunt to take her."

"She tricked me. I had thought it was just for Freya. We could have more children, or I thought perhaps my sister would have mercy on us. She said that for that kind of magic to give life where there was one… every generation of Mikaelson's would have to pay."

"Every first born" Rebekah spat as Niklaus stood slamming his fist into Elijah's desk. The wooden desk crumbled into pieces at the fierceness of his anger. Elijah didn't bother to complain. The original simply brushed off the dust.

"She's not dead, is she?" Niklaus growled.

Esther shook her head, "she's not on the other side. My sister practiced dark magic. Dahlia is alive and will come for your child Niklaus."

**XXX**

Caroline knew something was amiss. The entire Mikaelson brood had disappeared early in the morning and had yet to make a reappearance. The blonde hoped Niklaus did not have another bender. Caroline's nose twitched at the idea of her boyfriend collecting a higher body count than average. Automatically her hand went to her stomach; he had a reason to be on edge. Caroline was no idiot, no matter what she may portray to outsiders.

Niklaus only ever cared about one thing, and that was family. Now how he showed his affection and concern was another matter altogether. The Niklaus of her time had more years with his child taken away from his child and family than anyone would have believed. He had never once considered turning towards her.

Now they were dealing with their own shitstorm in Mystic Falls for years, but after? He only came when all his other options were up. She never got to talk to him about how he was dealing with Hayley and the pregnancy. Caroline only knew that he threw a fit when the witches had done something with Hayley. So, it stood to reason finding out that they were going to have four… oh god, that was hard to swallow.

She was pregnant with four children, instead of shrieking in fear. Caroline did what she did best, and that was plan and organize. The blonde sat in the armchair with a notebook in her lap and a large medical textbook on the chair's arm, digging into all massive library. That was how Rebekah found her when she walked in. The original stayed silent for several minutes as she watched the pregnant woman read.

"Find anything interesting? I thought you were going into Theater, or have you officially changed it to Journalism now?"

Caroline's blue eyes looked up, "I'm trying to figure out if my pregnancy is a freaking Supernatural IVF experiment or if I am having two sets of twins at once, which does occur naturally. Or so I have read."

Rebekah sighed, sliding into the chair beside the blonde, "I see the panic has begun to set in. Have you changed your classes yet?"

Caroline winced, "Yes, I was just in time to the window for switching classes was closing. I refuse not to attend college for a year. I am pregnant, not invalid."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "of course you do not h a disability. Whatever gave you that idea."

"I don't know the fact that my family decided to keep just what I was carrying a secret from me for days!"

"We all agreed that it was for Klaus to share with you. Or your doctor, but as vampire senses are more advanced than that stupid machine we knew earlier."

Caroline deflated, knowing that she was not truly angry at them, "I respect that, but you all treated me like glass, and all I had to go on was you were all super paranoid about pregnant women."

"You have to understand, dear sweet Caroline. We come from a time when childbirth was the cause of death for most; despite knowing the advances of technology and better hygiene quality, that fear does not go away. Especially in our family," Kol's voice floated through the air as he popped his head against the armchair.

"You could have told me," Caroline argued.

"Would you have listened?" Rebekah rebutted, "even if we did keep some facts of your pregnancy from you because it wasn't our right to tell you, doesn't mean our fears are not founded. We are vampires, Caroline, and you are human."

"I know that! Why do you think I'm reading up on everything I can about multiple births'. I'm not afraid of dying been there, done that. I worried and that this pregnancy won't buy Nik and Bonnie enough time to create a workaround," The pregnant blonde admits rubbing her head with her hands.

Rebekah rubbed the girl's back soothingly, "I was a nurse once, during the Influenza pandemic. They did a crash course on modern pregnancy techniques of the day, but I watched as my mother birth Henrik and all my brothers watched as our siblings were born. Elijah also just bought you an entire hospital. You are in safe hands."

"Good news is Bonnie won't admit it, but she is close to finding her answers," Kol grinned.

"How on earth do you know? The Bennett witch hates your guts," Rebekah questioned, her eyes wary.

"I happen to be the most knowledgeable vampire in magic. I simply offered my services, sweet sister."

Caroline watched the interaction between the siblings with more than a comfortable amount of dread. She had seen her fair share of sibling fights and interactions. It drove her mad with the ease they could argue, even dagger each other for centuries, then get back on with it as if it was nothing more than a teasing facial expression.

"I'm starting not to be jealous of the whole you have a ton of brother's thing, Rebekah" Caroline shook her head. "I'm starting to think siblings are more trouble than having a playmate is worth."

Rebekah giggled into her hands, "finally seen the light have you?"

"I think Mikaelson's blow any sibling interaction's I've seen out of the water."

"I admit we can be a bit much," Kol shrugged, taking Caroline's medical journal in hand. "I don't see why you bother with this rubbish. We can be more helpful than this."

Caroline tugged the textbook out of his hand, glaring at him, "shut up and be helpful!"

Kol sighed, turning towards his sister with pouting eyes. "Don't you even think about it, Kol," Rebekah snarled.

"It could hit two birds with one stone!"

"You heard what mother said!"

Caroline looked up from her texts, yelling out, "Esther was here?"

Kol's mouth tugged into a smile, "came with miserable tidings as always."

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" Caroline's arms automatically wrapped themselves around her stomach.

Rebekah hit Kol in the shoulder, "now you've done it, you bloody idiot."

"Bekah, tell me," Caroline demanded. She crossed her arms as Kol and Rebekah once again shared a look.

"You do it," Rebekah crossed her arms, "no way am I getting Nik mad at me."

Kol rolled his eyes, "such a baby."

"Kol," Caroline forced his attention back to her, "What is it?"

"Seems like mother made a deal with her lovely sister because she was naturally barren. Agreed to give up her first-born for the ability to have children. Then our dear Aunt went and took our eldest sister, Freya, before announcing that the deal was for every first-born. What a shocker a family member betraying another," Kol said sarcastically.

Caroline gripped her stomach tighter as if that would protect them, "I need to see the witches."

"Caroline," Rebekah warned. "Marcel is still in control of the city. Perhaps it would be best if we…." She trailed off, seeing Caroline's determined expression.

"If we are going to be dealing with a thousand-year-old witch. Most likely two. After all, Freya came into the picture last time, and then I need to talk to the nearest witches. I'd talk to Bonnie, but I've put way more than enough on her."

Kol gleefully clapped his hands, "Fieldtrip!"

**XX**

**Have I said thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, subscribed to this story? Thank you so much for your continued support! Now is where we get to the tricky part combining both shows in a reasonable manner….**

**Have I mentioned that I am looking for a Beta-Reader? Someone who gets 1. To Read this early 2. Gets the evil joy of pointing out my grammar mistakes and plot holes 3. Also can give suggestions, tell me where they think we can flesh the story out?**


	38. Chapter 38

A.N: Thank you so much to my beta Kallz_t. Here is an amazing photo edit I got a while ago and I just adore it! Much love and thanks to Klavscaroline!

post/628255191706337280/klaroline-fic-rec-2020-day-1-canon-ish-she

Merry Christmas!

Chapter 38

On the outside, the city of New Orleans looked precisely as she remembered when she made her way down to help Niklaus deal with the Hollow stuck inside him. Yet now, having seen the city under Marcel's thumb, Caroline could see the difference. In her previous timeline, the city had been bustling just as it was now. Only magic could be felt in the air.

Now the air felt a tad stifling. As if the magic was being strangled out, in a way Caroline knew it was. The blonde rolled her eyes as Rebekah fretted about the quarter as she and Kol escorted Caroline into the city. The blonde original looped her arm through Caroline's as the vampire's eyes scanned the area. Caroline shared an exasperated look with Kol.

"Geez Bekah, tell us how you really feel about this little excursion" Kol's voice held a teasing tint as he wrapped an arm around Caroline, his hand gently tugging on a lock of Rebekah's hair.

"Nik is going to find the bloody daggers and dagger us for a bloody century and a half," Rebekah hissed.

"Then, why are you here?" Caroline questioned as she brought out her map, "you'd think for a city renowned for the supernatural. They would be boasting about so-called witches."

Kol snorted, "we aren't going towards the tourist traps, darling."

The wild original gently led the two women towards a neighborhood off the beaten path of the quarter. Just as Caroline was about to complain that her feet were tiring and that she was not a freaking vampire anyway, the trio stopped. The houses were old, screamed Victorian Era as Kol joyfully went and knocked on the door. Caroline and Rebekah shook their heads, following along at a slower pace up the path when Caroline noticed the mailbox.

Claire

The vampire continued to knock on the back door. When the door of a neighboring house opened, peeking over to see the group. Caroline looked over and smiled, "Hello there. Do you happen to know if anyone is home? My brother here is old friends with the Claire's."

The elderly woman looked over at them, suspiciously, "I've lived next to the Claire's all my life, and I have never seen any of you before."

"Old College friends. Our brother might not look like it but blame the family genes" Rebekah joined in, looking over at her brother, who was looking into the house windows.

"Must not be very close friends. Mr. Claire died years ago and Mrs. Claire eight months ago in that awful accident" The woman supplied them with information, ancient blue eyes narrowing. "House belongs to their daughter now; I heard that she was living with distant relatives."

Caroline perked up as a nagging voice that sounded awfully like Hope echoed in her ear, "Davina."

Rebekah looked over at Caroline strangely just as Kol walked over to them, "Davina?"

Before Kol could ruin their story, Rebekah said, "Yes, little Davina brother dear. The daughter of your old college buddy?"

"Oh yes, old chap was awfully jealous of my good looks," Kol said with a grin, winking over at the elderly woman. She snorted, crossing her arms, "well, I hate to disappoint you, but I have no way of getting in contact with her. I am sorry for your loss, but if you wanted, I would try the Sinclair's or Deveraux. All the old families remain awfully close."

"Thank you so much," Caroline sweetly told the old woman watching until the woman had closed her front door again.

"Well, that was a bust" Rebekah complained, "can we go home now?"

Kol sighed dramatically, "there is still one stop I have left. Then we can hunt down the descendants of the Deveraux and Sinclair's. I had rather hoped to talk with the Claire's. I was close with one of them once."

Rebekah snorted, "before or after she locked you out of your favorite part of New Orleans."

Kol shrugged, "we had a mutually beneficial relationship for some time. Her fate was a tragic one locked away in that old Dowager house."

"The insane Asylum?" Caroline said without thinking only to pause as muttered "How the fuck did I forget that?"

Kol giggled gleefully, "is it something that will piss our dear brother off?"

"Is the fact that New Orleans witches has since used the Dowager House to send their magically insane sisters to, which also happens to house your eldest sister count?"

Rebekah groaned stomping her foot as Kol's mouth dropped as Caroline muttered "I was afraid of that reaction."

Caroline continued counting on her fingers, "It's October now and in my previous timeline she was awaken by the time Hope was born… I'd say she should either be awake or will awaken by December."

Kol whistled, "well then we better ask our brother about who were his little minions in 1914. But before we have a restaurant to patronize!"

Caroline's stomach growled.

"Perfect timing, brother" Rebekah said sarcastically.

The trip to Rousseau's restaurant was quick, mainly because Rebekah took the reins and googled where the place was before threatening her brother with bodily harm and a centuries worth of cock-blocking if he did not play along. Caroline took note to use that herself in the future.

"I thought I smell Mikaelson's. The city has been abuzz with your hundred years return" The witch greeted coldly standing in front of the back door to the restaurant. Rebekah carefully tugged Caroline behind her, so discreetly that Caroline almost missed it.

Almost.

Annoyed Caroline stepped in front of the vampire, shooting her a warning look before speaking to avoid Kol doing something to piss off the witch. At this point Caroline could tell what supernatural creature one was by the disdain on their tongues towards a Mikaelson.

"Hi! My name is Caroline-"

"Forbes. The woman who came strolling into town with Niklaus Mikaelson. Marcel's minions are very curious about you. A human being off limits other than locals is awfully rare."

"Nik can be rather protective" Caroline shrugged wholly used to the amount of information the supernatural world, if they knew the Mikaelson's existed. To the paranormal world at large Niklaus was a myth, a legend. To those who knew them every bit of information either kept you alive or placed you on the run.

New Orleans knew the Mikaelson's. So now they knew Caroline. As a teenager she would have loved this, currently? It was a hinderance but one that the blonde was willing to work it . The witch was protective of the establishment. She worked here, and Caroline was hungry.

Two birds one stone.

"Do you think we could get a table in back? I forced them here so I could eat. Human food mind you and my friends have some questions. You're a witch aren't you?"

Sophie crossed her arms, "why would you think that?"

"One you know of the Mikaelson's. You do not have a daylight ring so therefore not a vampire. Three all the werewolves are stuck on the outskirts. Plus, your tone stinks of witch" Caroline said in her no nonsense tone that held a tinge of superiority. Sophie narrowed her eyes at the blonde then towards the two vampires.

"It's slow why not?" Sophie shrugged mentally rearranging her plan.

"The name's Sophie Deveraux."

XXX

Hayley Marshall stood in the middle of Elijah Mikaelson's study watching warily as the two originals stood side by side starring right at her. The she-wolf held back a growl, clenching her fists. Tyler had finally left town, with absolute disgust in his eyes. Hayley didn't blame him, she did murder the pack he was alpha of.

It was the only way to find her family at the time.

Hayley felt horrible for the crime, but she did not feel guilty. Hayley did what she believed she had to do. What the wolf had never expected was that the only people who could help her were the Mikaelson's.

"Well?" The werewolf asked, "what is this supposed plan of yours?"

Klaus crossed his arms not saying anything as Elijah sighed, "We managed to find out that Marcel led the vampire attack against the werewolves. He used a witch to curse the remaining wolves. This is the information you already knew so far correct?"

At Hayley's nod the original continued "while we do not know who cast the curse. The thing about witches is that a witches bloodline is often the key or another more powerful witch can attempt to undo it. We will help you find a witch to undo it with conditions."

Warily Hayley asked, "and those are?"

Klaus responded, "as a personal connection with the wolves. We would like the future queen of the werewolves" at this the vampire grinned at the little she-wolf. "To work with one of ours to forge a treaty."

"If you can get the vampires in line. It was a witch that cursed my people in the first place" Hayley argued.

"Ms. Marshall we will deal with the witches. In fact, my brother is working on a deal with them as we speak" Elijah countered, "do we have a deal?"

Hayley internally grumbled, "Hayley. Marshall isn't even my name. If we are going to work together. Call me Hayley."

Elijah smiled, "Hayley, do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

When Elijah nodded his head, the wolf turned to exit the door. Only when the door was closed and safely out of supernatural hearing range did Klaus speak once again. "I hope you know what you're doing brother."

XXX

Kol perked up at hearing the name Sophie Deveraux, "Sabine Laurent said you wouldn't be happy to be see us."

Rebekah allowed Caroline to step into the kitchen first as Kol chatted away almost immune to the glare that Sophie was giving him. "What do you lot want?"

"You know I've knew a few of your ancestors in the past. Deveraux were the witches with a particular gift when it came to pregnancy" Kol chirped pointing his finger towards Caroline. Sophie looked over at the blonde who unknowingly helped bring along her sister's death. All for the hope of obtaining Klaus Mikaelson's help. Wiping her hands into a clean kitchen towel, the witch walked up to the blonde ignoring the warning hiss of Rebekah.

"You are pregnant, looks like with multiple" Almost enjoying the shocked look on Caroline's face. Sophie looked over to Kol, "Your family is staying for a while correct?"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed, "why is that of concern to you?"

Sophie sighed knowing that her plans changed the moment they walked into her restaurant instead of the witches grabbing Caroline, "because my sister died to confirm this bloody pregnancy and connected her to me."

"What did you just say?" Kol growled.

Sophie straightened her back and looked the original in the eye, "Your brother's little girlfriend is…"

"I have a name" Caroline interjected ignoring Rebekah who tried to hold her back touching the witch on the shoulder. Sophie looked over at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"The name is Caroline and if you're going to bother talking about me like I am not in the room at least use it."

Sophie shook her head, "I'm sorry but my sister risked everything to get them on board. Jane-Anne spelled the two of us together for the length of your pregnancy. Whatever happens to me will happen to you."

Rebekah and Kol hissed under their breath as Caroline pressed a hand against her stomach. At seven weeks, Caroline was starting to feel them more and right now she knew that the children would be feeling the tension in the room.

"Let me guess you cannot undo it" Caroline bit back her anger. She was proud only minor irritation showed.

"I won't undo the magic until my coven is safe from Marcel. He has found a way to track our magic then kills us for it" Sophie told her hands turning into fists.

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes, remembering clear as day the stories of Hope's Auntie Davina. "You mean Davina."

Caroline's two companions shared a look as they stood beside her. Rebekah had to hold back a smirk seeing the way Sophie's eyes widened "Oh, you didn't think we knew about the Harvest?"

"I vaguely recall the Harvest, being vital to ancestral witches" Kol preened, "Care Bear, you may do the honors."

Caroline's mouth twitched, "you lied to the girls telling them that it would be a prick of the finger. You meant to murder them."

Sophie shook her head, "they were going to be revived. I didn't really believe in it myself but I saw what was happening to our magic and then it was ruined".

"Davina freaked out at seeing her friends being killed, their powers passing into her and then Marcel comes in and see's you murdering children."

Rebekah frowned, "Marcel always did take after our brother."

"You have to understand the coven will die if the Harvest is not completed. The girls will never be awaken" Sophie's eyes started to tear up, "it's why we need your help. Get Davina away from Marcel and we can complete the ritual and the coven and all four Harvest girls survive."

Caroline's eyes softened seeing the familiar heartbreak on the woman's face, "you tied my baby to your life."

"I know your carrying more than one" Sophie wiped her tears, "I don't want to hurt you but the witches need this."

"You should have thought about that before laying a hand on Caroline" Rebekah snarled stepping in front of Caroline. "my brother does not take kindly to threats."

"Neither Caroline or the tiny Mikaelson's will be harmed. It was protection" Sophie raised her hands.

"Bekah enough" Caroline warned her firmly. "I can't promise anything. You should never have lied to Davina but I can talk to Klaus and Elijah. If all the Mikaelson's agree they will help, right?"

Kol nodded solemnly already familiar with how witches, especially ancestral witches were about their family magic and bloodlines. Rebekah sneered at Sophie but nodded, "Between Caroline and I my brother will at least pretend to listen to your pleas."

"Davina…Marcel and his vampires killed her mother" Sophie said softly. "I'm not sure she knows."

Caroline smiled softly, "we will make sure she has all the information before she makes a decision. Okay?"

"I guess that's all I can get" Sophie sighed, "just be careful okay? The Mikaelson's do have a lot of enemies in this city."

Caroline's smile was dark, "they wouldn't be who they were if they didn't."

"Your okay with that?"

Caroline laughed, it was bright and deafening. Her smile was gorgeous, Sophie could see how something so bright could attract something as deadly as an original vampire. "Truth be told my group of friends growing up, attracted supernatural troubles . That's how I met those idiots" The blonde pointed to the bickering siblings who had stepped aside to answer a call.

"The doppelganger. We heard that Klaus and his family had settled there for a while" Sophie nodded. "We try to keep tabs on them. They might have built the city but they tend to bring in more danger than they are worth."

Caroline smiled ruefully, "their worth it."

"You really love them don't you?"

"Klaus… he treats me better than any man ever has" Caroline smiled thinking about her children's father, "and his siblings while annoying fuckers. They have more loyalty in their pinkies than anyone else. Even when they are betraying each other after far too much family time."

Sophie blanched, "that sounds horribly chaotic."

"Admittedly chaotic isn't for everyone."

XXX

Marcel climbed the old church's steps that housed his little charge with a broad grin on his face. In his hand he held a Claire family grimoire, his little witch would be pleased to have more magic to practice. The only witch in the city that could practice. She deserved it after everything the young teenager had been through.

Marcel gritted his teeth at the memory. Davina was far more perceptive than a typical teen, she would notice if he were angry when he walked in. Taking a deep breath or five; Marcel took the final steps towards Davina's little hide away.

Not bothering to knock, Marcel opened her door smiling as he saw her sitting on her bed looking around the many parcels she had drawn on. "See anything interesting lately?"

Surprised the teen looked up eyes brightening when her eyes laid on her savior. "Marcel!"

Marcel grinned, "I'm glad to see you, Davina. Any news for me?"

Davina frowned, "I've been seeing this girl over and over but I don't know her. She's important I just cannot figure out why."

The witch showed him her drawings, every single one depicted the young blonde woman Niklaus had informed him about earlier. Rumors were swirling in the quarter about who she was to the Mikaelson's'. The only thing Marcel knew was that this pretty blonde was off limits. Which of course made Marcel very curious.

Now she was in in Davina's drawings.

"She's with the Mikaelson's'" Marcel's lips quirked up when he saw the witch's eyes narrow in on him. The little witch was perceptive, how much of that was the Harvest or her natural talent the vampire did not know.

"Your….sire?" Davina's mouth scrunched up trying to recall what little Marcel had told her about vampire lingo.

"Klaus, yes. He was very interested in ensuring my men didn't bother her" Marcel frowned, there was more to that story he was sure of it. Just as he was confident that Klaus Mikaelson would never allow Marcel to keep his throne without a fight. It was only a matter of time before his mentor made his move.

Marcel would beat him at his own game. Looking over at Davina who was still starring at Caroline's picture. An idea came to mind. Davina was rather alone up here, by design. Part for her protection another so that no one could try to change her mind.

Davina had been bugging him to be able to go out. "Marcel?"

"Yes, Davina?"

"I want to meet her. No… I need to meet her" Davina looked the dark-skinned vampire in the eye. "My magic is telling me that I need to see her."

Marcel's grin only grew, Davina indeed was a divine creature absolutely radiant. "I will see what I can arrange. She is older than you so I'm not sure how much you will have in common."

Davina snorted, "I want to meet her because of my magic. Not to make friends!"

Marcel was grateful for his self-control or he was sure that Davina would have cursed him albeit temporarily into something small. The girl was strong, stronger than any teenager he had known but she was still a girl. Her entire world had changed in a single moment, she craved more human contact. Yet it was those in her community that put her in this predicament.

Fuck, he really hated witches.

XXX

Caroline sat in the bedroom that she shared with Klaus, opening up the photo album. Rebekah and Kol had been called into Elijah's study the moment they got home. The blonde had yet to hear any chainsaws, the guillotine or thuds indicating a fight. The privacy spells would have something to do with that. Yet she was sure the information they had gotten from Sophie would be a useful bargaining chip. Caroline turned towards the back of the book where all the latest photos stood out. Smiling Caroline fingered the image from her Senior Prom.

"Care?"

"Bonnie" Caroline looked up and screamed tumbling out of the bed towards the dark-skinned girl wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck. Laughing the witch returned the hug with equal intensity, albeit slightly slimmer than the blonde's exuberance.

"I can't believe you're here already!" Caroline cried out. "Where are Matt and Katherine?"

"Downstairs. Katherine has decided to annoy Rebekah for the next few hours" Bonnie looked as if she pitied the original vampire. Caroline smiled as her grip loosened and walked back towards her bed grabbing the photo album.

"Is that?" Bonnie's curiosity got the better of her, sitting on Caroline's other side as the blonde flipped through the album.

"Photo Album number 17, our senior year" Caroline beamed proudly. "I can't believe my mom managed to keep up." The witch took the album from her hand flipping it to where Caroline stood next to Niklaus, wearing a stunning mermaid styled dress. The off-white color suited her coloring perfectly.

"I can't believe you let him pick out the dress" Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"He happens to be good at it" Caroline defended with a smile. "Besides much better than what

I had initially in mind."

"I thought Klaus was going to murder the camera man for starring at you too long" Bonnie laughed flipping over to the next page where she and Caroline had their arms wrapped around each other.

"I think he saw the sheriff badge" Caroline admitted, "didn't want to get cornered by my mother later."

Bonnie snorted, "I'm pretty sure I saw a junior sheriff at plenty of high school events, just so she could get more photos."

Caroline let out a sigh as Bonnie wrapped her arm around the blonde. "You could always move back home."

Caroline shook her head, "I miss her but I don't want even to risk visiting while I'm…"

"Pregnant?" Bonnie finished with a knowing look.

Caroline gawked at her, "I didn't tell you yet!"

"Ancestors remember" Bonnie reminded her as the witch covered her stomach as uncontrollable laughter escaped.

"Bet they didn't tell you this. Four" Caroline pointed to her stomach.

Bonnie's brows furrowed in confusion, "Four?" then the witch looked at her stomach. "Oh god really?"

Caroline gave her friend a rather cheeky smile, "pretty rare I know."

Bonnie glowered at her, "a vampire having a baby has never happened before now but you're not having a baby. You are having quadruplets!"

"Good thing I graduated high school huh?"

Bonnie burst out laughing, "probably should have thought about that before you started sleeping with him in high school."

Caroline shrugged, "I was a vampire then. Who knew I would have the cure accidently poured down my own throat?"

After another bout of laughter Bonnie sobered up, "I hate to ruin this reunion but I have less than savory news. Katherine found her daughter who helped bring a bunch of Silas loving travelers into Mystic Falls."

Caroline groaned, "I had managed to forget about those idiots for a while. We didn't even bloody defeat them! They managed to be self-destructive but that brought on a whole list of other problems. Particularly for you, Bonnie. I won't let it repeat itself."

"Care, how can you save me when your busy growing four human beings. We need to take care of you!" Bonnie protested.

"That's why I am going to ask you to perform Esther's spell on me before I give birth" Caroline looked over at Bonnie who looked hesitant.

"Your pregnant" Bonnie whispered, "even originally the spell required you to die, Care."

Caroline cursed for a while as Bonnie remained seated watching as the blonde got up from the bed and paced.

"There goes Plan A. That's fine I was pretty sure that one would fail anyway. Niklaus always manages to get his way. It's bloody annoying."

"You are spending far too much time with them if you use the term bloody" Bonnie laughed sticking her tongue out when her friend glared at her. "Tell me what Plan B is?"

"Plan B is Freya Mikaelson."

Bonnie's brows knitted together, "Isn't she dead?"

"No, just Esther showing early on her lack of true parenting skills. She should be in the Asylum for witches in town. How do you feel about breaking and entering?"

"That sounds dreadfully boring even for you darling" Katherine's sultry voice could be heard from the doorway. Caroline turned her head towards the archway to see the doppelganger leaning against her door with a smirk on her face.

"Katherine!"

"Care-bear how many laws are you planning to break tonight?" The vampire teased nodding her head towards the witches direction. "I would do it soon. Your bodyguards are officially in a family meeting."

"Without me?" Caroline's voice pitched high.

"They wanted you to rest. Matt and I had just informed them about the Traveler's I take it the witch filled you in?"

Caroline nodded, "Silas loving freaks of nature who have a serious death wish. Since I refuse to allow what happened to Bonnie last time to occur we need Freya."

Katherine, to her benefit didn't react just said, "Alright. Who are we killing?"

"No one….hopefully. But I will need vampire and witchy power" Caroline looked over at the two of them hopefully.

The two rolled their eyes, "as if I am going to let you do this alone" Bonnie retorted as Katherine smirked walking out of the room.

"Katherine?" Bonnie called out hesitantly.

"Are you two coming or not? We need to get going unless you fancy a fight with original vampires. I happen to know exactly where this place is" Katherine smirked.

"Of course you do" The two said in deadpan unison.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As they made their way downstairs Katherine bellowed, "Matt! Get your adorable butt down here."

An amused but curious Matt met them near the door with his arms crossed, "You rang your majesty?" he bowed waving over at Caroline. "Hey Care."

"I sense a long story about your trip down south," Caroline mused as Katherine shushed her. "Do you want to alert the Mikaelson's? I just got free of a five hundred year running spree. I am not going on the run again because your baby daddy has a temper."

"What's going on?" Matt questioned looking between the three of them.

Bonnie sighed, "Caroline and Katherine have decided a Breaking and Entering crime spree is in our immediate futures. Care to join?"

"Tell me in the car." Matt sighed getting his car keys when Katherine snatched them. "Oh no. We are not using your crappy truck. No offense but we need speed."

"You want to hijack a Mikaelson car?" Bonnie questioned, warily stepping away from the brunette that looked so much like her childhood best friend. Yet when she opened her mouth Katherine proved how different they were.

Katherine turned towards Caroline, "You've been here the longest. Any suggestions?"

"The Audi S3," Caroline nodded, "Elijah apparently is the one with a thing for cars."

Katherine smirked. "A man after my own heart. Do you have the keys?"

Caroline rolled her eyes pointing to the list of keys in the cupboard by the door with a lock, "I have that key. They're rather paranoid for a bunch of super powerful beings."

Matt snorted, "I think they tried to Caroline proof the fast cars."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare suggest that!"

"Why because it's so true?" Bonnie laughed, as her best friend crossed her arms pulling her lower lip out in a pout.

"Why are my loved ones always so damn mean!" Caroline whined.

Bonnie gently pushed the blonde out the door as Matt grabbed the key and picked up the right set of keys, with surprising accuracy. Katherine tutted looking up at the stairs before rushing the group out and closing the door just as the phone rang.

**XXX**

Camille sat in her plush chair lightly tapping her pencil against her notebook as Elena bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. Leaning against her legs the dirty blonde smiled sweetly at Elena, "Tell me Elena how do you know Klaus Mikaelson?"

"What do you mean?" Elena evaded the question, pretending to misunderstand.

"I mean what does a man like Klaus Mikaelson have to do with you? It's funny I can't recall ever giving him my number but he has it. Then when I looked in my patient records, I saw that I had a session with you two weeks ago but can no longer remember it."

Elena blanched, "You remembered?"

Camille's eyes narrowed, "I'm not stupid, Elena. While I don't exactly understand what is going on I know something is happening to my memory. Now I'm going to ask you again, what do you have in common with Klaus Mikaelson?"

"He's dating one of my oldest friends, Caroline." Elena answered with the safest part of the truth. "We never really got along."

"Yet he recommends me to become your therapist? Helped me move across the country?" Camille asked skeptically.

"Caroline has him wrapped around her finger," Elena shrugged helplessly praying that her beloved therapist would stop with the questions. She wasn't supposed to know about the supernatural, she had never let on that she knew until now. While it was curious that the Salvatore's had suddenly found an acceptable therapist, Elena chose to ignore what her gut was telling her.

"Elena, the truth."

"You asked about the supernatural. My boy-roommate," Elena quickly corrected, "ran into the room and compelled you to forget."

"Compelled?"

"Think of it like a combination of Obliviate and the Imperious curse from Harry Potter, only it's used by vampires. Klaus Mikaelson is a vampire, which is _why_ you cannot remember giving him your number. He wanted you to forget."

"Klaus Mikaelson compelled me to be your therapist." Camille stated in disbelief.

"To keep an eye on me, I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms" Elena admitted. "I would never hurt my friends but… in order to get the cure I had to."

"The Cure?"

"A magical antidote to vampirism. We had just found it and… I wasn't myself as a vampire. I was angry all the time…" Elena stopped once she noticed that Camille was looking at her in a new light.

"All those deaths…were they connected to Klaus?"

"Not all of them. My parents did die in a car crash, and it was Damon who ultimately was the one who killed Vicky. Klaus murdered my Aunt Jenna for his ritual and turned Tyler. Katherine killed and turned Caroline. I was turned because Klaus's sister forced me into a car accident."

Camille took a deep breath, "Okay that's a lot to take in. Not many supernaturally friendly therapists, I take it?"

Elena smiled weakly, "I imagine not. I assume you would have found out about the supernatural world eventually… if Klaus took notice of you. New Orleans is filled with Witches, Vampires and Werewolves or so I'm told."

"My hometown is a supernatural haven?"

"According to Stefan, the Mikaelson's built that very city." Elena's voice faded out as Camille shook her head.

"I'm a grad student. I don't believe in the supernatural." Camille gasped. "It's impossible!"

Elena frowned, "I want to show you something. If you're willing to trust me. I promise it will make believing in all of this so much easier."

Camille looked at the younger girl, "I don't want to be compelled again."

Elena shook her head, "It probably wouldn't work well on you anymore unless you're an original."

"An original?" Camille asked.

"Original vampire a.k.a a Mikaelson."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Camille laughed, "No way are the Mikaelson's-"

"Original vampires?" A familiar voice echoed from the doorway. The two turned to see an annoyed Damon Salvatore.

"Elena, you've been a very bad girl."

"The compulsion wore off!" The younger girl defended herself, "Besides, Klaus wants her to know and if I'm ever getting my friends back I have to at least sort of make nice with them!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine. Fine, make nice with the wannabe Barbie. See what I care." The vampire said before stalking off. Elena offered Camille an apologetic look that the therapist shook off.

"We aren't going where he is are we?" Camille asked instead.

"Most likely not. Damon usually gets drunk when he is pissed off which he usually is these days" Elena sighed.

"Because you won't choose him?" Camille questioned.

Elena bit her lower lip, "It's just…now that I'm feeling myself again I don't want to lose it, you know? I lost myself in grief, then in teenage love, then grief again and it starts all over. It's not fair to either of them."

To be honest, Camille thought that Elena was in no way shape or form ready for a relationship. Her job as a therapist, however, was not to tell her client what to do but rather guide Elena into making a choice the brunette could live with and accept the consequences. "You happened to be my last client of the day. Where to?"

The trip didn't last very long, Elena just took her to the address in her client file. Elena reassured her that neither Salvatore's was currently at home and Camille followed the girl into the giant home. Camille followed until Elena took her to the library, "I want you to see this."

Elena searched one of the desks in the library and held up what looked like to be an old photograph. Camille carefully took it as to not ruin the photo, recognizing it as film from one of the oldest models of cameras in existence. Camille gasped when she saw that in a white hat, dressed in what looked like to be common within the Victorian Era, was Elena.

"Her name is Katherine, she's my ancestor. Now I want you to look at this photo." Elena handed her a much more recent photo of what looked like to be a group of friends. In the middle was a blonde, Camille assumed this to be Caroline, on one side was a another teenager with dark-skin, on the girl's other side was clearly Elena with her straight black hair and beside her was Stefan, one of the Salvatore Brothers.

Her eyes widened on what appeared to be a double of Elena, on the other side of the blonde. She appeared to be arguing with someone not in the lens range.

"I'm next to Stefan, Katherine is on Caroline's other side. This was taken during our senior year before graduation after we managed to get the cure without inflicting mass damage to the world as we knew it."

"Katherine?"

"The same woman in the other photo. We are what you could call carbon copies. Not twins as she is my ancestor but she was born over five hundred years ago."

**XXX**

Klaus answered his phone within seconds recognizing the ringtone as Camille's, "Hello, love." His siblings all quieted down, their vampire hearing allowing them to tune into the conversation.

" _Klaus,"_ Camille greeted, _"I've just had an interesting meeting with Elena Gilbert recently. Perhaps you care to enlighten me?"_

Klaus chuckled, "I assume you've had the talk with Elena Gilbert?"

" _I will only say this once Klaus._ Never _I repeat never compel me again do you understand? I don't care if you're the bloody king of all vampires, werewolves or whatever the fuck you are."_

Kol and Rebekah both stifled their laughter as the blonde continued to berate their brother over the phone. Even Elijah and Finn's lips twirled up a fraction of an inch. Ignoring his siblings enjoyment of this event, Klaus in his most soothing voice said, "Love, I have no idea what you're talking about."

" _Bullshit! "_ Camille cursed at him, _"I am not going to be your little spy on Elena Gilbert any longer. I'm on my way back to New Orleans where I never should have left."_

"I realize you may be angry at me, love. But I'm afraid I'm not the only one whose been lying to you."

" _Like who?"_

"Marcel for instance. He was my protégé in his youth...oh around a hundred or so years ago? Also, your devoted Uncle the priest? He's part of the human faction in the know of our little supernaturally inclined secret."

" _You can't just expect me to believe any of this."_

Klaus chuckled, "I think all of the unique things about New Orleans have started to fall into place. You might be angry but I know you believe."

" _I won't be your little spy, Klaus."_

"Good thing I no longer need you to be one." Klaus said amusedly earning a questioning look from his elder brothers. Finn looked at his most volatile brother with suspicion. "All I need from you is to deliver one last message to Elena Gilbert. Then if you wish you may come back to the city. All expenses paid of course."

" _What is it? I'll decide if I will give it to her."_ The vampire smirked at the stubbornness of the bartender on the phone. He did enjoy the lively ones, though no one could compare to his Caroline. Camille was just an extraordinary human and he found himself rooting for her survival. If nothing else, her constant rebuttal of Marcel was amusing. The fact that she had left enraged Marcel to the point of snapping at his minions.

Minions whose loyalty was not as steadfast as Marcel had thought.

"Tell her that Caroline is doing fine. If the cure can be reversed I may even feel so generous as to stop hunting her down in let's say, thirty years."

" _You're disgusting!"_

"I'm the big bad wolf, darling. Do make sure to tell her about her dear friend Caroline and that it would be in her best interest to choose a Salvatore brother already. Even my siblings are getting bored with that drama." Klaus ended the phone call.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked aghast, "Have you truly given up on revenge for what she has done?"

"Revenge is sweeter if their guard is down. Besides thanks to Katherine and Caroline's band of misfits we have a bunch of Traveler's in the city. I have a lifetime to ensure Elena pays for her naiveté and then drinking from Caroline just to become human again herself."

Kol swore turning towards his siblings. "Travelers. Are you certain brother?"

Klaus gave his youngest brother an annoyed look, "I'm quite certain. Our dear Katherine was quiet put out, after all you know her family history."

"Niklaus." Elijah warned.

"Elijah, I'm being on my best behavior." Niklaus grinned cheekily at his brother, enjoying the tick of his brother's eyebrow. Rebekah internally groaned knowing that this was their brother on his best behavior.

"Instead of yelling at Niklaus for being the ass that we all know he is. We should be focusing on the Traveler's. Those are the bastards obsessed with Silas, Kol?"

"Very apt sister," Kol winked at her,

"The travelers are a cursed sub group of witches. Their entire lives are spent on the move, unable to congregate together in large amounts. They…rather dislike other witches for the curse placed on them."

"What would their end goal be, Kol?" Finn asked, as Elijah nodded in agreement. The more information on the enemy that they have the better.

"To resurrect Silas would be my guess, but sweet Katherine is here. This makes me think that their plans have changed. Which means whoever her informant is, we need to know."

Klaus grumbled looking up at the door and frowned. The rests of his siblings narrowed their eyes focusing on their hearing. Kol's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh do I sense trouble in paradise? The little blonde has done it again!"

"Kol!" Rebekah growled, "Have you forgotten the uneasy truce with Marcel? The fact that Caroline is very human and very pregnant with only a 500 year old vampire, a newly self-taught witch and a human for protection!"

Elijah held his hand to his nose breathing in, "I'm sure Caroline is fine. Katherine has survived for 500 years, and as I hear is on good terms with Marcellus." The noble brother turned towards his sibling to gauge their reactions.

His most paranoid sibling had a hard look on his face as he spoke softly, "Elijah schedule a meeting with Marcel, perhaps there is a deal we can make after all."

"Nik," Kol glared, "just what are you thinking about doing?"

"According to you Kol, the witches believe in this so-called harvest so badly they risked my wrath to get our help. Perhaps it's time we help them, with a caveat of course."

"We have no idea if the Harvest will work." Kol argued. "Marcel was following the example you set."

"Only we do know it works, Caroline said so." Niklaus tisked softly. "There is of course, the whole werewolf problem to contend with as well."

"You want to what? Make the witches undo the curse on Hayley's family in exchange for help with completing the Harvest? You would never harm a child Nik." Rebekah balked.

"Caroline knew of the witch, knew who Davina was. The witch survives, that I am sure of." Niklaus frowned, " I say that in exchange for ensuring their power remains, they undo the werewolf curse as a whole in exchange the werewolves will promise to stay within the Bayou unless necessary."

"And Marcel?"

"I will remind Marcel you can't beat the best. And he will come to learn in time that you don't mess with the Mikaelson's. We will have the witches and the wolves on our side. Not to mention without us Marcel and his crew do not exist."

"The travelers," Kol reminded, "they won't wait while you unite the forces of New Orleans."

"That my siblings is the best part. The travelers will ensure everyone follows our lead because no one wants Silas to remain buried more than the supernatural world. They will have to come to us if they hope to do anything about the Traveler's. Now I do believe we have a wayward pregnant human to find." Niklaus stood up flashing out of the room, forcing his siblings to race after him in hopes of preventing a bloodbath if he did not find her soon enough.

**XXX**

Matt pulled up to the address frowning at what looked to be a well-kept home. Caroline shivered upon looking at the Victorian styled home, Greek columns showcasing the houses beauty. Beautiful it may be, Caroline still sensed something off about the place. The off-putting essence most likely coming from the fact that once someone enters the place, no one ever left.

"This is Dowager Fauline Asslym?" Bonnie looked at the house in awe, "It looks impressive. Except for that feeling of despair that stinks it up."

Katherine pouted, "I was rather hoping it would be more oppressive in appearance, you know? But the witches around here look after their own. Even the so-called crazy ones. Wealthy benefactors."

"If trapping them in a home where no one can escape from can be called looking after..."Caroline muttered something else under her breath.

"Excuse me for caring about myself enough not to get trapped in an ugly ass tomb for nearly 200 years."" Katherine scowled lightly, "You would have done anything to avoid that fate yourself."

"I wouldn't have left my friends!" Caroline snapped. Katherine shrugged because that was true. The blonde had zero self-preservation when it came to those she cared for. The doppelganger opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car looking over the mansion.

"Bonnie?" Matt questioned the witch who had a look of concentration on her face.

Katherine patiently waited knowing that showing her impatience would do no one any good. Well it would do her some good, but this little mission was not her idea.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The vampire asked Caroline as the blonde looked over at the quiet building with some trepidation.

"Klaus will be mad."

Matt snorted, "The Mikaelson's are probably tearing the city apart looking for you. So I suggest we hurry this up, Bon?"

"As much as I enjoy hurrying witches to have my way, the Mikaelson's will most definitely be at their most destructive in let's say…five hours if Caroline is not found. Sorry Hon, you're carrying a bun in that oven. You know how the supernatural are about their own, the Mikaelson's are probably the worst of the lot."

"We need Freya before Dahlia comes. The traveler's I have no doubt we can handle." Caroline looked over to see her companion's shocked faces.

"Did you really think I didn't know you were dealing with the Traveler's?"

Katherine's eyes narrowed, "How?"

"Does it matter? I think I found a loophole in the blood requirement that locked the witches inside." Bonnie spoke up taking her spot between Matt and Caroline.

Katherine tossed a curious look over her shoulder, "Do I really need to ask? I thought better of you Bonnie-Boo."

Bonnie shot her a dirty look, giving Caroline a shake of her head, "The spell is concentrated outside the house. The house keeps anyone from leaving?"

Caroline nodded, "From what I was able to gather is that eventually Rebekah ended up trapped here when Kol felt like having some revenge. She met her sister Freya here, so I know she must be inside. It was Freya who helped them make their escape."

Bonnie smiled, "So all we need to do is find whatever remains of what is locking the spell in place."

Katherine looked around the front of the house then her eyes narrowed around the fence. Of bloody course he would do that. "I believe a locating spell will be in order. As I have a feeling the item in question as disintegrated over the years and has blended into the ground."

Bonnie bit the inside of her lip, "Let me guess, plastic?"

Katherine shrugged, "When used with a spell it can easily disintegrate without destroying the spell it's been tied to. Especially if it was… let's say spiked onto a fence?"

"The item would become part of the fence and therefore no matter what happens to the item as long as the fence stand-"

"So does the spell." Bonnie and Katherine said together.

Matt outwardly groaned, "How do I get myself into these things? I'm not the supernatural magnet of the group!"

Katherine smirked, "If it helps, all you have to do is sit in the car and have it ready. Caroline, however, I'm afraid is needed as she does have Mikaelson blood in her womb at least."

"You think they set it to Mikaelson blood?"

"It was meant to keep Kol in originally, " Katherine shrugged, "even if the witches changed the spell. Mikaelson blood being part of the original trap should help us undo the boundary spell."

Bonnie took a small dagger Katherine had pulled from- actually Caroline did not want to think about where Katherine kept her daggers. The witch gently poked her hand, explaining as both her and the babies shared a blood supply that their Mikaelson blood at the very least will be sensed by the sentient magic in the spell. Caroline truly couldn't care less, magic was always something beyond her understanding. It took dedication that even the blonde could admit was not her strong suit.

Bonnie began to chant as Katherine wrapped the small wound with a band aid, murmuring that until they understood if the cure would still negate vampire blood on her the brunette would rather not risk it. Matt was safely in the car with keys at the ready when a powerful wave went straight through them.

Caroline looked straight at the house as the magic appeared to pulsate before a large blast of wind blew their way. Bonnie quietly stopped chanting as Katherine carefully opened the front gate. The old fence gave way as Katherine stepped right through then stepped right back.

"I highly doubt that proves anything." Bonnie shook her head.

Katherine shrugged, "It does prove we can step on and off property lines."

"Let's go see if Freya Mikaelson is awake, shall we?" Caroline intervened before either woman could start another fight. If Matts shiver was anything to go by the drive was not a pleasant one for her human friend.

**XXX**

Marcel had insisted that they meet at Rousseau's most likely in an ill-advised attempt to get Klaus talking about Camille. If only his young protégé knew where his sweet Camille was and what she knew.

Oh, how he would enjoy being invited in on that conversation. While keeping Camille away from Marcel it proved both amusing and informative on Elena's mental state. Which according to Camille was suppressed due to the large amounts of loss and little grieving time the girl went through.

If Klaus was a kind man, he would admit that perhaps he had a part to blame in Elena's downward spiral. Using the young woman's Aunt as a part of the sacrifice was rather petty of him. The Mikaelson shrugged off his thoughts as Marcel stood from a reclusive table in the back. Looking around the restaurant, Klaus noticed how sparse the establishment was.

"Caring for the welfare of the human residence now are we?" Elijah commented with his usual amount of disdain and boredom.

"I thought it would be best if our human residence were out of the danger zone. When the Mikaelson's come to town it's rarely peaceful now is it? Rebekah, lovely to see you again." Marcel stood in front of the group taking Rebekah's hand in his pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Marcellus. " Rebekah replied cordially as she held back both the positive and negative emotions from showing upon her face.

"Marcellus, I've heard much about you." Finn said greeting his brother's adopted son.

"Finn, I still can't believe they let you out!" Marcel laughed, smirking at the glower of irritation that showed on the original's face.

"Marcel, you do have a handle on those vampires of yours don't you?" Elijah asks as Klaus shot his brother a firm but warning glare. Elijah offered a close lipped smile as Marcel chuckled in a low baritone.

"I'm not sure I like what you are suggesting my friend." Marcel replied in effort to allow Elijah to backtrack. Klaus wanted to laugh a Mikaelson always meant what they said.

"What my normally well-behaved brother is asking is if we perhaps could trade some information. " Klaus knew that he looked positively wolfish.

"How the tables have turned. You need something!" Marcel clapped in glee. "What happened did one of your siblings get cursed? Perhaps they are holding the little human you mentioned?"

"You walked in on a witch ritual. The harvest, while vile and revolting, was non-vampire business and you left with a girl, " Rebekah snapped, " a girl who by now has enough magic of all the other souls those vile witches killed! Am I right?"

"Rebekah." Klaus warned before purring, "My apologies Marcel. You know how Rebekah can get."

"She's under my protection, the girl is a child." Marcel said, "I learned that rule from you, my friend."

"The girl is in over her head with the amount of power in her system. Marcel do you know what happens to witches with far too much power? It does not end well." Klaus shook his head almost in pity. He could see how his young protégé felt about the witch in his care. Marcel saw a girl abandoned by those sworn to protect her, if he had seen what Marcel saw. Klaus was sure he would feel exactly the same way.

"We have a Bennett witch in town, a friend of a friend if you will," Ignoring Marcel's scoff Klaus continued. "The Bennett witch could be persuaded to help your young friend without her going back to her coven."

"On what grounds?" Marcel growled.

"Your witch helps ours undo your curse on the werewolf clan. They've suffered enough don't you think?"

"The vampires-"

"Are under your control are they not?" Finn butted in with a smirk of his own. "Or did you learn the same exaggeration as my brother?"

"Why should I allow this?"

"Untrained witches especially ones with the amount of power in your friend, tend to die nasty deaths." Rebekah answered crossing her arms as her head tilted examining Marcel. "You saved her from her own coven because she was afraid. Imagine when that power overwhelms her and it will. What my idiotic brothers aren't saying is that your witch won't survive all that extra power surging inside of her. Eventually it will kill her unless the Harvest is completed."

Marcel growled, "You want me to hand her over to die? That's hardly a fair exchange."

"We happen to know the Harvest will work," Kol butted in, "It's rather messy but that's the type of witches we are dealing with. They need to renew their connection, as long as it's done before the time limit your witchling will be fine. We can guarantee it."

"How do you know?"

"Let's say we have a friend whose seen this done before," Finn shrugged, it was not completely a lie. "What we suggest is allowing your friend and the Bennett witch to talk, to train her powers before it gets too overwhelming, allow her to get answers on the Harvest from the ancestors herself. In exchange for the expertise of not only the Bennett witch but our own Brother who dabbled in magic himself, we request you allow the werewolves freedom from the curse."

"Feeling sorry for the wolves now Klaus? Didn't you have to murder a ton to get even with some hybrids?" Marcel questioned.

"I knew you heard of some of my most recent exploits." Klaus grinned.

"I just have trouble seeing why you'd help them?" Marcel sneered.

"New Orleans used to be a haven for all supernaturals. I happen to think the city runs best when that is true. You've turned my city into a dingy club. My reputation is at stake you understand."

Marcel scoffed, "It's my city now, you're in my kingdom."

"Fine, it's your city. Without my help your witch friend will suffer before she dies, without resurrecting as is her due for her part in the Harvest. With the werewolves on your side from releasing the curse and the witches magic protected from the Harvest who do you think they will side with? You did this to all of them, while my family has done nothing but help them since our return. I'm not a cruel man, I'm offering you a slice of the pie. "

Rebekah had to hold back a laugh.

"You ran away from daddy. You left what you've built. I've put every other faction in their place. My friend will be fine, she's strong. I know all your tricks Klaus Mikaelson, no one will trust you long enough to work with you. And you will need them if you want to take the city back. You have nothing I want." Marcel laughed, elbowing his cronies.

"But for my thanks for turning me, for making me what I am. I am willing to throw you a bone. Why is it that you tried to sell me this idea of a united New Orleans for?"

**XXX**

"You have got to be kidding me, Damon," Elena growled watching as the vampire flitted around the room packing her clothes into suitcases. Occasionally he would yell out instructions to his brother.

"You heard your therapist, Elena. She's been in contact with Klaus, Stefan allowed his trusting soul to block his judgement. Klaus has been watching us the entire time and now he's done. Which means he could be on his way or he wants us to run."

"Then why are you packing my things if that's what he wants?" Elena hissed at him, placing herself between the suitcase and the irritated vampire.

"Because running is better than allowing him to catch up to us. I knew better than to think he won't find us again but I am betting he wants a chase. It will give us a chance to come up with a new game plan."

"Camille is going back to New Orleans, she could give him a false lead!" Elena offered grabbing Damon's hand. His eyes softened when her hand touched his.

"It's no longer safe here for you. Jeremy is almost eighteen. He can stay with your extended family until he decides what he wants to do. Live that normal life you're obsessed with," Damon shot her a teasing grin. "But we have to leave."

"Stefan," Elena tried her ex-boyfriend who finally managed to be in the same room as the two of them. Stefan offered her a sad smile, "I'm afraid I agree with Damon."

"That's it? We are just going to be like Katherine and run away from Klaus?"

"We don't have another plan," Stefan pleaded with her, "we're just trying to protect you. You are human now with the cure in your system. You're in more danger now than ever."

Damon snorts, "Yeah according to Blondie, the cure will mean that if your mortally wounded not even vampire blood will save you now. Elena Gilbert the danger magnet."

"I won't leave Jeremy." Elena held on as the urge to stomp her foot in a child-like manner surged, as Damon looked down at her. His frustration was palpable.

"Klaus knows where we are. If we leave now then we can put more distance between the two of you. Have you forgotten you sucked your childhood friend dry to get the fucking cure!" Damon growled as he held the woman at arm's length. "Klaus is not a vampire to take lightly. He hunted Katherine for 500 years, imagine what he will do to you because of Caroline."

"Caroline is my best friend. She is doing the best she can to help calm him down. It's not like I could get the two of you to get along easily," Elena snapped, "and Damon you did far worse to her! "

Damon gave her a hard look before letting her go, "You are right Elena. I am a bad man, I've gotten so used to getting what I want that." Damon shot her a dark look, "Once I saw enough to determine I could get what I wanted…I stopped looking. I ignored every other sign or attempt to get away."

"Damon." Stefan called out to his brother in warning. Stefan could see the dark cloud hovering over Damon's head. Ever since the altercation with Caroline, his brother had been shoving down his feelings. Damon didn't do well with feelings like guilt, that he took his view of being a predator a leg too far.

"She needs to know what she is getting into!" Damon snarled at his younger brother. "Elena, I'm a horrible man. I've never hid that from you, hell you knew about Caroline from the beginning. Yet that didn't stop you from developing feelings for me now did it?"

"Damon!" Stefan hissed his brother's name as Elena pulled away from the elder Salvatore. Stefan took the remaining steps that separated the two. "He's in a bad mood, Elena."

"I understand that Damon acts out when people call him out on his bullshit." Elena looked over at Damon with sad eyes. "I hate what you did to Caroline. I couldn't imagine the extent of what happened between you two. A part of me didn't want to know. But she would never allow Klaus to hurt me in the end. She is not like that."

"Yet you still ran away?" Damon countered crossing his arms looking smug.

"I was scared, She allowed me to bite her but seeing her shocked face…. Maybe it was a test… one I failed. I don't know but I was afraid but I have to believe the only reason we aren't in a Mikaelson dungeon right now is because of her."

"Do you really want to take that chance? Do you want Stefan to take that chance? Because neither of us will leave you alone." Damon asked her, pushing her to come to terms with his plan. It was the only way to guarantee her safety at least until they had something to bargain with. Bloody hell, Klaus didn't murder the hybrids when it became clear they were breaking the sire bond. Her human blood either could be Elena's salvation or the cure could mean it's useless.

Either way until they knew what Klaus wanted… they were fucked.

"Where are we going?" Elena sighed.

Damon grinned, "Atlanta Georgia."

**XXX**

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. They really do push me to keep going! Once again thanks to my wonderful beta!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Suffice to say Caroline's plan did not go as planned. The blonde rubbed her head as Katherine rolled off of her, shooting glares at the witches who stood in front of them.

What was she thinking? Things never go according to plan! The fact that the whole Silas situation went swimmingly was a rarity! Ignoring the fact her Mystic Falls friends were now in New Orleans because of the Travelers. Good news is that the magical barrier was not yet in place. Bad news is her mother was now in town with only Enzo for protection!

Caroline cursed her selfish thoughts, now was not the time to be worried about her mother. She and her friends just walked into an Asylum of witches, some in there for good reasons, at least she hoped so. Bonnie had immediately winced upon entering, when prompted the witch explained.

"The aura of this place… it's dark Care. What kind of covens do they have locked in here?"

Caroline wished she could answer her. All she knew about these witches were that in order to strengthen their coven they went through a Harvest ritual. Hope's Aunt, Davina, had said it was a ritual done rarely.

When asked to look into it, Bonnie had said that the Harvest ritual had been twisted. Originally, all it would had taken was a cut on the palm of your hand, something that could be healed easily. But someone had twisted the ritual to suit their own needs.

The blonde vaguely recalled Niklaus muttering about a bloody witch that Elijah had gotten himself involved with. Now she wished that she had pressed for more information.

That was when one of the witches on guard spotted them. Luckily Bonnie's magic was not bound to the town and she could withstand the blow. Her brows furrowed, "Their magic is different here and no, not like the difference between nature and ancestral."

Katherine spoke quietly, "Does this help us or hurt us?"

"I don't know."

That was when everything went straight to hell. As usual soft footsteps of witches dressed in all black with two small marks below their eyes walked straight into the foyer. The witches immediately snapped their fingers as a balls of energy shot towards them.

"Great!" Katherine exclaimed sarcastically, grabbing Caroline and pressing her down to the floor as one of the witches capable of practicing magic in the house shot at them for a second time.

"Witches abandoned by their coven and the bloody coven keeps their magic active?" Katherine cursed looking over at Bonnie who had also ducked. "Looks like you will be taking the lead."

"Joy." Came Bonnie's own slice of sarcasm before she whispered a chant that blew a magical wind towards their attackers that knocked them off their feet. Caroline grunted as she pushed herself onto her knees, wincing a little as her hand brushed against her forehead to feel blood on her fingers.

"Shit." Caroline muttered.

The witches had two weird marks on their faces. _"What an ugly tattoo."_ Caroline couldn't help but think as they stood up. The witches hadn't said anything, yet something passed between them because one of them began to speak.

"Who are you?" An African American witch asked, his voice low and mono-tone, almost as if he held no emotion at all. Not that Caroline would blame them, being trapped in a house would do that to you.

"Visitors," Katherine snapped, "Who the fuck are you? Don't you know it's rude to attack guests."

"We are the Kindred." Another voice replied, this one a witch with a pixie cut, "You are not welcome here. Why have you come?"

"Someone came here by mistake. We are simply rectifying it." Caroline answered, ignoring the scolding look Katherine sent her way.

"No one leaves. The Kindred control the witches here." The two witches said in unison.

"Lovely. A bunch of psychotic witches control the asylum of even crazier witches." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she magically took a table from the end of the room and lifted it into the air to slam against the Kindred.

Katherine could hear a door opening and a young woman appeared. She had to be in her mid-twenties but her green eyes looked familiar. They were the same hue as the others in the Mikaelson clan, such as Niklaus. Most importantly, they were not the lifeless eyes of the witches who were attacking them. That was when Caroline turned to look towards the sound and her eyes found the woman's', as Bonnie shielded them from the Kindred's attack.

"Freya." Caroline breathed out her name, recognizing the slightly younger version of the Aunt Freya she had gotten to know as the Headmistress of a magical school.

Freya looked startled at hearing her name, her green gaze looking over towards the Kindred, silently nodding towards the group just as more of the Kindred came into investigate the noise. The Kindred split up; a couple went toward the girl, now known as Freya while the rest walked closer to the intruders.

Katherine grinned grabbing her companions, "Perfect! The missing Mikaelson found us!"

Bonnie cursed as she magically levitated more furniture to block the magic of the Kindred. Freya was busy chanting in order to press all the members of the kindred into the wall.

"Quickly, go to the other room. There are vials-grab them!" Freya gave the order to Katherine, recognizing a vampire when she saw one. Nodding over to Bonnie as the witch began to chant the same spell, both witches working together to pin the Kindred to the wall. Over powering what power the Kindred had.

Katherine flashed over with a bunch of syringes, "What the hell are these?"

Freya's face turned grim, "How they control the witches. Keeps other witches from using their power."

Bonnie looked at the needles with disgust, "Trapped _and_ without their powers?"

"The Nola Coven only places witches who they can no longer trust with their magic in here. Allowed to live but no longer a threat because of the barrier. Even their magic cannot get past the barrier." Freya announced grimly. "I did some digging after…"

"Your nap." Caroline supplied helpfully.

Freya looked over at the blonde with curious eyes, "How did you-"

"No time," Bonnie snapped, "We won't exactly be able to hold them forever. And I'd rather not leave them here to torture the others or free to leave with the barrier broken."

Freya nodded silently using magic to raise the needles and stabbed the Kindred in their brains. Bonnie screamed, her magic coming to a halt as Caroline came up from behind and wrapped her arms around the witch. Looking over at the Mikaelson, she suddenly understood why this was never talked about.

Freya had killed the Kindred.

"You just killed them," Bonnie looked over at Freya, the witch gripping her childhood friend's hand tightly. "We could have-"

"Could have what? Kept them locked up? Take away their magic? They were deranged. Leaving them alive would have been a death sentence to everyone they met. You destroyed the barrier!" Freya countered.

"You're a witch. We don't kill!" Bonnie accused.

"That's a lie. Witches have and will kill. Most just don't use dark magic. How do you know of me? How did you know I was here?" Freya's eyes narrowed.

The air in the room was heavy with the amount of magic that was used. Sounds of the other prisoners could be heard. Katherine could hear them asking where the Kindred were.

"We are here to take you to your siblings." Katherine told the eldest Mikaelson. "There is much more to the story but your fellow prisoners are noticing the Kindreds are gone. We have to go now!"

Freya's eyes hardened unsure of whether to trust them when they heard the noises of the other residents getting louder.

"Freya, please I know you came to look for your family," Caroline whispered. "We will tell you more later. Just come with us."

"Fine."

**XXX**

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked over the phone. Niklaus watched as his brother held his nose with two fingers along the ridge. "Alright. Thank you, Hayley."

The siblings had returned from their meeting with Marcel. Niklaus relatively chipper knowing that Marcel would now be curious about the little witch in his protection. While Marcel would be doubtful of anything coming from the mouth of a Mikaelson, he would not be stupid enough to ignore it completely. Nor did he miss the way his former protégé kept staring at his sister.

"Well?" Rebekah asked impatiently, earning a fond smile from Niklaus. He really loved his little sister but she truly had a terrifying temper. Niklaus decided to place his concerns in regarding the young vampire and his sister to the back of his mind.

Temporarily.

"The wolves used the scent given to them by the shirt you provided, Rebekah. She's not in the bayou, but Hayley managed to make it into the city without being detected. She tracked Caroline's scent to the Dowager Fauline Asylum."

Kol continued to drum his fingers on his leg, allowing his extra energy to be released that way. He paused at the mention of the old cottage to meet Klaus's gaze. "You know I heard a rumor that our dear New Orleans witches keep their unwanted members there. Is your barrier spell still up? "

Niklaus stood up, his siblings right behind him. Each siblings sharing a look with one another. After seconds worth of a conversation without words Finn asked, "Are you sure it's wise to go after her? She does have Katherine and Bonnie by her side. As they certainly are not here."

"Nor are they answering their phones." Elijah muttered to himself, his hand casually touching the phone in his pocket. Where several of his calls went straight to voicemail. Rebekah held back a groan at the untethered look on two of her brother's faces. Looking over at Finn and Kol, the blonde could not believe that it would be her oldest and youngest surviving brothers that remained calm and collected. Finn kept silent watch over his siblings with Sage by his side, her oldest brother seemed to be at peace for once in his life. Had Rebekah ever felt that way? The blonde shook her head as her most protective brother began to speak.

"Caroline is no longer a vampire. The witches, batty or not, could do her harm. Could harm the babies, which she would never forgive herself for. So unless any of you have a better idea now would be the time to tell me." Niklaus snapped.

"Nik, by coming to their rescue we could be putting them in more danger." Rebekah pointed out as Sage furthered her point with a, "If you think your little girlfriend left without a plan then you don't know her."

Niklaus twirled around and stared at Sage, who had the courage to look the hybrid in the eye without flinching. Her red curls bounced from her face with the speed in which this happened.

"You then also know that Caroline has a weak spot. Her family, friends and everyone she bloody well cares about! The only reason she would go to that blasted place if she was keeping something from us. Now, I don't suppose you have any idea of what that secret might be?"

Finn frowned, stepping up to grab Sage by the shoulder, "Niklaus remember what our mother said."

Kol rolled his eyes, "You want us to believe that Caroline's disappearance has something to do with our mother's sordid deal with our Aunt?" Kol paused after he said it as the siblings shared a look.

"What exactly happened at that meeting?" Sage questioned looking over at Finn beseeching him to answer her.

"Our beloved Aunt practiced dark magic, using it to ensure that our mother could have children taking the eldest."

Sage furrowed her brows, "Freya."

Finn nodded, "Our mother hinted that Freya may still be alive along with Dahlia."

Sage blew a raspberry, leaning her head back as a hand came up to rub the back of her neck, "You think Freya might really be in that house? Didn't Niklaus and Kol have a fight in that building that lead to a witch being stuck inside forever?"

"Mary Alice." Kol said fondly, "Witches don't really do loyalty unless it's to their own but she was a friend to me for a time."

Sage turned to look at Niklaus, "Do you really think you should be going to the place that has a boundary spell in place because of you? Are you trying to get her killed?"

Finn stepped in front of Sage as Niklaus took a step closer. Elijah slipped his arms under Niklaus's armpits just before the hybrid rushed forward to attack Sage. Finn had his hands wrapped around Sage's middle pulling her to the other side as Elijah held back their brother.

"Niklaus." Elijah grunted.

Niklaus growled, "Don't you dare suggest that. EVER!"

Sage growled right back, fighting against Finn's hold. "How about you stop being an ass and GIVE CAROLINE A CHANCE!"

"Finn take Sage away. Nik we will go to the cottage only if you can control yourself!" Rebekah took charge, ordering her elder brothers with a finesse that would shock the vampires of New Orleans.

The original sister steeled her spine as her brother shot her a look so dirty Rebekah was sure if she could die that she would be six feet under, twice over. Instead of wavering, Rebekah raised a single brow before crossing her arms, "Well?"

"Fine." Niklaus growled.

"Again. This time like you mean it." Rebekah barked as the rest of her brothers shared worried looks.

"I will not burn the cottage to the ground the moment I get there. Nor will I get into an argument with Caroline unless she starts it." Niklaus glared at her, daring her to make him try again.

Rebekah smirked, "Caroline can't say I didn't try. Let's go find our little human shall we?"

Sage snickered, "Don't call her that to her face."

**XXX**

Atlanta Georgia was a thriving city. After living all her life in a small southern town, the change of scenery was both thrilling and nerve wracking to Elena. Denver was a major city and now being in Atlanta, Elena was without a doubt sure that she preferred visiting big cities as opposed to living in them.

What Elena disliked, was how she left things with Camille, her therapist had been a great help to her. It eased her conscience knowing that Camille was heading back to New Orleans. Yet she couldn't get what the woman said out of her head. Klaus had sent her to them. The man did not forgive easily, she had hurt his love.

Her best friend.

Elena winced as the irritated voice of Damon brought her back from the dark turn her thoughts were taking. "Yes, Damon. I just have to pick up a few more things. I'll be fine. I will see you when I get home." Elena inwardly groaned as she pressed the red disconnect button on the screen. Looking up at the Atlanta skyline the brunette couldn't help but smile.

She saw couples walking the street, mostly individuals walking silently or on their phones. She even saw a mother walking with her child out of the bookstore Elena had just exited. The most important thing was, she couldn't hear their heartbeats. She was human and free from Klaus's clutches.

One thing Elena was grateful for was that she was human again, with less sensitive senses. She loved the social scene, multiple libraries and old bookstores, parks all across the city. There was more than one of everything. Elena could step into a shop and not know a single soul! It was a relief not to be concerned about the new gossip her town would spread about her. As much as big city living was a relief, Elena wondered how long it would last.

Visiting was what she was used to, craved even, but living here? Damon had managed to find them a house for sale in the wealthier part of the city, yet even with her human hearing she could still here the frequent calls of the ambulance sirens. It was much easier to get lost in a city this size. People were less friendly too.

As much of a relief as it was not being the center of the story, Elena missed her home.

She had only been in the city for a few days yet Elena could feel the call to Mystic Falls. Being even this close to her hometown, it was almost like a magnetic pull to go home. She didn't dare voice her feelings to the Salvatores' knowing that they would automatically assume it was some magical voodoo.

Well Damon would.

Stefan would understand. Elena smiled at the thought of her ex-boyfriend. He has been a God-sent in handling Damon's overprotective urges, with more skill than he had managed to show back home. Perhaps he had finally learned? When he would take a stern tone with Damon, trying to use logic to calm his brother's more volatile urges, Elena could feel her insides shake.

She missed him.

Missed what they had and yet Elena couldn't get her therapists words out of her head. A part of her wanted to go back to Stefan, but another still yearned for Damon. Frankly the yearnings for Damon, the brunette could now say for sure, were more physical. She desired Damon Salvatore, found him incredibly attractive, yet his brash personality made her wary.

Stefan on the other hand was safe, personality wise at least, when he was not drinking human blood. His control and concern for human life made Elena love him. She loved him, and a part of her always would. But would he take her back? After admitting she had feelings for Damon?

The brother's relationship might not be able to handle it. Would she be able to forgive herself? After everything Katherine had done to tear them apart? Elena closed her eyes blocking out the city sounds as she took a deep breath.

She couldn't believe that Caroline would ever consider helping that bitch. Elena knew that Katherine would still be in contact with the originals, the vampire's obsession with Elijah was different than the one with the Salvatore's.

 _"Perhaps she still needed therapy."_ She thought to herself when the familiar anger coursed through her veins.

Stefan….Katherine had craved him in the same way. Elena could understand as Stefan had a way of making you feel cared for, loved, but it was more than that. It was as if when in his vincity you couldn't help but be drawn in. Knowing what she did, Elena was almost sure that was a part of the doppelganger curse.

She was sure her blood was trying to get her back to Mystic Falls, because for some reason her doppelganger blood needed to be there. Like it needed to be around Stefan. It was muted as a vampire. Stefan explained that her bond with Damon had smothered everything else. Elena stopped at a crosswalk, pressing the button as she waited in the crowd. She couldn't help but wonder should she stay away from Stefan?

He was her friend, someone she refused to lose even if it meant she never acted on her growing feelings. How could she? After everything she had done? Because even now knowing she wanted Stefan to hold her again, a part of her still craved Damon's bruising kiss. Thinking she saw the light flash her foot took a step onto the street.

"Miss wait!" Came an achingly familiar voice as a warm hand wrapped around her shoulder, keeping her from taking another step into the street.

A car honked at them as she was pulled into a warm chest, a large breath escaped her as it set in that Elena almost stepped into oncoming traffic. Oh god. Turning to her savior Elena was opening her mouth to apologize when her eyes met the eyes of Stefan Salvatore.

Only it wasn't him. His grip was not as strong, hands slightly warmer than she was used to. Vaguely she recalled something Caroline had said….Stefan was also a doppelganger.

"Stefan?" Elena asked momentarily confused.

"Pardon Miss?" The Stefan look alike gazed over her in concern.

"I'm sorry you look a lot like someone I know." Elena let out a small chuckle as a smile spread across her face. Immediately she raised her hand reaching out to clasp his, "My name's Elena Gilbert and thank you for preventing me from becoming roadkill."

"Tom Avery, it would have been too much of a shame to allow you to be roadkill."

**XXX**

"Where are your friends?"

Enzo took a large swig of whiskey before turning towards the man who interrupted his moping. Bonnie had yet to text him back, the vampire huffed. Was it too much to ask she alerted him to her safety? Luckily, Caroline had sent him a text herself.

Good Blondie, Enzo thought fondly.

"Now that's a loaded question." Enzo smirked over at the brown haired man to his right. On the man's other side was a woman not that much older than the two of them. Her dark brown hair, tanned skin and dark eyes alerted Enzo to the woman's identity.

"You see… it depends on what you mean. Do you mean if I know exactly what they are doing this instant? I have no clue brother. Now if you want a general location, perhaps I have it. So I'm going to need more information to answer your question." Enzo spotted the tilt of the woman's smile as she rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where the vampire was going with this.

"We've seen you with them. The ones who went to the island. We know they did something with Silas." The man stressed with a thick accent. Obviously not from around here.

Enzo continued to sip on his beer knowing from the infrequent texts of his witch that the travelers had indeed already sent people after them. "Your little spies not up to the task?"

Nadia smirked over at the vampire, "Gregor, I told you this would be a waste of time. He won't speak with us."

"Well Nadia, it's a good thing we have other forms of persuasion then." Gregor looked over to his partner. Nadia nodded taking a knife from inside of her boot. Instead of hitting Enzo with it, the woman hit Gregor on the side of the head.

"It's amazing how you Petrova's manage to keep procreating when you treat men like you do." Enzo said casually as he finally finished his beer.

"We wouldn't have to if men knew how to please us." Nadia tossed a stray hair over her shoulder. "He won't stay down forever. Did they make it to their destination?"

"Yes." Enzo looked down at the unconscious witch before him. "Anything we should know?"

"They tried feeding me some bullshit version of their goals. I did some digging after Katherine's little reveal. The traveler's want to purify magic by reversing the curse on them. The only way they can do that is if only one pair of doppelgangers exist. Right now we have Silas and Amara and-" Nadia drops off looking over at Enzo.

"Stefan and their little friend Elena."

"Plus one unknown human doppelganger that was Elena's original doppelganger mate." Nadia nodded in confirmation.

"They need doppelganger blood but they also need all but one left. The fact that the cure was lifted but Silas remains trapped is unthinkable to them. They plan on taking over Mystic Falls in an attempt to lure them back. Since they are the only ones who know where Silas is."

"And in doing so, either kill his doppelganger or get rid of Silas altogether." Enzo guessed.

"They only need one. They already have eyes on the other doppelganger."

**XXX**

Hayley let out a huff of annoyance gazing up at the full moon. She could feel the pull of the moon and the ache in her body to shift. Yet the lessons from Shane remained allowing her to prolong the change just enough to be able to have another short conversation with the man before her. Originally that was the only way the she-wolf thought she would be able to talk to the actual shifters.

The longer Hayley remained within New Orleans the stranger her body felt on the full moon. In the months she's been here it takes longer to shift each time. Longer than her own ability to keep it at bay. It was as if the curse was trying to pull her into its fold. Hayley's gaze fell to the naked man, quickly slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt left by one of the pack children and elders who no longer shifted thus safe from the curse, waiting until their soldiers were human once more.

Jackson.

The only one left of what was apparently her werewolf royalty lineage. At least the only one left trapped under the curse. It was Jackson's theory that since the curse attached itself to their clan, Hayley's return and continued presence activated the curse in her. The problem appears to be that Hayley did not grow up there, she had been adopted out prior to the curse being placed and was not in the area when her wolf gene was activated.

According to Jackson, the curse most likely was trying to place itself onto Hayley but because she was not here initially nor when she had activated the wolf gene it was having a harder time finding a way in. Prolonging her change, forcing her to stay human for longer periods was the only way the curse could flex its muscles. Eventually, Jackson doubted she would change at all if the curse remained. Hayley couldn't help as her eyes looked over at the man, watching as the muscles in his torso flexed as he lifted the t-shirt over his chest before turning towards the plaid shirt.

"Like what you see?" Jackson's voice was teasing but it sent shivers down Hayley's spine. This was a true alpha, one born into the role. In her life Hayley has only ever found two types of leaders, one that was born for it while the second took it and tried to form it into a second skin. Yet trying to play the role they forcibly took never suited them the way it was supposed to.

Maybe that's why the second type were always so insecure about their role, not knowing who to trust and were known to the world as tyrants. Hayley chuckled. That reminded her of Klaus, who was merely a lonely little boy who changed the world to fit his needs. Even Tyler who forced himself into a leader.

Yet there was something Klaus had that Tyler never did. Real strength. In time Hayley was sure Klaus would have rose to the occasion, yet circumstances warped him into what he was now. Now that didn't mean she liked the original hybrid, just that he was more fit for leadership than her former lover.

Tyler was a spoiled boy who was angry at the world yet never managed to see past his anger. Jackson was a man who spent his life looking after the whole rather than just himself. "What would I get if I said yes?" Hayley shot back with a grin.

Jackson let his teeth show as he chuckled, "Come on the elders will want to know more about this deal you've made."


End file.
